Die Gemälde
by Tiziana-9
Summary: Hermione besucht eine Galerie in Edinburgh und begegnet einer mysteriösen alten Dame vor einem ebenso rätselhaften Gemälde... *ABGESCHLOSSEN*
1. Die mysteriöse alte Dame

_Eine neue Geschichte: bisschen schräg und nicht ganz kompatibel mit J. K. Rowlings gewähltem Abschluss der Harry-Potter-Reihe, aber vielleicht habt ihr Freude daran…_

_Ich empfehle jedoch, „Die Gemälde" nur zu lesen, wenn ihr mit dem letzten Band der Potter-Reihe vertraut seid, da er die Basis für viele Handlungsstränge bildet. Manche Szenen und Bezüge sind sonst sicherlich verwirrend oder gar nicht nachvollziehbar._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch Tiziana_

_

* * *

_

_Die ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. _

_

* * *

_

**Die Gemälde**

**Kapitel 1 – Die mysteriöse alte Dame**

Die Reisegruppe war ein bunt gemischter Haufen. Neben den üblichen Kulturinteressierten, die sich während der Fahrt gegenseitig aus ihren Reiseführern vorlasen, gab es die unvermeidlichen Schwätzer, Besserwisser, Possenreißer und Nörgler. Hermione freute sich über jede Stunde, in der sie sich von der Gruppe abseilen und den Tag nach ihren eigenen Wünschen gestalten konnte. Ihre Begeisterung über diese fünftägige Fahrt zu den Burgen und Schlössern Schottlands hatte sich von Anfang an in Grenzen gehalten. Ihre Eltern vertraten allerdings schon länger die Ansicht, dass Hermione reif für eine Luftveränderung war und schenkten ihr zum Geburtstag diese Bildungsreise. Am liebsten hätte sie eine Ausrede vorgeschoben, um ihre vertraute Umgebung nicht verlassen zu müssen, die aus einer kleinen Wohnung in Camden Town, mehreren schrulligen Nachbarn und ein paar Läden bestand, deren Besitzer schon im Voraus wussten, was sie einkaufen würde. Andererseits war ihr klar, dass ihr zurückgezogener Lebensstil langfristig nicht die Lösung ihrer Probleme darstellte.

Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das hohe Fenster der Galerie fielen, holten sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie beobachtete eine Weile, wie feiner Staub im Licht tanzte, bevor sie sich den nächsten Bildern zuwandte. Auf diese kleine Ausstellung mit Malerei des 17. Jahrhunderts und auf Edinburgh hatte sie sich gefreut. Sie ließ Landschaften und Stillleben genussvoll an sich vorüberziehen, bis sie von Weitem die aufdringliche Stimme Mrs. Millers vernahm. Diese wies ihre Busenfreundin Mrs. Gutson gerade empört auf die Spinnweben im oberen Drittel des Raumes hin. Hermione beschleunigte ihre Schritte und folgte dem schmalen Durchgang in den nächsten Teil der Ausstellung, dessen Eingangsbogen den Hinweis „Porträtsammlung" trug.

Der hohe Raum mit reich verzierter Stuckdecke wirkte fast zu groß für die relativ kleinen Gemälde. Möglicherweise entstand dieser Eindruck auch nur, weil gerade keine Besuchermassen durchströmten, sondern sich außer ihr lediglich eine ältere Dame dort aufhielt, die völlig versunken in den Anblick eines Bildes schien.

In dem Moment, in dem Hermione ihr Profil betrachtete, empfand sie eine eigenartige Vertrautheit. Sie blieb stehen und musterte die Besucherin genauer. Sie hielt sich sehr gerade und hatte das graue Haar zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt, der ihr eine strenge Ausstrahlung verlieh, die durch einen hochgeschlossenen Mantel noch unterstrichen wurde. Hermione wollte nicht zu auffällig starren und schenkte deshalb ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Bilderreihe vor sich. Während sie langsam weiterlief, wandte sie verstohlen den Kopf nach rechts. Doch der Platz vor dem Bild war leer, die andere Frau nirgends zu sehen. Hermione durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten den Raum, um ihr in den nächsten Ausstellungsraum zu folgen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen gab es keinen weiteren Durchgang, sie hatte das Ende der Ausstellung erreicht. Als sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zurückeilte, kamen ihr Mitglieder der Reisegruppe entgegen.

„Ist es nicht toooooll?" Annabell Smith, die sich als Inbegriff der Künstlerin sah, hatte Hermione schon in den vergangenen beiden Tagen beim Essen unzählige Vorträge über Kunstgeschichte gehalten. Es war schwierig, ihrem endlosen Monolog zu entkommen, wenn sie einmal in Fahrt geriet. Hermione ignorierte sie und stürmte vorbei.

* * *

Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum sie plötzlich so besessen davon war, die unbekannte Frau aus der Nähe zu betrachten und ein paar Worte mit ihr zu wechseln. Sie durchsuchte mehrmals erfolglos sämtliche Räume und die Toiletten.

„Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?" Ein junger Museumsangestellter sah sie fragend an.

„Haben Sie zufällig eine große, schlanke, ältere Dame gesehen, mit einem grauen Dutt und dunkelrotem Sommermantel?"

Der Angestellte verneinte.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine dumme Frage, natürlich können Sie sich bei der Menge der Besucher nicht an alle erinnern."

Der junge Mann wirkte verblüfft. „Ich habe durchaus den Überblick über unsere Besucher, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass keine solche Dame hier ist!"

„Ich sah sie aber gerade in der Porträtsammlung", erklärte Hermione.

„Nein…", der Angestellte klang jetzt sehr überzeugt, „…niemand, auf den Ihre Beschreibung zutrifft, ist heute in der Galerie gewesen!"

„Okay, dann habe ich mich geirrt." Hermione wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit mit Diskussionen verplempern, sondern so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gebäude hinauseilen. Vielleicht konnte sie die Unbekannte draußen entdecken.

* * *

Als sie fünfzehn Minuten lang die Straße und alle umliegenden Gassen abgelaufen war, ließ sie sich unzufrieden auf den Stufen vor dem Eingang des Museums nieder. Ein Mann mit orangeroten Haaren und unzähligen Sommersprossen sprang an ihr vorbei die Treppe hinunter und blieb dann vor ihr stehen.

„Hi, mein Kollege sagte mir, dass Sie eine ältere Frau suchen. Nicht gefunden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich nehme an, dass sie das Haus inzwischen längst verlassen hat, aber die Räume sind so verwinkelt, dass ich sie auch verpasst haben kann."

„In allen Räumen ist Videoüberwachung installiert. Barny und ich haben gerade Schichtwechsel. Wenn Sie wollen, kann er Ihnen kurz die Aufnahmen zeigen, bevor er Feierabend macht. Dann können Sie prüfen, ob und wann sie gegangen ist."

Hermione sprang auf. „Das wäre total nett!"

Nachdem Hermione dem jungen Mann namens Barny in einen kleinen Raum gefolgt war, klapperte er auf der Tastatur des Computers.

Nach ungefähr zehn Bildschirmeinstellungen sah sie ihn ratlos an. „Das waren alle Räume?"

Er nickte. „Wann haben Sie sie zuletzt gesehen?"

„Vielleicht vor 25 – 30 Minuten."

Als nächstes erschien der Eingangsbereich auf dem Bildschirm. Er drückte eine Taste und sie beobachteten im Schnelldurchlauf das Kommen und Gehen der Besucher.

„So, jetzt haben wir die Echtzeit erreicht", sagte Barny.

„Sie muss noch im Gebäude sein!", rief Hermione. „Wären Sie so nett, noch mal schnell die Räume durchzuklicken, falls sie vorhin gerade die Toilette aufgesucht hat und wir sie deshalb nicht entdecken konnten? Oder gibt es noch einen anderen Ausgang?"

„Nein, nur den einen."

Nachdem Barny noch einmal sämtliche Kameras durchgeklickt hatte, zog er spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Offensichtlich ist sie nicht mehr im Haus und hat es auch nicht verlassen. Bisschen merkwürdig, oder? Zumal ich seit heute Morgen unentwegt im Dienst bin und ihr mindestens einmal hätte begegnen müssen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Hermione wusste, wann eine Grenze erreicht war und ging zur Tür. In ihrem Kopf rasten tausend Fragen. Doch dann drehte sie sich langsam wieder um.

„Eine allerletzte Bitte – können Sie kurz die Einstellung der Porträtgalerie aufrufen, als ich dort war? Dann kann ich Ihnen zumindest beweisen, dass ich keine Halluzinationen habe."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Okay. Wann waren Sie dort?"

„Ungefähr 14:20 Uhr."

Nachdem er die Zeit eingegeben hatte, zeigte der Bildschirm einen leeren Raum. Er drückte auf die Vorspultaste.

„Halt!", rief Hermione und deutete aufgeregt auf das Display. „Da ist sie!"

Barny fror das Image ein und schwieg.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Wo kam sie plötzlich her? Können Sie noch mal in Zeitlupe zurückgehen?"

Barny warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und spulte langsam zurück.

„Schauen Sie, von einem Moment zum anderen tritt sie plötzlich hinter der linken Säule hervor, als hätte sie sich minutenlang dahinter verborgen!" Hermione klebte mittlerweile fast am Bildschirm. „Könnten Sie bitte vorspulen, damit ich verfolgen kann, wo sie hingeht?"

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, aber er kam ihrer Bitte nach. Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich etwas auf sein gutes Gedächtnis ein und reagierte nun sauer, dass er die Frau nicht registriert hatte, dachte Hermione, innerlich lächelnd. Sie verfolgte auf dem Bildschirm, wie die alte Dame reglos vor dem Porträt verharrte und wie sie selbst den Raum betrat. Kurz darauf ging die ältere Frau auf die Säule zu. Danach gab es kein Bild mehr von ihr. Sekunden später sah man, wie Hermione an genau der gleichen Stelle vorbeilief.

„Sie kann sich doch nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben", flüsterte sie.

„Es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen", entgegnete er eisig.

Hermione sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was genau Sie hier spielen, aber wenn Sie mich verschaukeln wollen, sind Sie an den Falschen geraten."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

Ihr Tonfall veranlasste ihn, in ihrem Gesicht zu forschen. „Sie haben also vorhin in der Sammlung und auf diesen Aufnahmen eine ältere Frau gesehen, richtig?", hakte er nach.

Hermione nickte.

„Wissen Sie, ich kann niemanden außer Ihnen auf der Aufzeichnung entdecken", fuhr er ruhig fort und öffnete die Tür. „George – kommst du mal bitte?"

* * *

Der rothaarige Mann grinste Hermione fröhlich an. Barny spulte auf 14:22 Uhr zurück, als Hermione gerade die Porträtgalerie betrat.

„Was siehst du alles auf diesem Bild, George?"

„Ähm, wieso? Hast du deine Kontaktlinsen vergessen einzusetzen, Barny?"

„Sag einfach, was du siehst", wiederholte Barny.

George rollte mit den Augen. „Also, das ist unsere Porträtsammlung mit – lass mich zählen – zwölf Bildern, einem Kronleuchter, der sich über eine neue Befestigung und zwei neue Glühbirnen freuen würde. Außerdem erspähe ich vier Säulen und drei Fenster mit Scheiben, die mal wieder einer putzen könnte…"

„Lass den Quatsch! Wie viele Leute zählst du?"

„Mit Rahmen drumherum oder ohne?"

„Ohne, du Blödmann". Barnys Ton wurde jetzt gereizt. „Wie viele Besucher befinden sich in diesem Raum?"

George tippte sich an die Stirn. „Nicht mal bis Drei kann er mehr zählen! Es sind genau zwei Leute."

Barny sah aus, als wäre ihm der Kronleuchter auf den Kopf gefallen. „Wo?"

George blickte von Hermione, die mit den Schultern zuckte, zu seinem Kollegen „Was soll das Ganze?" Er zeigte auf den linken unteren Bildschirmrand. „Nummer 1, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist unsere reizende Besucherin. Und hier...", Georges Finger wanderte nach oben, "...ist Nummer 2, die alte Dame."

„Du siehst sie?" Barnys Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen. „Werde ich jetzt verrückt oder was?"

„Vielleicht solltest du mal Pause machen, die Sonne brennt heute ziemlich heiß", meinte George mit besorgtem Ton. „Das Herumgestehe den ganzen Tag lang kann ja nicht gesund sein. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass dieser Aushilfsjob bald vorbei ist!"

Barny sprang auf. „Ich gehe erst mal an die frische Luft." Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu.

* * *

Hermione und George sahen sich verdattert an.

„Manchmal spinnt er", meinte George schließlich trocken. „Sagen Sie, kennen wir uns zufällig von irgendwo? Sie kamen mir vorhin schon bekannt vor."

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", entgegnete Hermione nachdenklich. „Aber ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass wir uns schon mal über den Weg gelaufen sind. „Hermione Granger."

„George Weasley."

„Irgendwas ist hier jedenfalls merkwürdig, George", fuhr sie fort und erzählte ihm das Vorgefallene.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin zwar erst seit einer knappen halben Stunde hier, habe aber schon meine Runden gedreht und in den Ausstellungsräumen auch niemanden gesehen, der dieser Frau auch nur annähernd ähneln würde. Sie muss inzwischen – wie auch immer – die Galerie verlassen haben. Klingt fast wie eine Spukgeschichte, wenngleich ich nicht an diesen Unsinn glaube."

George kratzte sich am Kinn. „Und nicht mal das würde erklären, wieso ich sie auch auf dem Bildschirm sehen kann und Barny nicht. Wir sollten der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Haben Sie ein bisschen Zeit?"

Hermione nickte. „Ich sage der Gruppe Bescheid, dass sie nicht warten sollen."

„Und ich werde Barny suchen, der scheint ziemlich durch den Wind zu sein."

* * *

„Nur ein einziger Besucher behauptet, eine solche Frau gesehen zu haben!", meinte Barny triumphierend. „Wobei man den wohl nicht gerade für voll nehmen kann." Er zeigte auf einen Mann, der ziemlich abgerissen wirkte und einen seltsamen Hut trug. „Ich habe inzwischen alle gefragt. Ihr wolltet mich hereinlegen, stimmt's? Ihr beide kennt euch und das ist ein abgekartetes Spiel, um mir einen Streich zu spielen!"

„Ich wollte, es wäre so", meinte George, lief zu dem Genannten und bat ihn, einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu werfen.

Nachdem der Mann am Computer zweifelsfrei auf die Stelle gedeutet hatte, an der sich die Unbekannte befand und sie auch genauestens beschrieb, holten sie drei weitere Galeriebesucher vor den Bildschirm, von denen ausnahmslos alle nur Hermione identifizieren.

„Das ist absolut unheimlich", flüsterte Hermione und beide Männer nickten.

„Ich würde mir gern diese Säule und das Bild näher ansehen, vor dem sie gestanden hat."

* * *

In der Porträtsammlung klopfte George mit der flachen Hand gegen alle vier Säulen und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Ich kann keinen Unterschied feststellen." Sie warteten, bis eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten den Raum verließ, dann traten sie vor das Bild. Es war mittelgroß und in einen alten Holzrahmen mit reichen Schnitzereien gefasst.

„Mann, jedes Mal, wenn ich das Bild betrachte, habe ich den Eindruck, er guckt noch griesgrämiger", meinte George. „Ich glaub, es war sogar in einem meiner Schulbücher abgebildet, jedenfalls kannte ich es schon, bevor ich hier anfing."

Hermione musterte das Porträt eines Mannes in mittlerem Alter. George hatte Recht, das Bild wirkte vertraut. Ob die Erinnerung aus Lehrbüchern oder einem ihrer Kunstbände stammte, konnte sie nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen. Aber da George schätzungsweise auch ungefähr Mitte 30 war, lag er mit den Schulbüchern wahrscheinlich richtig.

Der Porträtierte sah jedenfalls nicht sonderlich freundlich aus. Es mochte an der Maltechnik liegen, aber auf dem ganzen Bild lag eine düstere Atmosphäre. Sicherlich spielte mit hinein, dass er außergewöhnlich dunkle, durchdringende Augen besaß und der Maler mit dem Vorhang aus langen schwarzen Haaren noch mehr Schatten über das hagere, bleiche Gesicht gelegt hatte. Auch der dunkle Umhang, der aus erlesenem Stoff zu sein schien, bildete keinen belebenden Kontrast.

Hermione suchte nach der entsprechenden Tafel, die Aufschluss über den Maler und das Motiv geben konnte. Doch sie fand keinerlei Informationen.

Barny war ihren Blicken gefolgt. „Das Museum hat es erst kürzlich erworben. Der Maler ist unbekannt und es heißt _Edelmann mit Buch_. Man geht davon aus, dass es sich um spätes 17. Jahrhundert handelt. Das Informationsschild wird nächste Woche geliefert." Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los, meine Mom hat Geburtstag. Aber du rufst mich an und hältst mich auf dem Laufenden, ja, George? Bis morgen." Er winkte ihnen zu und eilte davon.

Hermione betrachtete die langen schlanken Finger des abgebildeten Mannes, die ein dickes Buch umfasst hielten. Sie verrenkte den Kopf, um den Schriftzug darauf zu entziffern.

„Es heißt _Severus_". Neben ihr stand die gesuchte ältere Dame und lächelte.


	2. George

**Kapitel 2 – George**

„W-wo kommen Sie denn plötzlich her?", fragte George verdattert.

In den Augen der alten Dame erschien ein amüsiertes Funkeln und sie zeigte auf den Durchgang. „Woher denn sonst, junger Mann?"

George sah nicht überzeugt aus. Hermione lag bereits die Frage auf der Zunge, warum man sie in der vergangenen halben Stunde nirgendwo im Gebäude hatte aufspüren können. Aber wie sollte sie ihre Nachforschungen und ihr unerwartetes Interesse begründen?

„Wissen Sie mehr über das Bild und den Maler?", hörte sie sich stattdessen fragen.

Die unbekannte Frau nickte und betrachtete Hermione gedankenvoll. Als sich vom Nebenraum lautes Stimmengewirr näherte, schaute sie auf die Uhr. „Wissen Sie, ich würde gern mit Ihnen darüber plaudern, bin aber in zehn Minuten verabredet. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich besuchen und ich erzähle Ihnen, was Sie wissen möchten?"

„Wo wohnen Sie?", fragte Hermione, überrascht von diesem Angebot.

„Hier ist meine Anschrift. Am günstigsten wäre morgen Nachmittag gegen 14 Uhr."

Sie zog ein kunstvoll verziertes Kärtchen aus der Tasche ihres Mantels und reichte es Hermione. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen." Mit diesen Worten lächelte sie ihnen zu und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

* * *

Hermione und George schauten ihr verblüfft nach. „Ich werde morgen dort hingehen, so viel steht fest", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Sie wollen eine völlig Fremde aufsuchen, die Sie überhaupt nicht kennen?" George schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte einen Augenblick. „Wie lange sind Sie noch in der Stadt?"

„Wir fahren übermorgen weiter."

„Könnten Sie sich loseisen, um heute Abend mit mir etwas essen zu gehen?"

Hermione brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. George Weasley war ihr sympathisch, seine lockere, unkomplizierte Art tat gut. Außerdem hatte sie das Bedürfnis, sich nach diesen seltsamen Ereignissen in der Galerie mit jemandem auszutauschen.

„Sehr gern. Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass Sie nicht versuchen, mich von dem Besuch abzuhalten."

„Einverstanden. Es ist letztendlich Ihre Sache. Ich kenne ein kleines Restaurant in der Nähe, wo man in Ruhe draußen sitzen kann. Die Galerie schließt um 18 Uhr, holen Sie mich ab?"

* * *

Das Restaurant lag auf einer Anhöhe und der Besitzer hatte Tische und Stühle unter zwei großen alten Bäumen aufgestellt. Das ausladende Laubdach schuf eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Nachdem der Keller den Tisch mit ihren Bestellungen wieder verließ, schüttelte George seine rote Haarmähne und sah sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf an:

„Ich habe Ihnen zwar versprochen, mich nicht einzumischen. Aber bitte geben Sie mir wenigstens die Anschrift der alten Dame, damit ich nachforschen kann, falls Ihnen etwas passiert."

Hermione, die seine Besorgnis charmant fand, schob die Visitenkarte über den Tisch.

„Minerva McGonagall", las er laut vor. „Was für ein merkwürdiger Vorname. Und diese Gestaltung! Sehen Sie mal, sogar ein Wappen." Er drehte und wendete die Karte in alle Richtungen, um es genauer zu betrachten.

„Ich hab auch schon überlegt, welcher Clan einen Löwen als Wahrzeichen trägt."

George zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich hatte nie sonderlich großes Interesse an solchen Sachen." Er nahm einen Stift, schrieb die Adresse ab und gab ihr die Karte zurück.

„Schon komisch, diese Frau. Aus der Nähe betrachtet kam sie mir bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich war sie schon öfter in der Galerie. Oder sie ähnelt irgendeiner alten Tante oder Großtante oder der angeheirateten Großnichte irgendeines Urgroßonkels", grinste er.

„Klingt nach einer Großfamilie", meinte Hermione belustigt.

George lachte. „Das kann man wohl sagen. Ich allein hab schon vier Brüder und eine Schwester."

„Sie Glücklicher! Ich bin ein Einzelkind und wollte immer Geschwister."

„Hm, kommt darauf an, wie sie sind, würde ich sagen. Brüder und Schwestern können einem das Leben ganz schön schwer machen..."

„Erzählen Sie mir von ihren?"

„Klar: Mein ältester Bruder heißt Bill. Er steht kurz vor seinem 40 Geburtstag, ist der Stolz unserer Eltern und seit Ewigkeiten bei einer Bank angestellt. Er lebt mit Frau und Kind in der Nähe von ihnen."

„Mögen Sie ihn?"

„Ja. Er ist nicht so spießig, wie sein Job klingt. Er lässt sich nichts gefallen, behält aber immer die Nerven. Meine Mutter hat sogar aufgegeben, ihm seine Haarlänge vorzuhalten und das will etwas heißen. Normalerweise gewinnt sie, ist große Verfechterin des Mottos „Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein."

Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas und der Schalk tanzte in seinen Augen. Hermione vermutete, dass etliche Kämpfe mit seiner Mutter hinter ihm lagen und er recht genau wusste, wie er diese um den Finger wickeln konnte.

„Charlie ist zwei Jahre jünger als Bill und arbeitet im Londoner Zoo", fuhr er fort. „Er war schon immer besessen von allem, was Krallen hat, seine Freundinnen eingeschlossen. Ziemlich exzentrischer Typ."

Hermione lachte und fühlte sich entspannt wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

„Als nächstes kommt Percy, das Ekel."

„Ekel?"

„Unerträglicher Strebertyp, platzt vor Wichtigkeit, seit er beim Ministerium tätig ist. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Er vergrault jede Frau, die sich ihm auch nur auf zehn Meter nähert." George schüttelte sich. „Am liebsten mag ich meinen jüngeren Bruder Ron, wir tingeln oft gemeinsam durch die Weltgeschichte. Er ist vor paar Monaten 30 geworden und genießt das Leben."

* * *

„Ziemlich vielseitige Charaktere, Ihre Brüder", lächelte Hermione. „Und die Schwester?"

„Ginny ist die Jüngste." George zögerte, bevor er beinahe widerwillig weitersprach. „Schon lange verheiratet, hat zwei kleinen Jungs, aber ihrem Mann geht's nicht gut."

Auf Hermiones fragenden Blick fuhr er fort: „Er wird seit paar Jahren immer schwermütiger und keine Behandlung schlägt an."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Hermione.

„Ein Trauerspiel. Man merkt, wie er krampfhaft versucht, sich zusammenzureißen und zu tun, als wäre nichts, aber das macht es noch schlimmer. Für Ginny ist das sehr schwierig. Sie glaubt, dass es späte Nachwirkungen einer Kopfverletzung sind, aber die Ärzte finden nichts.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Hermione fragte, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, ob sie die Antwort wirklich hören wollte, denn aus Georges Gesicht verschwand jede Leichtigkeit.

„Vor vielen Jahren brannte unser Haus und wir fanden uns alle im Krankenhaus wieder. Harry, der gerade Ginny besuchte, hat einen Balken auf den Kopf bekommen. Es geschah während eines Unwetters. Ein Blitz schlug mitten in der Nacht ein. Unsere Eltern schliefen zum Glück im Erdgeschoss und konnten Hilfe holen und uns rechtzeitig retten. Wir selbst haben gar nichts von dem Brand mitbekommen, waren durch den Rauch schon ohnmächtig."

„Das klingt grauenhaft." Hermione sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Wir sind glimpflich davongekommen. Aber unser Haus war hinüber, wir mussten ganz schnell eine andere Bleibe finden. Meine Eltern entschieden sich für eins am Londoner Stadtrand, da Bill und Charlie damals schon in der Stadt lebten. Wir zogen vorübergehend zu ihnen."

Er winkte dem Kellner und bestellte ein Bier nach. „Zu allem Unglück wurde auch noch fast zeitgleich aufgrund technischer Mängel und diverser Klagen die Schule meiner jüngeren Geschwister geschlossen. Harry, Ron und Ginny kamen auf ein College in London und entschieden, dass sie dort das letzte Schuljahr noch mal wiederholen, da ihnen so viel Lehrstoff entgangen war. Allerdings dachte keiner daran, dass in London ein völlig anderer Lehrplan galt. Sie hatten anfangs Riesenschwierigkeiten in der Schule."

Hermione nickte und hing ihren Gedanken nach. „Das Problem kenne ich nur zu gut."

* * *

George bemerkte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme „Genug von meiner Familie, jetzt sind Sie dran! Vor allem sollten wir endlich das steife „Sie" weglassen, oder?"

„Gern, George."

„Erzähl mal, was machst du sonst, wenn du nicht gerade auf Reisen bist?"

„Ich lebe auch in London, in Camden Town, arbeite in einem Labor."

Sie schwieg und George merkte, dass sie nicht mehr preisgeben wollte. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Bist du schon lange in der Galerie?"

„Erst seit Juli und nur bis Ende Oktober. Ich nehme derzeit jeden Job, den ich kriegen kann, um für einen eigenen Laden zu sparen."

„Was schwebt dir denn vor?"

George grinste. „Scherzartikel, Zauberkästen, Spielsachen, irgendwas in der Art. Ich habe ein Faible dafür." Er bestellte sich noch ein Bier und für Hermione ein Glas Rotwein.

* * *

„Ist es nicht schrecklich langweilig, mit solchen Typen durch die Gegend zu reisen? Das war ja das reinste Gruselkabinett, das heute durch die Galerie gezogen ist."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Wem sagst du das? Aber ich bin nicht an sie gebunden, kann meine Tage selbst gestalten. Meine Eltern haben mir die Reise geschenkt, sie wollten unbedingt, dass ich mal wegkomme."

„Nanu, warum denn das?"

Hermione seufzte. „Ich wurde vor vielen Jahren beim Überqueren der Straße angefahren: Unfall mit Fahrerflucht. An den Unfall selbst kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich hatte eine Weile Amnesie und es dauerte, bis ich mein Leben wieder einigermaßen zusammengekriegt habe."

George betrachtete sie anteilnehmend.

„Das, was du vorhin von deinen jüngeren Geschwistern erzählt hast, kenne ich nur zu gut. Meine Eltern meldeten mich damals ebenfalls auf einem neuen College in ihrer Nähe an und ich wiederholte auch ein ganzes Jahr. Es war katastrophal, ich konnte vieles nicht mehr abrufen und brauchte ein halbes Jahr, um auf den gleichen Stand zu kommen wie alle anderen. Habe jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek verbracht, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen."

„Der blanke Horror", merkte George an.

„Seit dem Unfall habe ich das Gefühl, dass in meinem Leben irgendwas Entscheidendes abhanden gekommen ist, dass es eine Lücke gibt, die ich seither nie wieder füllen konnte. "

George zuckte zusammen. Sie sah ihn bestürzt an. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht mit meinen Problemen nerven."

Er beobachtete zwei Elstern, die sich um die Reste eines Brotes zankten und sah sie nicht an. „Genauso geht es mir auch seit dieser Nacht", meinte er leise. „Ich kann es nicht erklären und ich habe es meiner Familie nie gesagt, weil es meinen Eltern nach dem Brand monatelang sehr schlecht ging, sie einen Schock erlitten hatten. Vor allem möchte ich nicht auch noch den Lebensmut verlieren wie Harry", fügte er hinzu. „Einer reicht."

Hermione ergriff spontan seine Hand und drückte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben."

Er verwandelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden wieder in sein fröhliches ausgelassenes Selbst. „Wir sollten unbedingt in Kontakt bleiben. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen Abend wieder treffen, damit du mir erzählst, wie es bei der alten Frau war?"

Hermione nickte. „Gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort?"

* * *

Sie kämpfte mit dem Stadtplan, der genau an der Stelle, wo die Straße eingezeichnet war, einen Knick hatte.

„Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

Eine Frau, die mit mehreren Einkaufsbeuteln beladen war, blieb abwartend stehen.

„Ich suche die Oak Gardens."

„Sehen Sie die Telefonzelle am Ende der Straße? Wenn Sie dort rechts abbiegen und dann die nächste wieder links gehen, erreichen Sie Oak Gardens."

„Dankeschön!"

Hermione folgte den Hinweisen und befand sich fünf Minuten später auf einem schmalen Weg. Zwischen dem Kopfsteinpflaster wucherten Gräser und die Häuschen, die den rechten und linken Wegrand säumten, sahen alt und verspielt aus.

Vor Nummer 9 stoppte sie. Ein kunstvolles schmiedeeisernes Gartentor war von einer Hecke eingesäumt, die wenig von dem dahinterliegenden Haus preisgab. Die Türklingel bestand aus einem alten umfunktionierten Türklopfer mit Löwenkopf, ein Name war nicht angegeben. Sie betätigte sie einmal. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte sie das Knarren einer alten Tür und Schritte, die sich näherten.

Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich das Tor und sie stand dem Ebenbild des Mannes von dem alten Gemälde gegenüber.


	3. Unglaubliche Informationen

**Kapitel 3 – Unglaubliche Informationen**

Hermione brauchte eine Weile, um die Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Der Mann, der sie ein gutes Stück überragte und der in seinem langen dunklen Umhang fast ausgezehrt wirkte, betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Wer sind Sie?" Sie gab sich Mühe, ihn nicht anzustarren, aber die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gemälde war so frappierend, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als jedes Detail genau zu studieren: das hagere Gesicht, die glatten halblangen pechschwarzen Haare, die auffällig gebogene Nase und die tiefliegenden dunklen Augen.

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie riss sich zusammen. „Guten Tag. Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Unhöflichkeit. Hermione Granger."

Er nickte, aber statt seinerseits zu reagieren und sich vorzustellen, sah er sie unverwandt an.

„Ich suche Frau McGonagall, sie hat mich eingeladen."

„Professor McGonagall", korrigierte er.

„Oh. Das wusste ich nicht."

„Woher auch." Trotz der knappen Worte schwang etwas mit, was sie nicht sofort erfassen konnte. Bedauern? Oder war es das Timbre seiner Stimme, das im Widerspruch zur Strenge seiner Züge stand?

„Wir haben Sie erwartet. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Er lief mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf ein altes Haus aus rotem Backstein zu. Über der Tür befanden sich vier Wappen. Hermione konnte auf die Schnelle einen Löwen - oder war es ein Greif? -, außerdem einen Raben und eine Schlange erkennen, bevor sie ins Innere traten. Sie bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass in den Lampen keine Glühbirnen brannten, sondern Kerzen.

Der Mann führte sie in einen großen Raum und deutete auf ein Sofa. Sie nahm Platz und er setzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich bin einer der Bewohner dieses Hauses."

Hermione zuckte zusammen, als sie den Vornamen hörte. „Ich habe gestern ein Porträt gesehen, dem Sie sehr ähneln. Professor McGonagall, die ich dort in der Galerie kennenlernte, sagte mir, dass der Schriftzug auf dem Buch _Severus_ lautet."

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„War er ein Vorfahr von Ihnen?"

„Nein."

Und plötzlich war sich Hermione ganz sicher. „Sie selbst sind es, nicht wahr? Aber wie kommt Ihr Porträt in eine Galerie des 17. Jahrhunderts?"

Er schwieg. Von fern waren Schritte zu hören und Hermione atmete auf. Sie fühlte sich verkrampft und unbehaglich in der Gesellschaft dieses Mannes. Er schien nicht gerade von der gesprächigen Sorte zu sein.

* * *

Doch nicht die ältere Dame kam herein, sondern ein anderer Mann etwa Anfang 50, mit kurzem grauem Haar und müden, freundlichen Gesichtszügen. Er zog sein linkes Bein nach und sah aus, als ob er Schmerzen hätte.

„Hallo." Er stutzte einen Augenblick, bevor beim Anblick von Hermione ein strahlendes Lächeln sein Gesicht überzog. Hermine mochte ihn auf Anhieb und lächelte zurück. Der Dunkelhaarige beobachtete sie.

„Remus Lupin. Ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen, Ms. Granger." Dann sah er zu dem Mann namens Severus Snape. „Wo bleibt Minerva?"

Die Gesuchte betrat nur Sekunden später das Zimmer und lächelte Hermione zu.

„Ah, guten Tag, Ms. Granger, wie schön, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind! Ihre Ankunft war etwas früher als geplant, deshalb konnte ich Sie nicht selbst in Empfang nehmen."

„Guten Tag." Hermiones Nerven waren inzwischen zum Zerreißen gespannt und sie merkte, dass ihre Stimme leicht schwankte. „Ich wüsste gern, woher mich Herr Lupin kennt und warum Herr Snape auf einem Bild des 17. Jahrhunderts abgebildet ist", sagte sie.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass alles so geheimniskrämerisch erscheint. Wir wollen Sie nicht verschrecken, sondern Sie Schritt für Schritt mit einer sehr komplexen Geschichte vertraut machen, in der auch Professor Snape und Professor Lupin eine Rolle spielen."

Hermiones Blicke wanderten verunsichert von einem zum anderen. Eine Runde von Professoren, von denen einer auf einem alten Porträt verewigt war – was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten?"

„Gern", antwortete sie automatisch.

Minerva McGonagall ging zu einem Buffet in der Ecke und brachte eine Kanne und vier Tassen. „Das, was Sie gleich hören, wird Ihnen unglaublich erscheinen. Doch wir werden, soweit es uns möglich ist, all Ihre Fragen beantworten", sagte sie ruhig.

Hermione blickte alarmiert zu den beiden Männern. Auf Professor Lupins Gesicht sah sie Besorgnis, während sich Professor Snape mit unbewegter Miene zurücklehnte.

* * *

„Ms. Granger, Sie hatten vor reichlich 12 Jahren einen Unfall, der mit einer Amnesie einherging." Hermione wollte etwas sagen, doch die alte Dame stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Am gleichen Tag verloren zahlreiche Kinder, Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene die Erinnerung an Ereignisse ihres früheren Lebens."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

Minerva McGonagall seufzte. „Alle Betroffenen gehörten zu einer bestimmten Gruppe von Menschen, deren Existenz zu diesem Zeitpunkt hochgradig gefährdet war."

„Zu welcher Gruppe?" fragte Hermione.

„Der Zaubererwelt", antwortete Severus Snape.

Hermione lachte hysterisch auf. Doch die Anwesenden sahen nicht aus, als würden sie Scherze machen, was ihr Unwohlsein noch steigerte.

„Menschen, die über magische Fähigkeiten verfügen, existieren schon immer. Die meisten von ihnen lebten viele Jahrhunderte in einer eigenen Gemeinschaft, der Zaubererwelt. Darüber hinaus gab es auch zahlreiche Menschen, die in beiden Welten zu Hause waren – sowohl in der Muggel- als auch in der Zauberergemeinschaft", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort.

„Mug- wie bitte?"

„Muggel, wir nennen nichtmagische Menschen so. Doch es gibt auch Personen mit Muggeleltern, bei denen sich irgendwann magische Fähigkeiten zeigen. Sie sind das beste Beispiel dafür."

„ICH? Tut mir leid, aber da irren Sie sich. Ich schaffe es nicht mal, einen Zaubertrick überzeugend vorzuführen."

„Mir ist natürlich bewusst, wie unbegreiflich sich das für Sie anhört. Aber Sie besitzen tatsächlich magische Kräfte, welche nur - wie soll ich sagen - vorübergehend deaktiviert wurden."

Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch der gestrige Tag drängte sich mit Macht in ihr Bewusstsein. „Sind diese …. Fähigkeiten … etwa der Grund, warum ich Sie in der Galerie sehen konnte und andere nicht?"

Minerva McGonagall nickte. „Ich gehöre zu einem Personenkreis, der seine Magie behalten hat, aber momentan nur für andere Zauberer und Hexen sichtbar ist. Natürlich erkennen mich viele davon nicht mehr, weil ihnen die entsprechenden Erinnerungen fehlen."

Hermione suchte nach einer passenden Erwiderung, als sie ein Gedanke streifte:

„Der Galerieangestellte, George Weasley, konnte Sie sehen. Soll das heißen, dass er auch ein … Zauberer … ist?" Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um bei dem Wort „Zauberer" nicht spöttisch zu klingen.

Professor Snape murmelte etwas, das wie „5 Punkte für Griff in Tor" klang. Sie wagte jedoch nicht, ihn um eine lautere und verständliche Wiederholung zu bitten.

„Mr. Weasley stammt aus einer der ältesten magischen Familien, die eng mit uns zusammenarbeitet", erwiderte Minerva McGonagall. „Seine Familie wird mit ihm in den nächsten Tagen ein ähnliches Gespräch führen."

* * *

„Sie behaupten also, dass Sie ihn und mich aus der ... Zaubererwelt ...kennen: Wie heißen seine und meine Geschwister?", fragte Hermione gewitzt.

„So skeptisch?" Professor Lupin lächelte sie an.

"Nun?" Hermione schaute herausfordernd in die Runde.

"William, Charles, Percival, Fred, Ronald, Ginevra. Sie selbst haben keine Geschwister", zählte Professor Snape gemächlich auf, mit einer kleinen Kunstpause nach jedem Namen.

Hermione verglich diese mit den Rufnamen, die George ihr gestern genannt hatte. Sie stimmten überein. Fast.

„Fred?"

Die Anwesenden tauschten schnelle Blicke. „Sie dürfen diese Information auf keinen Fall an George Weasley weitergeben, so lange seine Eltern nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen haben", bemerkte Minerva McGonagall in mahnendem Ton. Nur der erhobene Zeigefinger fehlte, dachte Hermione.

„Selbstverständlich nicht." Ihr war klar, dass George ihr ohnehin einen Vogel zeigen würde, wenn sie ihm den Inhalt dieser Begegnung wiedergab. „Wer ist Fred?", wiederholte sie.

„Fred Weasley war der Zwillingsbruder von George."

Hermione spürte, wie eine kalte Hand ihr Inneres umklammerte, als sie die Vergangenheitsform hörte.

„George Weasley kann sich nicht an ihn erinnern", sagte Professor McGonagall ernst.

„Das ist … das ist furchtbar. Wieso nicht?"

* * *

„Bitte lassen Sie mich von Anfang an erzählen, dann werden Sie alles verstehen."

„Mein Besuch gestern in der Galerie war nicht ganz zufällig, ebenso wenig wie Ihre Reise hierher."

„Was hat meine Reise damit zu tun?"

„Der Zeitpunkt wurde in Absprache mit Ihren Eltern gewählt."

„Sie kennen meine Eltern?" Es wurde immer verrückter, doch dass ihre Eltern involviert waren, beruhigte Hermione sofort. Vielleicht handelte es sich um einen Scherz, eine Zugabe, um ihre Fahrt spannender zu gestalten? Aber genauso schnell, wie dieser Gedanke kam, wurde er wieder verworfen. Es wäre völlig untypisch für ihre Eltern, für zwei so sachliche, eher distanzierte Menschen.

„Wir stehen mit ihnen seit Jahren in Kontakt. "

„Ich dachte, Sie sind unsichtbar für Nicht-Magier?" Hermione konnte sich einen leichten Triumph in der Stimme nicht verkneifen.

„Ich ja, aber nicht alle Angehörigen der Zaubererwelt. Dazu später mehr. Momentan ist vor allem wichtig, dass Sie wissen, dass Ihre Mutter und Ihr Vater von Ihren Fähigkeiten Kenntnis haben. Sie erteilten bereits vor 20 Jahren die Erlaubnis, dass Sie Hogwarts besuchen durften, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Und warum haben meine Eltern in all den Jahren nie mit mir darüber gesprochen?"

„Es war ihnen strikt verboten. Wir werden Ihnen nach und nach sämtliche Informationen geben, die Sie benötigen, aber so lange Sie uns keinen Glauben schenken, müssen wir systematisch vorgehen. Sie sind schon ausreichend verwirrt", sagte Minerva McGonagall.

Hermiones Beunruhigung und Beklommenheit wuchsen mit jeder Sekunde.

* * *

„Ihr Unfall war kein Unfall, Ms. Granger. Aufgrund der damaligen Ereignisse sahen wir uns gezwungen, Ihr Gedächtnis zu modifizieren", setzte Minerva McGonagall in sanftem Tonfall fort.

„Wie bitte?" Zu Hermiones Beklemmung gesellten sich Magenschmerzen, während sich ihre Gedanken überschlugen. Diese Leute konnten genaueste Nachforschungen über sie und George angestellt und sie unter einem Vorwand hierher gelockt haben. Aber zu welchem Zweck? Und warum ausgerechnet sie? Sie überlegte, ob sie es bis zum Gartentor schaffte, wenn sie blitzschnell aufsprang und losrannte.

Ihr Blick begegnete einem tiefschwarzen Augenpaar.

„Keine Chance", sagte Professor Snape leise und ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. War es so offensichtlich, dass sie an Flucht dachte? Beabsichtigte man, sie festzuhalten? Würde George heute Abend hierher kommen und nach ihr suchen, wenn sie nicht zu ihrer Verabredung erschien?

„Können Sie sich noch an das Datum Ihres Unfalls erinnern?", fragte Professor Lupin.

„Ja, es war der 11. Juli 1998."

„In der Nacht zum 11. Juli 1998 brannte auch das Haus der Weasleys nieder und es gab zahlreiche andere „Unfälle" und „Gedächtnisverluste", erklärte Minerva McGonagall.

„Das hätte doch auffallen müssen, wenn so viele gleichzeitig im Krankenhaus landen!"

Sie sah, wie ein leises Lächeln über das Gesicht von Professor Lupin strich und sich auch die Mundwinkel der anderen beiden leicht hoben.

„Das ist völlig richtig", bestätigte Minerva McGonagall. „Allerdings existieren diese Krankenhausaufenthalte und Brände nur in der Erinnerung der Betroffenen, sie waren nicht real."

Hermione atmete tief durch. „Was bedeutet das alles?"

„Sie sind Teil eines Schutzprogramms, in das damals alle unter 21 kamen", sagte Minerva McGonagall. „Ihre magischen Kräfte wurden blockiert und Ihre Erinnerungen modifiziert. Allerdings verliert dieser Zauber nach spätestens 13 Jahren seine Wirkung, man wird immun dagegen."

Sie seufzte. „Andererseits darf er erst aufgelöst werden, wenn die Betreffenden anfangen, sich zu erinnern, um ihnen keinen Schaden zuzufügen."

Hermione starrte sie an.

„Dass die Wirkung bei Ihnen bereits nachlässt, können Sie daran erkennen, dass Sie auffälliges Interesse an meiner Person und an Severus Gemälde bekundet haben, weil wir eine Erinnerung in Ihnen auslösten."

„George meinte auch, dass Sie ihn an eine Verwandte erinnern und er das Gemälde aus einem Schulbuch kennt", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin.

„Sehen Sie?" Minerva McGonagall goss allen Tee nach, bevor sie weitersprach: „Momentan zeichnet sich bei vielen ab, dass der Zauber nachlässt. In den magischen Familien führen ältere Familienangehörige ein Gespräch mit den jüngeren, sobald sie die Anzeichen bemerken. Menschen, die aus nichtmagischen Familien stammen oder die niemanden mehr haben, der sie über die Vergangenheit aufklären kann, stehen unter Beobachtung. Zu gegebener Zeit übernehmen wir dann das Gespräch und die weiteren Schritte."

„Wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen, dass Menschen glauben, den Verstand zu verlieren, weil sie von Erinnerungen überwältigt werden, die sie nicht einordnen können", ergänzte Professor Lupin.

„Kurz gesagt: Aus diesem Grund sind Sie hier", bemerkte Professor Snape.

* * *

„Tut mir leid, aber das alles hört sich für mich an wie ein Schauerroman", meinte Hermione energisch und stand auf. „Gedächtnisse verändern, also wirklich!", murmelte sie, während sie mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür lief. Niemand folgte ihr und sie hoffte, dass man sie nicht aufhalten würde.

„Haben Sie nicht manchmal das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas in Ihrem Leben fehlt?"

Hermione, die schon die Türklinke in der Hand hatte, drehte sich langsam um und die Möglichkeit, dass das alles tatsächlich wahr sein könnte, traf sie in diesem Augenblick mit voller Wucht. Sie fing an zu zittern.

Professor Lupin fuhr ruhig fort: „Setzen Sie sich bitte wieder, Ms. Granger und hören Sie uns zu Ende zu. Danach steht es Ihnen frei, zu gehen."

Hermione ging wie in Trance zum Sofa zurück, während Remus Lupin weitersprach: „Alle vom Schutzprogramm Betroffenen haben nach Wiedererlangung ihrer Erinnerungen die Wahl, ob sie ihr bisheriges Leben weiterleben oder ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zurückhaben möchten. Niemand wird zu etwas gezwungen."

Professor Snape erhob sich, legte seinen Umhang ab und öffnete das Fenster.

„Der Orden hat bereits vor einigen Monaten beschlossen, die Regelungen von damals nach und nach aufzuheben. Immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen erlangen täglich ihre Magie zurück", sagte Minerva McGonagall.

„Was ist das für ein Orden?", fragte Hermione, die mittlerweile die beängstigende Ahnung hatte, dass jedes einzelne Wort der Anwesenden der Wahrheit entsprach, dass sie sich gegen etwas Ungeheuerliches wappnen musste.

„Der Orden des Phoenix. Er hat seit damals das vorrangige Ziel, die Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt zu gewährleisten. Sie befinden sich hier im Hauptquartier", antwortete Remus Lupin.

* * *

Der Duft der Rosen, der durch das offene Fenster hineinwehte, und das Zwitschern der Vögel gaben Hermione ganz kurz ein Gefühl der Normalität zurück, bevor sie die nächste, die entscheidende Frage stellte:

„Was um alles in der Welt ist damals passiert, das solche Maßnahmen rechtfertigt?"

Professor Snape kam mit einer neuen Kanne Tee zurück. Die Haare fielen zur Seite, als er sich setzte und sie sah eine fingerbreite, tiefrote Narbe in seinem Nacken. Auf seiner Stirn erschien eine steile Falte und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

Sie schaute zu den anderen beiden, doch auch diese hatten ihre ganze Konzentration auf Professor Snape gerichtet. Severus Snape trank einen Schluck Tee und stellte die Tasse sorgsam ab. Wenige Sekunden später durchdrang die Bitterkeit seiner Stimme jedes Molekül im Raum:

„Die Zaubererwelt wurde am 10. Juli 1998 verraten und preisgegeben."


	4. Der Notfallplan

**Kapitel 4 – Der Notfallplan**

Die Temperatur im Raum schien um einige Grad gesunken zu sein. Hermione krempelte die Ärmel ihres T-Shirts herunter, doch auch das brachte nicht die erhoffte Wärme. Sie rückte ein Stück näher zum Fenster, durch das milde Herbstluft hereinkam.

„Verraten? Was … was heißt das?"

„Es ist eine sehr lange Vorgeschichte, Ms. Granger. Wir geben Ihnen eine grobe Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse. In Kürze werden Sie sich ohnehin an alles erinnern", sagte Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione richtete sich erwartungsvoll auf und versuchte, das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen.

„Wie in der Muggelwelt gab es auch in unserer Welt immer wieder Zauberer, die nach Macht und Unterwerfung strebten. Eine solche Gruppe gewann Mitte der 90er Jahre zunehmend an Einfluss. Ihr Anführer, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte, hatte bereits im Jahr 1980 eine Niederlage erlitten. Er gelangte überraschend wieder zu Kräften und versammelte seine alten Gefolgsleute, die sich als Todesser bezeichneten. Der Orden des Phoenix hat schon immer gegen sie gekämpft, wenngleich er zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nur eine relativ kleine Gruppe war. Heute sind wir eine große Organisation."

„Am 2. Mai 1998 kam es zu einem entscheidenden Kampf auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Voldemort wurde besiegt. Sie und Ihre Freunde waren maßgeblich daran beteiligt.", setzte Professor Lupin fort.

Hermione starrte sie entgeistert an. „Ich habe gekämpft?"

Alle Anwesenden nickten. Minerva McGonagall überlegte einen Moment. „Bevor ich weiter berichte, sollten Sie wissen, wer wir sind. Sie besitzen jetzt genug Hintergrundinformationen."

Sie bedachte Hermione mit einem gütigen Blick, der das strenge Gesicht veränderte. „Wir alle unterrichteten in Hogwarts. Ich war viele Jahre Ihre Lehrerin im Fach _Verwandlung_ und Ihre Hauslehrerin. Professor Snape…" – sie deutete auf den großen, dunkelhaarigen Zauberer – „… lehrte Sie das Fach _Zaubertränke_. Er und auch Professor Lupin unterrichteten Sie außerdem in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

* * *

Hermione ließ die Informationen langsam einsinken. Sie kam sich vor wie in einer Filmsequenz, nur dass dies hier beängstigend real zu sein schien. Was mochte „Hauslehrerin" bedeuten? Aber ihr Aufnahmevolumen an Informationen war bereits übervoll. „Dann kennen Sie mich also schon länger", entgegnete sie stattdessen schwach.

Minerva McGonagall nickte. „Sie gehörten zu den besten Schülerinnen und es ist ein Jammer, dass wir so viele befähigte junge Hexen und Zauberer für ein reichliches Jahrzehnt aufgeben mussten. Andererseits hätten wir Sie ohne diese Schutzmaßnahmen auch alle für immer verlieren können, denn das, was am 10. Juli geschah, war ein Racheakt von Voldemorts Anhängern."

„Was haben sie getan?" Hermione ahnte, dass die Antwort nicht angenehm sein würde.

„Mehrere Gruppen von Todessern und ihren Angehörigen tauchten an den belebtesten Orten Londons auf, unter anderem in den Bahnhöfen Victoria Station, Kings Cross und Paddington, im British Museum, im Kaufhaus Harrods und im Parlamentsgebäude." Professor Snapes Ton verriet keine Emotion, aber Hermione hätte schwören können, dass er innerlich kochte.

Da er nicht weitersprach, ergriff Remus Lupin das Wort. „Sie verschlossen die Ausgänge und kesselten die Menschen ein. Danach stellten sie sich als Abgesandte der Zaubererwelt vor, verkündeten das Ende der Welt und begannen, wie wild mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen, die zahlreiche Opfer zur Folge hatten und die Leute in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Zum Glück waren an den meisten Stellen auch einige Zauberer und Hexen vor Ort, die das Schlimmste verhinderten."

„Diese Todesser haben ihre eigene Welt verraten und sich selbst der Verfolgung durch die Bevölkerung ausgesetzt?"

„Man kann davon ausgehen, dass sie einen Plan zu ihrer eigenen Rettung besaßen. Ansonsten hätten sie unmittelbar nach dem Kampf am 2. Mai zugeschlagen und nicht zwei Monate gewartet", äußerte Professor Snape.

„Ich habe nie Berichte über solch schreckliche Ereignisse am 10. Juli 1998 gelesen oder gehört", meinte Hermione nachdenklich.

„Es ist den Sofortmaßnahmen des Zaubereiministeriums und des Ordens zu verdanken, dass dies verhindert wurde", sagte Professor Snape mit Nachdruck.

* * *

Professor McGonagall schaute über den Rand ihrer Brille.

„Ein weiterer enormer Vorteil war, dass der Premierminister des Vereinigten Königreichs bereits seit vielen Jahren in Kontakt mit unserem Zaubereiminister stand und unterstützend eingriff, zumindest was die Medien betraf und eine Weiterverbreitung der Ereignisse verhinderte."

„Der Premier WUSSTE von einer Zaubererwelt?"

Remus Lupin nickte. „Jeder neue Amtsinhaber erhielt Besuch von unserem jeweiligen Minister unter dem Siegel des äußersten Stillschweigens. Nicht einer hat es im Laufe der Jahre gewagt, dieses Schweigen zu brechen."

„Es wäre ihm nicht gut bekommen", fügte Severus Snape grimmig hinzu. „Er hätte sich in höchstem Maße lächerlich gemacht."

Hermione merkte, wie sich die Stimmung im Raum entspannte. Allein die Vorstellung, wie der Premier im Fernsehen mit ernstem Gesicht von einer Bedrohung durch Hexen und Zauberer sprechen würde, entlockte ihr ein Lächeln.

* * *

„Die Monate nach den Angriffen waren kein Vergnügen", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Wir mussten jede Sekunde mit weiteren Attacken in jedem Winkel des Landes und mit verheerenden Folgen rechnen und binnen weniger Stunden einen Notfallplan aufstellen, um die Zaubererwelt zu retten und die Schuldigen zu fassen, ehe sie uns alle zugrunde richteten."

Sie räusperte sich. „Außerdem waren wir gezwungen, den bereits angerichteten Schaden schnellstens wiedergutzumachen, das Gedächtnis der involvierten Menschen zu löschen und die Medien mit Hilfe des Premierministers zu stoppen. Die Zauberer und Hexen, die sich zum Zeitpunkt der Ereignisse bereits vor Ort befanden, konnten dank der geschlossenen Ausgänge die dort Anwesenden unter Kontrolle bringen und sofort mit dem Obliviate belegen, nachdem die Verbrecher disappariert waren."

„Obliviate? Disappar- was?"

„Obliviate ist ein Zauber, der das Gedächtnis löscht, er kann in verschiedenen Varianten ausgeführt werden. Disapparation – nun, das heißt ganz einfach, dass man sich von einem Ort zum anderen bewegt und dabei größere Entfernungen und Hindernisse überwindet. In der Galerie konnten Sie mich zum Beispiel nicht mehr finden, weil ich vom Ausstellungsraum zum Park disappariert bin und später vom Park in eine Abstellkammer der Galerie zurückapparierte. "

Hermione nickte, obwohl das ihr Vorstellungsvermögen überstieg.

* * *

Professor Snape stand auf, nahm ein Blatt, das wie Pergament aussah und eine altertümlich wirkende Schreibfeder und setzte sich neben Hermione aufs Sofa. Sie rutschte unwillkürlich ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt zum besseren Verständnis unseren Notfallplan erklären, da es dieser erforderlich machte, die Zaubererwelt in mehrere Gruppen zu teilen."

Er schrieb das Wort „Orden des Phoenix" auf das Blatt und umkringelte es energisch. „Das ist die erste Gruppe. Die Mitglieder des Ordens behielten ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Ihre Hauptaufgabe wurde es, die Todesser aufzuspüren und unsere Gemeinschaft zu schützen. Voraussetzung dafür war allerdings, dass man in der Muggelwelt unsichtbar blieb, da im schlimmsten Fall mit Hetzjagden und Verfolgungen zu rechnen war. Alle über 21, die keine Familie miternähren mussten und keine Muggelpartner hatten, konnten entscheiden, ob sie im Orden verbleiben bzw. neu eintreten. Sie wurden über die ganze Insel verteilt."

Er zeichnete einen zweiten Kreis und schrieb „Personen über 21 ohne Ordenszugehörigkeit" hinein.

„Diese Gruppe setzte sich aus allen anderen Hexen und Zauberern über 21 zusammen. Durch Kinder, Muggelpartner oder als Mitversorger der Familie waren sie auf das Überleben in der Muggelwelt angewiesen und somit gezwungen, sichtbar zu bleiben. Sie behielten sämtliche Erinnerungen, ließen jedoch zur eigenen Sicherheit vorübergehend ihre Magie blockieren, um Immunität gegen eventuelle Angriffe anderer Magier zu erlangen. Es ist der gleiche Zauber, der im Schutzprogramm der Jüngeren zum Tragen kam", erläuterte Professor Lupin. "Allerdings mussten sie ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben, bis die akute Gefahr vorbei war."

„Warum denn das?"

„Wir hatten nur so die Chance, die Verbrecher zu schnappen, bevor sie uns alle ins Verderben stürzten."

Hermiones Gesicht war voller Fragen.

„Magie lässt sich orten", erklärte Professor Snape.

„Das Ministerium beschäftigte schon immer einen ganzen Stab von Mitarbeitern, die die Aktivitäten überwachen, die von den Zauberstäben ausgehen", ergänzte Minerva McGonagall. „Es war damit zu rechnen, dass die Todesser versuchen würden, die Zauberstäbe anderer gewaltsam an sich zu nehmen und ständig zu wechseln, um sich zu tarnen. Aus diesem Grund wurden alle Zauberstäbe der Gruppe 2 vorübergehend eingesammelt und von Mitarbeitern des Ordens in einem Safe der Zaubererbank verwahrt. Wer seinen nicht herausgab, brachte nicht nur sich und seine Familie in Gefahr, sondern riskierte, als Kollaborateur in Gewahrsam genommen zu werden."

„Auf diese Weise konnten wir überwachen, wo die Todesser aktiv wurden, da aus den Überwachungslisten nur noch die Zauberstäbe des Ordens herausgefiltert werden mussten. Es gab natürlich Angriffe auf Ordensmitglieder, die mit dem Verlust des Zauberstabs einhergingen, aber es blieb überschaubar. Man konnte davon ausgehen, dass jeder verlorene Zauberstab Todessern zugeordnet werden konnte", fügte Professor Lupin hinzu.

Auf dem Papier entstand ein dritter Kreis. „Das ist die Gruppe des Schutzprogramms, der Sie angehören. Ihre Zauberstäbe werden ebenfalls in der Gringotts-Bank verwahrt."

„Warum wurden unserer Gruppe die Erinnerungen genommen, wenn alle anderen ihre behalten durften?"

Minerva McGonagall antwortete ruhig: „Niemand konnte zum damaligen Zeitpunkt voraussehen, ob die Zauberergemeinschaft, wie wir sie kannten, untergehen würde. Die Situation war unberechenbar, wir hatten keinen zeitlichen Handlungsspielraum und wenig Hoffnung. Daher entschieden wir in Abstimmung mit den Eltern, unserem Nachwuchs die Chance zu geben, unbeschwert ein ganz neues Leben in der Muggelwelt zu beginnen. Ein Sieg der Todesser wäre mit dem Untergang des Ordens einher gegangen, aber zumindest alle anderen hätten sich in Sicherheit befunden. Die Familien, die nicht im Orden aktiv sein konnten, hätten unbeschadet in der Muggelwelt überlebt. Damit waren auch die Voraussetzung geschaffen, ihre Kinder zu gegebener Zeit in die Vergangenheit einzuweihen, sobald bei diesen die Erinnerungen wiederkehrten und auf bessere Zeiten zu hoffen."

„Wie sich die Situation nun nach Ablauf der 13 Jahre darstellt, ist eine positive Entwicklung, mit der wir nicht gerechnet haben", bekräftigte Professor Lupin. "Nun steht jeder unserer Schützlinge vor einer tiefgreifenden Entscheidung."

„Seine Magie und seine Erinnerungen zu verlieren, ist ganz schön brutal", meinte Hermione nachdenklich.

„Es ging um Leben und Tod", bemerkte Severus Snape nachdrücklich.

* * *

„Eine Sache ist mir ebenfalls noch unklar: Sie erwähnten vorhin, dass das Blockieren der Magie vor anderen magischen Angriffen schützt. Doch was ist mit den nichtmagischen Partnern und nichtmagischen Eltern? Waren sie ebenfalls abgesichert?"

„Das ist die vierte Gruppe, Ms. Granger." Professor Snape zeichnete einen entsprechenden Kreis auf sein Blatt.

Professor Lupin verfolgte die Bewegung und erklärte: „Diese Personengruppe, die überschaubar ist, stand unter besonderem Schutz des Ordens. Wir haben die Häuser und Arbeitsstellen der Betreffenden mit entsprechenden Schutzzaubern versehen und dafür gesorgt, dass sich Personen aus Gruppe 2 in ihrer Nähe befanden. Dazu gehörten bei Ihren Eltern zum Beispiel die Nachbarn und sie stellten zwei Sprechstundenhilfen ein, die wir ihnen empfahlen und die den Orden umgehend alarmierten, wenn sie Auffälligkeiten entdeckten."

„Ms. Pomfrey und Mrs. Corner sind auch Zauberinnen?", fragte Hermione verwundert.

„Madame Pomfrey erzählte uns, dass Sie sofort Vertrauen zu ihr hatten, als Sie sie das erste Mal trafen", lächelte Professor McGonagall. „Sie war die Schulkrankenschwester in Hogwarts."

Hermione wusste nicht, wie oft sie an diesem Nachmittag schon ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt hatte und tat es erneut.

„Erfreulicherweise ist es uns in den vergangenen Jahren gelungen, alle Schuldigen zu überführen und unsere Welt so abzusichern, dass wir die alten Strukturen mit leichten Modernisierungen wieder übernehmen können. Es ist nur noch eine Frage weniger Monate, bis der letzte seine Erinnerungen zurückerhalten hat und diejenigen, die zurückkehren möchten, wieder über ihre vollen magischen Fähigkeiten verfügen", sagte Minerva McGonagall zufrieden.

* * *

„Ich werde Ihnen ein bisschen weiterführenden Lesestoff geben, Ms. Granger, der viele der Fragen beantwortet, die Sie zweifellos noch plagen – und dies gleich mit einer kleinen Demonstration verbinden."

Sie zog ein Holzstöckchen hervor und richtete es auf ein Regal in der entgegengesetzten Zimmerecke: „_Wingardium Leviosa_".

Hermione verfolgte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie zwei dicke Bücher auf sie zugeschwebt kamen.

„Es ist eine chronologische Abhandlung über die Zaubererwelt sowie ein Buch über Ihre alte Schule."

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" Sie deutete eine fliegende Handbewegung an.

„Es ist ein einfacher Zauberspruch, einer der ersten, den man in Hogwarts lernt. Sie beherrschen ihn wieder, wenn Sie ihre Magie zurückerlangen", meinte Professor McGonagall.

Hermione nahm als erstes das Buch, das den Titel „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" trug. Die reichhaltigen Illustrationen beeindruckten sie sofort und sie versuchte, die erste Seite zu entziffern. Leider reichten die paar Sonnenstrahlen für die winzige Schrift nicht aus und sie rückte noch näher zum Fenster.

„_Incendio_". Die Kerze auf dem Tisch flackerte fröhlich und spendete ein warmes Licht. Der große dunkelhaarige Zauberer legte ein schwarzes Holzstöckchen auf den Tisch.

„Das ist unglaublich", brachte Hermione hervor und beäugte den Zauberstab misstrauisch.

„Überzeugt?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Behalten Sie die Bücher, Ms. Granger. Es wird ohnehin mehrere Tage dauern, bis wir Sie in Ihre Vergangenheit zurückgeführt haben", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich habe nur noch drei Tage Urlaub, morgen früh fahren wir zurück nach London", entgegnete Hermione mit einem Anflug von Panik. Ihr reales Leben schien ihr nach all den ungeheuerlichen Offenbarungen plötzlich weit weg zu sein.

* * *

„Sie fahren nicht mit. Wir haben mit Ihren Eltern und Ihrem Arbeitgeber bereits abgestimmt, dass Sie eine Weile in Edinburgh bleiben."

„Mit meinem Chef? Kennen Sie den etwa auch?"

Professor Snape nickte. „Sehr gut sogar. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren ein Auge auf Sie."

Auch diese neue Information musste Hermione erst verdauen. Dann schaute sie grübelnd in die Runde: „Wie ist es überhaupt möglich, dass nicht schon früher jemand die Zauberwelt preisgegeben hat? Gerade Kinder verplappern sich doch schnell – und wenn sie sich zwischen zwei so verschiedenen Welten bewegen..."

„Wie viele Kinder behaupten, eine Prinzessin, ein Prinz, eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer zu sein?", lächelte Minerva McGonagall. „Außerdem bekommen wir sofort mit, wenn in der Muggelwelt Magie ausgeübt wird und können entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen."

Minerva McGonagall stand auf. „Ich schlage vor, wir beide machen jetzt einen kleinen Rundgang durchs Haus."

„Wundern sich die Nachbarn nicht, dass niemand hier zu wohnen scheint, obwohl das Fenster offensteht? Ich meine, Sie sind doch unsichtbar für die Nachbarschaft?"

Professor Lupin lachte. „Muggel sehen generell unsere Bauten nicht als das, was sie sind. Die unmittelbaren Nachbarn stammen alle aus unserer Welt, Sie werden sie noch kennenlernen. Außerdem ist dieses Haus so geschützt, dass nicht einmal alle Zauberer und Hexen es sehen, weil wir den Zugang personengebunden freigeben."

„Das heißt, ich könnte es sonst gar nicht wahrnehmen?"

Die Anwesenden schüttelten kollektiv den Kopf. „Da wir in den kommenden Tagen noch zwei weitere Gäste erwarten, die keine Familien mehr haben bzw. wie Sie Muggelgeborene sind, um mit ihnen ähnliche Gespräche zu führen, ist die Freigabe bereits auf den entsprechenden Personenkreis erweitert."

„Es kommen noch mehr?"

„Ja. Sie kennen beide aus Hogwarts."

* * *

Hermione folgte Professor McGonagall auf einer Holztreppe in die nächste Etage, während diese das Haus beschrieb.

„Ich wohne im Erdgeschoss. Professor Snape lebt im Souterrain, da es sich hervorragend für sein Labor eignet. Professor Lupin ist ins Dachgeschoss gezogen.

Sie blieb stehen und deutete auf eine Reihe Zimmer. „Da der Orden groß ist und das Haus als Hauptquartier entsprechend häufig frequentiert wird, bringen wir längerfristige Gäste hier unter. Sie öffnete eine Tür und Hermione schaute in ein schön eingerichtetes Zimmer, in dem warme Rottöne dominierten.

„Es wäre einfacher für Sie und auch für uns, wenn Sie eine Weile hier wohnen."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

Danach stiegen sie eine weitere, schmale Treppe empor, die links in ein Zwischengeschoss führte. Dort gab es nur noch eine Tür. Als sie den hohen Raum betraten, blieb Hermione wie angewurzelt stehen:

Die Wände waren voller alter Porträts unterschiedlichster Menschen – und im gleichen Stil gemalt wie das Bild, das sie in der Galerie gesehen hatte.


	5. Die Bilder

**Kapitel 5 – Die Bilder**

„Es ist beeindruckend, nicht wahr?"

Hermione ließ ihren Blick fasziniert durch den Raum schweifen. Hunderte Porträts schauten von den hohen Wänden auf sie herab.

Minerva McGonagall ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und zeigte auf einen Rahmen in der zweiten Reihe von oben.

„Das sind Sie!", rief Hermione erstaunt aus. „Die Detailgenauigkeit ist verblüffend!"

Die alte Dame nickte.

„Und … all die anderen? Was sind das für Menschen und wer hat sie gemalt?"

„Es sind magische Abbilder der Mitglieder des Ordens des Phoenix. Ich wollte, dass Sie sie mit eigenen Augen sehen."

Hermiones Gesicht war an diesem Tag einmal mehr ein einziges Fragezeichen. Minerva McGonagall bewegte ihre Hand in einer Geste, die den kompletten Raum umfasste, bevor sie antwortete:

„Diese Gemälde sind Teil des Zaubers, der den Orden vor der Muggelwelt verborgen hält."

„Ist … ist etwa ein Teil Ihrer Seele in diesen Bildern gefangen?"

Minerva McGonagall lachte. „Nein, nein. Unsere Porträts altern auch nicht für uns, während wir jung bleiben, sondern sie spiegeln immer den aktuellen Zustand wider. Sie sind lediglich ein Part sehr komplexer Magie. Um diese wieder rückgängig machen zu können, benötigen wir die Abbilder."

Sie blieb vor einem Bild stehen, das einen rothaarigen jungen Mann mit Pferdeschwanz zeigte. „Das ist William Weasley, der älteste Bruder von George. Er arbeitet bei der Gringotts-Bank und ist unter anderem mit der Bewachung der Zauberstäbe betraut."

Die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem neuen Freund war verblüffend. „George erwähnte, dass sein ältester Bruder bei einer Bank angestellt ist, aber dass es sich um eine Zaubererbank handelt, konnte er natürlich nicht wissen", murmelte Hermione.

* * *

Sie betrachtete die Wände aufmerksam. „Wieso hängt das Gemälde von Professor Snape in der Galerie und nicht hier?"

Die alte Dame strich mit dem Finger über den Rahmen vor ihr. „Alle, die nach den Ereignissen am 10. Juli in den Orden eintreten wollten, hatten sich im Laufe des Tages im ehemaligen Hauptquartier des Ordens in London eingefunden. Da die Zeit unheimlich drängte, konnten wir nicht unsere üblichen Sicherheitsstandards einhalten. Das nutzte jemand von den Anwesenden aus, der sich unter dem Vorwand, Mitglied des Ordens zu werden, einschmuggelte und einige der gerade hergestellten Abbilder entwendete."

„Aber ist das denn niemandem aufgefallen? Ich meine, so klein sind sie ja nun auch nicht…?"

Minerva McGonagall seufzte. „Die Zaubererwelt bietet ein großes Spektrum an Möglichkeiten, Gegenstände zu verkleinern. Wie gesagt, es herrschte Ausnahmezustand und wir mussten sämtliche Maßnahmen mit einem Minimum an Zeit und Aufwand umsetzen. Wir hatten weder genug Leute noch den zeitlichen Spielraum für sämtliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen."

„Das Gemälde von Professor Snape gehörte also zu den gestohlenen. Aber wie gelangte es in die Galerie?"

„Wir nehmen an, dass der Dieb seine Beute zerstören wollte und nicht wusste, dass solche Abbilder unverwüstlich sind. Der Diebstahl war ein Schock für alle Betroffenen. Severus erforschte mehrere Monate lang einen Zauber, mit dem es ihm schließlich gelang, die Gemälde aufzuspüren. Allerdings befanden sie sich in einem Kellerraum, der mit starker Magie geschützt war." Minerva McGonagall sah Hermione über den Rand ihrer Brille an. „Wir arbeiteten jahrelang daran, die Magie zu brechen, um die Bilder zurückzubekommen. Doch vor ein paar Monaten stellte Severus fest, dass sie sich plötzlich auf dem Dachboden der Galerie befanden, augenscheinlich ungeschützt. Man hatte sie umgelagert."

„Und warum holten Sie sie nicht gleich von dort weg? Ich dachte, Sie können durch Wände gehen? Sowas muss doch ein Kinderspiel für Sie sein!", fragte Hermione erstaunt. Es erschien ihr unlogisch, dass man nicht sofort aktiv geworden war.

„Das Ganze machte uns misstrauisch. Severus nimmt an, dass es sich um eine List handelt, dass die Gemälde vor dem Transport in die Galerie mit Flüchen belegt wurden. So lange wir nicht wissen, ob dies der Fall ist und womit wir es gegebenenfalls zu tun haben, können wir auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass die Abgebildeten die Gemälde benutzen, um den Unsichtbarkeitszauber zu lösen. Momentan schöpfen wir erst einmal die Möglichkeiten vor Ort aus, um sie zu überprüfen. Wenn sie dieser Analyse standhalten, holen wir sie zu weiteren Untersuchungen hierher."

„Das klingt riskant für Professor Snape und die anderen", sagte Hermione nachdenklich.

„Ja. Aber wir alle möchten bald unsere Sichtbarkeit in der Muggelwelt zurückerlangen. Es war eine enorme Einschränkung, für einen Großteil der Welt permanent unsichtbar zu bleiben. Unser ursprünglicher Plan sah die Rückgängigmachung vor, sobald der letzte aus dem Schutzprogramm seine Erinnerungen zurückerhalten hat und auch alle anderen wieder über ihre Magie verfügen. Doch wir müssen natürlich sichergehen, dass niemandem geschadet wird.

„Sagten Sie nicht, dass inzwischen keine akute Gefahr mehr für die Zaubererwelt besteht?", wandte Hermione ein.

„Das ist richtig, Ms. Granger. Die damaligen Rädelsführer wurden entweder vernichtet oder sitzen im Zauberergefängnis ein. Aber es gibt noch Angehörige. Sie sind zwar momentan weit verstreut und werden vom Ministerium genau im Blick behalten, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht doch noch auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise Schaden anrichten können."

* * *

In Hermiones Ohren begann es plötzlich zu rauschen und die Stimme der alten Lehrerin rückte immer weiter in die Ferne. Die ungeheuerlichen Informationen des heutigen Tages hatten längst jegliche logische Bewertung gesprengt. Hexen, Zauberer, Flüche, Unsichtbarkeit – es war zu viel. Sie brauchte dringend Sauerstoff, die abgestandene Luft in dem Raum schnürte ihr mittlerweile die Kehle zu. Als ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde, besaß sie noch die Geistesgegenwart, sich mit der Hand an der Wand abzustützen und langsam zu Boden gleiten zu lassen.

Sie spürte, wie ein Gefäß an ihre Lippen gehalten wurde und schluckte reflexartig, um gleich darauf auszuspucken.

„Es ist kein Wein", erklang eine Stimme mit ironischem Unterton.

Sie öffnete die Augen und begegnete dem besorgten Blick von Professor McGonagall. „Geht es Ihnen besser? Sie waren fast fünf Minuten bewusstlos. Es tut mir leid, das alles muss ein Schock für sie sein", meinte die alte Dame bedrückt. „Andererseits sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, Ihnen die Sache noch schonender beizubringen."

„Es geht schon wieder. Was war das für ein fürchterliches Zeug?", fragte Hermione. Schon bei dem Gedanken an den bitteren Geschmack verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel nach unten.

„Misteln, Rosmarin, gelber Enzian und Adoniskraut", erklang es unmittelbar neben ihr und sie schrak zusammen. Professor Snape hielt in einer Hand eine Phiole und in der anderen eine kleine Tasse. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment prüfend und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar den Raum.

Hermione sah seinem Abgang irritiert nach und stand langsam auf. Als sie die steilen Treppen hinunterstiegen, blieb sie auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen.

„Habe ich in den nächsten Tagen viel mit … ihm zu tun?

Minerva McGonagall schaute sie fragend an. „Sie meinen Professor Snape?"

Als Hermione bestätigte, fuhr sie fort: „Ja. Er wird derjenige sein, der Sie begleitet, wenn Ihre Erinnerungen zurückkehren. Sie haben Glück, denn er ist einer der Zauberer, die über die Gabe verfügen, den menschlichen Geist zu durchdringen."

„WAS?"

„Sie brauchen keine Angst davor zu haben, Ms. Granger. Es ist für Sie die sanfteste Weise, Ihre Erinnerungen zurückzuerhalten, da Severus gegebenenfalls eingreifen und das Tempo beeinflussen kann, in dem sie zurückkehren. Bei den Menschen, um die er sich kümmert, wendet er immer dieses allmähliche Verfahren an. Bei allen anderen greifen wir nur in besonderen Fällen ein oder wenn die Betreffenden in irgendeiner Weise beeinträchtigt werden."

Hermione verspürte eine Welle der Panik in sich hochsteigen.

„Bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Severus ist sehr professionell in dem, was er tut." Minerva McGonagall sah Hermione aufmerksam an. „Es ist wichtig, dass Sie seine Art nicht persönlich nehmen. Wenn Sie ihn etwas besser kennenlernen, werden Sie Vertrauen zu ihm fassen."

Hermione war in dem Punkt zwar nicht überzeugt, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig, als die nächsten Tage auf sich zukommen zu lassen? Wollte sie abwarten, bis ihre Erinnerungen von selbst einsetzten und niemand da war, der ihr erklären konnte, was geschah?

Hermione schaute auf die Uhr. „Ich bin in einer halben Stunde verabredet, aber danach hole ich meine Sachen aus dem Hotel und komme wieder."

* * *

Als sie auf der Straße stand, holte sie erst einmal tief Luft. Sie lief langsam, als ob das helfen würde, die Informationsflut zu verdauen. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich weiter von dem alten Haus entfernte, kam ihr das Erlebte unwahrscheinlicher vor.

George strahlte sie an, als sie die Galerie betrat. Seine Miene bewölkte sich jedoch gleich drauf.

„Leider hatte ich deine Telefonnummer nicht, um dir Bescheid zu geben: Meine Eltern riefen mich an und beorderten mich übers Wochenende in einer Familienangelegenheit nach London. Ich muss den 19:05-Zug erwischen." Er zeigte auf seinen großen Rucksack. „Keine Ahnung, was meine Sippe plötzlich von mir will."

Hermione ahnte sofort, was der Grund für seine Heimreise sein könnte. „Ich bleibe noch eine Weile in Edinburgh, Freunde von mir haben mich eingeladen", erklärte sie. „Lass uns doch einfach nächste Woche noch mal treffen."

„Super", meinte er erleichtert. Dann schaute er sie genauer an. „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst irgendwie durch den Wind."

„Alles bestens. Weißt du was? Ich begleite dich zum Bahnhof. Mein Hotel ist in der Nähe und ich muss sowieso meine Sachen von dort holen.

George setzte seinen Rucksack auf und sie nahmen Kurs auf die Hauptstraße.

„Und? Warst du heute bei der alten Frau?"

Hermione nickte. Sie hatte vorher genau abgewogen, was sie George erzählen würde.

„Sie ist eine pensionierte Lehrerin, die sich für Kunst interessiert."

„Und was sagt sie über das Bild, diesen griesgrämigen Typen?"

„Der Maler ist unbekannt, aber die Technik wohl einzigartig. Sie besitzt mehrere Gemälde im gleichen Stil. Ich besuche sie auf jeden Fall noch einmal, um mir alle in Ruhe anzusehen."

Er blieb stehen und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Komm doch nächste Woche einfach mit!", improvisierte Hermione mit der Ahnung, dass dann auch Georges Welt eine andere sein würde als heute.

Georges Interesse an dem Thema hatte allerdings sichtlich nachgelassen. „Hm, mal sehen. Eigentlich bin ich ja nicht so der Kunst-Fan."

„Aber du arbeitest in einer Galerie?"

„Wie gesagt, es ist ein Aushilfsjob. Meine Mutter kennt den Direktor des Museums."

* * *

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter und nach den unglaublichen Informationen des heutigen Nachmittags fragte sich Hermione, wie es seine Eltern all die Jahre geschafft hatten, ihre Abstammung vor den Kindern zu verheimlichen. Sie wusste nun, dass zumindest der Älteste ebenfalls Mitglied des Ordens war. Und der Raubtierpfleger und der Ehrgeizige? Waren sie auch älter oder ebenfalls im Schutzprogramm? Und falls nicht: Lebten sie in der Muggelwelt, um die Familie mitzuversorgen oder auch als Zauberer? Sie beschloss, George noch ein bisschen mehr auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Die Gelegenheit ergab sich bereits wenige Minuten später, als George beiläufig erwähnte, dass seine Mutter immer aufblühte, wenn die ganze Sippe versammelt war.

„Was machen deine Eltern eigentlich?", hakte sie sofort nach.

„Ach, meine Mutter ist zu Hause, kümmert sich hauptsächlich um die Enkelkinder. Mein Vater hat einen Laden. Er nennt ihn Antiquitäten, aber wenn du mich fragst, würde ich ihn eher Rumpelbude nennen. Er ist einer dieser verrückten Technik-Freaks." George rollte mit den Augen. „Sammelt alte Telefone, Radios, Schallplattenspieler usw. Du kennst diese Sorte Sammler sicherlich. Er verbringt den größten Teil des Wochenendes auf den Märkten in der Brick Lane und in Notting Hill, manchmal ist er auch in Camden Town unterwegs. Meine Mutter betritt bestimmte Bereiche des Hauses schon gar nicht mehr, weil er alles zumüllt. Sein Laden ist schon bis unters Dach mit Gerümpel vollgestopft."

Hermione lachte und dachte, dass sie diesen Vater gern mal kennenlernen würde.

Vor dem Bahnhof kritzelte George etwas auf einen Zettel. „Hier, Hermione, das ist meine Telefonnummer. Du kannst mich natürlich auch in der Galerie erreichen. Ich arbeite nächste Woche von Dienstag bis Samstag. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir uns wiedersehen!"

Hermione war sich in dem Punkt ziemlich sicher. „Ich freue mich darauf. Mach's gut, George!" Sie verlieh ihrer Stimme Munterkeit und fragte sich, in welcher Verfassung sie sich wiederbegegnen würden.

* * *

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen im Hotel gepackt und sich nach ein paar kurzen Erklärungen vom Reiseleiter verabschiedet hatte, zwang sie sich, ihre Eltern anzurufen.

Ihre Mutter klang anfangs besorgt, doch nachdem Hermione mehrmals versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung war, sie mit der ungewöhnlichen Situation klarkam und gerade im Begriff stand, ins Haus des Ordens umzuziehen, schien sie aufzuatmen. Hermione bemühte sich, Wörter wie „Zaubererwelt", „Hexe" und „Zauberer" komplett aus dem Gespräch zu verbannen und es sonst auch neutral zu halten, man wusste ja nie, wer alles mithörte. Ihre Mutter handelte instinktiv genauso. Sie beteuerte ein ums andere Mal, dass ihnen die Hände gebunden gewesen wären, dass man sie immer wieder gewarnt hatte, dass es irreparablen Schaden anrichten könnte, wenn Hermione zu früh mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert würde.

Sie beendete das Gespräch nach zehn Minuten erleichtert. Eine Sache erschien ihr jedoch ungeheuerlich: Ihre Mutter behauptete, dass Hermione ihnen für ein paar Monate das Gedächtnis genommen, sie nach Australien verfrachtet und erst im Juni 1998 zurück nach England geholt hätte. Ein Mr. Kingsley vom Ministerium wäre deshalb mit ihnen in Verbindung getreten, als Hermione ins Schutzprogramm kam.

Erneut ergriff sie eine Woge der Angst vor all dem, was in den nächsten Tagen auf sie zukommen mochte.

* * *

Dieses Mal war es Professor Lupin, der ihr die Tür öffnete und sie in ihr vorübergehendes Zuhause in die erste Etage begleitete. „Wir essen in zehn Minuten. Bitte leisten Sie uns doch Gesellschaft."

Bei seinen Worten merkte Hermione, dass ihr Magen knurrte. Aber erst, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, kam ihr die Frage in den Sinn, was Zauberer wohl aßen. Etwas skeptisch lief sie wenige Minuten später die Treppe hinunter. Das Klappern von Besteck auf Tellern wies ihr den richtigen Weg in den großen Wohnraum. Hermione gingen die Augen über, als sie die Leckereien in kunstvoll dekorierten Schüsseln sah.

„Guten Abend, Ms. Granger, bitte nehmen Sie Platz." Minerva McGonagall deutete auf einen Stuhl neben sich und reichte ihr einen Teller und Besteck. „Bedienen Sie sich!"

Als sie nach den ersten Bissen verzückt aufsah, begegnete sie dem Blick von Professor Snape, der im Kerzenschein noch durchdringender wirkte. Das, was Professor McGonagall vorhin über seine Gabe erzählt hatte, schlich sich sofort wieder in ihre Gedanken und neu aufkeimende Angst verdarb ihr den Appetit.

Sie hatte zwar festgestellt, dass seine abweisende Ausstrahlung verschwand, sobald er sprach, doch er schien seine Worte - genauso wie seine Nahrungszufuhr – auf ein Minimum zu beschränken.

Er war ihrem Blick gefolgt, mit dem sie seinen sparsam belegten Teller betrachtete und seine Augen verengten sich. Schließlich lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und in den dunklen Tiefen blitzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Ausdruck auf, der das ganze Gesicht veränderte. Gleich darauf war seine Miene wieder so starr wie vorher. Hermione konzentrierte sich auf ihr Essen und versuchte, ihr Gegenüber sowie sämtliche Informationen über ihn auszublenden.

Das Läuten einer Glocke unterbrach ihre Überlegung, ob die Professoren jemanden beschäftigten, der für sie kochte. Das Essen war einfach köstlich.

* * *

Professor Snape erhob sich. Nach wenigen Minuten kam er zurück und blieb mit einer weiteren Person vor der Zimmertür stehen. Sie beobachtete, wie die anderen beiden am Tisch gespannt Richtung Tür schauten. Die Stimme des Professors drang zu ihnen durch:

„Wie mir Arthur berichtete, hat er bereits mit Ihnen und Ihrer Frau gesprochen. Angesichts Ihrer Situation hielt er es jedoch für sinnvoll, dass Sie einige Tage bei uns verbringen. Wir müssen in Ihrem Fall bedachtsam vorgehen."

Die Antwort des Mannes konnte Hermione nicht verstehen, aber Professor Snapes Stimme erklang kurz darauf erneut: „Sobald Sie sich an alles erinnern, wird Ihre Frau nachfolgen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Neuankömmling, ein schlaksiger Mann mit Brille, grüßte freundlich.

Die beiden anderen Professoren waren vom Tisch aufgestanden. Hermione folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Schön, dass Sie da sind!", sagte Professor McGonagall und das Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht ließ die feinen Fältchen wie ein filigranes Kunstwerk wirken. „Ich möchte Ihnen als erstes Ms. Hermione Granger vorstellen."

Der junge Mann nickte ihr zu.

„Ms. Granger, das ist Harry Potter. Er wird in den nächsten Tagen ebenfalls unser Gast sein."


	6. Harry

**Kapitel 6 – Harry**

Hermione betrachtete den jungen Mann und Wärme durchflutete sie.

Er war mittelgroß, ziemlich dünn und seine dichten schwarzen Haare schienen sich gegen Kämme und Bürsten aufzulehnen. Aber der verwuselte Look stand ihm. Er wirkte erschöpft und müde, wahrscheinlich hatte er eine lange Reise hinter sich.

„Professor Snape kennen Sie bereits. Das ist Professor Lupin und ich bin Minerva McGonagall", fuhr die alte Lehrerin mit der Vorstellung fort.

„Ich habe von Ihnen allen gehört", sagte Harry. Er sprach so leise, dass sich Hermione anstrengen musste, seine Worte zu verstehen.

„Es ist ein glücklicher Umstand, dass Sie beide gleichzeitig hier sind", bemerkte Professor Lupin, nachdem Harry Potter in Ruhe gegessen und sein Besteck aus der Hand gelegt hatte. „Sie waren früher Klassenkameraden."

Hermiones erstaunter Blick traf sich mit dem des jungen Mannes. Harry nickte bestätigend. „Und gute Freunde, wurde mir mitgeteilt."

Professor Lupin lächelte. „Sogar sehr gute Freunde."

„Ich hoffe, ich kann mich bald wieder an alles erinnern. Es ist eine ziemlich absurde Situation", sagte Harry und sah Hermione grübelnd an.

„Mir geht es genauso wie Ihnen … wie dir. Es ist alles so verwirrend", entgegnete sie.

Professor Snapes Augenbrauen waren während des kurzen Wortwechsels in die Höhe geschnellt. Hermione hatte schon seit Harrys Ankunft beobachtet, wie genau er den Neuankömmling unter die Lupe nahm und dass hin und wieder ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck über seine Züge huschte.

„Wir schlagen Folgendes vor", ergriff Professor McGonagall das Wort: „Den morgigen Tag können Sie ganz nach Ihren Vorstellungen nutzen. Sie haben sicherlich das Bedürfnis, ein wenig miteinander zu plaudern, gerade weil Sie sich nicht aneinander erinnern."

Sie schaute von einem zum anderen, bevor sie weitersprach: „Übermorgen wird Professor Snape ein Gespräch mit Ihnen führen, um einige Dinge abzuklären. Professor Lupin bringt Ihnen die geschichtlichen Hintergründe über Ihre Schulzeit näher. Das Buch Geschichte Hogwarts gibt Ihnen ebenfalls einen recht umfassenden Einblick in die Zaubererwelt und in Ihre frühere Schule. Ich bitte Sie jedoch darum, es chronologisch von Anfang an zu lesen und den Ereignissen Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts nicht vorzugreifen. Die wichtigsten Passagen haben wir für Sie markiert."

„Natürlich stehen wir Ihnen jederzeit für Fragen zur Verfügung", ergänzte Professor Lupin. „Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Hermione und Harry schauten sich kurz an und zuckten fast synchron die Schultern, während Harry das aussprach, was auch Hermione durch den Kopf ging: „Haben wir denn eine andere Wahl?"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione vom Gezwitscher der Vögel. Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte sie an der Nase und im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Als sie sich im Zimmer umschaute, kamen schlagartig die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurück. Sie setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf, stieß ihren Fuß an einem Stuhl, der sich am Ende des Bettes befand und fluchte leise.

Durchs Fenster zog ein eigenartiger Geruch, der sofort Erinnerungen an ihre Arbeitsstelle auslöste. Ihr Chef kam ihr als nächstes in den Sinn. Er sollte auch ein Zauberer sein? Oliver war maximal fünf Jahre älter als sie und gehörte zu den bodenständigsten Menschen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Da er offensichtlich an einer Universität arbeitete, konnte er kein Ordensmitglied sein. War seine Frau nichtmagisch? Sie beschloss, ihn nachher anzurufen. Es wäre beruhigend, seine Stimme zu hören und sich von ihm ebenfalls versichern zu lassen, dass das alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Sie riss das Fenster auf und bemerkte, wie aus der untersten Etage kleine weiße Wölkchen nach oben stiegen. Vermutlich befand sich das Labor von Professor Snape genau darunter.

Der vertraute Anblick ihrer Reisetasche, die sie gestern Abend auf dem Fußboden abgestellt hatte, beruhigte sie wieder. Allerdings stieß sie beim Öffnen auf das nächste Problem: Sie besaß nur noch für drei Tage saubere Wäsche. Ob es hier eine Waschmaschine gab? Oder reinigten sie ihre Sachen per Zauberspruch? In was für eine verrückte Geschichte war sie nur hineingeraten? Sie brauchte unbedingt eine Tasse Kaffee. In der Hoffnung, diesen zu finden, stieg sie die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinunter.

* * *

Harry und Professor Lupin saßen in dem großen Raum am Tisch, umgeben von Toast, Butter und diversen Schälchen, und unterhielten sich vor einer ausgebreiteten Karte. Sie wurde von beiden mit einem Lächeln begrüßt, erblickte eine Kanne und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es Kaffee war. Sie füllte eine Tasse auf und setzte sich.

„Professor Lupin zeigt mir gerade, wo sich Sehenswürdigkeiten befinden. Wollen wir sie zusammen anschauen?"

Sie hatte erneut Mühe, Harrys leise Sprechweise zu verstehen. „Sehr gern. Gleich nach dem Frühstück?"

Er nickte. Im Tageslicht fielen ihr seine grünen Augen auf: ein faszinierender Kontrast zu den dunklen strubbeligen Haaren. Dafür, dass er auch um die 30 sein musste, wirkte er älter und vor allem reifer als die meisten Männer ihrer Altersgruppe.

Als sie zusammen das Haus verließen, kam ihnen Professor McGonagall mit einer hübschen Schwarzen entgegen.

„Angelina!", rief Harry erfreut.

„Hi Harry, man sagte mir, dass du auch hier bist."

„Ich möchte Ihnen Angelina Johnson vorstellen", wandte sich Minerva McGonagall an Hermione. Danach sah sie die andere junge Frau an. „Harry kennen Sie schon und das ist Hermione Granger."

Hermione erwiderte das Lächeln der jungen Frau.

„Sie werden genug Gelegenheit haben, sich auszutauschen. Ich zeige Ms. Johnson erst einmal ihr Zimmer und erkläre ihr ein paar Dinge", meinte Minerva McGonagall und die beiden setzten ihren Weg zum Haus fort.

* * *

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Hermione, als sie mit Harry das Kopfsteinpflaster der Oak Gardens betrat.

„Angelina ist unsere Nachbarin und mit meiner Frau befreundet. Sie zog kurz nach uns in das gleiche Haus."

„Weiß sie schon darüber Bescheid, was mit uns geschehen ist?"

„Ja. Professor McGonagall besuchte sie vor ein paar Tagen. Angelina ist nichtmagischer Abstammung."

„Demnach ist sie der angekündigte dritte Gast?"

„Ich vermute es. Meine Schwiegereltern sagten mir jedenfalls, dass ich hier auf Angelina und auf eine alte Schulfreundin treffen werde. Ich habe sie natürlich über dich ausgequetscht." Er grinste und wirkte mit einem Mal viel jünger.

„Was haben sie erzählt?", fragte Hermione neugierig.

„Wir waren anscheinend in Hogwarts all die Jahre eng befreundet, du, ich und mein Schwager Ron. Nur mit ihm…", er stoppte plötzlich.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

Harry zögerte erst, doch dann äußerte er geradeheraus: „Ihr ward ein Paar."

„Was?" Obwohl Hermione beschlossen hatte, sich über nichts mehr zu wundern, fiel ihr die Kinnlade herunter.

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen". Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Es ist unfair, wenn man sich an all das nicht erinnern kann."

„Schon okay. Aber warum hatte ich in all den Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm und zu dir? Ich dachte, die Zauberergemeinschaft hielt enge Verbindung zueinander, auch wenn einigen die Erinnerungen genommen wurden? Oder gingen damit automatisch die Gefühle für andere verloren?"

„Nein. An den Gefühlen änderte sich nichts. Meine Frau und ich waren vor und nach dem 10. Juli zusammen. Das ist wohl gerade das Problem bei dir und Ron gewesen."

„Wieso?"

„Meine Schwiegermutter meinte, du hättest dich kurz vor dem 10. Juli von ihm getrennt. Er kam damit anscheinend gar nicht gut klar."

„Oh."

„Rons Eltern hielten es daher für besser, dass ihr in verschiedene Schulen kommt. Dadurch wurde natürlich auch der Kontakt zu mir und zu Rons Geschwistern beschnitten."

„Wie konnten sie das einfach so entscheiden?", rief Hermione empört aus.

„Sie hatten damals gerade einen Sohn in der Schlacht verloren und sein Zwillingsbruder versuchte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Die drei ältesten Söhne traten in den Orden ein, was zum damaligen Zeitpunkt als sichere Eintrittskarte in den Tod galt. Es hatte anscheinend kaum jemand damit gerechnet, dass die Zaubererwelt noch zu retten ist."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die kleinen Läden schweifen, die links und rechts die Gasse säumten, ohne sie richtig wahrzunehmen. „Das alles muss eine extreme Anspannung für meine Schwiegereltern gewesen sein. Sie haben Ron vermutlich überbehütet, um ihn nicht auch noch zu verlieren oder unglücklich zu sehen."

Hermione hatte schon nach den ersten Sätzen aufgemerkt und starrte ihn an. „Der Name dieser Familie ist nicht zufällig Weasley?"

„Doch", sagte er überrascht.

„George hat versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen?", fragte sie bestürzt.

„Du kennst George?"

„Ja. Das alles hier ist kein Zufall, sondern sorgsam arrangiert, Harry", entgegnete sie gedankenvoll und schlussfolgerte schließlich: „Du bist also der Mann von Georges Schwester?"

Harry nickte.

Sie studierte seine Züge genauer. Doch außer einer leisen Melancholie, die er ausstrahlte und seiner gedämpften Sprechweise ließ nichts weiter auf seine Krankheit schließen. Seine Haltung war gerade, sein Auftreten sicher. Er schien sich außerordentlich zusammenzureißen. Doch wieso schickten ihn seine Schwiegereltern ins Haus des Ordens, wenn sie schon mit ihm gesprochen hatten?

* * *

„Die Zwillinge waren früher zwei Klassenstufen über uns", erklärte er. „Aus dem Gespräch mit meinem Schwiegervater habe ich entnommen, dass George nach Freds Tod zusammengebrochen ist und ohne ihn nicht weiterleben wollte."

„Er wurde übers Wochenende nach Hause beordert", sagte sie und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen

„Ich weiß. Seinen Eltern graut vor dem Gespräch mit ihm am meisten. Sie sind überzeugt, dass der Schutzzauber damals auch bei ihm genau zur richtigen Zeit kam."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Viele von uns Jüngeren haben die Ereignisse damals anscheinend nicht gut verkraftet. Die Schule wurde in einem Kampf verwüstet, die Überlebenden traumatisiert. Für viele Eltern war das eine enorme Belastung, vor allem für die, die mit dem Verlust von Kindern fertigwerden mussten."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", meinte Hermione bedrückt.

„Mein Schwiegervater deutete zum Beispiel an, dass auch ich zwei Wochen nach dem Kampf völlig ausgerastet bin. Er wollte sich jedoch nicht näher dazu äußern. Ich zog schließlich meiner Schwiegermutter aus der Nase, dass die Ärzte damals der Ansicht waren, ich würde nie wieder richtig in Ordnung kommen. Jahrelang aufgestauter Druck hätte seinen Tribut gefordert…"

Die St. Giles Cathedral ragte vor ihnen auf und Harry warf einen überraschten Blick auf das alte Bauwerk, bevor er weitersprach. „Dann kam das Schutzprogramm und für eine Weile schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ich heiratete Ginny. Er stockte. „Doch nach ein paar Jahren begannen erneut Depressionen."

„Das tut mir sehr leid."

„Seit dem Gespräch mit Arthur und Molly geht es mir viel besser. Aber ich habe Bedenken, was passiert, wenn ich meine Erinnerungen zurückerhalte." Seine Stimme war im Laufe ihrer Unterhaltung immer lauter und klarer geworden. „Meine Schwiegereltern befürchten anscheinend auch ein Problem, deshalb bin ich hier."

Nachdem sie zehn Minuten schweigend durch die Kathedrale gelaufen waren, kauften sie ein Sandwich und setzten sich auf eine Bank.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass George mit alldem klarkommt", sagte Harry. „In der Galerie stand er ja schon unter Beobachtung durch einen Freund seiner Mutter, damit sie bei den ersten Anzeichen zurückkehrender Erinnerungen alarmiert ist."

„Er erwähnte, dass seine Mutter den Direktor der Galerie kennt. Vielleicht ist der auch ein Zauberer."

Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Der Direktor ist ganz sicher ein Zauberer. Er wurde vom Orden – und frag mich jetzt nicht, wie – dort eingeschleust, nachdem gestohlene Abbilder in der Galerie auftauchten."

„Du hast schon davon gehört?"

Harry nickte. „Eine schlimme Sache. Er soll diese Bilder im Blick behalten und untersuchen, ob dunkle Magie darauf angewendet wurde."

„Aber man hat eines der Bilder bereits exponiert ausgehängt!", sagte Hermione verständnislos. „Wieso sorgt dieser Direktor nicht dafür, dass es abgenommen wird?"

„Professor Lupin erzählte mir, dass das Bild als Lockmittel aufgehängt wurde, um zu beobachten, ob eventuell Todesser auftauchen und sich daran zu schaffen machen. Professor Snape selbst hat das veranlasst."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen begab sich Hermione mit gemischten Gefühlen und übermüdet zu dem Raum im Souterrain, in dem Professor Snape ein erstes Gespräch führen wollte. Nach ihrer gestrigen Rückkehr in den späten Abendstunden hatten sie mit Remus Lupin noch bis in die Nacht zusammengesessen und zu dritt fast 2 Flaschen Rotwein geleert. Sie hoffte, heute ein paar Worte mit Angelina Johnson wechseln zu können, die gestern schon zu Bett gegangen war, als sie zurückkamen.

Sie klopfte an der hohen Holztür. Als keine Antwort kam, trat sie vorsichtig ein. Der Raum schien eine Bibliothek zu sein: Alle vier Wände waren vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Bücherregalen gefüllt. Eine große Leiter stand in der Ecke. Sie überflog die Titel des Regals direkt vor ihr und runzelte die Stirn. „Die Pflege von Flubberwürmern", „Der Hippogreif", „Das Geheimnis des Phönix", „Stachelbuckel und Hornschwänze". Unter dem Fenster stand eine Reihe identisch wirkender schmaler Bände. Sie ging in die Hocke und las „Bodrod der Bärtige", „Andros, der Unbesiegbare", „Gregor, der Kriecher", „Alguff der Abstoßende" und wandte sich belustigt zur nächsten Wand, wo sie „Murtlap-Gewächse" und „Animagi" entdeckte.

„Sie können jedes Buch ausleihen."

Hermione schrak zusammen. Professor Snape war geräuschlos neben ihr aufgetaucht. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, fragte sie das Erstbeste, das ihr in den Sinn kam. „Was bedeutet Animagi?"

„Zauberer und Hexen, die die Gestalt eines Tieres annehmen."

„Gibt es viele davon?"

„Nein."

„Können Sie… sind Sie…?"

„Nein."

Hermione schaute auf die Uhr und fragte sich, wo Harry und Angelina blieben. „Soll ich die anderen holen?", bot sie an.

Er verneinte erneut und deutete auf einen Stuhl.

„Das wird ein Gespräch unter vier Augen, Ms. Granger."


	7. Gespräche

**Kapitel 7 – Gespräche**

Hermiones Mut sank, als sie hörte, dass die anderen nicht anwesend sein würden. Sie setzte sich auf den angegebenen Stuhl, der bequemer war als er aussah und schlug ein Bein über das andere, in der Hoffnung, ruhig zu wirken.

Professor Snape nahm gegenüber Platz und stützte die Arme mit gefalteten Händen auf den Tisch.

„Sie haben in den vergangenen Tagen etliche Informationen erhalten."

Hermione nickte, auch wenn das die Untertreibung des Jahres war.

„Meine Aufgabe ist es, diese zu einem Gesamtbild zu vervollständigen, um Sie dann schrittweise in Ihren Erinnerungen zurückzuführen."

„Gibt es … gibt es eine Alternative zu diesem Vorgehen?"

In seinen Augen blitzte es kurz auf. „Selbstverständlich."

„Wie sieht sie aus?"

„Sie können abwarten, bis Ihre Erinnerungen von selbst zurückkehren."

„Wie lange dauert das?"

Sein Schweigen machte sie nervös und das vertraute Gefühl des Unwohlseins kehrte zurück.

Schließlich zuckte er die Schultern. „Eine Woche, einen Monat, drei Monate, ein halbes Jahr – es ist individuell verschieden. Menschen ohne magische Umgebung sind ihren Erinnerungen ausgeliefert, da keine älteren Familienangehörigen erklären können, was mit ihnen geschieht."

„So etwas in der Art habe ich befürchtet."

„Es liegt in Ihrem Ermessen. Wir kommen lediglich unserer Fürsorgepflicht nach, diejenigen aus dem Schutzprogramm umfassend auf das vorzubereiten, was sie erwartet."

Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus, um die Angst zu bekämpfen, die sich schon wieder in ihr ausbreiten wollte.

„Später, wenn Sie Ihre Erinnerungen zurückerhalten haben, sind weitere Schritte unsererseits vonnöten, da Sie dann die Entscheidung treffen werden, ob Sie Ihre Magie zurückerhalten möchten oder nicht."

„Ich werde so lange hierbleiben, wie es notwendig ist."

Er nickte. „Gut. Dann ist das geklärt."

Irgendwo in der Ferne begann ein Rasenmäher zu dröhnen. Er stand auf und schloss das Fenster. Danach nahm er ein Blatt Papier in die Hand und setzte sich wieder gegenüber.

* * *

„Mr. Wood vertrat die Ansicht, dass die Zeit gekommen sei, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Dass ihr Chef in die ganze Angelegenheit involviert war, erstaunte sie einmal mehr. „Können Sie das genauer erklären?"

„Es deuteten mehrere Anzeichen darauf hin, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt erreicht ist."

Professor Snape betrachtete sie schweigend. Hermione fand diese Wortkargheit sehr irritierend, man konnte ihn nicht greifen, sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht entspannen. Ein Gespräch wie das, was Harry und sie gestern Abend noch mit Remus Lupin geführt hatten, bei dem Remus ihnen sogar das „Du" angeboten hatte, erschien ihr mit ihrem derzeitigen Gegenüber unvorstellbar. Warum sprach er nicht weiter? Langsam gewann eine leichte Gereiztheit Oberhand über ihre Beklommenheit.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte sie in schärferem Ton als beabsichtigt.

„Er war unter anderem der Meinung, dass Sie sich auffällig von Ihrer Umwelt zurückziehen."

„Was soll daran schlimm sein?", unterbrach sie ihn. Sie war wütend auf Oliver, weil er ihren Rückzug vorher immer respektiert hatte.

„Nichts." Über sein Gesicht huschte ein amüsierter Ausdruck, der einige der scharfen Kerben für einen Moment glättete.

Sie schwieg überrascht.

„Es entsprach augenscheinlich nicht Ihrem üblichen Verhalten. Zusammen mit anderen Signalen, die eine Rückkehr der Erinnerungen ankündigen, führte ihn das zu der Annahme, dass Sie hier vorerst besser aufgehoben sind."

Hermione bereute ihre vorschnelle Reaktion und Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen. Er hielt ihren Blick fest und lehnte sich abwartend zurück.

„Oliver hätte mich wenigstens vorwarnen können", murmelte sie.

„Hätten Sie ihm denn geglaubt?" Endlich suchten sich die schwarzen Augen ein anderes Ziel. Wie waren Professor McGonagalls Worte gewesen? Dass er die Fähigkeit besaß, den Geist anderer zu durchdringen? Hermione hoffte, dass sie damit nicht gemeint hatte, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte, denn ihre Gedanken waren im Moment alles andere als schmeichelhaft.

* * *

Ein Spatz, der auf dem Fensterbrett landete und mit schiefgelegtem Kopf hereinschaute, lenkte sie für einen Moment ab. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Gegenüber richtete, ruhte sein Blick nachdenklich auf ihr.

„Ihr Übergang in die Muggelwelt verlief nicht so reibungslos wie bei den meisten anderen."

„George Weasley erwähnte, dass seine jüngeren Geschwister in ihrer neuen Schule auch Probleme hatten", erwiderte sie überrascht.

„Zauberer, die die Muggelwelt bisher nicht kannten, hatten generell gewisse Schwierigkeiten, sich umzustellen. Aber Sie gaben uns Rätsel auf."

„Müssten Sie als Lehrer nicht nachvollziehen können, dass einem der Schulstoff einer völlig anderen Welt nicht einfach zugeflogen kommt? Wie Sie behaupten, habe ich ja vorher jahrelang eine Zaubererschule besucht!"

„Ah - und das erklärt natürlich alles…"

Hermione fühlte sich mit diesem Gespräch zunehmend überfordert. Ihr Geduldsfaden war überstrapaziert, denn seine Art trug nicht gerade zu einem besseren Verständnis der Situation bei. Die Worte sprudelten plötzlich wie von selbst aus ihr heraus: „Versuchen Sie mal, sich in meine Lage zu versetzen! Ich erfahre, dass ich eine HEXE bin – ist der Ausdruck überhaupt richtig oder sagt man Zauberin? – dass mir meine Erinnerungen genommen wurden, ich gute Freunde nicht mehr erkenne und zur Krönung mein Chef und meine Eltern das alles wussten! Meine ganze Welt steht auf dem Kopf!"

Sie stand mit so viel Schwung auf, dass der Tisch wackelte und ein Glasbehälter mit Getöse zu Boden ging, wo er in verschiedene Einzelteile zerbrach. Erschrocken besah sie den Schaden.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich wieder." Seine Stimme strahlte unerwartet Wärme aus. „Reparo." Vor ihren Augen fügten sich die Teile wieder zusammen. Er bückte sich, stellte das Gefäß zurück auf den Tisch und sah sie forschend an.

„Ihre neuen Schulkameraden waren ausnahmslos Menschen in der gleichen Situation. Ich nahm an, dieser Schluss lag nahe."

Hermione fehlen für einen Moment die Worte, als sie die Bedeutung des Satzes erfasste. "Sie ... Sie wollen damit sagen, dass ihnen allen die Erinnerung an die Zaubererwelt genommen wurde?"

„Exakt."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Dachten Sie wirklich, wir hätten Sie einfach einer völlig fremden Umgebung ausgesetzt?"

Hermione saß wie versteinert. Vielleicht kannte sie die elf Leute aus ihrer kleinen Schulklasse alle schon von früher. Doch warum hatten diese im Gegensatz zu ihr keine so großen Probleme gehabt?

Professor Snape musterte sie. „Ich schlage vor, wir brechen erst einmal an dieser Stelle ab. Gegebenenfalls wissen Sie, wo Sie mich finden."

* * *

Als es an ihrer Tür klopfte, hätte sie am liebsten die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Sie verspürte nur ein Bedürfnis: für eine Weile allein zu sein, um diese neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Es wurde ihr langsam, aber sicher alles zu viel. Doch als sie die Stimme von Angelina Johnson vernahm, die fragte, ob sie vor dem Gespräch bei Professors Lupin Lust auf einen Spaziergang habe, stand sie auf und folgte der Einladung.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Angelina und sie erkundeten die umliegenden hübschen Straßen und stellten fest, dass sie zwar sehr unterschiedlich waren, aber beide gern lasen und auch ähnliche Lieblingsautoren hatten. Harry lief ihnen bei ihrer Rückkehr im Garten entgegen, wirkte jedoch einsilbig und niedergeschlagen. Er kam gerade von einem Gespräch mit Professor Snape zurück. Erst während der ausführlichen Einführung in die Zaubererwelt, die ihnen Remus Lupin gab, taute er wieder etwas auf.

Nach dem Abendessen zog sich Hermione auf eine Bank im Garten zurück, die ringsum von Sträuchern geschützt war. Etwa eine Stunde hatte sie noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit, aber es wurde schon merklich kühler. Sie streifte ihren warmen Pullover über und vertiefte sich in den dicken Wälzer „Geschichte Hogwarts". Es las sich streckenweise interessant, doch die endlosen Beschreibungen wechselnder Namen ermüdeten sie nach einer Weile. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie einige Seiten nur noch überflog, um so schnell wie möglich zu dem Zeitraum zu kommen, in dem sie in die Schule gegangen war. Als sie im Jahr 1771 angelangt war, wurden ihre Augenlider schwerer und schwerer.

* * *

Ein Geräusch schreckte sie auf. Das Buch lag auf der Erde. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein, denn mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, bemerkte sie die leisen Stimmen, die aus einem offenen Fenster im Erdgeschoss drangen.

„… zu riskant", hörte sie Professor Snape sagen und spitzte die Ohren.

„Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, wie viele Jahre er schon unter diesen Depressionen leidet." Das war Remus Lupin. „Es ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, was er alles durchgemacht hat. Früher oder später musste ein Zusammenbruch kommen."

„Was schlägst du vor, Severus?", warf Professor McGonagall ein.

„Er ist zu labil, auch wenn er versucht, sich zusammenzureißen. Ich erkenne Potter kaum wieder."

„Er braucht mehr Zeit", meinte Remus Lupin.

„Präzise. Aber ich bin nach wie vor überzeugt davon, dass mit Voldemorts Tod auch ein Teil von Potters Kraft verlorengegangen ist."

„Sie waren zweifellos miteinander verbunden, aber eher auf einer geistigen Ebene. Ich bin sicher, dass es keinen großen Einfluss auf Harrys Persönlichkeit hatte, dass er immer seine eigene Kraftquelle in sich trug", wandte Professor McGonagall ein.

Hermione stutzte. Harry und Voldemort? War das nicht der Name dieses schwarzen Magiers, gegen den sie gekämpft haben sollten? Wie war das zu verstehen? Sollte sie vielleicht doch zuerst die letzten Jahre der Chronik lesen, auf die Gefahr hin, noch mehr verwirrt zu sein oder weiterhin die Geduld aufbringen, bis Professor Lupin mehr darüber erzählte?

Als nächstes hörte sie das Klirren von Gläsern und das Ploppen eines Korkens, danach das Geräusch, wie die Gläser aufgefüllt wurden. Sie stand auf und nahm ihr Buch.

„Und wie ist dein Eindruck von Ms. Granger?"

Hermione setzte sich sofort wieder, als sie ihren Namen vernahm.

„Skeptisch und eigensinnig", antwortete Professor Snape knapp. Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

Remus Lupin lachte auf. „Da kenne ich noch jemanden."

„Ich denke, mit ihr wird es keine Komplikationen geben", sagte Minerva McGonagall. „Sie war schon immer ein tapferes Mädchen und das kommt ihr auch jetzt zugute. Bei ihr bin ich mir sicher, dass sie sich dafür entscheiden wird, in unsere Welt zurückzukehren, sobald sie ihre Erinnerungen zurück hat. Es gibt hier so viele Möglichkeiten für sie!"

„Ich stimme dir uneingeschränkt zu, Minerva", hörte Hermione zu ihrem Erstaunen Professor Snape antworten. „Aber sie vertraut mir nicht. Vorher kann ich nicht anfangen."

„Das ändert sich noch, Severus", sagte Minerva McGonagall zuversichtlich. „Im Moment ist es einfach zu viel für sie. Für die Muggel ist das schwerer zu verkraften, ihnen fehlt der Rückhalt durch magische Familienmitglieder."

„Wir werden sehen."


	8. Wissbegierde

**Kapitel 8 – Wissbegierde**

Hermione wartete auf eine weitere Entgegnung, doch stattdessen breitete sich im Haus Stille aus. Er hielt sie also für eigensinnig. Doch warum musste ausgerechnet jemand mit einer derart zugeknöpften Mentalität derjenige sein, der sie in den Erinnerungen zurückführte? Lag es daran, dass er dieses Gedankenlesen – oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte – beherrschte?

Als hätte Remus Lupin ihren inneren Monolog gehört, erklang plötzlich seine Stimme aus dem Erdgeschoss: „Deine Fähigkeit ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert, Severus. Einerseits habe ich mir oft gewünscht, einen Blick in den Kopf meines jeweiligen Gegenübers werfen zu können, andererseits muss es manchmal auch erschreckend sein, zu tiefe Einblicke in die Gedankenwelt seines Umfelds zu haben."

„Wohl wahr. Ich bin froh, dass es bei dir nicht funktioniert", entgegnete Professor Snape kryptisch.

„Ich bin gespannt, ob ich noch den Tag erlebe, an dem ihr beide Ruhe gebt. Ich überlasse euch jetzt euren Sticheleien. Gute Nacht!" Minerva McGonagall klang belustigt.

„Bis morgen, Minerva."

Hermione hörte, wie Stühle gerückt wurden und eine Tür klapperte. Dann erklang wieder die Stimme von Professor Snape: „Hast du deinen Trank genommen?"

„Ein Vergnügen für die Geschmacksnerven, wie immer!" Remus Lupin lachte. „Ich bin so dankbar, dass Teddy das erspart bleibt."

„Wie geht es Andromeda?"

„Gut. Sie ist froh, dass bei seiner Altersgruppe nur wenige Erinnerungen wiedererweckt werden, dass er seine Magie von Grund auf entdecken darf. Ich nehme an, er wird Spaß daran haben, sein Aussehen beliebig zu verändern."

Hermione konnte den letzten Gesprächsteilen nicht mehr folgen und beschloss, ihren Lauschposten aufzugeben.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wachte sie plötzlich von einem Geräusch auf. Dielen knarrten im Geschoss über ihr, jemand lief hin und her. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und stöhnte. 3:25 Uhr. Es war eine dieser Zeiten, wo sie manchmal stundenlang wach lag und erst kurz vor dem Klingeln des Weckers wieder einschlief. Sie ging zum Fenster, um es weiter zu öffnen und bemerkte dabei, dass aus dem Fenster unter ihr ein Lichtschein auf den Rasen fiel. Die Bewohner dieses Hauses schienen ziemlich nachtaktiv zu sein.

Am Morgen hatte sie sich mit Harry und Angelina zu einem Spaziergang verabredet. Remus und Professor Snape waren außer Haus und würden erst mittags wieder zurück sein. Für den Nachmittag hingegen war ein langes Programm angesetzt: erst die Fortsetzung ihres Gesprächs mit Professor Snape und ab 16 Uhr weitere Ausführungen von Remus Lupin.

Sie schlenderten Richtung Innenstadt ohne bestimmtes Ziel.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich mehr über die drei Professoren?", fragte Hermione die anderen. „Ich meine, abgesehen davon, was sie uns bisher allgemein über das Schutzprogramm, den Orden und die Abbilder erzählt haben?"

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie sind die Leiter des Ordens", sagte er. „Sie wohnen alle schon ziemlich lange in diesem Haus. Remus pendelt zwischen zwei Haushalten."

„Wieso das?"

„Er erzählte mir, dass er einen Sohn hat, der bei der Großmutter aufwächst."

Hermione erinnerte sich an die Wortfetzen, die sie gestern Abend im Garten aufgeschnappt hatte. „Bei der Großmutter? Was ist mit der Mutter des Kindes?", fragte sie.

„Sie wurde in einer Schlacht getötet."

Hermione sah das freundliche, müde Gesicht von Remus Lupin vor sich und verspürte einen Stich. Nun kannte sie schon zwei Leute, die jemanden, der ihnen nahe stand, im Kampf verloren hatten. Wie viel Leid war damals geschehen?

„Remus war ebenfalls schwer verwundet und man hielt ihn zuerst für tot. Aber irgendwie überlebte er", fuhr Harry nachdenklich fort. „… und rettete Professor Snape das Leben."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Angelina.

„Ich habe meine Schwiegereltern gelöchert, nachdem sie mir offenbarten, dass sie mich zum Orden schicken", meinte Harry mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen. „Ich wollte doch wissen, was mich hier für Leute erwarten." Seine Schwermut fiel in dem Moment etwas von ihm ab.

„Mein Schwiegervater wollte sich allerdings nicht weiter dazu äußern, meinte, ich würde alles verstehen, wenn ich meine Erinnerungen zurückhabe. Ziemlich unbefriedigende Auskunft, oder?"

Hermione und Angelina nickten bestätigend.

„Aber er sagte, dass Professor Snape an dem Tag von einer Schlange angegriffen wurde, das Gift hat ihn fast umgebracht."

„Eine giftige Schlange? Hier in Großbritannien?" Die beiden jungen Frauen sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Fragt mich nicht", murmelte Harry. „Sie hat ihn in Hals und Nacken gebissen. Aber mehr konnte ich Arthur auch nicht entlocken. Er verweigerte schlichtweg, mir noch mehr zu sagen. Ich glaube, er hat ein Problem mit Schlangen."

Hermione dachte an die roten Narben, die sie bei Professor Snape gesehen hatte. Waren das die Überbleibsel der Bisse? In diesem Moment entschied sie, gleich nach ihrem Spaziergang das Kapitel über den Kampf in Hogwarts zu lesen. Sie brannte förmlich darauf und hatte keine Lust zu warten, bis sie sich mit dem Lesestoff und Remus Erläuterungen durch weitere zwei Jahrhunderte gequält hatten.

* * *

Zurück im Haus ließ sie das Mittagessen ausfallen und ergriff den dicken Wälzer. Sie hatte die entsprechende Seite schnell gefunden. Doch schon nach den ersten Zeilen merkte sie, dass ihr wirklich die Zusammenhänge fehlten, dass sie der knappen Auflistung von Ereignissen und Namen nur wenige Informationen abgewinnen konnte. Sie blätterte weiter und stieß auf eine Liste mit Opfern. Sie überflog die Namen. Fred Weasley fand sie sofort, aber keine Frau Lupin.

Als sie zum Register blätterte, sprang ihr ein Kapitel mit Biografien und Bildtafeln ins Auge. Mit zunehmendem Interesse las sie die Vita von Professor McGonagall und mehrere Seiten über ihr Wirken in Hogwarts. Danach suchte sie gezielt nach den anderen beiden Professoren. Über Remus Lupin gab es erstaunlicherweise nur einen kurzen Absatz, in dem erwähnt wurde, dass er ein Jahr lang „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" unterrichtet und aus privaten Gründen die Schule verlassen hatte.

Dafür wurde sie mit vier Seiten Informationen über Professor Snape belohnt. Je länger sie las, desto mehr legte sich ihre Stirn in Falten. Schließlich blieb sie nachdenklich vor dem aufgeklappten Buch sitzen und verdaute das Gelesene.

Er war nicht nur Lehrer, sondern Doppelspion gewesen, Vertrauter des damaligen Schulleiters, der gleichzeitig den Orden leitete und rechte Hand eines unberechenbaren Feindes? Hermione lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Was für ein Leben musste das gewesen sein?

Sie nahm sich noch einmal den Anfang seiner Kurzbiographie vor. Geboren 1960: das hieß, er war nur knapp 20 Jahre älter als sie und damit jünger, als sie vermutet hatte. Ein solches Leben, wie er gelebt haben musste, blieb natürlich nicht ohne Spuren.

Sie studierte die Bildtafel, die ein etwas jüngeres Konterfei von ihm zeigte. Das scharf geschnittene Gesicht zeigte bereits die tiefen Kerben zwischen Nase und Mundwinkeln und die steile Falte über der Nasenwurzel. Selbst auf dem Papier wirkte sein Blick so intensiv und durchdringend, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, er könne durch sie hindurch sehen.

Spion - ja, das erklärte einiges, dachte sie. Er hatte auf sie vom ersten Moment an wie von einer unsichtbaren Mauer umgeben gewirkt. Beherrschung und Selbstdisziplin waren natürlich von zentraler Bedeutung, wenn man jahrelang in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Feind agieren musste. Sie merkte, wie dieses Hintergrundwissen ihrem bisherigen Bild Facetten hinzufügte.

* * *

Ein energisches Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, bitte?", rief sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und das Gesicht, das sie in den letzten Minuten so intensiv studiert hatte, erschien im Türrahmen.

„Professor Snape?"

„Offensichtlich." Er deutete auf die Uhr, die über ihrem Bett hing. „Es bedarf keiner Magie, um die Uhrzeit abzulesen."

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an, doch dann verstand sie. Die Uhr zeigte 14:15 Uhr.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich habe beim Lesen völlig die Zeit vergessen!" Sie sprang hastig auf und suchte einen Zettel und einen Stift. Er warf einen Blick auf das aufgeklappte Buch und seine Augenbrauen trafen in der Mitte zusammen.

„Sie wollen mir nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie das ganze Buch an knapp zwei Tagen gelesen haben?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Hatte Professor McGonagall nicht ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass Sie in der Lektüre nicht vorgreifen sollen?"

Sie kam sich auf einmal wie eine Schülerin vor. Es gab keinerlei Zweifel daran, welchen Beruf er neben seiner Spionagetätigkeit jahrelang ausgeübt hatte. „Es ist doch logisch, dass man zuerst das nachliest, was einen interessiert."

„Tatsächlich?" Drei Silben voller Ironie, aber mittendrin war echtes Interesse versteckt. „Und was schließen Sie aus diesen Informationen?"

„Soweit ich den Aufzeichnungen entnommen habe, war Professor McGonagall fast ihr ganzes Leben an der Schule – ebenso wie Sie. Sie haben sehr jung dort angefangen."

„Ja."

„Ich habe gelesen, dass Sie viele Jahre als Doppelspion tätig waren."

Sein Gesicht bewölkte sich in Sekundenschnelle und Hermione erkannte, dass sie gefährliches Terrain betreten hatte.

„Ich bewundere Ihren Mut", bekannte sie einfach und wusste in dem Moment, dass sie das nicht nur dahingesagt hatte, sondern aus ehrlicher Überzeugung.

Ihr Gegenüber sah plötzlich aus, als würde er mit aller Macht um seine Beherrschung kämpfen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie schnell. „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten."

* * *

Er verließ ihr Zimmer wortlos und sie folgte ihm nach unten. Als sie sich erneut in dem vertrauten Raum gegenüber saßen und er zu sprechen begann, ging er mit keinem Wort mehr auf ihre Bemerkung ein. „Sie erfuhren gestern, dass Sie mit anderen aus dem Schutzprogramm in die gleiche Schule kamen."

Hermione nickte.

„Sie hatten größere Schwierigkeiten, obwohl Sie Jahr für Jahr Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts waren."

„Jahrgangsbeste! Das ist undenkbar, ich bin regelrecht allergisch gegen Schulen", murmelte Hermione ungläubig.

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

Sie wartete, dass er das genauer erklärte, doch als sie ihn fragend ansah, sah sie Amüsement in seinem Gesicht. Er wirkte einen Moment geradezu menschlich, doch sie traute dem Frieden nicht.

„Immerhin wollten Sie unbedingt Chemie studieren", fügte er umgehend hinzu.

„Ich mag es, zu experimentieren. Chemie hat mich in der Schule immer begeistert, viel mehr als die rein theoretischen Gebiete." Sie versank einen Moment in Gedanken. „Ich bin froh, dass es schließlich noch klappte, denn anfangs erhielt ich eine Absage."

Seine Augen schienen kurz aufzuleuchten, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte: „Halten Sie sich im Labor exakt an die Vorgaben oder weichen Sie gelegentlich davon ab?"

Ihre Antwort schien ihn wirklich zu interessierten, denn seine ganze Haltung signalisierte Aufmerksamkeit. Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich sicherer und unbefangener. Fachliche Gespräche waren ihr schon immer leichter gefallen, als über persönliche Dinge zu reden.

„Es ist ganz unterschiedlich. Manchmal mische ich nach Gefühl, natürlich nicht bei gefährlichen Stoffen. Bisher hatte ich ganz gute Ergebnisse. Das Fach, das Sie unterrichteten: Ist das ähnlich?"

„Im Prinzip ja."

„Hatte ich denn früher schon eine Vorliebe dafür?"

„Sie erzielen akzeptable Ergebnisse strikt nach Lehrbuch. Eine wahrhaftige Passion war nicht festzustellen."

Seine Wortwahl entlockte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Worin bestanden Ihre Hauptschwierigkeiten, nachdem Ihre Erinnerungen deaktiviert wurden?"

Der rapide Themenwechsel war wie eine kalte Dusche und ihr Lächeln erlosch.

„Ich kann Ihre Erinnerungen erst dann zurückholen, wenn bestimmte Dinge abgeklärt sind." Die dunklen Augen ruhten auf ihr. „Es dient Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

„Vielleicht ja ist bei dem Zauber, der meine Erinnerungen genommen hat, etwas schiefgegangen?"

„Aus diesem Grund ist es wichtig, dass Sie meine Fragen ehrlich beantworten."

„Wer hat den Zauber denn bei mir ausgeführt, da ich ja keine … magische Familie habe?"

Er schwieg lange, bevor er antwortete. „Das war ich."


	9. Ein ereignisreicher Nachmittag

**Kapitel 9 – Ein ereignisreicher Nachmittag**

„Ihr habt's gut!" Hermione streckte ihre Beine auf einer der Gartenbänke aus, die um ein paar Rosenstöcke gruppiert waren. „Wieso kann ich nicht auch von Professor McGonagall oder Remus betreut werden?"

Sie berichtete ihnen von ihrem Gespräch mit Professor Snape, der sie eine weitere geschlagene Stunde nach allen Regeln der Kunst über ihre letzten Jahre, ihre Schulzeit, ihre Klassenkameraden und über bestimmte Erinnerungen ausgequetscht hatte. Es hatte immer wieder Momente gegeben, in denen sich Hermione fast wohlfühlte, nur um kurz darauf der nächsten unangenehmen Frage ausgeliefert zu sein.

Angelina wippte mit den Zehen, als sie sich Hermione zuwandte. „Mir sind die anderen beiden zwar auch sympathischer, aber zumindest behandelt er dich um einiges freundlicher als uns, weil du ihm zugeteilt bist."

„Stimmt", ließ sich Harry vernehmen. „Ich komme mir langsam vor wie ein Pestkranker. Er macht einen Bogen, sobald er mich sieht."

„Er beobachtet dich immer so aufmerksam, Hermione", sagte Angelina. „Das heißt, er nimmt diese ganze Erinnerungssache bestimmt nicht auf die leichte Schulter."

„Sehe ich auch so", meinte Harry. „Selbst wenn er damals irgendwas vergeigt hat, als er dir deine Erinnerungen nahm, scheint er die Sache jetzt umso gründlicher anzugehen."

„Das ist mir nie aufgefallen", gab Hermione zu. Sie war nicht überzeugt.

„Hast du ihn denn mal gefragt, ob er auch anderen die Erinnerungen nehmen musste?", fragte Harry.

„Ja."

„Und?", hakte Angelina nach.

„Er sagte, dass ihm insgesamt sieben Jugendliche und zwei Kinder zugeteilt wurden."

„Und mit denen gab's keine Probleme?"

„Anscheinend nicht."

* * *

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile träge die milde Herbstsonne genossen hatten, entschied sich Hermione zu einem Spaziergang. Dieses Mal bog sie links in einen kleinen Weg ein, dessen Ränder von wunderschönen Kastanienbäumen gesäumt waren. Irgendjemand musste alle Kastanien aufgesammelt haben, denn auf der Straße lagen nur noch die leeren, zum Teil schon bräunlich verfärbten stacheligen Hüllen. Wie gesund diese Bäume hier im Vergleich zu denen in London aussahen, dachte sie flüchtig und wäre fast mit einem Kind zusammengestoßen.

„Oh, tut mir leid, ich hab dich ganz übersehen", entschuldigte sie sich rasch und bemerkte, dass es sich keineswegs um ein Kind handelte, sondern um einen Mann. Einen Liliputaner. Das Gesicht kam ihr vage bekannt vor. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich war in Gedanken", murmelte sie, während ihr Röte in die Wangen schoss.

„Kein Problem, Ms. Granger", lächelte der Unbekannte, winkte ihr zu und lief ohne ein Wort weiter.

„Moment mal, kennen wir uns?", rief sie verblüfft und drehte sich um. Doch es war weit und breit keine Spur mehr von ihm zu sehen. Sie blieb stehen, bis sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

Die Häuser waren hübsch in dieser Gegend und die Gärten eine Pracht. Hier mussten wahre Pflanzenliebhaber wohnen. Der Weg endete an einer kleinen Weide und mehrere Ziegen kamen sofort zum Zaun gelaufen. Vor einer Holzhütte saß ein uralter Mann mit grauem Bart, anscheinend der Hirte. Plötzlich durchschnitt ein durchdringender Pfiff die Stille und die Ziegen rasten auf ihn zu. Er spähte mit misstrauischem Gesichtsausdruck zum Zaun und als er näher kam, hatte Hermione Gelegenheit, ihn genauer zu betrachten.

Hinter einer verschmierten dicken Brille funkelten unglaublich blaue Augen und Hermione fragte sich, wo sie diesen Farbton schon einmal gesehen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, doch seine Miene veränderte sich nicht im Geringsten. Er musterte sie ausgiebig, brubbelte etwas vor sich hin, aber dann trat ein strahlendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er reichte ihr eine schmutzige Hand, die Hermione nur zögernd ergriff.

„Tapferes Mädchen", brummte er, drehte sich um und schlurfte zurück zu seinem Stuhl, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen. Hermione schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und beschloss, den Rückweg anzutreten.

An der nächsten Wegkreuzung bog sie links ab und bewunderte einen riesigen Garten, der vor Farben explodierte. Aus der Ferne ertönte leises Glockengeläut, das sich mit jedem Schritt verstärkte und schließlich fast unangenehm wurde. Als sie paar Minuten später einen verschnörkelten Gartenzaun passierte, dessen Gestaltung sie an keltische Symbole erinnerte, sah sie auch, woher der Lärm kam. Ein wildes Durcheinander an Glockenspielen und Traumfängern, gesäumt von riesigen Stauden lilafarbener Blumen, füllte die Fläche zwischen Zaun und Haus. Die Pflanzen waren gigantisch.

„Es sind Seelenblumen." Aus dem Nichts tauchte hinter einer Staude eine Frau auf. „Wunderschöne Seelenblumen."

Hermione brauchte erst mal eine Weile, um die Erscheinung in sich aufzunehmen. Die Frau trug die wildeste Haarmähne, die sie jemals außerhalb eines Zoos gesehen hatte und ihr Körper war mit einem Tuch in schreiend bunten Farben verhüllt. Ihre Augen wirkten riesig hinter einer übergroßen Brille. Irgendetwas an dieser schrillen Gestalt erschien ihr jedoch vertraut.

„Kennen wir uns vielleicht?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Die Vorsehung ist ein zerbrechliches Geschöpf, nicht wahr?", entgegnete die seltsame Frau mit träumerischer Stimme und verschwand wieder hinter ihrer Pflanze.

Hermione stand ein paar Sekunden wie angewurzelt und als sie Kurs auf das Haus des Ordens nahm, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte unwillkürlich. Bizarre Leute, dachte sie unbehaglich und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie durch die Pforte trat und sich auf einer Bank im Garten fallenließ.

* * *

„Ist Ihnen ein Geist begegnet, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen. Konnte sich Professor Snape nicht ein einziges Mal HÖRBAR nähern? Doch seine Gegenwart bewirkte, dass das ungute Gefühl verschwand, das sie seit ihrem Spaziergang hatte. Immerhin war er im Gegensatz zu den anderen schrägen Gestalten in dieser Gegend inzwischen schon fast ein Bekannter.

„In einem merkwürdigen Umfeld haben Sie sich einquartiert", sagte sie.

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich war gerade in den Willow Gardens und Cherry Gardens spazieren."

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie Bekanntschaft mit einigen unserer Nachbarn geschlossen haben?"

„Ja. Ich traf einen Liliputaner, der sich in Luft auflöste, einen steinalten Ziegenhirten und eine exzentrische Frau inmitten lauter Glockenspiele."

„Sie haben Talent, sich die illustresten Personen gleich zu Beginn auszusuchen."

Statt weiterzugehen, ließ er sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank nieder. Hermione beschloss, die unerwartete Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um Näheres über die Nachbarschaft herauszufinden.

„Wer ist diese Frau?"

„Sybil Trelawny. Sie ist Seherin."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Hellseherin?" Kein Wunder, dass die Gute so überspannt gewirkt hatte, überlegte sie. Ihre Sympathien für Leute, die anderen auf diese Weise das Geld aus der Tasche zogen, hielten sich jedenfalls in Grenzen.

„Sie hat eine gewisse Trefferquote bei ihren Voraussagen." Er klang so kühl und düster, dass sie nicht weiter nachbohrte. Glaubte jemand wie er etwa an solchen Kokolores? Doch plötzlich kam ihr das Gespräch in den Sinn, in dem man ihr gesagt hatte, dass noch mehr Zauberer in der Nähe wohnten. Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen?

„Es handelt sich bei allen um Angehörige unserer Welt", bestätigte er prompt ihren Verdacht.

Hoffentlich bestand die Zaubererwelt nicht überwiegend aus solchen Leuten. „Was sind das für Zauberer?"

„Sie werden sich in Kürze an alle erinnern. Der Ziegenhirte ist ein Ordensmitglied namens Aberforth Dumbledore. Ihre andere Begegnung war Professor Flitwick, ein ehemaliger Hogwarts-Lehrer." Er musterte sie nachdenklich. „Kam Ihnen jemand bekannt vor?"

„Ja. Irgendwie schon. Alle."

* * *

Er fixierte sie erneut mit einem dieser unheimlichen Blicke, bei denen sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde in ihr tiefstes Inneres schauen. „Um eine Sache klarzustellen: Ich reiße mich nicht um die Aufgabe, Sie wieder mit Ihrer Vergangenheit vertraut zu machen."

„Kann das nicht einer der beiden anderen Professoren übernehmen?", fragte sie, überrascht über sein Statement und gleichzeitig erleichtert. Wenn auch er das nicht wollte, standen die Chancen gut, dass er von sich aus Professor McGonagall oder Remus vorschlagen würde. Aber seine Antwort nahm ihr jegliche Hoffnung in dieser Richtung.

„Derjenige, der den Gedächtniszauber ausgeführt hat, muss ihn auch wieder auflösen. Erst nach seinem Tod ist es durch Stellvertreter möglich."

„Das heißt, aus diesem Grund wurde Angelina Professor McGonagall zugeteilt und Harry Remus Lupin?"

„Mr. Potter war ein Sonderfall."

„Ein Sonderfall?"

„Professor Lupin und ich waren beide beteiligt, um den Zauber auszuführen."

Hermione wunderte sich, dass Harry das nie erwähnt hatte. Sie wusste zwar von einem Gespräch mit Snape, doch danach war er ausschließlich bei Remus Lupin gewesen.

„Es ist ausreichend, wenn sich Professor Lupin um ihn kümmert", erklärte Professor Snape. „Sie müssen also gezwungenermaßen mit mir vorlieb nehmen, sofern sich mein Daseinszustand in den nächsten Tagen nicht ändert." Er stand abrupt auf.

Hermione erhob sich ebenfalls. „Warten Sie bitte. So habe ich das nicht gemeint."

Er drehte sich um, doch seine Miene war unbeweglich.

* * *

„Professor McGonagall erzählte mir am ersten Tag, dass Sie in … in den Geist eines Menschen blicken können." Sie verwünschte sich selbst dafür, wie zaghaft sie plötzlich klang.

Überraschung und Interesse überflogen zu gleichen Teilen sein Gesicht. „Ist das der Grund, warum Sie Bedenken haben?"

Hermione riss sich zusammen. Ihr Leben war von einem Tag auf den anderen auf den Kopf gestellt worden und es missfiel ihr, seither so angreifbar zu sein. Sie hob den Kopf und nickte.

Er hielt ihren Blick und betrachtete sie unverwandt und ruhig. Sie wusste nicht, was in diesem Moment mit ihr geschah, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Nach ein paar Sekunden spürte sie, wie sie an der Schulter berührt und sanft zur Bank dirigiert wurde. Als er sich neben sie setzte, rückte sie unwillkürlich ein Stück zur Seite.

„Sehen Sie mich an." Es war nicht als Bitte formuliert und dennoch konnte sich Hermione weder den hypnotischen Augen noch der unerwartet sanften Stimme entziehen, die sie mehr und mehr einlullte. Wärme breitete sich zwischen Stirn und Hinterkopf aus. Plötzlich war sie unglaublich müde.

„Ms. Granger?" Ein leichtes Rütteln an ihrer Schulter bewirkte, dass sie sich mit einem Ruck aufsetzte.

Ihr erster Eindruck war, dass Professor Snape nicht so unbeteiligt wirkte wie sonst, sondern eher bestürzt aussah.

„Was ist eben passiert?", fragte sie benommen.

„Der Widerstand, den Sie immer in meiner Gegenwart zeigten, ließ vorhin unverhofft nach."

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Darauf habe ich gewartet. Unsere bisherigen Treffen dienten dem Zweck, dass ich Zugang zu Ihren Erinnerungen erlangen kann."

Hermione war sprachlos.

„Wir sahen uns gezwungen, als erstes den Schlüssel zu Ihren Problemen zu finden", fuhr er fort.

„Sie waren in meinem Kopf? Warum haben Sie nicht gesagt, dass Sie das vorhaben?"

„Hätte ich meine Absicht angekündigt, hätten Sie sofort abgeblockt", antwortete er steif. „Sie wehrten bisher jeden Versuch mühelos ab."

„Ich habe nie irgendetwas gemacht", entgegnete sie ungläubig.

„Wir nennen diese Fähigkeit Okklumentik und theoretisch sollten Sie auch nicht dazu in der Lage sein, schon gar nicht in einem magielosen Zustand."

„Wie kann es dann sein, dass ich über Okkultumentik – oder wie auch immer das heißt – verfüge?"

„Der Schluss liegt nahe, dass damals ansatzweise Fähigkeiten von mir auf Sie übergangen sind." Professor Snape klang so ernst, als hätte ein Wirbelsturm sein Labor verwüstet und die Arbeitsergebnisse von Jahren vernichtet.

„Ist sowas denn normal?"

„Nein."

„Und warum ausgerechnet bei mir?"

Professor Snape wirkte beunruhigt, auch wenn er es zu überspielen versuchte.

„Haben Sie etwas gesehen, das die Erklärung dafür sein könnte?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Ja." Er stand auf. „Ich werde jetzt Professor McGonagall und Professor Lupin kontaktieren und die Angelegenheit überprüfen. Kommen Sie in einer halben Stunde in die Bibliothek."

* * *

Hermione focht ein stummes Duell mit ihm aus, versuchte, ihn mit aller Willenskraft dazu zu zwingen, mehr zu sagen. Doch die schwarzen Augen blieben unnachgiebig und er wandte sich zum Gehen. Wie sollte sie eine halbe Stunde Ungewissheit aushalten? Sie musste es jetzt wissen!

„Haben Sie etwas … Schlimmes gesehen?"

Er drehte sich um. Sie hatte alles mögliche erwartet, aber nicht, dass plötzlich ein Lächeln seine angespannte Miene überzog, das ihn zehn Jahre verjüngte. So schnell, wie es gekommen war, verflog es wieder.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass der Schutzzauber nicht die Ursache für Ihre Schwierigkeiten ist."

„Und was ist dann der Grund?" Ihre Unruhe kehrte zurück.

„Wir werden keine Zeit mehr verlieren, sondern Ihnen Ihre Erinnerungen zurückgeben", erklärte er entschieden. „Erst dann können wir alle Antworten suchen und zu einem Gesamtbild vereinen."

Er schaute auf die Uhr und wiederholte: „Kommen Sie in die Bibliothek. In einer halben Stunde."


	10. Gift und Flüche

**Kapitel 10 – Gift und Flüche**

Nachdem sie unzählige Male im Garten auf und ab gelaufen war, um ihre Ungeduld zu bezähmen, ging Hermione ins Haus. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie immer noch zehn Minuten Zeit hatte. Durch den Türspalt zur Bibliothek drang Stimmengemurmel. Sie setzte sich auf den untersten Treppenabsatz und wartete. In Gedanken legte sie sich einen ganzen Fragenkatalog zurecht, bis plötzlich die Stimme von Professor Snape laut und deutlich vernehmbar war:

„… früher gewusst!"

Die Antwort darauf konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber er wurde noch lauter: „Genauso Potter!"

Kurz darauf kam er mit finsterer Miene heraus. Als er sie sah, überlagerte wie auf Knopfdruck Beherrschung seinen verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck. Er deutete auf die offene Tür, lief aber selbst in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Beklommen betrat sie den Raum. Nur Minerva McGonagall saß am Tisch.

„Ist Remus nicht da?", fragte Hermione. Seine ausgleichende Präsenz wäre ihr in diesem Moment sehr willkommen gewesen.

„Er kommt erst heute Abend zurück." Minerva McGonagall nickte ihr zu und deutete auf den freien Stuhl. „Professor Snape hat in Ihren Erinnerungen etwas gesehen, das ihn ein wenig … nun ja, aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte."

„Können Sie mir nicht sagen, worum es geht?", bat Hermione.

„Das würde ich gern, allerdings wären Sie dann noch mehr verwirrt, da Ihnen der komplette Zusammenhang fehlt." Die alte Lehrerin schaute sie freundlich an. „Sie sind hier, weil Severus keinen Grund mehr sieht, länger zu warten. Er möchte Ihnen Ihre Erinnerungen zurückgeben. Dann sind Sie endlich von der Ungewissheit erlöst und wir haben einen neuen Ausgangspunkt, um die noch offenen Fragen zu klären."

Hermione spürte zu gleichen Teilen Erleichterung und Furcht. „Muss ich vorher nicht noch mehr über die Zaubererwelt wissen?"

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir konnten Ihnen zwar mit der Lektüre von _Geschichte Hogwarts_ und einer Einführung durch Remus Lupin einen theoretischen Überblick geben, aber unsere Welt lässt sich in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht rational erklären, sondern nur erfahren. Ihre Vergangenheit ist ein ganz natürlicher Teil von Ihnen. Es erklärt sich alles von selbst, sobald Ihre Erinnerungen komplett sind."

Hermione betrachtete grübelnd die unzähligen Buchrücken an der Wand gegenüber. „Sie sagten ja, dass es eine Schlacht gab, in der Menschen gestorben sind. Der Schutzzauber wurde nur wenige Wochen später über uns gesprochen. Wie ist es möglich, solche Erfahrungen so viele Jahre später zu verarbeiten und in ein ganz anderes Leben zu integrieren?"

Die alte Dame sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das ist ein Grund, warum wir es für so wichtig erachten, dass jeder nach der Rückerlangung der Erinnerungen von Menschen umgeben ist, die diese Erlebnisse teilen."

Hermione schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf. „Am Tag des Schutzzaubers begann ein völlig anderes Leben. Wird dieser Übergang von der Zaubererwelt in die nichtmagische Welt für uns denn überhaupt nachvollziehbar sein?"

„Selbstverständlich. Wir haben Ihnen allen damals erklärt, was wir vorhaben und Sie gaben ausnahmslos Ihr Einverständnis. Der Moment, in dem wir Ihr Gedächtnis veränderten, wird die einzige Lücke sein, die bleibt. Der Rest fügt sich nahtlos an Ihr bisheriges Leben an."

„Ich kann mir das nicht richtig vorstellen."

„Das ist verständlich. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass es bisher langfristig allen mit ihren Erinnerungen besser ging. Letztendlich ist das, was wir erlebt haben, ein Teil von uns."

Auch wenn ihr Hermione innerlich zustimmte, überstieg es dennoch ihr Begriffsvermögen, wie das alles in der Praxis gelingen sollte.

"Wir legen jedem nahe, es als Chance zu betrachten. Ihnen wird nichts weggenommen, sondern Sie erhalten etwas zurück, das Ihrem Leben eine andere Wendung geben kann – wenn Sie es wollen. Niemand wird gezwungen, irgendetwas aufzugeben, was er nicht möchte", fuhr Minerva McGonagall fort. "Jeder kann sich die Zeit nehmen, die er braucht, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Für manche kann es sogar ein Rettungsanker sein, wenn sie ihrem derzeitigen Leben nicht gewachsen sind. Andere finden - bildlich gesprochen - verlorene Puzzleteile wieder, die ihnen helfen, sich zurechtzufinden."

* * *

„Aber was ist mit der Lücke von zwölf Jahren, in der man viele Menschen aus der damaligen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen habe? Jeder hat seither ein eigenes Leben aufgebaut. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist doch hoch, dass man sich völlig entfremdet hat!"

„In einigen Fällen ist natürlich diese unvermeidliche Lücke entstanden, die erst wieder überbrückt werden muss", bestätigte Minerva McGonagall. „Aber vergessen Sie eins dabei nicht: Sie sind nicht allein in dieser Situation. Die meisten Ihrer ehemaligen Freunde und Mitschüler befinden sich in der gleichen Lage. Somit haben Sie alle einen ähnlichen Ausgangspunkt."

„Als würde man nach über einem Jahrzehnt in einem fernen Land in eine vertraute Umgebung zurückkommen und alte Bekannte und Freunde wiedertreffen, die man all die Jahre nicht gesehen hat…", murmelte Hermione.

„Eine adäquate Einschätzung."

Hermione schaute in die Richtung, aus der Professor Snapes Stimme gekommen war. Er stand an die Wand gelehnt, ein riesiges altes Buch in den Händen. Seine Augen wanderten interessiert zwischen Professor McGonagall und ihr hin und her. Hermione fragte sich, wie lange er schon zugehört hatte.

Er legte den Wälzer auf dem Tisch ab und zog seinen Zauberstab. Sekunden später öffnete es sich. Wenn Hermione ihren Augen trauen konnte, waren kleine goldene Sternchen aus den Seiten geflogen. Als sie auf den Boden schaute, entdeckte sie jedoch nur Staubflocken.

„Es ist so, wie ich vermutete." Professor Snape deutete auf eine Passage. Die alte Lehrerin überflog den Text und nickte. Hermione versuchte unauffällig, ein paar Sätze zu erhaschen, aber das Wort „Gift" kam überproportional häufig vor und diente nicht dazu, sie zu beruhigen.

Als sie aufschaute, ruhte sein Blick auf ihr. „Ihre Probleme wurden durch ein Schlangengift ausgelöst, nicht durch den Schutzzauber. Anhand Ihrer Erinnerungen konnte ich erkennen, dass Sie etwa zwei Monate vor dem Schutzprogramm damit in Berührung gekommen sind. Das Gleiche gilt für Harry."

„Schlangengift? Und Harry auch?"

Professor Snape sah sie wieder merkwürdig an. Doch in ihrem Kopf und in ihrer Aufregung gab es keinen Platz mehr, um sich darüber auch noch Gedanken zu machen.

„War es ein Arbeitsunfall in der Schule? Ich meine – die Sache mit dem Gift?"

Hermiones Hoffnung, dass sie ihr nun endlich erklären würden, was das alles bedeutete, wurde enttäuscht.

„Nein."

„Wenn Harry auch betroffen ist, wieso haben Sie nicht schon aus seinen Gedanken davon erfahren?"

„Der Zustand von Mr. Potter ließ dies bisher nicht zu", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Aber Ihre Erinnerungen könnten auch der Schlüssel zu ihm sein, der uns noch fehlte."

* * *

„Ich erachte es als dringlich, dass wir morgen beginnen, Ihnen Ihre Vergangenheit zurückzugeben", sagte Professor Snape energisch. "Dann erübrigen sich alle weiteren Fragen und Spekulationen."

„Können Sie nicht gleich anfangen?"

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Geduld, Ms. Granger. Ein gewisses Maß an Vorbereitungen ist erforderlich."

„Der Prozess kann für Sie sehr verwirrend sein, denn Erinnerungen setzen nie auf einen Schlag chronologisch ein, sondern das, was sich am stärksten eingeprägt hat, kommt zuerst zurück", fügte Professor McGonagall hinzu.

„Wie lange … dauert das?"

„Im Durchschnitt 3 - 4 Tage. Sie werden in dieser Zeit von äußeren Einflüssen abgeschirmt, um Störfaktoren auszuschließen."

„Das heißt, ich darf niemanden sehen?"

„Professor Snape wird in Ihrer Nähe sein. Mit uns anderen treffen Sie erst wieder zusammen, wenn Sie Ihre Erinnerungen zurückhaben."

„Ich werde in mein Zimmer eingesperrt?"

„Nein. Wir quartieren Sie für ein paar Tage in einem Zimmer im Souterrain ein, damit Severus Sie im Blick behalten kann. Ihre Mahlzeiten erhalten Sie dort."

Hermione gefiel der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht, in einer neuen Umgebung abgeschottet zu werden. Ihr grauste auch so schon genug vor dem, was auf sie zukommen mochte. Aber sie ahnte, dass jeglicher Protest nutzlos wäre.

„Ich werde morgen ebenfalls mit Ms. Johnson beginnen", sagte Professor McGonagall, als sie gemeinsam zum Abendessen gingen. „Dann haben Sie die gleiche Basis, wenn Sie sich wiedersehen."

„Und was ist mit Harry?"

„Möglicherweise bringen uns Ihre Erinnerungen auch in seinem Fall weiter. Er wird ab morgen mit Professor Lupin bei dessen Familie wohnen. Er sollte erst wieder mit anderen zusammentreffen, wenn er ebenfalls über seine Vergangenheit verfügt."

* * *

Beim Abendessen war Angelina genauso aufgeregt wie Hermione. Harry schien es nicht zu stören, dass er das Haus für eine Weile verlassen musste. Remus kam erst nach dem Essen zurück, gefolgt von einem alten Herrn. Dieser nickte zum Gruß in die Runde. Seine Augen waren außergewöhnlich, stellte Hermione fest. Groß und beinah silberfarben.

„Mr. Ollivander!" Professor Snape, der die ganze Zeit keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte, erschien mit einem Schlag hellwach.

„Sie erinnern sich vielleicht an unsere Gäste", sagte Minerva McGonagall.

„Oh ja." Der alte Herr lächelte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Mr. Ollivander war einer Ihrer ersten Kontakte in der Zaubererwelt, er verkaufte Ihnen Ihre Zauberstäbe."

„Eine brotlose Kunst in den letzten Jahren", fügte dieser hinzu.

„Nicht mehr lange und Sie werden sich vor Anfragen kaum retten können", bemerkte Remus Lupin. „Eine ganze Nachwuchsgeneration benötigt Ihre Unterstützung! Wie ich hörte, sind Sie schon dabei, sich nach einem Laden umzusehen."

„Wohl wahr. Doch so lange unser Problem in der Galerie nicht geklärt ist, habe ich wenig Zeit dafür."

„Mr. Ollivander ist seit einiger Zeit Direktor des Hauses, in dem Sie neulich die Ausstellung besuchten, Ms. Granger", erklärte Minerva McGonagall. Bei Hermione fielen gleich mehrere Groschen. Auch Harry und Angelina tauschten überraschte Blicke mit ihr.

„Ich denke, Geschichten aus einer Galerie werden unsere jungen Gäste wenig interessieren", sagte Professor Snape nachdrücklich.

Die jungen Gäste werteten dies als Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

* * *

Als sie draußen waren, legte Hermione den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und bedeutete den anderen, ihr zu folgen. Sie führte sie zu der Stelle im Garten, wo sie schon neulich das Gespräch der Lehrer belauscht hatte.

Sie hörten klar und deutlich Minerva McGonagalls Stimme.

„… befürchtet."

„Wir sind noch nicht weiter gekommen", erklang die heisere Stimme des Zauberstabherstellers und Galeriedirektors.

„Gibt es inzwischen irgendein Anzeichen, WER den Bann auf die Gemälde gelegt hat?" Professor Snape hörte sich hochgradig genervt an.

„Leider nicht. Wir müssen erst den äußeren Ring brechen, das ist der stärkste."

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden, Severus. Wir dürfen nur kein Risiko eingehen", sagte Remus Lupin.

„Es reicht jetzt. Ich ziehe Lucius hinzu", erklärte Professor Snape.

„Du weißt nicht, ob du ihm trauen kannst. Bitte sei vernünftig, Severus!", bat die alte Lehrerin.

„Ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Ich werde nicht so weiterleben wie bisher! Das ist mein letztes Wort!"

„Ich verstehe dich, Severus. Aber warte bitte wenigstens, bis du Ms. Granger ihre Erinnerungen zurückgegeben hast. Nur diese eine Bitte habe ich an dich."

„Selbstverständlich. Doch wenn jemand diese Flüche erkennen kann, dann Lucius. Er befand sich direkt an der Basis."

„Was, wenn er derjenige war…"

„Nein!", schnitt Professor Snape Remus Lupin das Wort ab. „Das haben wir unzählige Male ausdiskutiert. MIR gegenüber war er immer loyal."

„Gut", seufzte Minerva McGonagall. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Wenige Minuten später verließen Mr. Ollivander und Professor Snape das Haus.

* * *

In Harrys Zimmer tauschten sie sich flüsternd über das eben Gehörte aus.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, sind die Gemälde in der Galerie also wirklich verflucht", murmelte Harry. „Und es war keine Neuigkeit für die Lehrer."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Als Professor McGonagall mir neulich die Galerie hier im Haus zeigte und mir davon erzählte, klang es noch wie eine Befürchtung. Offensichtlich hat sich das inzwischen geändert."

„Und Professor Snape will nun irgendjemanden hinzuziehen, der nach Meinung von Professor McGonagall nicht vertrauenswürdig ist", ergänzte Angelina. „Hoffentlich macht er keinen Fehler."

„Er und die anderen Betroffenen bringen sich in Gefahr, wenn ihre Abbilder nicht einwandfrei in Ordnung sind", sagte Hermione. "Oder sie bleiben für den Rest ihres Lebens für einen großen Teil der Welt unsichtbar."

"Professor Snape klang nicht so, als wäre das eine Option für ihn", sagte Harry überzeugt.

„Hauptsache, er gibt dir deine Erinnerungen zurück, bevor er sich in Gefahr begibt, Hermione", überlegte Angelina.

Angesichts der bevorstehenden Tage und der Nachrichten aus der Galerie war es kein Wunder, dass Hermione in der Nacht von Professor Snape träumte. Am Morgen konnte sie sich nur noch an einzelne Fragmente des wirren Durcheinanders erinnern. Doch eine Szene, in der er in ein Bild hineintrat und sich dieses daraufhin in eine grelle Fratze verwandelte, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, verspürte sie einen Stich. Anscheinend hatte sie sich während ihres Aufenthalts im Haus des Ordens schon mehr an die Bewohner gewöhnt als gedacht.

Beim Frühstück betrachtete sie ihn verstohlen. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten. Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er viel geschlafen hätte. Sein Haar war ungekämmt und achtlos mit einem Band zusammengehalten, aus dem sich zahlreiche Strähnen lösten. Ob er überhaupt in der richtigen Verfassung für die Tage war, die jetzt vor ihnen lagen? Oder würde er es verschieben?

Doch als er nach dem Essen das Wort an sie richtete, war in seiner Stimme keine Spur von Müdigkeit erkennbar: „Ich schlage vor, Sie ziehen jetzt um, Ms. Granger."


	11. Fragmente

**Kapitel 11 – Fragmente**

Hermione hatte ihre Reisetasche bereits vor dem Frühstück gepackt und war innerhalb weniger Minuten zurück. Als sie sich von Harry und Angelina verabschiedete, sah sie den anderen die gleiche Frage an, die sie auch bewegte: Wie würde ihr Wiedersehen ausfallen? Professor McGonagall begleitete sie ins Souterrain. In einem langen schmalen Flur öffnete Professor Snape die erste Tür zu einem relativ großen quadratischen Zimmer, in dem links und rechts zwei weitere Türen abgingen.

„Das ist für die nächsten Tage Ihr Zuhause", erklärte die alte Lehrerin. „Ihr Bad" – sie deutete auf die linke Tür – „und auf der anderen Seite befindet sich ein Durchgang zu Severus Arbeitsraum. Er wird sich überwiegend dort aufhalten, falls Sie Hilfe benötigen."

Hermione schaute überrascht zu Professor Snape, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. Er strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Es kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden, dass Ihre ersten Eindrücke verstörend sind."

„Sie meinen, ich könnte irgendwie … durchdrehen?" Hermiones Angst kam zurück.

Eine weitere schwarze Haarsträhne wurde energisch aus der Stirn verbannt. „Die ersten gelösten Blockaden rufen die intensivsten Erinnerungen hervor."

Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus und versuchte, sich auf den Raum zu konzentrieren. Er war spartanisch eingerichtet: Bett, Nachttisch mit Leselampe, ein Tisch, zwei Stühle, ein Kleiderschrank. Die Atmosphäre im Raum behagte ihr nicht, er wirkte kalt und düster. Die Möbel waren alle schwarz, sicherlich das Werk von Professor Snape, dachte sie.

„Grün? Rot? Blau? Gelb? Lila? Welche Farben möchten Sie?", fragte Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione starrte sie erstaunt an. Konnte sie auch Gedanken lesen?

„Sie sind nicht die Erste, die man hier einquartiert. Nicht jeder teilt Severus Vorliebe für Schwarz." Minerva McGonagall klang belustigt und Professor Snapes linke Augenbraue schnellte in die Luft. Es war eine Geste, die sie in den letzten Tagen schon mehrfach an ihm beobachtet hatte.

Sie brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen: „Ich finde Dunkelrot und Goldgelb schön."

Von Minerva McGonagall ertönte ein herzliches Lachen. Professor Snape bewegte seinen Zauberstab in einer fließenden Bewegung in der Luft und murmelte ein paar Worte. Der Effekt war so eindrucksvoll, dass Hermione für einen Moment lang sämtliche Furcht vor dem Bevorstehenden vergaß, sondern sich wünschte, möglichst rasch im Besitz solcher Kräfte zu sein, mit denen man ohne großen Aufwand eine derartige Wirkung erzielen konnte: Die Wände hatten einen sanften Gelbton bekommen, die Möbel waren nun aus hellem, gelblichen Holz und die Bettwäsche leuchtete in einem tiefen Dunkelrot.

„Mein Lieblingsrot. Als hätten Sie es gewusst!"

„Das war nicht schwer zu erraten." Selbst in Professor Snapes Worten schwang ein amüsierter Unterton mit. Sie hatte schon oft gedacht, dass seine Stimme dafür, dass er fast immer mürrisch und unzugänglich wirkte, viel Ausdrucksstärke besaß. Sie hörte ihn gern sprechen, was sie nicht von allen Menschen in ihrem Umfeld behaupten konnte. Allerdings wunderte sie sich, was an ihrer Auswahl von Rot und Gelb so erheiternd war, dass es sogar ihn aus der Reserve lockte.

„Sie haben die Farben des Hauses Gryffindor gewählt, in das Sie in Hogwarts gegangen sind", erklärte Professor McGonagall und betrachtete das Resultat anerkennend, bevor sie sich verabschiedete. „Wir sehen uns in schätzungsweise drei Tagen wieder. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Ms. Granger!"

* * *

Als sich die Tür hinter der alten Lehrerin schloss, wurde Hermione von Panik ergriffen.

Professor Snape sah auf ihre Tasche. „Ich bin nebenan, wenn Sie soweit sind." Einen Moment später war er hinter der Zwischentür verschwunden.

Hermione packte ihre Sachen aus und die vertrauten Handgriffe, Wäsche in den Schrank einzuräumen und Bücher auszupacken, ließen sie nach einer Weile ruhiger werden. Schließlich holte sie tief Luft und klopfte an die Verbindungstür.

„Treten Sie ein."

Hermione folgte der Aufforderung. Ja, hier handelte es sich ohne Zweifel um einen Arbeitsraum, auch wenn unter dem Fenster ein langes Sofa stand. Die Wände waren mit Regalen gesäumt, wobei die Hälfte der Fläche von Büchern und die andere von Glasbehältnissen in allen möglichen Farbschattierungen eingenommen wurde.

Professor Snape saß an einem breiten schwarzen Schreibtisch und schrieb mit energischen Handbewegungen. Das kratzende Geräusch der Feder versetzte sämtliche Härchen auf Hermiones Arm in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Nehmen Sie Platz." Er deutete auf das Sofa. Dann rollte er das Blatt zusammen und öffnete eins der hohen Fenster.

„Kokka!"

Hermione beobachtete fasziniert, wie eine zerzauste Eule auf dem Sims landete. Er band die Rolle an ihren Fuß und sie flatterte davon.

„Eulenpost?"

„Immer noch das zuverlässigste Beförderungsmittel", entgegnete er trocken.

* * *

Er lehnte sich an ein Regal gegenüber und verschränkte die Arme. „Wie ich Ihrem gestrigen Gespräch mit Minerva McGonagall entnehmen konnte, ist Ihnen der theoretische Teil soweit klar."

Hermione nickte. „Sobald ich meine Erinnerungen zurückhabe, werden sie sich nahtlos an mein jetziges Leben anfügen, ausgenommen der Moment, in dem Sie damals den Zauber sprachen."

„Exakt."

„Und was genau machen Sie jetzt?"

„Der Gedächtniszauber wird in mehreren Etappen aufgelöst." Er musterte sie abwägend. „Bei Ihnen muss ich zuerst den Abwehrmechanismus außer Kraft setzen."

„Warum haben Sie das nicht schon getan, als ich vor paar Tagen angekommen bin?"

„Weil ich zuerst Ihr Vertrauen brauchte, dass Sie mir einen Moment Zugang gewähren und Ihre Abwehr fallenlassen."

Sie musste ihn offensichtlich verständnislos angeschaut haben, denn er fügte nachdrücklich hinzu: „Derartige Magie funktioniert nur auf diese Weise."

„Wieso ist damals eigentlich etwas von Ihren Fähigkeiten auf mich übergangen?"

„Das erkläre ich Ihnen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt."

Hermione hielt alle weiteren Fragen zurück, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen. Er ergriff seinen Zauberstab und setzte sich neben sie. „Bereit?"

„Ich … was geschieht nun?"

„Ich deaktiviere Ihre unbewusste Okklumentik. Es dauert nur ein paar Augenblicke."

„Okay."

„Es ist erforderlich, dass Sie mich ansehen."

* * *

Wie schon beim letzten Mal bewirkte sein Blick, dass nach und nach das Durcheinander ihrer Gedanken verflog und sie ein Gefühl des Friedens durchströmte. Ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich und ihre Augenlider wurden schwerer.

„Gut", drang seine Stimme zu ihr durch. „Es ist wichtig, dass Sie die Augen geöffnet halten."

Er neigte sich ein Stück nach vorn und berührte ihre Schläfe sacht mit der Spitze des dunklen Holzes. „Bei Drei beginne ich: Eins … Zwei … Drei…"

Hermione wurde von einem grellen Blitz geblendet und hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht. Warme, knochige Finger ergriffen diese sofort und zogen sie weg.

„Öffnen Sie die Augen."

Eine riesige grellbunte Walze – oder war es eine Spirale? – raste auf sie zu und drehte sich immer schneller. Ihr wurde schlecht und nun umfasste sie ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen. „Halt!"

Vorsichtig, aber nachdrücklich zog er ihre Hände erneut weg.

Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch. Gleich würde sie sich übergeben.

„Nur noch wenige Sekunden."

Plötzlich war es vorbei und der Brechreiz verschwunden.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie fasste sich unwillkürlich an den Kopf. „Ja. Wie geht es weiter?"

Er stand auf und brachte ein Glas, einen Krug mit Wasser und ein kleine winzige Flasche.

„Der Schutzzauber wurde mehrschichtig angelegt und wird Schritt für Schritt gelöst."

„Und was ist das?" Sie deutete auf die Flasche.

„Es beruhigt die Nerven." Sie suchte nach Spott in seiner Stimme, entdeckte aber keinen.

„Das Folgende kann anfangs unangenehm und bedrohlich sein. Wenn ich Ihnen das Glas reiche, trinken Sie." Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, sodass sie mit einem Mal nicht mehr sicher war, dass sie ihre Vergangenheit zurückhaben wollte.

„Es gab einen Kampf. Sagen Sie mir bitte ehrlich, ob ich Erinnerungen habe, dass Menschen sterben", forderte sie energisch.

In den Augen Ihres Gegenübers flackerte es kurz. Sie wertete das als Ja. Er wandte sich für einen Moment ab. „Das kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."

„Lassen Sie uns anfangen", entschied Hermione. Es war besser, das alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

* * *

Er berührte erneut mit dem schwarzen Holzstab ihre Schläfe. Nichts geschah. Sie öffnete gerade den Mund um zu fragen, ob der Zauber nicht funktionierte, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte.

_Der Lärm war unbeschreiblich. Sie flog durch die Luft. Die Wände und die Decke bebten, Staubwolken trübten die Sicht. Ringsum surrten grüne und rote Blitze, Menschen schrien durcheinander, Angst nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Ein kalter Hauch und harter Boden, ein entsetzlicher Schrei … Sie rannte. Feuer loderte hinter ihr. Waren die anderen in Sicherheit? … Glühende Schmerzen ergriffen jeden Nerv ihres Körpers. Eine Wahnsinnige stand vor ihr und kreischte, ergötzte sich an ihren Qualen. Sie verbrannte innerlich. Nadeln stachen in ihre Haut. Sie verdurstete. _

Als endlich Flüssigkeit ihren Mund benetzte, seufzte sie erleichtert.

Sie bewegte ihre Arme, ihre Beine, ihre Hände – doch sie spürte keinerlei Schmerzen mehr. Als sie ihr Gesicht betastete, merkte sie, dass ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Ein schmiedeeiserner Leuchter hing über ihr und einen Moment dachte sie, er würde auf sie herabfallen.

„Bleiben Sie liegen."

Professor Snape saß neben ihr und hielt ein Glas in der Hand. Hermione wusste sofort wieder, wo sie sich befand und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Aber sie war unfähig, auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen. Sie deutete auf die Wasserkaraffe. Er goss nach und reichte ihr das Glas. Ihre Hände fingen so an zu zittern, dass sie es wieder abstellen musste.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ihre Reaktion war heftig."

„Es – es erschien so real." Hermione bekam die schrecklichen Bilder nicht aus dem Kopf und hörte noch immer das höhnische Lachen der schwarzhaarigen Verrückten.

„Das ist nur am Anfang, wenn die intensivsten Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche drängen. Meist vermischen sich Bruchstücke davon miteinander."

„Sie meinen, es könnten mehrere Ereignisse gewesen sein, die zu verschiedenen Zeiten stattfanden?"

„Ja."

„Es gab eine Explosion und Feuer und eine Wahnsinnige, die … quälte und kreischte…" Sie brach ab, als sie registrierte, wie sich seine linke Hand zur Faust ballte.

„Muss ich mit weiteren schlimmen … Details rechnen?" Sie ahnte die Antwort, bevor er sie aussprach.

„Es ist nicht auszuschließen." Er stand auf und lief hin und her. „Es wird mit jedem Bann, den ich löse, leichter. Viele Erinnerungen werden einfach da sein, wenn Sie morgens aufwachen, ohne dass Sie noch einmal Teile davon durchleben müssen."

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Ruhen Sie sich aus. In zwei Stunden treffen wir uns wieder." Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und ergriff die Feder.

* * *

Alles in ihr sträubte sich, jetzt allein in den Raum nebenan zu gehen. „Kann ich hier sitzenbleiben und lesen? Ich verspreche, Sie nicht zu stören."

Er deutete wortlos auf die Regale. Sie griff sich wahllos ein Buch heraus und verkroch sich damit in eine Ecke des Sofas. Es hatte einen angenehm warmen und weichen Bezug, der Geborgenheit vermittelte. Das Buch war ein Lexikon über Heilkräuter, doch sie blätterte nur flüchtig darin.

Sie ließ zu, dass die schrecklichen Bilder zurückkamen. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachgrübelte, was genau sie gesehen hatte, desto mehr entglitten ihr die flüchtigen Fragmente. Noch vorhin hatte sie geglaubt, inmitten des Geschehens zu stehen und die Explosion und den Staub auf ihrer Haut gespürt. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Einzig das Wissen, dass sie nicht allein in diesem Raum saß, sondern jemand in der Nähe war, der geschult in diesen Dingen erschien, ließ sie nach einer Weile ruhiger werden. Sie würde das irgendwie überstehen. Drei Tage waren ein absehbarer Zeitraum.

Sie lenkte sich ab, indem sie Professor Snape verstohlen beobachtete. Er arbeitete konzentriert am Schreibtisch und nach einer Weile nahm sie das unangenehme Kratzen der Feder gar nicht mehr wahr. Als sie bemerkte, dass er hin und wieder prüfend in ihre Richtung schaute, legte sie das Buch aufgeklappt auf ihren Schoss und tat so, als würde sie lesen. Doch ihre Gedanken kreisten weiter um seine Person. So souverän, wie er die ganze Sache anging, konnte ihn vermutlich nicht mehr viel erschüttern, dachte sie. Selten hatte sie einen so wortkargen Einzelgänger erlebt. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich Professor Snape inmitten einer Schülerschar vorzustellen. Vielleicht war der Beruf nur eine Tarnung für seine Spionagetätigkeit gewesen? Sie wurde zunehmend schläfriger und sank tiefer in die Sofaecke hinein.

_Harry lebte! Ein riesiger Stein fiel ihr von der Seele, als er plötzlich mitten im Getümmel auftauchte und die kalte Stimme Voldemorts für einen Moment verstummte … Die Mitschüler an der langen Tafel jubilierten und das kollektive Glücksgefühl versetzte sie in einen Taumel. Obwohl ihr Glas noch vor wenigen Minuten am leersten von allen gewesen war, hatten sie den Hauspokal gewonnen! Ihr Blick wanderte zu Harry, Ron und Neville, der aussah, als könnte er nicht fassen, was ihm gerade geschehen war … Voldemort war tot! Eine unbeschreibliche Erleichterung füllte sie aus und sie sah zu Harry … Sie hatte es geschafft: Das Metall verbog sich nach der Berührung mit dem Basiliskenzahn. Noch ein Horcrux weniger…_

Ein quietschendes Geräusch ließ sie hochschrecken. Professor Snape hatte den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch zurückgeschoben.

„Gute Erinnerungen?"

Ein angenehmes Gefühl hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet – wie sie es gelegentlich nach einem schönen Traum hatte, an den sie sich nicht mehr genau erinnern konnte – und das sie dennoch den ganzen Tag begleitete. Einzelne Namen hallten in ihr nach: Harry, Ron, Neville... Hermione versuchte, das eben Gesehene abzurufen, doch die Szenen tauchten nur noch wie durch einen Schleier vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Vielleicht kamen einige Bilder wieder, wenn er den nächsten Zauber löste?

Sie nickte. "Können wir weitermachen?"

Professor Snape sah sie prüfend an. „Sind Sie schon bereit für den nächsten Schritt?"

"Ja." Sie sah ihn an, als sie die leichte Berührung am Kopf spürte.

_Mit einem Mal schienen sich die dunklen Augen immer weiter von ihr zu entfernen. Doch auch als er gänzlich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, hörte sie noch seine Stimme unmittelbar neben sich ... Harry war bei ihr, sie wusste es, obwohl er den Tarnumhang umgeworfen hatte. Ein markerschütternder Schrei drang durch einen Spalt in der Wand, der durch eine Kiste verstellt war. Entsetzen lähmte sie, als Harry diese wegbewegte und sie Professor Snape unmittelbar dahinter in einer großen Blutlache fanden. Sie hörte ein grauenhaftes rasselndes Geräusch aus seinem Mund, als sich Harry näherte, beobachtete, wie feine blaue Fäden den Sterbenden verließen. Sie wusste, was es war und gab Harry ein Gefäß, stand entsetzt inmitten der schrecklichen Szene, bis die Hand des Professors leblos zu Boden fiel._


	12. Die Schlange

**Kapitel 12 – Die Schlange**

Hermione blinzelte einmal, dann ein weiteres Mal, doch der Anblick blieb unverändert. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinem Hals und hielten dort inne. Es floss kein Blut mehr, stattdessen war die Haut von roten Narben gezeichnet. Sie schluckte und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, unfähig zu sprechen.

Die Falte auf seiner Stirn vertiefte sich und seine Pupillen verschmolzen mit der Iris, als sie ihn bestürzt musterte.

Langsam kam sie in der Realität an und ihr dämmerte, dass dieses Fragment, wie Professor Snape über und über mit Blut bedeckt auf dem Boden lag, der Vergangenheit angehörte. Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Die roten Narben an seinem Hals konnten ein Überbleibsel dieser schweren Verletzungen sein. Doch hatte sie ihn nicht ohne jeden Zweifel sterben sehen? Auch wenn die Details bereits wieder verblassten, wirkte das Entsetzen nach. Was war geschehen und wie ließ es sich zeitlich einordnen?

Harrys Worte drängten sich in ihr Bewusstsein, dass Professor Snape am Tag der Schlacht von Remus das Leben gerettet worden war – nach dem Angriff einer Schlange. Konnte ein kleines Reptil diese abscheulichen Wunden verursacht und die Halsschlagader zerbissen haben? Unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem hatte es keinen Hinweis auf eine Schlacht und keine Spur von Remus am Ort des Geschehens gegeben.

Er lehnte am Fenster und an seinem Kiefer zuckte ein Muskel. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen wusste er genau, welche Bilder sie gerade heimgesucht hatten.

Schweigen füllte den Raum.

* * *

„Warum haben Sie mich nicht vorgewarnt?" Sie hörte, wie gepresst ihre Worte herauskamen.

„Man kann sich auf diese Eindrücke nicht vorbereiten wie auf eine Prüfung."

„Aber dagegen wappnen, vor allem, weil Sie derjenige sind, der den Zauber bei mir ausführte und ihn nun wieder auflöst!"

„Erstens ist es unerlässlich, dass Sie sämtliche Erinnerungen ungefiltert zurückerhalten." Seine Brauen bildeten einen durchgehenden schwarzen Strich und er klang angespannt. „Zweitens war mir Ihre damalige Anwesenheit in der Heulenden Hütte bis gestern unbekannt."

Hermione schaute überrascht auf.

„Und drittens ist mir ein Rätsel, was Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt an diesem Ort zu suchen hatten!"

„Harry war auch da", meinte sie leise.

„Das wusste ich bereits. Aber nicht, dass er sich in Begleitung befand."

„Was soll ich sagen, so lange ich mir nicht alles lückenlos ins Gedächtnis rufen kann? Haben Sie eine Vorstellung, wie frustrierend das ist? Selbst die Erinnerungen, die ich heute hatte, verblassen nach einer Weile wieder!"

„Das ist ganz normal", entgegnete er ruhig und goss zwei Gläser Wasser ein. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits erklärte, ist die kurzzeitige Rückkehr von Bruchstücken intensiver Erlebnisse nur ein Teil des Prozesses. Ihre Erinnerungen manifestieren sich erst dann, wenn sie komplett sind."

„Dann fragen Sie mich bitte nicht Dinge, von denen Sie genau wissen, dass ich sie noch nicht beantworten kann." Hermione bemerkte, wie aufsässig sie sich anhörte.

* * *

Er fügte ihrem Glas einige Tropfen hinzu und reichte es ihr. „Ich halte es aufgrund Ihrer bisherigen heftigen Reaktionen für ratsam, das Auflösen der Zauber erst morgen fortzuführen."

Hermione schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 15:30 Uhr. Was sollte sie mit dem Rest des Tages anfangen, wenn sie nirgendwohin gehen und niemanden sehen durfte? Erneut verursachte ihr der Gedanke, nach all dem allein in ein Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein, Platzangst und Unbehagen. In diesem Moment meldete sich ihr Magen mit einem lauten Knurren und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen jetzt eine Mahlzeit zu sich und danach treffen wir uns wieder hier, um die Fragen abzuklären, die Sie zweifellos bewegen."

Er erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. „Kommen Sie."

Hermione folgte ihm durch den Flur, an dessen Ende ein paar Stufen hinauf ins Freie führten. Die frische Luft war äußerst wohltuend. Sie schaute sich um, doch dieser Teil des Gartens war ihr bisher fremd. Ein paar dichte Hecken trennten ihn vom Rest und es schien ein reiner Nutzgarten zu sein, der überwiegend aus Kräuterbeeten bestand. Hier und da wuchsen ein paar Sonnenblumen. Auf einem Holztisch stand Geschirr für eine Person und eine große Schüssel. Als sie den Deckel abhob, dampfte es und ein verlockender Geruch breitete sich aus.

„Es ist sogar noch warm!", sagte sie verblüfft, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja in einem Haushalt zu Gast war, wo so etwas nicht ungewöhnlich sein sollte.

„Essen Sie nichts?", fragte sie, als Professor Snape wieder Kurs auf die Eingangstür nahm.

„Nicht um diese Zeit."

Hermione wunderte sich angesichts der vorangegangenen Stunden über ihren Appetit. Ihre Stimmung verbesserte sich mit jedem Bissen. Die Wärme der Sonne und das Zwitschern der Vögel trugen ebenfalls dazu bei, dass sie sich mehr und mehr entspannte. Nach einer Weile stellte sie das Geschirr zusammen und trug es nach drinnen, fand aber in dem langen Flur keinen Hinweis auf eine Küche. Professor Snape kam ihr entgegen und sah fragend auf den Stapel, den sie balancierte.

„Ich wusste nicht, wohin damit."

„Lassen Sie es draußen stehen. Grazilli kümmert sich darum."

„Grazilli?"

„Eine unserer beiden Hauselfen. Haben Sie sie noch nicht gesehen?"

Hauselfen? Als sie draußen ankamen, deutete er auf eine Ecke im Garten.

Hermione hätte vor Überraschung fast das Geschirr fallen lassen. Ein winziges, runzeliges Wesen saß in einem kleinen Schaukelstuhl unter einer Sonnenblume und döste. Sie hatte sich Elfen immer als zarte und androgyne Persönchen vorgestellt. Grazilli jedoch besaß eine graugrüne Hautfarbe und trug ein Kleidchen, das aussah wie ein kariertes Küchenhandtuch. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als ihr die kleine Gestalt zuwinkte.

* * *

In Professor Snapes Arbeitszimmer stand Tee bereit. Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa und schenkte sich eine Tasse ein, während ihr unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf schwirrten.

Er ging mit verschränkten Armen im Raum auf und ab. „Ich kann und werde Ihnen nicht alles beantworten, aber erachte es als sinnvoll, einige Zusammenhänge herzustellen, bevor Sie sich mit weiteren Erinnerungen konfrontiert sehen."

Hermione nickte zustimmend. Sie vermutete, dass ihm klar war, welche Art Fragen sie stellen würde, denn er wirkte so zugeknöpft und abweisend, als hätte er in der Zwischenzeit eine unsichtbare Mauer um sich herum errichtet. Doch sie musste die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Erklärungen für die letzten Eindrücke festzuhalten, bevor diese wieder gänzlich verschwammen. Nur so fühlte sie sich in der Lage, zumindest etwas Kontrolle über ihre derzeitige Situation zu erlangen.

„Wie ist es zu Ihren Verletzungen gekommen?" Sie versuchte, Festigkeit in ihre Worte zu legen und jegliches Zögern zu vermeiden, in der Hoffnung, auf diese Weise am ehesten eine klare Auskunft zu erhalten.

„Voldemort. Der Anführer der Todesser", war die knappe Antwort.

„Er hat Sie also angegriffen und liegengelassen, in dem Glauben, dass Sie tot wären", murmelte sie grübelnd.

Seine Miene blieb unbeweglich, als er weitersprach: „Er beauftragte Nagini, seine Schlange."

Hermione war überrascht, dass sich ihre Überlegungen von vorhin als unzutreffend erwiesen. Also doch die Schlange… Doch an welcher Stelle kam Remus ins Spiel?

„Wie konnte sie Ihnen derartige Verletzungen zufügen?"

„Sie war nicht von herkömmlichen Ausmaßen und handelte auf seinen Geheiß."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und sie ahnte, dass ihm diese Attacke heute noch genauso deutlich vor Augen stand wie zum damaligen Zeitpunkt.

„Eine Riesenschlange?"

Er machte eine zustimmende und energische Bewegung, die außerdem signalisierte, dass er das Thema des Mordversuchs an ihm nicht weiter erörtern würde.

* * *

Hermione trank einen großen Schluck Tee, um sich zu beruhigen. Und ein weiterer bedrohlicher Gedanke nahm Gestalt an.

„Sie sagten gestern etwas von Schlangengift, mit dem Harry und ich in Berührung kamen. War es diese Schlange?"

„Ja. In dem Punkt bin ich sicher."

„Wir hatten Kontakt mit ihrem Gift, als wir … Sie fanden?"

„Nein."

Ihre Unruhe stieg. „Wie können Sie da so sicher sein? Was haben Sie denn gestern in meinen Erinnerungen gesehen?"

„Entscheidend ist, was ich NICHT sah: Es gab keinen Angriff von Nagini auf Sie, während Sie sich dort aufhielten."

Er klang, als würde er ihr einen Vortrag halten, aus dem sich die Logik von selbst erschließe.

Hermione war nun völlig verwirrt. „Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Nagini hätte Sie sofort gewittert und ihrem Herrscher gemeldet. Doch nach meinem Wissenstand betrat Mr. Potter kurz danach gesund und munter das Schulleiterbüro in Hogwarts, wozu er nach einer Vergiftung nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre. Da auch Sie zum entscheidenden Zeitpunkt der Schlacht unbeschadet in Hogwarts waren, mussten Sie beide Nagini und ihrem Herren entkommen sein."

„Also sind wir irgendwann später mit ihr zusammengetroffen", leitete Hermione daraus ab. „Wann?"

„Vorher", lautete die überraschende Antwort. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wann und unter welchen Umständen, aber dass Nagini keinerlei Notiz von Ihrer Anwesenheit nahm, lässt sich nur damit erklären, dass Sie ihr Gift bereits in sich trugen."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Allein der Gedanke an die Schlange erzeugte einen solchen Ekel, dass sich sämtliche Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellten.

„In Bezug auf Mr. Potter wäre das ebenfalls ein logischer Schluss, wenngleich er damals auch andere Merkmale aufwies, die ihn für Nagini schwerer angreifbar machten."

* * *

Hermione überlegte, was für besondere Merkmale Harry besessen haben könnte, als seine Stimme wieder zu ihr durchdrang: „Wir müssen exakt herausfinden, wann und wie lange Ihre Nerven- und Blutbahnen dem Gift ausgesetzt waren."

„Warum ist das denn nach so vielen Jahren noch wichtig?"

„Es sollte abgeklärt werden, bevor Sie Ihre Magie zurückerhalten, da Naginis Gift auf bestimmte Zauber reagiert."

Hermione hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Eiswasser durch ihre Adern rann. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass wir es vielleicht immer noch in uns tragen?"

„Ja. Es wird nur durch entsprechende Gegenmittel unschädlich. Auch Ihre Schwierigkeiten nach dem Schutzzauber weisen darauf hin, dass es noch aktiv ist."

Hermione fehlten die Worte.

„Es ist kein Problem, das Gift aus Ihrem Körper zu verbannen", versicherte Professor Snape und betrachtete sie so gelassen, dass sie sich etwas entspannte. „Aber um die richtige Dosierung des Tranks zu bestimmen, brauche ich erst alle Antworten."

„Haben Sie diesen Trank selbst getestet?"

Er nickte. "Ein paar Tage nach dem Biss. Einige Zutaten brauchen Zeit zum Entfalten."

„Aber wie konnten Sie überhaupt diesen … Blutverlust überleben?"

„Durch Phoenixtränen."

„Phoenixtränen?"

„Sie sind das wirksamste Heilmittel der magischen Welt."

„Trugen Sie das Medikament bei sich?" Hermione fragte sich angesichts ihres Erinnerungsfragments, wie er in der Lage gewesen war, es noch zu sich zu nehmen.

„Nein. Professor Lupin schickte den Phoenix."

Hermione ging immer mehr auf, dass ihre bisherigen Informationen über die Zaubererwelt erst die Spitze des Eisbergs waren. „Ein Phoenix? Diese Wesen existieren wirklich?"

„Sie zweifeln daran?" Sämtliche Anspannung wich mit einem Schlag aus seinem Gesicht und in seine Augen trat Wärme, ein Ausdruck, den sie dort bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Hermione musste über ihre unwillkürliche Überlegung lächeln, dass diese kleine Veränderung der Mimik einen großen Gewinn für seine Ausstrahlung bedeutete. Als es in seinen Pupillen flüchtig aufblitzte, verspürte sie Verbundenheit und die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass dieser unerwartete Anflug von Sympathie auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, wandte er sich ab und öffnete die Tür.

„Folgen Sie mir."

* * *

Er öffnete eine angrenzende Tür und sie betrat ein ähnlich geschnittenes Zimmer wie ihres. Ein dunkler Bücherschrank bedeckte eine Wand, gegenüber standen drei Sessel mit schwarzem Bezug und ein großer Tisch. Auch hier hing ein eiserner Leuchter von der Decke, der mit mindestens 20 Kerzen bestückt war.

Sie nahm an, dass es sich um den privaten Wohnbereich von Professor Snape handelte. Er blieb mitten im Raum stehen und als sie seiner Blickrichtung folgte, sah sie den großen Vogel. Er saß direkt neben der Tür auf einer Stange und betrachtete sie aufmerksam mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

Professor Snape murmelte etwas, das wie „Phoenix" klang und Hermione dachte kopfschüttelnd, dass es wahre Tierliebe sein musste, einem solchen Geschöpf den Namen „Phoenix" zu geben. Selbst ein gerupftes Huhn wirkte prächtiger.

„Fawkes ist namensgebendes Symbol für den „Orden des Phoenix."

Hermione hörte sofort an seinem Ton, dass er nicht scherzte. Entweder vermittelten die Illustrationen ihrer Märchenbücher einen falschen Eindruck, da sie seine Gattung als die prächtigste überhaupt beschrieben - oder mit dem Vogel stimmte etwas nicht. „Warum ist er fast federlos?"

„Weil er kurz davor steht, zu verbrennen und neu aus der Asche aufzusteigen. Sie kennen Fawkes. Er gehörte Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts."

Er deutete auf ein großes Bild über der Sitzecke, das Hermione bisher noch nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Es zeigte einen sehr alten Mann mit langem weißen Bart und durchdringenden Augen von ungewöhnlich hellem Blau. Sie wusste sofort, woher sie diese kannte.

„Der Ziegenhirte?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Nein. Das ist sein Bruder."

* * *

Hermione verspürte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft. „Ich würde gern eine Weile in den Garten gehen."

„Dem steht nichts im Wege."

Er begleitete sie nach draußen, ein Buch und Schreibzeug unter den Arm geklemmt und setzte sich an den Holztisch. Anscheinend blieb sie unter Beobachtung.

„Kann ich den Liegestuhl dort nehmen?"

Er nickte und vertiefte sich in sein Buch.

Sie klopfte eine dicke Staubschicht herunter, bis blau-weiße Streifen zum Vorschein kamen. In diesem Stuhl hatte vermutlich seit Jahren niemand mehr gesessen. Die Lehne quietschte, als sie sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss.

Sofort geisterten unzählige Schlangen verschiedener Größen durch ihre Gedanken, ebenso der Phoenix und die kleine Elfe, der Ziegenhirte, das Porträt seines Bruders und ein anderes Bild, das einen schönen blonden jungen Mann zeigte. Sie grübelte, doch sein Name fiel ihr nicht ein, so sehr sie sich den Kopf zerbrach. Gringel-, Grindel-, Grindelbaum?

„Grindelwald?" Der scharfe Ton von Professor Snape riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

Er stand direkt vor ihr und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick. Sie fröstelte. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts deutete darauf hin, dass in diesem noch vor kurzem ein warmer Glanz gelegen hatte.

„Was, bei Salazar, hat Grindelwald in Ihren Gedanken verloren, Hermione?"


	13. Mehr Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 13 – Mehr Erinnerungen**

Hermione rückte in eine aufrechte Position, soweit der Liegestuhl das zuließ und blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Seit etwa zehn Minuten sprechen Sie im Schlaf und werfen sich hin und her." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte noch immer düster. „Ich gewann den Eindruck, dass Sie in der vergangenen Minute nach Grindelwalds Namen suchten."

Hermione erinnerte sich an einen jungen blonden Mann mit strahlendem Lächeln. „Grindelwald", wiederholte sie und lauschte dem Klang des Namens nach. „Wer ist das?"

„Einer der dunkelsten Zauberer überhaupt. Mir ist unbegreiflich, wieso er in den nachhaltigsten Fragmenten Ihres bisherigen Lebens auftaucht."

„Warum? War er kein Schulkamerad von mir?"

„Schulkamerad?" Professor Snape sah einen Moment verblüfft aus. „Grindelwald war während Ihrer Schulzeit bereits über 100 Jahre alt und saß im Zauberergefängnis von Nurmengard. Natürlich haben Sie damals viel über ihn gelesen und gehört."

„Dann kann es nicht dieser Grindelwald gewesen sein", sagte Hermione mit Nachdruck. „Ich sah einen jungen Mann."

Professor Snape runzelte die Stirn und schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Was ist daran so schlimm, wenn tatsächlich Grindelwald in meinen Erinnerungen aufgetaucht wäre?", überlegte Hermione verständnislos. „Wenn ich früher von ihm gehört habe, ist das doch ganz logisch!"

„Nein. Im momentanen Stadium Ihres Erinnerungsprozesses spielen Ereignisse eine Rolle, die Sie DIREKT durchlebten. Eindrücke von Personen stehen immer in einer unmittelbaren Assoziation zu einem Ereignis, das sich tief eingeprägt hat." Er räusperte sich. „Ich halte es für ratsam, die letzte Erinnerung, die Sie hatten, erneut zu aktivieren und weiter zu vertiefen."

„Sie glauben, dass es eine sehr negative Erinnerung ist?"

„Es ist sinnvoll, der Sache gleich auf den Grund zu gehen, bevor Sie früher oder später unvermittelt damit konfrontiert werden."

„Einverstanden." Hermione holte tief Luft, hielt sie ein paar Sekunden und atmete dann langsam aus, um die Angst in den Griff zu bekommen.

* * *

Er kniete neben dem Liegestuhl nieder und legte ihr beide Handflächen an die Schläfen. „Versuchen Sie, sich auf meine Stimme zu konzentrieren und meine Fragen zu beantworten."

Als er ein paar seltsame Worte murmelte, spürte Hermione Wärme auf ihrer Kopfhaut und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl.

_Ein infernalischer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, eine Mischung aus ungewaschener Kleidung und verdorbenen Lebensmitteln. Der Raum war klein und völlig verdreckt, das Geschirr enthielt verschimmelte Essensreste. Die alte Frau bewegte sich merkwürdig und sprach kein einziges Wort. In dem schummrigen Kerzenlicht beobachtete sie, wie Harry ein Bild von der Kommode nahm. Er war aufgeregt und rief, dass es der Dieb wäre. Und dann sah sie, wie sich eine riesige Schlange um Harry wickelte… Sie zog den Zauberstab und schrie… _

„Was sehen Sie?" Eine Hand hatte ihre Schulter gepackt.

„Schlange… Harry", murmelte sie benommen.

„Gibt es Fotografien, wo Sie sind? In einem Buch oder in einer Zeitung vielleicht?"

„Viele …"

„Ist das Bild des jungen Mannes auch dort?"

„Ja … Kommode... Silberrahmen…"

„Was ist passiert?", drängte die Stimme.

„Alte Frau… tot… Falle… Voldemort… Glasscherben…"

„Wer ist die alte Frau?"

Hermione hatte keine Antwort. Aber ihre Zähne fingen plötzlich an, unkontrolliert aufeinanderzuschlagen. Die Schlange war aus der alten Frau gekrochen. Mit einem Mal kam auch der schreckliche Geruch zurück. Ihr wurde übel und sie sprang auf und übergab sich an der nächsten Hecke.

„Evanesco", rief Professor Snape. Als nächstes ließ er ein Gefäß vom Tisch heranschweben und drückte es ihr in die Hände.

„Trinken Sie das aus. Alles."

Sie schluckte mehrmals und ihr Kopf wurde langsam klarer. Ihre Schwäche war ihr peinlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen machen kann."

Sein Blick hatte sich noch mehr verdunkelt. „Nichts. Ihre Erinnerungen erscheinen verworren und komplexer als die der meisten anderen. Entsprechend sind Ihre Reaktionen."

Hermione fragte sich, ob er mit diesen Bruchstücken etwas anfangen konnte, denn er wirkte mit einem Mal entschlossen und energiegeladen, wie ein Hund, der eine Fährte aufgenommen hatte. Doch er bot keine Erklärung an.

"Und?", hakte sie ungeduldig nach. Sie sehnte sich nur noch nach Ruhe.

„Ich muss etwas überprüfen."

"Kann ich so lange in mein Zimmer gehen und mich hinlegen?"

Professor Snape nahm einen blauen Stein aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn ihr. „Ich bleibe in der Nähe. Wenn Sie etwas beunruhigt, halten Sie den Stein in der Hand."

Er war leichter als gedacht und begann zu schimmern, sobald er ihre Handfläche berührte. „Was passiert dann?"

„Ich bekomme ein Signal." Er hielt einen ähnlichen Stein in die Höhe, dessen Farbe sich verstärkte, je länger sie ihren umfasste.

* * *

In ihrem Zimmer legte sich Hermione sofort mit sämtlichen Sachen aufs Bett. Sie war mit einem Mal sogar zu kaputt, um auch nur den Pullover auszuziehen. Trotzdem zögerte sie es hinaus, die Augen zu schließen, aus Furcht vor weiteren schrecklichen Bildern und Erinnerungen. Aber schließlich fielen sie von selbst zu.

_Sie folgte den anderen aus dem Zug. Ein riesiger Mann ließ sie in Boote einsteigen. Als die Umrisse eines Schlosses in der Ferne auftauchten, verstummten die Gespräche ringsum und Begeisterungsrufe wurden laut. Ihr Magen machte einen Sprung. Das musste Hogwarts sein. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Tagen viel darüber gelesen, doch der Anblick übertraf ihre kühnsten Erwartungen… _

_Sie verbarg ihre Aufregung, indem sie sich in das Buch vor ihr vertiefte. Aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgte sie hingegen jede seiner Bewegungen und als er an ihrem Tisch vorüberging, merkte sie, dass sie errötete. Sie ahnte, dass sie sich verliebt hatte, selbst Harrys und Rons verstohlenes Kichern und Augenrollen berührte sie kaum. Die ganze Atmosphäre veränderte sich, wenn ER in der Nähe war. Verstohlen bewunderte sie zum hundertsten Mal die Perfektion seiner Erscheinung und wenn er sprach, durchrieselte sie ein wohliger Schauer. Gilderoy…_

Plötzlich schreckte sie auf. Gilderoy? Sie hatte sich in einen Lehrer verliebt? Erneut erschienen ihre Erinnerungen wie durch einen Schleier. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zum Fenster und sah in den sternenklaren Himmel. Das Zirpen der Grillen strahlte etwas Beruhigendes aus. Hermione registrierte, dass die Fenster nebenan erleuchtet waren. Ihre Uhr zeigte 0:35 an. Sie hatte über fünf Stunden geschlafen und fühlte sich erstaunlich ausgeruht.

Sie versuchte, die letzten 24 Stunden zu rekapitulieren, doch es gelang ihr nur noch in Bruchteilen. Frustriert starrte sie in die Umrisse der Büsche im Garten, als wären die Antworten dort versteckt. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass in spätestens 3 Tagen ihre Erinnerungen wieder fest an ihrem Platz sein würden, war es äußerst irritierend, all diese Fragmente zu erleben und kurz danach in diffusem Nebel zu verlieren. Geduld war nicht ihre Stärke, doch es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu akzeptieren, dass sie an ihrem derzeitigen Zustand nichts ändern konnte. Wenigstens war Professor Snapes Gesellschaft weniger anstrengend, als sie anfangs befürchtet hatte.

* * *

Hermione verließ ihren Platz am Fenster und ging ins Bad. Als sie zurück ins Zimmer kam, geriet der dicke Wälzer „Geschichte Hogwarts" in ihr Blickfeld. Wie war der Name des dunklen Zauberers gewesen? Grindelwald? Sie schlug das Register auf. Es gab einen Querverweis. Doch erst, als sie zur angegebenen Seite blätterte, bemerkte sie, dass er zur Biographie von Albus Dumbledore führte, dessen Porträt sie im Wohnraum von Professor Snape gesehen hatte. Sie las mit zunehmendem Interesse. Über Grindelwald stand nur, dass Albus Dumbledore diesen in einem spektakulären Kampf besiegt und ins Gefängnis Nurmengard gebracht hatte, das ironischerweise von Grindelwald selbst erbaut worden war. Es gab weder Bilder des dunklen Zauberers noch sonstige Verweise. Einen Moment spielte sie mit der Idee, bei Professor Snape anzuklopfen und zu fragen, ob es in diesem Haus Literatur über Grindelwald gab. Der Lichtschein auf dem Rasen signalisierte, dass im Nachbarzimmer noch immer Licht brannte. Doch Hermione verwarf den Gedanken wieder.

Sie vertiefte sich stattdessen in die letzten Lebensjahre des ehemaligen Schulleiters, die in die Zeit fielen, in der auch sie die Zaubererschule besucht haben musste. Am Ende des letzten Abschnitts hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, um einen entsetzten Ausruf zu unterdrücken: Albus Dumbledore war durch einen magischen Gegenstand vergiftet worden und 1997 auf eigenen Wunsch durch die Hand von Professor Severus Snape gestorben, damit dieser seine Tarnung als Spion aufrecht erhalten konnte. Ihr Magen begann wieder zu revoltieren und sie erreichte ihr Badezimmer gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Danach saß sie eine unendlich erscheinende Zeit am Fenster und starrte in die Nacht. Natürlich wusste sie bisher so gut wie nichts über die Zaubererwelt und die Zusammenhänge. Rein theoretisches Wissen, das sich wie ein Geschichtsbuch einer Zeit las, zu der man keinen individuellen Bezug hatte, brachte sie nicht wirklich weiter. Dennoch erschütterte sie diese Information. Notwehr war eine Sache, aber gezielter, geplanter Mord – oder in Professor Dumbledores Fall konnte man es schon eine Kombination aus Selbstmord und Mord nennen - erforderte eine enorme Kaltblütigkeit. Wie ertrug es Professor Snape, jeden Tag das Porträt in seinem Wohnraum anzuschauen, das den alten Schulleiter zeigte? Hermione fror, holte sich die Bettdecke ans Fenster und wickelte sich darin ein.

* * *

In dieser Position erwachte sie am Morgen. Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte sie an der Nase. Sie streckte sich und hoffte, dass eine warme Dusche ihre steifen Knochen wieder in Bewegung bringen würde. Danach griff sie die erstbesten Sachen aus dem Schrank. Doch auch als sie fix und fertig angekleidet war, das Bett gemacht und das Fenster angekippt hatte, trödelte sie, ehe sie sich bereit dazu fühlte, an die Zwischentür zu klopfen.

Als keine Antwort kam, klopfte sie energischer. Danach bewegte sie vorsichtig die Klinke, doch es war abgeschlossen. Sie entschied, im Garten zu warten. Als sie am Wohnraum von Professor Snape vorbeilief, hörte sie Stimmen und kurz darauf öffnete sich eine Tür. Er rief ihren Namen und winkte sie ins Zimmer. Von seinem Besucher gab es keine Spur mehr. War dieser auf magische Art verschwunden, wie Professor McGonagall vor ein paar Tagen in der Galerie? Professor Snape deutete auf den Tisch, auf dem Frühstück sowie ein unbenutzter Teller und eine Tasse standen.

Hermione überlegte, ob sie ihn gleich mit ihrem neuen Wissen um Albus Dumbledores Tod konfrontieren oder lieber erst einmal einen Kaffee trinken und etwas essen sollte. Sie entschied sich für die zweite Variante und setzte sich.

„Ich bin im Arbeitszimmer, wenn Sie fertig sind."

Sie ließ sich Zeit. Der Kaffee belebte sie und das Essen war wie immer köstlich. Sie vermutete, dass es von den Elfen zubereitet wurde und nahm sich vor, ihnen bei Gelegenheit dafür zu danken. So ganz klar war ihr der Status der kleinen Wesen in diesem Haus noch nicht. Schließlich sah sie keinen Grund mehr, die Begegnung mit Professor Snape aufzuschieben und ging nach nebenan.

Er war mit einem Stapel Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch beschäftigt und sah erst auf, als sie direkt neben ihm stand. Sie entschied, sich langsam vorzutasten. „Ich würde mir gern ein Buch über diesen Grindelwald ausleihen."

„Ich wollte Ihnen ohnehin zwei Bilder von ihm zeigen." Er lief zum Bücherregal und zog einen schmalen Band heraus.

* * *

Hermione ergriff das Buch und schaute auf die Bildtafel, die er aufgeschlagen hatte. Die Abbildung zeigte einen alten Mann mit welligem weißen Haar und wachsamem Blick. Sie konnte keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Mann erkennen, den sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Sie wunderte sich jedoch, dass dieser Zauberer als hochgefährlich eingestuft worden war. Er wirkte weder aggressiv noch in irgendeiner Weise bedrohlich, sondern strahlte trotz des hohen Alters Würde aus.

„Er wirkt so … harmlos", meinte sie.

„Der Schein trügt." Mehr wollte Professor Snape nicht dazu sagen. Er nahm das Buch und öffnete eine weitere Doppelseite.

Er war es - nicht exakt das Bild, das in ihrem Kopf hängengeblieben war, aber dennoch unverkennbar. Er stand neben einem etwa Gleichaltrigen.

Professor Snape beobachte sie und nickte grimmig. „Als Sie erwähnten, dass Sie einen jungen Mann gesehen haben, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass es eine Fotografie von ihm gewesen sein muss, die Sie während eines einschneidenden Erlebnisses anschauten."

„Haben Sie mehr herausgefunden?"

„Ich wusste, dass Sie im Dezember 1997 gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter das Zaubererdorf Godric's Hollow besuchten."

„Godric's Hollow…" Der Name brachte keine Saite in Hermione zum Klingen.

„Anhand Ihrer Erinnerung wurden Sie dort anscheinend von Voldemort in eine Falle gelockt und von seiner Schlange angegriffen. Diese Information war mir neu. Es könnte erklären, woher Ihre Infektion mit dem Gift stammt."

„Was wollten wir dort? Und wer war die alte Frau?"

„Über die erste Frage kann ich nur Vermutungen anstellen."

„Zum Beispiel?", bohrte sie nach.

„Mr. Potters Eltern liegen dort begraben. Ich halte es jedoch für sinnvoller, in dem Punkt Ihre Erinnerungen abzuwarten, statt zu spekulieren."

Hermione holte scharf Luft. Sie hatte automatisch angenommen, dass auch Harrys Eltern nichtmagisch waren und er deshalb im Haus des Ordens aufgenommen wurde. Er hatte nie erwähnt, dass sie nicht mehr lebten. Und Professor Snapes Tonfall nach zu urteilen, war es kein Thema, das er gern anschnitt.

„Bei der Frau handelte es sich um eine Historikerin, die Tante von Gellert Grindelwald", fuhr er fort. „In ihrem Haus befand sich die Fotografie."

„Und woher haben Sie plötzlich diese Information?"

„Ich führte ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch."

Sie überlegte, ob der Besucher vielleicht deshalb hier gewesen war. „Mit wem?"

* * *

Professor Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und bedeutete ihr, zu folgen. Das Frühstücksgeschirr im Wohnraum war bereits abgeräumt. Er deutete auf den Rahmen, der an der Wand hing. „Mit ihm."

Hermione gelang es nicht, ihr Erschrecken zu verbergen. Hatte er Professor Dumbleores Porträt als eine Art Sühne aufgehängt, weil er mit seiner damaligen Tat nicht klarkam und führte jetzt Monologe vor dem Bild des Mannes, den er nach dessen eigenem Willen getötet hatte? Ihr wurde mulmig zumute.

„Ich habe heute Nacht in „_Geschichte Hogwarts_" gelesen, dass Sie ihn … töten mussten", sagte sie beklommen und ging unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zur Tür zurück.

Erstaunlicherweise wirkte er völlig ruhig. „Ich verstehe."

Sie fühlte sich auf einmal wie eine Schülerin, die etwas falsch gemacht hat. Er sah sie nicht an, aber sie bemerkte den Schatten, der sein Gesicht verdüsterte, bevor er so bitter auflachte, dass sie innerlich erschauerte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht angreifen. Ich möchte nur verstehen, was damals geschehen ist", flüsterte sie.

„Das soll er Ihnen selbst erklären."

„Wie denn?" Hermiones Zweifel an seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit kamen zurück und sie behielt die Tür im Blick. „Professor Dumbledore ist tot."

„Aber nicht mundtot." Professor Snape nickte in Richtung des Bildes. „Er wird sicher gern mit Ihnen plaudern."

* * *

Sie stand wie angewurzelt, als die Tür nicht gerade sanft hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. „Wissen die anderen denn nicht, dass er so instabil ist?", murmelte sie erschrocken. „Wie konnten sie mich mit ihm allein lassen?"

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ms. Granger. Severus ist ein bisschen launisch, aber niemand ist besser für diese Aufgabe geeignet als er. Glauben Sie das einem alten Mann."

Hermione zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zur Tür um. Doch außer ihr befand sich niemand im Raum.

„Hier oben", erklang die heitere freundliche Stimme erneut und sie sah fassungslos zu, wie sich die Lippen des Porträts bewegten und seine Augen ihr zuzwinkerten.


	14. Panikattacken

**Kapitel 14 – Panikattacken**

Hermione verfiel in Panik. War Professor Snape wahnsinnig? Stand er nebenan und bewegte das Porträt mit Magie? Sie musste hier raus. Aber die Türen würden alle verschlossen sein, es blieb nur der Weg durch den Garten. Hermione schlich über den Flur in ihr Zimmer und stieg durchs Fenster. Doch als sie versuchte, durch die dornige Hecke zu gelangen, scheiterte sie. Schließlich ließ sie sich zerkratzt, blutend und entmutigt auf dem Rasen nieder.

Professor Snape stand in einigen Metern Entfernung und beobachtete sie.

„Wenn Magier sterben, können sie weiterhin durch Porträts kommunizieren."

Sie wich aus, als er näher kam.

„Dieses Bild von Professor Dumbledore befand sich in Hogwarts im Schulleiterbüro. Ein weiteres Gemälde von ihm hängt bei Familie Weasley."

Hermione ließ die Worte einsinken. Er hörte sich gelassen und glaubhaft an. Vielleicht konnten in der Zaubererwelt tatsächlich Bilder sprechen. Aber überzeugt war sie noch nicht.

„Und wieso sagen Sie mir das nicht vorher, sondern erst jetzt? Ich habe einen Heidenschreck bekommen."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern betrachtete ihre zerkratzten Arme. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

Hermione wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie von Panik ergriffen worden war. Ihre Lektüre über Professor Dumbledores Tod und die Bemerkung, dass der verstorbene Schulleiter sich mit ihr unterhalten würde, hatten sie schlicht und ergreifend aus dem Gleis geworfen.

Als sie ihn ansah, entdeckte sie wieder den warmen Schimmer in seinen Augen.

„Reden Sie mit Dumbledore, er bat mich, Sie zurückzuholen."

„Ja."

„Vorher gebe ich Ihnen etwas gegen die Kratzer."

* * *

Im Arbeitszimmer ließ er eine blaugrüne Phiole vom obersten Regalbrett nach unten schweben.

„Damit sollte es in Kürze verheilt sein."

Hermione fragte nicht nach, welche Inhaltsstoffe die ölige Flüssigkeit enthielt, aber als sie diese auf ihre Arme tupfte, konnte sie fast zusehen, wie sich die Risse in ihrer Haut wieder schlossen.

Professor Snape hatte sich hinter einer Zeitung namens „Der Tagesprophet" vergraben und als sie genauer hinschaute, verfolgte sie gebannt, wie sich die Bilder bewegten. Er bemerkte ihr Interesse und reichte sie ihr wortlos.

Sie überflog die Spalten auf der ersten Seite und betrachtete die Abbildungen kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich bin weder ein kaltblütiger Mörder noch geisteskrank." Er wirkte ernst und unfroh und die tiefen Schatten unter seinen Augen hatten mittlerweile eine blauschwarze Tönung angenommen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so albern verhalten habe", sagte sie. „Ich bin … überfordert mit vielem, was hier geschieht. Kommen Sie mit nach nebenan, wenn ich mit dem Bild spreche? Bitte."

* * *

„Ah, Sie haben Severus als Verstärkung mitgebracht", zwinkerte Professor Dumbledore aus seinem Rahmen. „Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, Ms. Granger."

Hermione konnte die Augen nicht von ihm losreißen. Durch seine Mimik brachte er die Leinwand regelrecht zum Strahlen.

„Sie haben sicher viele Fragen. Eins möchte ich vorwegschicken, weil ich Ihr Gespräch vorhin mit anhörte: Severus hat mir damals einen großen Gefallen getan, ich hätte sonst einem qualvollen Ende entgegengesehen. Ich ließ ihn schwören, dass er derjenige ist, der mich davon befreit."

Hermione schaute zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer, dessen Gesicht wieder so unbeweglich wie eine Maske geworden war und beschloss, dass es günstig wäre, das Thema zu wechseln. Vielleicht hatte sie die Möglichkeit, Professor Dumbledore zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt dazu noch einmal detaillierter zu befragen.

„Professor Snape sagte mir, dass Sie wissen, wo ich Grindelwald gesehen haben könnte", wandte sie sich an das Porträt.

„Das ist richtig. Es existieren nur wenige Originalfotografien von Gellert Grindelwald aus jungen Jahren. Nur auf einem davon ist er allein aufgenommen. Aufgrund Ihres Erinnerungsbruchstücks nahm ich an, dass Sie das Bild sahen, welches sich im Besitz seiner Tante Bathilda Bagshot befand. Sowohl die Familie von Mr. Potter als auch ich waren einmal Nachbarn von ihr. Ich hörte von Bathildas Tod. Sie wurde nach Weihnachten 1997 tot in ihrem Haus gefunden. Wir können das zeitlich also eingrenzen. Von dem Angriff Voldemorts auf Harry und Sie in ihrem Haus wusste ich jedoch nichts."

„Die Schlange kroch aus ihr heraus". Hermiones Erinnerung war nur noch schwach, aber ein Abklang ihres Ekels kam zurück.

„Eine schreckliche Sache", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Wie Severus meinte, könnten Mr. Potter und Sie an diesem Tag mit dem Gift infiziert worden sein. Leider müssen wir abwarten, bis sich all Ihre Erinnerungen wieder manifestiert haben, um ganz sicher zu sein."

Hermione nickte. Etwas anderes ging ihr schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf: „Wenn ein weiteres Bild von Ihnen im Haus der Familie Weasley hängt - können Sie dort ebenfalls mit den Leuten reden?"

Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Mit denen, die von meiner ehemaligen Existenz wissen. Für die anderen war ich bisher nur ein langweiliges Gemälde eines alten Mannes, der die Pflege seines Bartes vernachlässigt hatte – um mit den Worten des jungen George Weasley zu sprechen."

Hermione lächelte. Ja, das passte zu George. Und er war auch der Grund für ihre Frage. „Wissen Sie zufällig, wie es George geht?"

* * *

Professor Dumbledore zögerte und in dem Moment erkannte Hermione, dass es Probleme gab. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist seit zwei Tagen wieder im Besitz seiner Erinnerungen."

„Und?"

Der alte Herr schwieg und Professor Snape räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Immer diese Ungeduld, Severus! Aber es ist gut, dass Sie auch hier sind."

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Dumbledore", sagte Professor Snape.

„Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass George Weasley zum Orden geschickt wird, wahrscheinlich schon in zwei Tagen."

„Also lief es nicht problemlos."

„Nein. Ich bin jedoch sicher, dass Sie ihm mit Legilimentik helfen können, Severus."

„Was ist mit ihm?", wiederholte Hermione besorgt.

„Seine Eltern hatten schon die ganze Zeit die Befürchtung, dass er die Vergangenheit nicht so gut verkraftet, weil seine Erinnerungen zu einem Zeitpunkt genommen wurden, als er gerade dabei war, bestimmte Dinge zu verarbeiten."

„Den Tod seines Zwillingsbruders", murmelte Hermione.

„Ah, Sie wissen davon. Ganz recht, Ms. Granger. Wobei ich der Überzeugung bin, dass die Voraussetzungen für ihn heute besser sind als damals. Seine Eltern waren nach der Schlacht selbst zu sehr damit belastet, während sie ihm heute eine größere Stütze sein können. Auch seine zwischenzeitlich gesammelten eigenen Erfahrungen, die er ohne seinen Bruder machte, geben ihm mehr Stabilität als früher", sagte der alte Zauberer ernst.

Obwohl sich Hermione Sorgen um George machte, freute sie sich darauf, ihn bald wiederzusehen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ich jetzt den nächsten Bann löse. Sie beide können Ihr Gespräch später vertiefen", ließ sich Professor Snape neben ihr vernehmen.

* * *

Etliche Minuten verflossen, nachdem er die entsprechende Magie ausgeführt hatte. Hermione nahm keinerlei Veränderung ihrer Umwelt und nichts Außergewöhnliches wahr. Die schwarzen Augen waren abwartend auf sie gerichtet.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sind Sie sicher, dass es funktioniert hat?"

Professor Snape zog eine Schreibtischschublade auf und leises Knistern verriet, dass er einen Stapel Papier durchblätterte.

Plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung breitete sich Schwärze um sie herum aus.

* * *

„Das war zuviel für sie, Severus!"

„Die Wirkung trat verzögert ein. Es muss mit dem Gift zusammenhängen."

„Ich kann regelmäßig nach ihr schauen. Minerva hat mich im ersten Stock einquartiert. George Weasley kommt erst übermorgen an."

Hermione wusste, dass sie die weibliche Stimme kannte, konnte sie aber nicht zuordnen. Sie wollte sehen, wer es war. Aber die Muskeln ihrer Augenlider weigerten sich, auch nur ein Quäntchen nachzugeben. Ihre Lippen und ihre Stimmbänder verweigerten ebenso den Dienst.

Sie fühlte eine kühle Hand auf ihrer Stirn und hörte erneut die Frauenstimme.

„Bitte geben Sie mir irgendein Zeichen, wenn Sie mich verstehen können, Hermione."

Sie versuchte, die linke Hand zu heben, dann die rechte, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Panik erfasste sie. Anscheinend hatten ihre Bemühungen aber doch Erfolg gehabt, denn ihre linke Hand wurde gedrückt.

„Ein Glück", rief die Frau erleichtert aus. „Sie ist bei Bewusstsein!"

„Ms. Granger", erklang die Stimme von Professor Snape. „Versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Sie werden sich in Kürze wieder bewegen können."

Hermione spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Was war hier los? Ging es ihr etwa wie einer Freundin, die vor einigen Jahren in ein Wachkoma gefallen war und mit der sie seither nur durch Handsignale kommunizieren konnte? Sie wollte nicht lebendig begraben und hilflos sein.

„Na, na, nicht weinen, Hermione. Es wird alles gut", sprach die Frauenstimme beruhigend auf sie ein und plötzlich erkannte sie diese: Mrs. Pomfrey, die Sprechstundenhilfe ihrer Eltern. Zeitgleich fiel ihr die Information ein, dass Mrs. Pomfrey ihren Eltern vom Orden empfohlen worden war. Der Gedanke an die resolute Frau ließ sie etwas entspannen.

„So ist es gut. Sie müssen sich wirklich keine Gedanken machen. Versuchen Sie, ein bisschen zu schlafen und wenn Sie aufwachen, sind Sie wieder ganz die Alte."

Ganz die Alte würde sie wohl nie mehr sein, dachte Hermione, aber vielleicht hatte dieser Albtraum nach ihrem Aufwachen ein Ende.

* * *

„Sie schläft immer noch?" Nun war es Professor McGonagall, die Hermione durch einen dicken Schleier vernahm.

„Severus hat die letzten Stunden hier verbracht und keinerlei Anzeichen für eine Veränderung bemerkt."

„Wo ist Severus?"

„Er hat sich hingelegt. Wenn du mich fragst, hätte er das schon längst einmal tun sollen. Er ist völlig am Ende, was er natürlich nicht zugibt."

„Lieber würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen", stimmte Professor McGonagall zu."

„Hast du schon Neuigkeiten von Harry Potter?"

„Remus berichtete, dass er in den vergangenen Tagen aufgeblüht ist. Er tollt mit Theodore herum und lässt sich von Andromeda mit Kuchen verwöhnen."

„Das ist gut. Er wird mit einigem fertig werden müssen, wenn er seine Erinnerungen zurück hat."

„Bis später, Poppy!"

* * *

_Was hatte sich Hagrid nur dabei gedacht! Drachen und dieser grässliche mehrköpfige Hund... _

_Die arrogante Art, wie Malfoy dastand und Ron provozierte! Sie musste sich mit aller Kraft beherrschen, um ihm nicht eine runterzuhauen…_

_Der Trank war einfach perfekt: die richtige Färbung, die dickflüssige Konsistenz, der beschriebene Geruch nach Murtlap. Jetzt musste ihr Professor Snape Punkte geben, statt Gryffindor welche abzuziehen. Das war ihr persönlicher Siegesfeldzug, sie ertrug es schon lange nicht mehr, wie er Harry und Neville behandelte und sein Haus bevorzugte. Sie verkorkte das Fläschchen und brachte es nach vorn, streckte den Arm aus, um es ihm zu reichen - und stolperte … klirr…_

„Nein!" Sie sprang auf und funkelte ihn an. „Sie haben irgendetwas gemacht, dass ich gestürzt bin!"

Für einen Moment wurde sie Zeugin, wie die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen über Professor Snapes Gesicht zogen: Verblüffung, Erleichterung, Verständnislosigkeit.

„Können Sie alles wieder bewegen?"

Hermione starrte ihn konsterniert an. „Bewegen?"

„Arme. Beine. Hals. Hände…"

Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg: „Der Trank war perfekt, doch Sie lassen mich stolpern! Und dann machen sich auch noch über mich lustig?"

„Sie haben mehr als 32 Stunden geschlafen und sind noch verwirrt."

Hermione schrie auf, als ein getigertes Fellknäuel auf dem Fensterbrett erschien und vor ihnen auf den Boden sprang.

„Was ist das?"

Er warf erst einen Blick nach unten und dann zu ihr. „Man nennt es, glaub ich, Katze."

„Ich dachte, unsere Tiere sind im Labor verboten?"

„Sie sind nicht im Labor, Sie haben geträumt." Er reichte ihr ein Glas, was sie misstrauisch musterte, aber in einem Zug leerte.

Ein paar Sekunden später schaute sie sich genauer im Zimmer um, observierte jedes einzelne Möbelstück, als ob sie es noch nie gesehen hätte, bis ihre Augen zum Schluss an ihm hängenblieben und sich weiteten.

„Sie?"


	15. Zwischen Traum und Realität

**Kapitel 15 – Zwischen Traum und Realität**

Hermione versuchte, ihre Verwirrung in den Griff zu bekommen. Das unangenehme Gefühl, sich in einem Schwebezustand zwischen lauter lückenhaften Erinnerungsfragmenten und der Gegenwart zu befinden und nichts davon richtig festhalten zu können, wurde immer unerträglicher.

„Professor Snape!"

„Das ist korrekt." Ihr Gegenüber betrachtete sie unverwandt. In seinem Blick lag äußerste Wachsamkeit und noch etwas anderes, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Mir war nicht klar…", sie brach ab.

„Was war Ihnen nicht klar, Ms. Granger?", fragte er ruhig. Er betrachtete sie schweigend mit verschränkten Armen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie formulieren sollte, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging. In den Fragmenten, die sie sich noch in Erinnerung rufen konnte, hatte er sie und die anderen schlecht behandelt, sogar außerordentlich schlecht. Sie zwang sich, rational zu denken. Ihr Bild von ihm, das sie in den vergangenen Tagen gewonnen hatte, passte damit nicht zusammen.

Sein Gesicht ähnelte inzwischen einer Steinskulptur. Wenn er wenigstens reagieren würde! Ihr Kopf tat weh, als hätte sie ihn sich angeschlagen. Vorsichtig tastete sie ihre Stirn ab.

„Ich wiederhole meine Frage von vorhin: Können Sie sich ohne Einschränkung bewegen?"

Erst in diesem Augenblick ging Hermione auf, dass die Erinnerung, gefangen im eigenen Körper gewesen zu sein, nicht in die Vergangenheit gehörte. Sie war vor wenigen Stunden Realität gewesen.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Die Wirkung des Gifts in Ihrem Körper verstärkt sich durch die Zauber. Es löste eine vorübergehende Starre aus."

„Wie oft muss ich das noch über mich ergehen lassen?" Angst kroch in jede Zelle ihres Körpers.

„Es ist nur noch ein Bann, theoretisch der berechenbarste. Danach sollten die Erinnerungen komplett zurückkehren."

Erleichtert bewegte Hermione ihren Kopf, die Arme und Beine. „Es scheint alles okay zu sein."

„Gut. Im Wohnraum steht Essen für Sie."

Bei seinen Worten merkte Hermione, wie hungrig sie war.

* * *

Das Porträt von Professor Dumbledore schlief und sie wusste nicht, ob man es einfach ansprechen konnte. Sie würde es zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt versuchen.

Nachdem sie fast alles, was auf dem Tisch stand, in einem Anfall von Heißhunger verzehrt hatte, ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, öffnete das Fenster und ließ sich auf dem Fensterbrett nieder.

Sie war putzmunter, vermutlich kein Wunder nach 32 Stunden mentaler Abwesenheit. Eine gespenstische Stille lag über dem Garten. Sie sog tief den Duft der Kräuter ein und versuchte, die letzten Ereignisse zu rekapitulieren. Sie hatte in Bruchstücken das Schloss gesehen, in das sie zur Schule gegangen war und eine Hütte mit einer riesigen, wild aussehenden Person, mit der sie gut befreundet zu sein schien. Die unzähligen Namen und Personen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher und es gelang ihr nicht mehr, einzelne herauszugreifen und zuzuordnen.

Aber die Sequenz, in der Professor Snape ihren Trank vereitelte und sie stolpern ließ, stand immer noch vor ihr. Sie erinnerte sich an das Aufwallen von Hass in dem Moment, als der Trank zu Boden ging. Warum hatte er das getan? Wieso war von dieser Facette seiner Persönlichkeit bisher nichts zu spüren gewesen? War sie in ihrer derzeitigen Situation nicht geradezu das perfekte Opfer für jemanden, der Macht auf diese Weise demonstrierte? Dennoch hatte sie in den vergangenen Tagen nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass er seine Position ausgenutzt oder ihr bewusst geschadet hätte. Die Worte von Professor McGonagall, dass er ein Profi war, kamen ihr ins Gedächtnis. Doch ein Profi hätte auch seine Schüler gerecht behandelt. Hermione sah ein, dass ihre Überlegungen zu nichts führten und dass sie Geduld haben musste, bis sie wieder im Besitz ihrer Vergangenheit war, um sich ein umfassendes Urteil zu bilden.

Im Gebüsch raschelte es. Die getigerte Katze sprang auf einen niedrigen Steinsims und blickte in ihre Richtung. Das Tier war ihr unheimlich, es schien ihr nachzuspionieren.

* * *

„Guten Abend, Hermione! Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt."

Hermione rieb sich die Augen. Abend? Sie richtete sich vom Bett auf. Hatte sie nicht die ganze Nacht am Fenster gesessen? Müsste es nicht längst Morgen sein?

„Wieso Abend?", sprach sie laut aus.

„Nicht mal ein Donnerschlag hätte Sie aus dem Schlaf reißen können", fuhr die heitere Stimme fort. „Severus fand Sie letzte Nacht bewusstlos auf dem Boden unter dem Fenster und bat mich, nach Ihnen zu sehen."

Hermione drehte sich nun in die Richtung, aus der die bekannte Stimme erklang. „Mrs. Pomfrey! Ich dachte neulich schon, dass ich Ihre Stimme gehört habe."

„Ganz recht, ich bin seit einem reichlichen Tag hier."

„Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen! Wie geht es meinen Eltern?"

„Prima. Sie wissen, dass Sie hier in guten Händen sind."

„Wieso war ich bewusstlos? Und warum schlafe ich so viel? Das ist doch nicht normal!"

„Severus sagte mir, dass Sie noch Gift von Nagini in sich haben. Da reichen bereits kleinste Mengen, um auf gewisse Zauber zu reagieren. Aber seien Sie beruhigt, er lässt Sie nicht aus den Augen."

Hermione setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und versuchte, sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Sie hatte nach dem letzten Zauber Schwierigkeiten gehabt, Erinnerungsfragmente und Gegenwart auseinanderzuhalten und war mit Professor Snape aneinandergeraten. Worum war es da genau gegangen?

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Kindchen. Sie sind nicht die erste, deren Erinnerungen er zurückholt. Er meint, angesichts der Umstände halten Sie sich gut."

* * *

„Er sprach davon, dass er nur noch einen weiteren Bann lösen muss."

Mrs. Pomfrey sah irgendwie beunruhigt aus. „Das ist richtig."

„Aber?", hakte Hermione nach.

„Kein Aber, Hermione! Diese Hürde nehmen Sie auch noch", meinte sie resolut. „Es wird eine Offenbarung für Sie sein!"

„Wer weiß…", begann Hermione zögernd.

„Sie werden sich viel besser fühlen als jetzt, trotz negativer Erinnerungen. Soviel ist sicher. Denn dann rückt alles wieder an seinen richtigen Platz."

„Hm. Doch warum sind Sie hier, Mrs. Pomfrey? Hat man Angst, dass wir unsere Erinnerungen nicht verkraften?"

Die Krankenschwester lachte ihr dröhnendes herzliches Lachen, das Hermione sofort gemocht hatte, als sie sie das erste Mal in der Praxis ihrer Eltern traf. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als mit einzustimmen.

„George Weasley kommt in etwa zwei Stunden hierher. Ich wurde gebeten, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, so lange sich die beiden Professoren noch mit Ihnen und Ms. Johnson beschäftigen", erklärte sie. „Wie mir Minerva mitteilte, wissen Sie vom Tod seines Zwillingsbruders?"

Hermione nickte. „Ja. Professor McGonagall sagte es mir an dem Tag, als ich ins Haus des Ordens kam. Ich hatte ihr keine Wahl gelassen." Es kam ihr vor, als wären inzwischen Ewigkeiten vergangen, seit sie die Namen der Weasley-Familie abgefragt hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass die Bewohner des Hauses keine verrückten Spinner waren.

Die ältere Frau nickte. „Schön, dass Sie hier auf ehemalige Schulkameraden treffen. Ich kann mich noch so gut an Sie alle erinnern."

„Ich habe erst vor wenigen Tagen erfahren, dass Sie auch eine … Zauberin sind", sagte Hermione.

„Und ob! Aber ich muss schon sagen, die Arbeit in der Praxis ist im Vergleich zu Hogwarts das reinste Paradies. Keine fehlgeleiteten Flüche, kein permanentes Geschrei und Getrampel unzähliger Füße – habe ich irgendwas vergessen, Severus?"

Professor Snape war – wieder einmal - lautlos ins Zimmer getreten. „Keine ignoranten Halbwüchsigen, deren Interesse an der eigenen Bildung so gering ist, dass selbst ein Flubberwurm mehr Verstand aufweist."

Madame Pomfrey kicherte und zwinkerte Hermione zu. Diese hatte den Eindruck, dass Professor Snape sie noch aufmerksamer musterte als sonst.

„Wir sehen uns später, Hermione", verabschiedete sich Mrs. Pomfrey.

* * *

„Wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte sie, um die Stille zu brechen.

„Angesichts Ihrer gestrigen Reaktion halte ich es für notwendig, noch heute den letzten Bann zu lösen. Sie sollten bald das Gegengift erhalten."

„Dann fangen Sie am besten gleich an", sagte sie mit gepresster Stimme.

„Bevor ich beginne, müssen Sie essen. Ihr Körper benötigt Energie."

„Ich kriege jetzt keinen Bissen herunter."

„Sie haben keine Wahl", meinte er nachdrücklich. „Grazilli bringt Ihnen eine Mahlzeit."

Nachdem sich die Zwischentür hinter ihm schloss, entschied Hermione, erst einmal eine Weile kaltes Wasser über ihr Gesicht laufen zu lassen und in Ruhe zu duschen.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, war der kleine Tisch bereits gedeckt. Widerwillig beäugte sie das Geschirr. Doch als der köstliche Duft ihre Nase erreichte, kehrte ihr Appetit schlagartig zurück.

* * *

Sie hatte gerade das Besteck aus der Hand gelegt, als es an der Zwischentür klopfte.

„Ja?"

Professor Snape erschien im Türrahmen, in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Er hatte das Haar in der Zwischenzeit zurückgebunden, was seinem Profil noch mehr Strenge verlieh und die Nase noch auffälliger betonte. Seine ganze Präsenz wirkte mit einem Mal so, als würde er sich gegen irgendetwas wappnen. Ihre Angst vor dem Bevorstehenden kehrte zurück.

Sein Blick blieb am geöffneten Fenster hängen, wo schon wieder die Katze auf dem Fenstersims herumturnte.

„Sie kommt nicht herein", bemerkte Hermione. „Aber manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass sie mich beobachtet."

„Es ist eine neugierige alte Katze."

Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass seine Worte mehr an die Katze gerichtet waren als an sie. „Gehört sie Ihnen?"

„Nein." Ein fast unsichtbares Lächeln wanderte von seinen Augen abwärts, bis es seinen Mund erreichte. Doch als sie es erwiderte, wandte er sich abrupt ab. Hermione folgte ihm nach nebenan. Er deutete auf das Sofa und sie setzte sich in ihre vertraute Ecke, in Erwartung des warmen Holzes an ihrer Schläfe und in dem Bewusstsein, dass danach nichts mehr so sein würde wie bisher.

* * *

Er machte allerdings keine Anstalten, sich zu setzen und seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. „Sind Ihnen noch Bruchstücke Ihrer letzten Erinnerungen bewusst?"

„Nur ganz vage", meinte sie zögernd.

„Ihre gestrige Reaktion verdeutlichte Feindseligkeit gegen meine Person."

Nachdem sie die erste Überraschung über seine Worte überwunden hatte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich weiß noch, dass ich über irgendetwas aufgebracht war, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern. Falls ich gestern etwas gesagt habe, was Sie gekränkt hat…"

Er unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung „Wenn ich den letzten Bann löse, ist es unerlässlich, dass Sie versuchen, jeglicher Feindseligkeit gegen meine Person entgegenzuwirken. Nach der Rückkehr Ihrer Erinnerungen haben Sie ausreichend Gelegenheit, Ihren Unmut zu artikulieren. Aber geben Sie ihm nicht nach, während ich den Zauber löse!"

„Sie glauben, dass negative Emotionen den Erfolg beeinträchtigen?"

Er legte seinen Umhang über eine Sessellehne und schritt vor dem Sofa auf und ab. „Es sind meine Hände, die den Zauber lösen. Alles, was sich negativ gegen mich richtet, wird durch diese Hände wieder zu Ihnen zurückgelangen und den Prozess gefährden."

Hermiones Blick blieb an seinen langen, dünnen Fingern hängen, die er in einer energischen Geste erhoben hatte. Sie wollte endlich diesen grauenvollen Schwebezustand hinter sich lassen und erfahren, wie ihre Vergangenheit tatsächlich aussah und welche Rolle all die Menschen darin spielten, die ihr in den letzten Tagen begegnet waren. „Ich versuche es."

* * *

Er nickte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Sie registrierte erneut die Müdigkeit, die sich um seine Augen herum eingenistet hatte. Plötzlich verspürte sie den Wunsch, etwas Freundliches zu ihm zu sagen.

„Ich … weiß nicht, wie meine Erinnerungen an Sie sein werden, aber ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Sie sich in den vergangenen Tagen so viel Zeit genommen haben."

Einen Augenblick lang wirkte er überrascht. Aber wieso sah er plötzlich so unfroh aus? Hatte sie das Falsche gesagt?

„Es war meine Aufgabe, Ms. Granger", antwortete er schließlich.

Eine Welle der Sympathie für diesen eigentümlichen, reservierten Menschen ergriff sie. Hermione schwor sich, die letzten Tage und seine Bemühungen nicht zu vergessen, egal, wie ihre Erinnerungen an ihn aussehen würden.

Seine Stimme durchbrach den kurzen Moment der Vertrautheit. „Ich beginne jetzt."

Sie glaubte, Resignation in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, spürte warme Finger, die ihren Kopf umfassten und dann war nichts mehr.


	16. Regeneration

**Kapitel 16 – Regeneration **

„Wie ist dein Eindruck?"

„Noch 5 – 6 Stunden, dann hast du eine deiner Lieblingsschülerinnen wieder."

„Wunderbar, Severus. Remus sagte, dass auch Mr. Potter langsam Fortschritte macht. Allerdings könnte der Fall eintreten, dass er deine Unterstützung benötigt."

„Wir werden sehen."

„Überschlag dich bloß nicht vor Begeisterung."

„Was erwartest du?"

„Wo genau liegt dein Problem?"

„Nun stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, Minerva! Er kennt meine Erinnerungen, weiß von seiner … von Lily."

„Harry Potter ist ein erwachsener Mann. Du darfst ihm durchaus zutrauen, dass er damit umgehen kann. Außerdem ist dir bekannt, dass einer seiner Söhne Severus heißt, auch wenn Harry momentan noch nicht den wahren Grund dafür kennt. Das allein spricht doch schon Bände, findest du nicht?"

„Arthur und Molly hätten sich nicht einmischen sollen."

„Harry verkündete unmittelbar nach der Schlacht, dass er einmal einen Sohn nach dir benennen will, Severus. Arthur und Molly haben nichts anderes getan, als dieser Namensgebung nachzuhelfen, weil sie wussten, dass irgendwann der Tag kommt, an dem sich Harry Potter daran erinnern würde."

„Du kannst einem entsetzlich auf die Nerven gehen, Minerva."

„Ich weiß. Und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, falls es dich tröstet."

„Ich schlage vor, du trollst dich in den Garten zu deinen Katzenfreunden. Ms. Granger ist schon auf dich aufmerksam geworden, weil du so viel hier herumschleichst."

* * *

Hermione konnte dem Inhalt des Gesprächs nicht folgen, doch trotz ihres Dämmerzustands fand sie das Stimmengemurmel beruhigend.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrer Stirn und umfasste den Kopf schlaftrunken mit den Händen. Unzählige Bilder begannen sich in rasantem Tempo in ihrem Kopf abzuwechseln. Menschen über Menschen, Räume, Landschaften, Wälder, grauenerregende Kreaturen - ein Karussell, das sich schneller und schneller drehte. Sie wusste, dass sie träumte, aber es gelang ihr nicht, aufzuwachen. Irgendetwas schnürte ihr den Brustkorb zu und sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Panik überwältigte sie und instinktiv ergriff sie den Stein auf ihrem Nachttisch und nahm ihn in die Hand.

Sie hörte, wie sich schnelle Schritte näherten und ein Gefäß an ihre Lippen gehalten wurde. Sie schluckte 2 – 3 Male die bittere Flüssigkeit und Sekunden später war sie wieder eingeschlafen.

* * *

„Kann ich bei ihr bleiben? Dann sieht sie ein vertrautes Gesicht, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Das ist nicht ratsam."

„Wenigstens für eine Weile. Und Sie brauchen nicht so zynisch zu klingen. Ich wollte damit nicht andeuten, dass Ihr Anblick vielleicht weniger willkommen wäre als meiner."

„Und was wollten Sie dann andeuten, Mr. Weasley?"

„Nun gucken Sie nicht so grimmig! Sie glauben, dass ich wegen meines Ohrs sauer auf Sie bin. Das stimmt aber nicht!"

„Woher nehmen Sie die Gewissheit, was ich glaube?"

Hermione hörte George lachen. Trotz ihrer Freude über Georges Anwesenheit fehlte ihr die Kraft, die Augen zu öffnen und etwas zu sagen. Georges Stimme fuhr fort:

„Harry erzählte mir damals, dass Sie einen Todesser abwehrten, der Remus Lupin angriff. Es war halt Pech, dass Ihr Fluch mein Ohr erwischte. Außerdem haben Sie es paar Wochen später ja noch gerettet, trotz der Schwarzen Magie. Woher kannten Sie eigentlich den Heilzauber?"

„Sowohl der Fluch als auch den Gegenzauber wurden von mir entwickelt."

„Echt? Cool. Kann ich nun hierbleiben, bis Hermione aufwacht?"

„Eine Stunde. Mehr nicht. Und geben Sie mir umgehend Bescheid, wenn es Veränderungen bei Ms. Grangers Zustand gibt."

„Wird gemacht, Sir!"

* * *

Ein lautes Poltern riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Ihr Kopf tat weh. Wenigstens hatte die Reizüberflutung aus Bildern und Farben aufgehört. Der rote Haarschopf, der vor ihrem Bett auftauchte, kam ihr bekannt vor.

„George!"

Er stand vom Boden auf, hielt ein Glas hoch und lächelte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Es ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht."

Hermione rieb sich die Augen, als müsse sie sich Gewissheit verschaffen, dass er nicht auch nur ein weiteres Traumfragment war. Dann erwiderte sie sein Lächeln. Doch mit einem Mal gefror es in ihrem Gesicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte George besorgt.

„Ich dachte, ich wache auf und meine Vergangenheit ist wieder da! Aber es hat sich nichts verändert."

„Professor Snape sagt, er rechnet jeden Moment damit."

„Wo ist er?"

„Nebenan. Der alte Griesgram wollte mich nicht hierhaben, meinte, es würde dich zu sehr verwirren."

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist."

„Ich habe versprochen, ihm Bescheid zu geben, sobald du aufwachst und mich dann zu verkrümeln. Lass uns noch paar Minuten ausnutzen, er muss es ja nicht wissen."

„Fehlanzeige, Mr. Weasley", schnarrte die vertraute dunkle Stimme. Die Zwischentür war aufgegangen und Professor Snape trat ins Zimmer. „Sie gehen JETZT. Es reicht, dass Sie Ms. Granger mit diesem Lärm aus dem Schlaf gerissen haben."

„Von mir aus kann er aber gern bleiben", sagte Hermione. Sie registrierte erstaunt, dass ihr Magen beim Anblick des hageren Gesichtes ihres ehemaligen Lehrers einen Sprung machte.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, inwieweit Mr. Weasley seine neu erlangten Erinnerungen unter Kontrolle hat. Jegliche Einflussnahme auf Ihren Erinnerungsprozess muss vermieden werden."

„Und wenn ich nur übers Wetter rede? Oder gar nichts sage?", entgegnete George und warf Hermione einen verschmitzten Blick zu.

„Sie wollen mir nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass Sie in der Lage sind, auch nur fünf Minuten zu schweigen."

„Eins zu Null für Sie, Professor."

„Vielleicht solltest du wirklich besser gehen, George", meinte Hermione bedauernd. „Aber ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder."

„Na klar doch!" George zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand.

* * *

Hermione spürte, wie ihr bei Professor Snapes prüfenden Blick Röte in die Wangen schoss. Draußen war es dunkel und Regen trommelte gegen die Scheiben. Sie sah auf die Uhr. 1:10 Uhr. George war mitten in der Nacht hier gewesen?

Ein buschiger Schwanz erschien am unteren Fensterrahmen. Professor Snape lehnte sich hinaus und machte eine schnelle Handbewegung.

„Die Katze?", erkundigte sie sich.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck signalisierte ihr, dass sie richtig lag.

„Hat sie Hausverbot, obwohl es regnet?"

„Sie wird es überleben. Schlafen Sie weiter, Ms. Granger."

* * *

Sie lag Stunde um Stunde wach. Die vielen Eindrücke der letzten Tage überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Ihre Nerven waren mittlerweile zum Zerreißen gespannt. Der Rhythmus, in dem die Regentropfen gegen das Fenster prallen, hatte sich verkürzt und an Stärke zugenommen. Das gleichförmige Geräusch gab ihr den Rest. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen, um die heftigen Schluchzer zu ersticken, die sie plötzlich schüttelten. Erst nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit wurde sie ruhiger und ging ins Bad.

Während sie eiskaltes Wasser über ihr Gesicht laufen ließ, fand sie sich selbst hysterisch. So viele Tage hatte sie das alles nun schon durchgehalten. Es gab keinen Grund, ausgerechnet jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, durchzudrehen. Doch als sie ihr vom Weinen fleckiges Gesicht und die geröteten Augen im Spiegel betrachtete, überwältigte sie plötzlich Wut auf die ganze Situation. Ihr Blut kochte. Sie nahm ihr Duschbad und warf es mit aller Kraft gegen den Spiegel. Der Krach, als er zersprang und Glasscherben zu Boden fielen, brachten sie wieder zur Besinnung und sie betrachtete entsetzt den Schaden.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Der alarmierte Ausdruck von Professor Snape verschwand sofort wieder, er schien die Lage mit einem Blick zu erfassen.

„Reparo."

Wie schon bei dem Gefäß in seinem Büro sah Hermione zu, wie sich die Scherben zusammenfügten und der Spiegel in Kürze wieder unversehrt war. Doch sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich darüber zu wundern. Ihre Unbeherrschtheit war ihr peinlich. Sie stand neben dem Waschbecken, unfähig, sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

Er schwieg und musterte sie abwägend. Wahrscheinlich sah sie nach ihrem Heul- und Wutausbruch wie eine Verrückte aus.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Das sind Nebenwirkungen des Zaubers und des Tranks."

Mit einem Schlag fühlte Hermione eine solche Erschöpfung, dass sie es gerade noch bis zum Bett schaffte.

* * *

Sie setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. War sie bei ihren Eltern? Nein. Und Luna hatte violette Wände in ihrer Wohnung, keine hellgelben. Sie sah eine Zwischentür, die einen Spalt offen stand und ihr Gehirn verarbeitete dieses ungewohnte Detail fieberhaft. Sie stand auf und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick durch den Türspalt. Professor Snape saß mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Sessel, umringt von Regalen.

Es war nicht sein Labor in Hogwarts, sie musste also am Grimmauldplatz sein. Aber wo waren die anderen, denen Professor Snape ihre Erinnerungen nehmen sollte und wieso schlief er? Hatte es nicht geheißen, dass die Zaubererwelt jeden Moment ausgelöscht werden könnte? Hermione sah unentschlossen auf den schlafenden Professor. Sie musste ihn wecken.

Das Ticken einer Uhr war das einzige Geräusch in der geradezu gespenstigen Stille. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Sie zählte langsam bis 10, dann trat sie auf den Schlafenden zu und berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter.

„Professor Snape!"

Sie taumelte erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück, als er mit einem Ruck aufsprang, den Zauberstab zog und auf sie richtete. Sobald er sie sah, steckte er ihn weg, setzte sich in aller Seelenruhe wieder hin und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Hermione war perplex.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Ms. Granger."

„Wir haben keine Zeit! Die Zaubererwelt wird untergehen und wir mit ihr!"

„Wie es scheint, sind Ihre Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt."

„Zurück?"

„Exakt. Wir befinden uns im Jahr 2010."

Hermione starrte ihn an. Es war ihr zwar aufgefallen, dass er irgendwie älter wirkte, aber das war ja auch kein Wunder nach dem Biss und seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt…

„Sie stehen lediglich noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Tranks. In Kürze ist Ihnen auch die Gegenwart wieder bewusst."

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Er stand auf und reichte ihr einen kleinen Spiegel.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie verblüfft ihr älteres Selbst betrachtete. 2010? „Das müssen Sie mir genauer erklären."

„Sie sind seit ein paar Tagen hier, um Ihre Erinnerungen zurückzuerlangen. Sie befinden sich gerade in der Zwischenphase. Doch schon in wenigen Minuten werden Ihre Vergangenheit und Gegenwart wieder vereint sein. "

„Die Zaubererwelt hat also überlebt?"

Professor Snape nickte. „Sie werden gleich alles verstehen. Ich lasse Sie einem Moment allein." Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu.

* * *

Hermione war völlig durcheinander. Sie hoffte, dass er Recht hatte und sie in Kürze alles verstehen würde. Ihr Blick streifte über die Bücherregale. Vor den Prüfungen hatte sie einige der hier versammelten Bände gelesen. Dann ergriff sie wahllos ein schwarzes Buch, dessen verblasste Schriftzeichen auf dem Buchrücken nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. „Anorganische Chemie" entzifferte sie mühsam den Titel. Chemie? Muggelliteratur? Sie zog es heraus.

Je länger sie darin blätterte und je mehr Formeln sie erblickte, desto klarer wurde eins: Sie kannte sich mit Chemie aus. Aber wieso? Sie ließ die Seiten abwesend durch ihre Finger gleiten. Und plötzlich durchzuckte sie die Erkenntnis: Sie arbeitete in einem Labor. An der Londoner Universität. Mit Oliver. Mit Seamus und Michael.

Hermione musste sich setzen. Mit einem Schlag kam alles zurück: Sie befand sich nicht am Grimmauldplatz, sondern in Edinburgh. Der Orden wohnte jetzt hier. Remus. Professor McGonagall. Und George, der nachts in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war. Angelina. Harry! Das Verlangen, Harry zu sehen, überwältigte sie.

Sie ließ sich langsam auf einen Stuhl sinken und verbarg den Kopf in den Händen. Die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen, was mit ihr – mit ihnen allen - geschehen war, drang langsam in ihr Bewusstsein.

* * *

Als sie Schritte im Flur hörte, wurde ihr in vollem Umfang bewusst, wem sie gleich wieder gegenübertreten würde. Sie hatte Professor Snape wie die meisten anderen für einen Verräter gehalten und ihm nach dem Bekanntwerden seiner Lebensgeschichte im Stillen Abbitte geleistet. Harry war erstaunlich souverän mit dem neuen Wissen umgegangen, dass seine Mutter eine entscheidende Rolle in Professor Snapes Leben gespielt hatte und sogar auf die Idee verfallen, Snape im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Aber dieser hatte bei Harrys Anblick die Beherrschung verloren, sodass sie ihren Besuch auf Anraten der Krankenschwester abbrechen mussten.

Erst an dem Tag, als die Zaubererwelt im Begriff stand, unterzugehen, hatte sie ihn am Grimmauldplatz wiedergesehen: bleich, geschwächt, aber unbeugsam und schneidend wie eh und je.

Und nun, viele Jahre später, befand sie sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer in Edinburgh. Hermione dachte an die Augenblicke in den vergangenen Tagen, in denen sie Sympathie zu ihm aufgebaut hatte. Doch die Erinnerungen an die angespannte Atmosphäre seines Unterrichts und an Dumbledores Tod mischten sich darunter. Es war, als ob jemand plötzlich einen Schleier weggezogen und eiskaltes Wasser über sie gekippt hätte. Sie empfand Achtung, Groll, Zuneigung und Enttäuschung zugleich.

Die Schritte näherten sich, zögerten kurz und gaben Hermione ein paar Sekunden mehr Spielraum, um sich zu wappnen, bevor er wieder ins Zimmer trat.


	17. Widersprüchliche Empfindungen

**Kapitel 17 – Widersprüchliche Empfindungen**

Professor Snape blieb an der Tür stehen. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass meine Aufgabe fast erledigt ist?", fragte er langsam.

Sie nickte und nahm unwillkürlich seine Erscheinung in sich auf, verglich sie mit seinem Selbst aus ihrer Schulzeit. Erstaunlich, wie glasklar ihr nach so vielen Jahren noch Kleinigkeiten in Erinnerung waren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr Leben in der Zaubererwelt ab einem bestimmten Punkt so radikal abgeschnitten wurde und dass ihr die Vergangenheit in diesem Moment fast deutlicher vor Augen stand als die Gegenwart?

Sie registrierte zum ersten Mal, wie viele Veränderungen das zwischenzeitlich verflossene Jahrzehnt bei ihm hinterlassen hatte. Wie bei uns allen, dachte sie. Harrys melancholische Züge tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf und wieder verspürte sie Sehnsucht nach dem Freund. Trotzdem waren bei Professor Snape die Jahre nicht zu seinem Nachteil vergangen. Es hatten sich mehr Linien in seinem Gesicht eingegraben, aber er strahlte nicht mehr diese Bitterkeit aus, die früher seine ganze Persönlichkeit bestimmte. Oder hatte sie als Kind und Jugendliche einfach nur eine andere Wahrnehmung gehabt?

Sie bemerkte, dass ihm ihre Musterung nicht entging und sich seine Augenbrauen hoben. Doch die früher unvermeidlich folgende zynische Bemerkung blieb aus.

„Sie werden von Ihren Freunden erwartet und können zurück in die erste Etage ziehen, Ms. Granger. Vorher benötige ich jedoch einige Informationen, die keinen Aufschub dulden."

* * *

Hermione ahnte die Frage bereits, bevor er sie aussprach.

„Was ist an dem Tag in Godric's Hollow passiert?"

Die altbekannten Magenschmerzen meldeten sich. Während ihrer letzten Monate in der Zaubererwelt hatte sie versucht, die Erinnerung an Godric's Hollow wegzuschieben, zumal sich die albtraumhaften Ereignisse danach überschlugen. Doch da sie inzwischen wusste, wie wichtig diese Erinnerung für Harry war und dass auch sie frei von Naginis Gift sein sollte, bevor sie ihre Magie zurückerlangte, fiel es ihr leichter, sich zusammenreißen.

„Eine alte Frau, Mrs. Bagshot, lockte Harry und mich in ihr Haus." Hermione registrierte die Gänsehaut, die sich auf ihrer Haut bildete und war einen Moment unfähig, weiterzusprechen.

„Soweit konnte ich es bereits Ihren früheren Erinnerungen entnehmen. In dem Haus fiel Ihnen die Fotografie von Grindelwald auf."

„Ja."

„Wie Dumbledore vermutete. Dadurch konnte er es lokalisieren und zeitlich eingrenzen."

„Die Frau redete nur, wenn sie mit Harry allein war. So registrierten wir zu spät, dass sie Parsel sprach", erklärte sie widerstrebend und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit. „Mrs. Bagshot war bereits tot. Nagini hatte ihren Körper in Besitz genommen."

Nur das gelegentliche Zucken seines Augenlids unterbrach seine Reglosigkeit, während er zuhörte.

„Harry folgte ihr nach oben. Ich hörte ihn plötzlich schreien und rannte die Treppe hoch. Die Schlange hatte Harry gebissen und sich um ihn herumgewickelt. Voldemort kam."

Das Nicken ihres Gegenübers signalisierte, dass er etwas in der Art erwartet hatte.

„Es gelang, Harry zu befreien und mit ihm zu disapparieren. Aber er war nach dem Biss wie von Sinnen. Ich saugte die Wunde aus, reinigte sie und sprach Heilzauber."

„Und infizierten sich dabei", schlussfolgerte Professor Snape. „Wie viel Zeit ist nach dem Biss vergangen, bis Mr. Potter halluzinierte?"

„Höchstens eine Viertelstunde."

„Dann hat er mehr Gift abbekommen, als wir annahmen. Gab es bei Ihnen ähnliche Nachwirkungen?"

„Nein, nicht so wie bei Harry. Es ging mir allerdings auch nicht sonderlich gut."

* * *

Professor Snape trat näher. „Ich muss diese Erinnerung anschauen."

Hermione merkte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde und die Panik zurückkehrte.

„Bitte konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Tag in Godric's Hollow, Ms. Granger. Um den Trank zu brauen, benötige ich exakte Angaben."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Stirn und als er den Blickkontakt aufnahm, sah sie die schwarzen Augen aufflackern. „Legilimens".

Hermione zuckte zusammen, als sie die fremde Präsenz in ihrem Kopf spürte, die die entsetzlichen Bilder ein weiteres Mal belebte. Bei der Szene mit der Schlange biss sie die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass ihr Kiefer zu schmerzen begann. Doch in ihren Augen sammelte sich Flüssigkeit, die sie nur mit Macht zurückhalten konnte.

Schmale Finger berührten ihre Schläfen und leise gemurmelte unverständliche Silben drangen an ihr Ohr, die eine so angenehme Trägheit in ihr hervorriefen, dass sie wünschte, er würde nie wieder zu sprechen aufhören. Schließlich trat er ein paar Schritte zurück. Sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst.

* * *

Hermione brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um in der Gegenwart anzukommen. „Haben Sie die Informationen, die Sie für den Trank benötigen?"

„Ja. Sie hören von mir, wenn er fertig ist."

„Danke. Ich kann jetzt gehen?"

Er nickte und Hermione packte in Windeseile ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt lieber allein sein oder die Gesellschaft der anderen suchen sollte.

Als sie fertig war, warf sie noch einmal einen Blick durch die offene Zwischentür, um sich zu verabschieden. Professor Snape saß am Schreibtisch und hatte die Hände in die Arme gestützt. Als er nach einer Phiole griff, um ein paar Tropfen in ein Glas zu tun, zitterten seine Hände. Hermione erschrak, wie deprimiert er wirkte. Sie zog sich zurück, um sich ein paar Minuten später mit lauten Schritten zu nähern und mit einem Klopfen ihre Ankunft anzukündigen.

„Ich gehe jetzt nach oben", sagte sie. „Nochmals Dankeschön für Ihre Mühe in den letzten Tagen."

Er nickte. „Professor McGonagall lässt ausrichten, dass Sie sie jederzeit aufsuchen können. Ansonsten sehen wir Sie, Ms. Johnson und Mr. Weasley um 13 Uhr im Esszimmer, um weitere Fragen zu beantworten."

* * *

George sprang ihr schon auf der Treppe entgegen und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er sie in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Ich freue mich so, dich wiederzusehen, Hermione!" Danach hielt er sie auf Armlänge entfernt und betrachte sie. „Was hast du eigentlich mit deinen Haaren angestellt?"

Sie lachte und etwas von dem Druck der letzten Tage fiel von ihr ab. Er schnappte ihre Reisetasche. „In welchem Zimmer bist du?"

„Im dritten auf der rechten Seite."

„Aha, dann sind wir Zimmernachbarn."

George warf ihre Tasche in eine Ecke des Raumes und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Hermione öffnete das Fenster und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich bekomme das alles nicht auf die Reihe."

„Scheußliches Gefühl, stimmt's?", meinte er leise. „Ging mir an den ersten Tagen genauso. Sie sagen zwar, dass es einem angeblich besser geht, wenn man sein Leben wieder zusammen hat, aber ich weiß nicht recht…"

„Im Moment ist es unvorstellbar. Vielleicht langfristig", sagte Hermione, nicht überzeugt. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich so lange nichts mehr von früher wusste. Mir kommt eher das hier unwirklich vor."

„Immerhin haben wir überlebt, Hermione – und die Chance auf ein weiteres Leben in der Zaubererwelt."

Zu ihrem Erschrecken entdeckte sie Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

„Ich muss ständig an ihn denken."

Sie rückte näher und legte den Arm um ihn. „Es tut mir so leid, George!"

Als er sich langsam beruhigte, nahm sie den Arm weg.

„Danke, Hermione." Plötzlich tanzte Schalk in seinen Augen. „Weißt du, dass ich drauf und dran war, mich in dich zu verlieben?"

Sie zog in gespielter Empörung eine Augenbraue hoch. „War? Du meinst, nachdem du dich wieder an früher erinnerst, besteht diese Option nicht mehr?"

Er ging auf ihren neckenden Ton ein. „Du verstehst schon, wie ich es meine. Du warst für mich immer wie eine jüngere Schwester. Aber es ist ja nicht ausgeschlossen, dass…"

„Wir sind Freunde, okay?"

George grinste und ihr fiel ein Stein von der Seele. Ihn weinen zu sehen, hatte sie mehr erschüttert, als sie zugeben wollte.

* * *

„Harry hat seine Erinnerungen übrigens noch nicht zurück", sagte George. „Remus Lupin fing vor zwei Tagen mit ihm an, aber sie gehen vorsichtig vor."

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich Harry nicht mal erkannt habe, als er hier eintraf!" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fühlte mich sofort zu ihm hingezogen. Kein Wunder!"

„Und ich mich zu dir."

„Ach George! Wenn ich in der Galerie gewusst hätte, wer du bist…"

„Hättest du vielleicht einen weiten Bogen um mich gemacht. Meine Mutter war dir gegenüber wirklich unfair."

„Ich bin ihr nicht böse. Sie stand damals neben sich."

„Es war trotzdem nicht richtig, dass sie dich wegen Ron von uns allen trennte. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe deswegen. Aber nachdem auch ich … die Nerven verlor, hakte bei ihr irgendwas aus. Sie hatte nur noch Ron, Ginny und mich, da die anderen im Orden dem sicheren Tod geweiht schienen."

„Ja. Das war einfach zu viel für sie. Nachdem sie dann mitkriegte, dass Ron wegen mir litt, Ginny wegen Harrys Zustand besorgt war…"

„Woher weißt du eigentlich schon so viel?"

„Harry erzählte mir davon. Er wurde von eurem Vater über viele Dinge aufgeklärt, bevor er ins Haus des Ordens kam. Sie hielten das angesichts seines labilen Zustands für besser."

George sah sie gedankenvoll an. „Ginny wollte dich damals trotz Mutters Verbot besuchen, aber dann kam der Schutzzauber und alles änderte sich."

„Wie geht es Ron und Ginny? Haben sie ihre Erinnerungen schon zurück?"

„Ja. Bei beiden unproblematisch, im Gegensatz zu mir."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nachdem meine Eltern mit mir redeten und mich auf das Unvermeidliche vorbereiteten, geriet ich übel mit ihnen aneinander, weil sie mir nicht früher von Fred erzählt hatten. Und als ich mich dann erinnerte, bin ich fast durchgedreht. Ich durchsuchte einen Tag lang das Haus, um Bilder von uns zu finden. Aber es gab nirgends welche, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Danach haute ich ab."

„Wohin?"

„Hierher. Zurück nach Edinburgh. Sie haben mich geortet, mir unzählige Fotoalben gebracht und mir nahegelegt, zu euch zu kommen. Das Schlimme ist nämlich, dass ich mich gar nicht an alles erinnern kann, wovon sie erzählen. Als hätte ich bei einigen Dingen ein Blackout. Snape soll nun Legilimentik anwenden. Ich bin nicht gerade begeistert, wie du dir unschwer vorstellen kannst."

* * *

Bei der Erwähnung von Professor Snapes Namen merkte Hermione, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog. Sie wollte gern mehr über Ron und Ginny hören, doch die Gelegenheit, über den Tränkemeister zu sprechen, konnte sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

„Ich hatte anfangs auch erst große Bedenken, obwohl ich zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht wusste, wer er war", begann sie vorsichtig. „Aber er ist sehr … professionell."

„Sagt mein Vater ebenfalls", bestätigte George „Ich finde ja auch mutig, was Snape jahrelang für den Orden getan hat, aber trotzdem ist es Snape. Ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, ihn in meinem Kopf zu erleben."

„Du glaubst nicht, dass er sich im Laufe der Jahre geändert haben kann? Vielleicht durch die neuen Lebensumstände?"

„Hm. Schwer zu sagen. Er behandelte mich genauso ruppig wie früher. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass ich nicht da unten bei ihm einziehen muss wie du. Über drei Tage mit Snape eingesperrt, meine Güte! Wie hält man das überhaupt aus?"

„Ich habe ihn gar nicht so oft gesehen", sagte sie. „Er löste einen Bann nach dem anderen, die meiste Zeit war ich allerdings durcheinander oder im Tiefschlaf. Du kennst das ja."

Er lachte. „Meine Mutter gab mir einmal einen Trank. Nach der Einnahme habe ich einen Wutanfall bekommen und das Familiengeschirr zerschmissen. Sie setzten es mit ein paar läppischen ‚Reparo' wieder zusammen. Ich will auf jeden Fall meine Magie zurück und du?"

„Ich auch." Hermione dachte an all die Möglichkeiten, die ihnen damit abermals offenstanden. „Ich fühle mich nackt ohne meinen Zauberstab. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie das jetzt weitergeht und wann wir ihn zurückbekommen?"

„Ich denke, das werden sie uns bald mitteilen."

* * *

Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Esszimmer. Angelina lief auf Hermione zu und drückte sie. „Alles gut überstanden?"

Hermione nickte. Sie registrierte, dass Angelina nicht so locker wirkte wie vorher. Fred war ihr Freund gewesen.

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass wir uns jahrelang nicht wiedererkannt haben", sagte Angelina und lächelte George wehmütig zu. Die Ähnlichkeit machte ihr zu schaffen, dachte Hermione.

In diesem Moment traten Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape ins Zimmer. Hermione hatte schon vorher darüber nachgedacht, doch nun registrierte sie deutlich, dass die Veränderungen bei ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin weniger auffällig waren als bei allen anderen. Sie strahlte noch mindestens genauso viel Stärke und Entschlossenheit aus wie früher und war äußerlich nur wenig gealtert.

Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit verlagerte sich zu Professor Snape, der am Tischende Platz genommen hatte und offensichtlich damit beschäftigt war, die Struktur der Wandfarbe zu analysieren. Hermione fiel es schwer, ihre Erinnerungen an ihn mit dem Menschen in Verbindung zu bringen, mit dem sie die letzten Tage verbracht hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck vorhin und wie seine Hände gezittert hatten... In diesem Moment sah er sie an. In seinem Blick lag ein Zwiespalt, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Sie verschluckte sich und hustete. George klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

* * *

„Ich freue mich, dass wieder drei junge Zauberinnen und Zauberer zu uns zurückgekehrt sind", lächelte Professor McGonagall. „Natürlich ist es nun allein Ihre Entscheidung, ob Sie den Weg zurück in unsere Welt weitergehen wollen oder Ihrer Magie künftig entsagen."

„Gibt es denn wirklich Leute, die freiwillig auf ihre Magie verzichten?", fragte George ungläubig.

„Die gibt es, Mr. Weasley", antwortete die alte Lehrerin freundlich.

„Und was geschieht mit ihnen?"

„Sie verpflichten sich, das Wissen um die Zaubererwelt für sich zu behalten und gehen ihres Weges. Bei einem Verstoß verlieren sie ihre Erinnerungen daran für immer."

„Rabiat, aber effektiv", kommentierte George.

„Eine andere Option besteht nicht. Das Risiko wäre zu hoch."

Professor Snapes Stimme bewirkte, dass Hermione plötzlich von Wärme durchdrungen wurde. Es war genauso beruhigend wie vorhin, als er nach der Legilimentik leise einen Heilzauber gesprochen hatte. Als sie aufsah, umfing sie erneut ein grübelnder Blick.


	18. Überwachung

**Kapitel 18 – Überwachung**

Professor McGonagall ließ eine neue Kanne Tee heranschweben und ergriff das Wort:

„Es dauert in der Regel ein paar Tage, bis sich das Lebensgefühl aus Vergangenheit und Gegenwart einpendelt und Sie wieder den Eindruck haben werden, Sie selbst zu sein. Wir empfehlen Ihnen, die Umgebung des Hauses bis dahin nach Möglichkeit nicht zu verlassen. Treffen Sie die Entscheidung, ob Sie Ihre Magie zurück möchten, nicht leichtfertig."

„Was ist mit unseren Zauberstäben?", fragte George.

„Sie sind in sicherer Verwahrung in der Gringotts-Bank. Ihr Bruder William ist einer der Hüter."

„Bill? Dieser alte Halunke. Warum hat er mir nichts gesagt?"

* * *

„Und? Was machen wir nun mit diesem schönen angebrochenen Tag?", fragte George, als sie eine Stunde später nach oben gingen.

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Plausch über alte Zeiten?", lächelte Angelina. „Es gibt so viel zu erzählen."

„Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich glaub, ich muss jetzt erst mal allein sein", sagte Hermione. „Und ich brauche dringend Bewegung."

„Meinte Professor McGonagall nicht, dass wir lieber hierbleiben sollen?", merkte Angelina nachdenklich an.

„Ich gehe nicht weit", beruhigte sie Hermione.

„Also, mir wäre jetzt nach einer Runde Zaubererschach", ließ sich George vernehmen. „Ich habe unten im Speisezimmer ein Schachbrett gesehen und richtig Entzugserscheinungen gekriegt." Er lachte und sie stimmten ein.

„Ich spiele mit", sagte Angelina. „Bis später, Hermione!"

* * *

Hermione begann ihren Spaziergang in der unmittelbaren Umgebung, lief noch einmal durch die hübschen verwinkelten Wege, in der Hoffnung, bekannte Gesichter zu sehen. Doch bei den kühleren Temperaturen hielt sich niemand in den Gärten auf. Immer wieder traf sie auf getigerte Katzen, anscheinend gab es ein ganzes Rudel davon in dieser Gegend.

Im Zentrum angekommen, betrat sie die große Buchhandlung in der Princess Street. Sie fing im Erdgeschoss an, danach setzte sie ihren Rundgang in der ersten Etage fort und blieb vor einem Regal mit Chemie hängen. Sofort kamen ihr ihre Kollegen in den Sinn. Ob sich Seamus und Michael schon wieder an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts erinnerten? Und Oliver – wie hatte er es die ganzen Jahre geschafft, Stillschweigen zu bewahren? Konnten sie überhaupt ihre Arbeit weiterführen oder würde sich die Arbeitsgruppe übergangslos auflösen und in die Zauberergemeinschaft wechseln?

Hermione versank für eine Weile in der vertrauten Welt der Formeln. Als sie kurz aufsah, glaubte sie, ein paar Regale weiter Professor Snape zu sehen. Doch als sie genauer hinschaute, war niemand mehr da. Sie ergriff die ausgewählten Bücher. Auf dem Weg zur Kasse war sie so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie mit jemandem zusammenprallte.

„Entschuldigung!", sagte sie hastig. Ein sanfter Duft nach Malvenkraut und Sandel streifte ihre Nase. Sein Geruch.

„So hastig, Ms. Granger?"

Seine Stimme.

Als sie sich so unerwartet mit den vertrauten Gesichtszügen konfrontiert sah, wurde ihr flau im Magen. Professor Snape warf einen Blick auf den Bücherstapel, den sie in der Hand hielt, nickte ihr kurz zu und verschwand in der Masse, die zum Ausgang strömte. Hermione sah ihm verwundert hinterher.

* * *

Nach dem Bezahlen ihrer Einkäufe entschied sie, in ein kleines Café nebenan zu gehen, um in Ruhe die letzten Tage Revue passieren zu lassen. Was für ein Chaos das doch alles war! Natürlich hatte George Recht: Sie konnten froh sein, überhaupt zu leben. Dennoch blieb ihr unbegreiflich, dass ein paar Schutzzauber ausgereicht hatten, um ihr sämtliche Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit und an so viele Menschen zu nehmen. Von einigen kannte sie immerhin die Lebensläufe der vergangenen Jahre, weil sie mit ihnen zur Schule gegangen war oder inzwischen mit ihnen zusammenarbeitete. Aber gerade bei ihren besten Freunden aus der Schulzeit gab es diese große Lücke, die erst wieder gefüllt werden musste, dachte sie wehmütig.

Und was mochte mit all den anderen geschehen sein, zum Beispiel mit dem Todesser-Nachwuchs? Wie war man mit diesem Problem umgegangen? Wurden den Sprösslingen die Erinnerungen genommen oder hatte man sie von vornherein als dunkle Saat abgetan, ohne sie von ihren kutten- und maskenverhüllten Eltern zu trennen? Anhand ihrer bisherigen Informationen ging Hermione davon aus, dass keine der damaligen Todesser mehr frei herumliefen. Doch wo waren ihre Kinder jetzt?

Von den Gedanken über ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler war es nur ein kleiner Schritt zum Hogwartskollegium. Sie überlegte erneut, ob die vergangenen Jahre Professor Snape milder gestimmt hatten. Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber bisher erstaunlich zivil gezeigt. Andererseits: Wer wusste schon genau, was hinter diesen undurchdringlichen Augen verborgen lag? Snape gab nichts von sich preis, jedes seiner Worte wirkte sorgfältig durchdacht und platziert, er ließ keinerlei Spielraum für Privates. Hatten sie sich nicht alle in ihm getäuscht? Auch was Harry über sein Leben erzählt hatte, stellte ihn in ein neues Licht.

Dass Professor McGonagall gut mit ihm auskam, hatte sie schon in Hogwarts bemerkt, auch wenn die Professoren ihren Häuserkrieg früher konsequent aufrechterhielten. Erstaunlich war jedoch, dass er nun mit Remus Lupin unter einem Dach wohnte.

Sie freute sich darauf, Remus wiederzusehen. Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft an den Moment, als sich Remus in der Großen Halle plötzlich inmitten all der Opfer erhoben hatte, weil der auf ihn geschleuderte Fluch es nicht vermochte, einen Werwolf zu töten. Und sein Aufschrei, als er Tonks leblos auf dem Boden sah, hallte immer noch in ihr nach.

* * *

Sie bestellte sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee und beobachtete das Gewusel auf dem Bürgersteig. Viele kamen gerade von der Arbeit und erledigten noch einige Einkäufe, andere bummelten gemächlich, blieben hier und dort stehen und fotografierten die alten Häuser. Manche hatten sich auf den Bänken gegenüber niedergelassen und hielten ein Schwätzchen. Plötzlich stutzte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen. Nein, es gab keinen Zweifel – es war Professor Snape, der halb verborgen hinter einem Baum saß, kurz die Zeitung senkte und umblätterte. Eine Sekunde später war sein Gesicht wieder dahinter verschwunden.

Hermione holte tief Luft und zwang sich, nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen. Als sie merkte, dass ihre Entspannung dahin war, trank sie die Tasse mit wenigen Schlucken aus, bezahlte und betrat mit schnellen Schritten das Gewirr der Gassen, die schon Jahrhunderte der Zeit getrotzt hatten. Ihre Schuhe klapperten auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster und sie ließ die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken.

Nach einer Weile verlor sie die Orientierung und eine seltsame Schwäche überkam sie. War sie hier nicht gerade schon einmal vorbeigelaufen? Sie beschloss, im nächsten Laden nach dem Weg zu fragen. Als sie davorstand, reflektierte die Schaufensterscheibe eine Bewegung hinter ihr und während sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie einen dunklen Schatten, der in die abzweigende Gasse einbog. Sie drückte die Türklinke herunter, doch es war abgeschlossen. Hermione nahm Kurs auf den nächsten Laden an der Ecke, doch bevor sie ihn erreichte, wurde sie angerempelt.

„Na, Süße?" Der Mann schwankte.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, doch er ergriff ihren Arm. „Nicht so eilig, kleines Fräulein."

„Lassen Sie mich sofort los!", schrie sie ihn an und wich seinem widerlichen Atem aus. Plötzlich trat ein überraschter Ausdruck in seine Augen und er kippte um.

* * *

Professor Snape trat neben sie.

„Danke", murmelte sie.

„In Ihrem derzeitigen Zustand sollten Sie nicht allein durch die Stadt gehen."

„Aber das hätte mir doch auch so passieren können", protestierte Hermione.

„Sie wurden von Professor McGonagall aus gutem Grund darauf hingewiesen, dass es einige Tage dauert, bis Ihre Persönlichkeit wieder als gefestigt bezeichnet werden kann. Andere registrieren diese Schwäche."

„Was ist mit ihm?" Sie deutete auf den Betrunkenen.

„Er wird bald wieder aufwachen."

„Haben Sie mich die ganze Zeit verfolgt?"

„Professor McGonagall war der Ansicht, dass man Ihnen die Bewegung nicht verwehren sollte. Sie hat Sie in Animagus-Form begleitet. Da ich ohnehin etwas im Zentrum erledigen musste, löste ich sie ab."

„In Animagus-Form?" Hermione war einen Moment verwirrt, doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Natürlich – die vielen Katzen überall! Es war immer die gleiche - SIE ist auch die Katze vor meinem Fenster gewesen!

„In der Tat."

„Warum ist mir das nicht früher eingefallen?" Sie lachte und fühlte sich mit einem Mal entspannt und frei.

„Theoretisch verfügen Sie über Ihre kompletten Erinnerungen, aber an viele Details erinnern Sie sich erst, wenn es einen Auslöser dafür gibt."

* * *

Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her. Hermiones Befangenheit in seiner Gegenwart kehrte zurück und sie suchte krampfhaft nach einem unverfänglichen Gesprächsthema.

„Was ist mit Hogwarts geschehen?"

„Es steht noch an der gleichen Stelle", erwiderte er knapp.

„Ist es unbewohnt?"

„Leerstehend und versiegelt."

„Wird es wieder als Schule eröffnet?"

„Ja. Sobald das Schutzprogramm abgeschlossen ist."

„Gehen Sie als Lehrer zurück?"

„Nein."

„Sie mochten den Lehrerberuf nicht, oder?", fragte sie leise.

Er blieb stehen.

„Nein", beantwortete sie ihre Frage selbst. „Das war ziemlich offensichtlich."

Professor Snape runzelte die Stirn. Sie wagte sich dennoch ein Stück weiter vor. „Sie sagten neulich, ich könne meinen Ärger über … früher äußern, sobald meine Erinnerungen zurück sind."

Er wirkte, als ob er mit dieser Frage gerechnet hätte. „Also?"

„Warum…" Sie zögerte kurz. „… warum erhoben Sie Ihre Position in Hogwarts zu einer Diktatur?"

„Was ist Ihre Ansicht dazu?"

Diesen trügerisch sanften Unterton erkannte sie wieder. Hermione wusste, dass sie auf der Hut sein musste. Er würde alles, was sie äußerte, gnadenlos zerpflücken und mit sarkastischen Kommentaren versehen, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie eigentlich gesagt hatte. Darin war er Meister, erinnerte sie sich.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich denke, ich habe Sie gefragt", entgegnete sie.

* * *

Er lief einfach weiter und vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seines Umhangs. Sie kam kaum nach. An der nächsten Abbiegung blieb er stehen. Eine Schulklasse drängte von beiden Seiten an ihm vorbei und verstopfte die enge Gasse. Als ihn Hermione erreichte, musterte er das Aushängeschild eines Lebensmittelladens.

„Es spielt durchaus eine Rolle, was Sie darüber denken", sagte er langsam. Gefährliches Terrain. „Also?"

„Ich fand, dass Fairness nicht gerade Ihr Markenzeichen war...", begann sie.

„Wie definieren Sie Fairness?"

Hermione rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Hatte sie nicht geahnt, dass er jedes Wort analysieren und auseinandernehmen würde? Und dennoch verspürte sie den Wunsch, sich auf diese fruchtlose Diskussion einzulassen, nur um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„NICHT fair ist zum Beispiel, eine Atmosphäre zu schaffen, in der man nicht lernen und erst recht keine guten Ergebnisse erzielen kann." Sie wusste, dass sie noch viel mehr zu dem Thema sagen könnte, doch sie wollte es nicht überreizen.

Er schwieg.

„Wenn Sie zum Beispiel Neville Longbottom ermutigt statt eingeschüchtert hätten, wäre er gut in Ihrem Fach gewesen."

„Ich weiß."

Hermione starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Umso schlimmer, dass Sie ihn…"

„Ms. Granger, Sie bilden sich ein Urteil, ohne die Hintergründe zu berücksichtigen!", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.

„Dann erklären Sie sie mir." Hermione fielen auf Anhieb so viele Situationen ein, in denen Neville vor Angst fast umgekippt war und Empörung verschlug ihr fast die Stimme.

„Denken Sie nach."

Hermione wusste, dass sie momentan nicht klar und sachlich denken konnte. Ärger hatte immer diesen Effekt bei ihr. Sie holte ein paar Male tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Schritte.

„Mr. Longbottom war einer der Kandidaten, auf den die Prophezeiung zutraf…", setzte er an und dieses Mal war es Hermione, die ihn unterbrach:

„Und Sie waren sauer, dass sich Voldemort nicht auf ihn konzentrierte, sondern stattdessen Harrys Eltern sterben mussten. Sie haben es an beiden ausgelassen: an Neville und an Harry." Sie bereute ihre unbedachte Antwort in dem Moment, als sie ihre Lippen verließ, doch es war zu spät.

* * *

Sein Gesicht versteinerte.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie mir." Hermione hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Schließlich wusste sie, dass Snape Harry trotz allem beschützt hatte und er auch zu anderen Gefühlen fähig war, die jahrelang sein Leben bestimmten. In ihrem Zorn hatte sie nicht nur ohne Sinn und Verstand vorschnell reagiert, sondern gleichzeitig das Sakrileg begangen, den Tod von Harrys Mutter zu erwähnen. Was war nur plötzlich in sie gefahren?

Sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als die schwarzen Augen weder Wut noch Abneigung zeigten, sondern Enttäuschung. Am liebsten wäre sie im Erdboden versunken.

„So denken Sie also", bemerkte er und die völlige Ausdruckslosigkeit seiner Stimme machte es noch schlimmer.

„Nein. So denke ich nicht", korrigierte sie. „Es tut mir sehr leid."

Unter seinem forschenden Blick fühlte sie sich noch elender. Schließlich nickte er.

„Sie befinden sich noch in der diffizilen Phase. Es ist der falsche Zeitpunkt für dieses Gespräch."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Ich begleite Sie nicht zum Spaß", sagte er steif. „Wir haben Sie darauf hingewiesen, dass die ersten Tage nach Rückkehr der Erinnerungen kompliziert sind."

„Können wir das Gespräch dann in ein paar Tagen weiterführen?", bat sie leise.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und sah sie nicht an. „Ich schließe es nicht aus."

* * *

„Was ist denn mit Snape los?", fragte George und überholte sie auf der Treppe. „Er hätte mich beinah über den Haufen gerannt."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seid ihr aneinandergeraten?"

„Nicht direkt."

„Sondern? Wie kann man sich indirekt mit Snape fetzen? Das solltest du mir erklären, denn ich muss gleich zu ihm."

„Ach George, ich bin so ein Trampel." Hermione berichtete ihm knapp von dem Vorgefallenen und erntete ein ungläubiges Stirnrunzeln.

„Und er hat nicht herumgebrüllt oder dir sonst was angehext?", fragte er ungläubig. „Starker Tobak."

„Er meinte, dass man in den ersten Tagen in einer schwierigen Phase und instabil ist."

„Das stimmt schon, doch seit wann zeigt jemand wie Snape dafür so viel … ähm… Toleranz?"

„Er ist anders als früher."

„Wenn du meinst… Aber er geht nicht mit allen so kultiviert um wie mit dir, Hermione. Darauf kannst du dir was einbilden. Das ist mir schon am ersten Tag in diesem Haus aufgefallen."

Hermione spürte die Röte auf ihren Wangen. „Quatsch. Er hat meine Erinnerungen genommen und zurückgeholt. Vielleicht ist er deshalb etwas zurückhaltender, weil er die Verantwortung dafür trägt."

„Glaub, was du willst. Ich sage dir, du hast Schlag bei dem alten Knaben." Er legte beide Hände auf sein Herz und verdrehte die Augen schmachtend zur Decke.


	19. Neue Informationen

**Kapitel 19 – Neue Informationen**

Als George abends aus dem Souterrain zurückkam, wirkte er geknickt und zog sich gleich in sein Zimmer zurück. Hermione entschied, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Er würde von selbst wieder auf sie zukommen, wenn ihm danach war.

Beim Abendessen waren nur Professor McGonagall, Angelina und sie anwesend und sie verbrachten die Zeit damit, ihre Hogwartserinnerungen auszutauschen. Nachdem sie zwei Flaschen Wein geleert hatten, wurde die Stimmung immer fröhlicher und Hermione hatte langsam den Eindruck, dass ihr Leben doch wieder als ein Ganzes zusammengefügt werden könnte.

Am nächsten Morgen verkündete Professor McGonagall Neuigkeiten von Harry. Madame Pomfrey, die bereits seit zwei Tagen Remus Lupin unterstützte, hatte eine Eule geschickt: Harry machte Fortschritte, aber da er noch heftiger auf die Zauber reagierte als Hermione, wollte man ihm erst das Gegengift verabreichen.

Hermione hoffte, dass dieses bald fertig war. Außerdem hatte sie Professor Snape den ganzen Tag bei den Mahlzeiten vermisst. Schließlich fragte sie Professor McGonagall.

„Severus meinte, dass der Trank bald vollendet ist, Hermione. Sie werden von ihm informiert. Momentan ist er unterwegs, um ein paar Dinge aufzuklären."

Hermione überlegte, ob diese Dinge mit der Galerie zu tun hatten und seinem Abbild. Das Gespräch kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, das sie und die anderen vor ein paar Tagen im Garten mitgehört hatten. Anscheinend waren die Bilder in der Galerie verflucht, was für Professor Snape gefährlich werden konnte, wenn er seine Sichtbarkeit in der Muggelwelt zurückerlangen wollte. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Sie ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte.

Mr. Ollivander, der ebenfalls an dem Abend anwesend gewesen war, fiel ihr ein und ihre erschreckende Begegnung vor mittlerweile so vielen Jahren in Malfoy Manor. Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy. Lucius… Hatte Professor Snape nicht gesagt, dass er Lucius hinzuziehen wollte?

Hermione lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Malfoy hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken geduldet, dass in seinem Haus gefoltert wurde. Wie konnte Snape jemandem wie Malfoy trauen, der sicher nicht zögern würde, sich zu rächen? Unruhe ergriff sie.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Hermione?" Sie hatte die Anwesenheit von Professor McGonagall ganz vergessen. „Sie waren eben weit weg."

* * *

„Was ist aus den Malfoys geworden?" Hermione fürchtete die Bestätigung, dass sie sich nicht irrte, dass Lucius Malfoy noch existierte und Snape im Begriff stand, einen Riesenfehler zu begehen.

„Die Malfoys leben in London."

„Nicht in Azkaban oder Nurmengard?"

„Sie waren nicht an den Übergriffen am 10. Juli 1998 beteiligt. Die gesamte Familie stand nach der Schlacht unter Arrest, abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt."

Plötzlich stahl sich ein Schmunzeln auf das Gesicht der alten Dame. „Sie mussten sich entscheiden, ob Draco in das Schutzprogramm aufgenommen wird und sie auf unbestimmte Zeit geschützt als Muggel leben und ihre Magie abgeben wie alle anderen, die nicht im Orden waren."

„Und die Alternative?", fragte Hermione gespannt.

„Dauerarrest, wobei sie die Reaktionen ihrer ehemaligen Todesserfreunde nicht einschätzen konnten – ob man sie nach einer eventuellen Machtübernahme befreien und noch einmal in Gnaden aufnehmen oder ob man Vergeltung an ihnen üben würde."

„Mr. Malfoy als Muggel? Ich nehme an, er hat es darauf ankommen lassen und den Dauerarrest vorgezogen?", mutmaßte Hermione.

„Nein. Sie wollten, dass Draco ins Schutzprogramm kommt. Das bedeutete tatsächlich ein Leben in der Muggelwelt!"

„Kaum vorstellbar", murmelte Hermione erstaunt.

* * *

„Mr. Malfoy hat es in den letzten Jahren bis ins Unterhaus geschafft und ist mit dem Premierminister befreundet."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst", sagte Hermione fassungslos. „Ohne Magie, Imperius und Bestechung? Sein Reichtum kann doch in der Muggelwelt nichts mehr wert gewesen sein..."

Die alte Lehrerin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mr. Malfoys Talent, sich bestimmten Gegebenheiten anzupassen und immer wieder mit blütenreiner Weste dazustehen, sucht seinesgleichen."

„Es ist widerlich. Und Draco?"

„Sein Sohn besuchte die Militärakademie..."

„… das passt zu ihm! So kann er offiziell andere herumkommandieren und schikanieren", sagte Hermione sofort.

„Er hat seine Ausbildung abgebrochen, sie war ihm zu hart. Er ist Börsenmakler geworden."

„Natürlich." Hermione war nicht bereit, auch nur ein gutes Haar an Draco Malfoy zu lassen. „Dann kann er seinem Vater ja finanziell den Weg ebnen", ereiferte sie sich.

Minerva McGonagall lachte. „Ihr Groll erscheint so frisch wie früher, aber das ist kurz nach der Rückkehr der Erinnerungen normal. Mit der Zeit werden die Jahre, die dazwischen lagen, mehr Balance schaffen."

„Warum soll ich nicht wütend auf die Leute sein, die mir früher das Leben schwergemacht haben? Wenn ich höre, dass jemand wie Malfoy immer wieder weich landet, während andere leiden, so wie George, der um Fred trauert, dann kommt mir die Galle hoch."

„Denjenigen, über die Sie sich ärgern, ist das egal, Ms. Granger", lächelte die alte Dame. „Sie hingegen vergiften sich Stunden damit, die Sie anderweitig positiver nutzen können."

Hermione dachte kurz, dass sich Professor McGonagall schon wie Professor Dumbledore anhörte, aber vielleicht wurde man mit zunehmendem Alter einfach abgeklärter. Sie hoffte, dass ihr das eines Tages auch vergönnt sein würde. Doch sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sich der dicke Schleier, der seit einigen Jahren auf ihrem Gemüt lag, langsam lichtete und sie sich wieder lebendiger und stärker fühlte. Aber jetzt musste sie noch einmal auf das Thema „Lucius Malfoy" zurückkommen und herausfinden, was genau Professor Snape von diesem wollte.

„Haben die Malfoys ihre Magie zurückerhalten?"

„Ja, vor ein paar Monaten, angesichts ihrer Vergangenheit allerdings unter strengen Auflagen und mit einer dreijährigen Probezeit. Jeder Fehltritt würde ihre endgültige Löschung der Erinnerungen an die Zaubererwelt nach sich ziehen."

Hermione überlegte. Malfoy hätte die Bilder während seines damaligen Arrests weder stehlen noch sie verfluchen können - und später als Muggel schon gar nicht. Und nach der Rückkehr seiner Magie wären solche Manipulationen sofort aufgefallen. Andererseits konnte man nicht ausschließen, dass er nicht jemanden anders damit beauftragt hatte. Er blieb eine potentielle Gefahrenquelle.

* * *

„Da wir von den Malfoys sprechen: Ich mache mir Sorgen um Severus Snape", sagte Professor McGonagall unerwartet.

„Warum?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

„Sein Abbild wurde verflucht. Er kann nicht ohne Weiteres seine Sichtbarkeit in der Muggelwelt zurückerlangen."

Hermione konnte kaum glauben, dass die alte Lehrerin von sich aus das Thema anschnitt, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie sie es am besten zur Sprache bringen sollte.

„Weder Mr. Ollivander noch Professor Snape konnten diesen Fluch bisher brechen. Und nun will er ausgerechnet Mr. Malfoy hinzuziehen, um sein Urteil zu hören."

„Sie trauen Mr. Malfoy also auch nicht", stellte Hermione das Offensichtliche fest.

„Das ist richtig. Allerdings ist Severus in dieser Hinsicht kompromisslos."

„Aber warum? Er weiß schließlich aus erster Hand, wie aktiv Malfoy in Voldemorts Kreisen war!"

„Professor Snapes größte Stärke und gleichzeitig seine größte Schwäche ist Loyalität."

Hermione fühlte sich von der Offenheit und Ebenbürtigkeit, mit der Professor McGonagall zu ihr sprach, geehrt. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Ritterschlag, der ihren erneuten Eintritt in die Zaubererwelt einläutete.

„Es dauert lange, bis er einem Menschen sein Vertrauen schenkt. Erst, wenn sich die Gegebenheiten und seine Überzeugungen bezüglich dieses Menschen grundlegend ändern, wendet er sich von ihm ab."

„Wie von Voldemort und dem Todesserkreis…", ergänzte Hermione nachdenklich. „… ausgenommen Malfoy."

Minerva McGonagall nickte. „Lucius Malfoy ist ein Ausnahmefall. Er war derjenige, der Severus unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte, als er als Junge drangsaliert in Hogwarts ankam und hier die gleichen Erfahrungen wiederholen musste. Lucius Malfoy gab ihm Stärke und Selbstvertrauen. Das hat er nicht vergessen, auch wenn sich ihre Überzeugungen und Wege irgendwann in entgegengesetzte Richtungen bewegten."

„Glauben Sie, dass Lucius Malfoy Professor Snape schaden will?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Er weiß, dass er damals Glück hatte, sich noch rechtzeitig unbeschadet aus der Affäre ziehen zu können, was er zu nicht unerheblichem Teil der Fürsprache von Professor Snape verdankt."

„Er hat für ihn gesprochen?", sagte Hermione entsetzt und wieder erschien das eiskalte Gesicht vor ihren Augen, das ungerührt mit angeschaut hatte, wie Bellatrix sie quälte.

„Ja. Wobei er meines Wissens in all den Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm aufrechterhielt. Ich war überrascht, dass er ihn in einer so prekären Situation hinzuziehen will."

* * *

„Sie sind gut mit Professor Snape zurechtgekommen, trotz Ihrer anfänglichen Bedenken?"

Hermione merkte, wie bei dem rapiden Themenwechsel Hitze in ihr aufstieg. „Ja."

„Ich sagte Ihnen ja, dass Ihre Befürchtungen grundlos sind", entgegnete ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin. „Anderenfalls hätte ich darauf bestanden, anwesend zu sein, wenn er Ihnen Ihr Gedächtnis zurückgibt."

„Er hatte ja leider zusätzlichen Aufwand mit mir wegen dieser Giftinfektion."

„Es spricht für Sie, dass Sie sich darüber Gedanken machen, obwohl Sie in den vergangenen Tagen von den Veränderungen in Ihrem Leben erschlagen sein müssen. Aber in dem Fall brauchen Sie das wirklich nicht."

„Er wirkt so ausgelaugt, er hat wahrscheinlich kaum Schlaf in den letzten Tagen bekommen", fügte Hermione hinzu.

Die alte Lehrerin sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Wissen Sie, Hermione, ich habe eher den Eindruck, dass ihm Ihre Anwesenheit gut tat und dass er Sie am liebsten noch länger in seiner Nähe behalten hätte."

Hermione war sprachlos. Es half auch nicht, dass in dem Moment die Tür aufging und der Genannte ins Zimmer trat.

Professor Snape nickte ihnen kurz zu. „Der Trank ist fertig."

* * *

Hermione folgte ihm ins Souterrain, wo ein winziger Kessel auf einer kleinen Flamme brodelte. Die Flüssigkeit hatte einen silbrigen Farbton.

Er nahm eine Schöpfkelle, füllte diese in eine Tasse und prüfte die Temperatur. „Sie müssen es in einem Zug austrinken."

Hermione wollte gerade nach dem Trank greifen, doch er stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung.

„Es wird nicht angenehm. Das sollten Sie vorher wissen."

Hermione griff ohne zu zögern nach der Tasse und kippte den Inhalt hinunter. Feuer setzte ihre Adern in Flammen und zog die Nervenstränge entlang. Ihr Körper fing unkontrolliert an zu zittern und die Luft wurde immer knapper, bevor sie endlich gnädige Dunkelheit umfing.

Kühler Stoff berührte ihre Wange. Als sie ihren rechten Arm vorsichtig bewegen wollte, stieß sie auf Widerstand, der jedoch sofort nachgab. Sie öffnete die Augen und fand sich Professor Snape gegenüber, der nun auch die Hand von ihrer linken Schulter löste. Sie saß auf dem Sofa, ein winziger Rest der silbrigen Flüssigkeit waberte noch in der Tasse vor ihr.

„Sie schlugen um sich", erklärte er. „Dann verloren Sie das Bewusstsein."

„Das Zeug möchte ich nicht noch einmal trinken", entgegnete sie benommen.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen."

* * *

Nachdem Hermione wieder sicherer auf den Beinen war, stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Schon jetzt erschien ihr jeder Schritt leichter und beschwingter. Was für ein wunderbares Gefühl nach der Unsicherheit und Angst der letzten Tage, der zunehmenden Schwere der vergangenen Jahre! Draußen ließ eine leichte Brise die bunten Blätter, die vom Baum fielen, in der Luft tanzen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und breitete sich immer weiter aus. Sie hätte in dem Moment vor Freude tanzen können.

Professor Snapes Anwesenheit wurde ihr bewusst und als sie ihn ansah, entdeckte sie wieder einen warmen Schimmer in seinen Augen. Jetzt, da sie ihre Erinnerungen zurückhatte, war ihr klar, dass dies eine kleine Öffnung zu seiner Persönlichkeit war, ein Riss in der Mauer.

„Offensichtlich zeigt der Trank Wirkung." Der Klang seiner Stimme in genau diesem Moment bewirkte, dass sich ihr Lächeln vertiefte.

„Es geht mir richtig gut", bestätigte sie.

Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Vertrautheit umhüllte sie, als er ihr Lächeln kurz erwiderte.

„Ist das Gift nun unschädlich?", fragte sie.

„Es sollte inzwischen neutralisiert sein. Ihre Reaktion lässt darauf schließen. Ich werde zur Sicherheit einen Test durchführen." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab. „Falls noch Überreste vorhanden sind, verspüren Sie ein leichtes Brennen. Sind Sie bereit?"

Hermione nickte und stellte sich ihm gegenüber hin. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf ihr Herz.

„Velenoso indica!"

Hermione konzentrierte sich auf ihren Körper. „Ich merke nichts."

„Gut." Er klang erleichtert und legte das schmale Holz auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Das war es schon?"

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Ja."

„Eine Frage noch: Sie erwähnten einmal, dass wahrscheinlich Kräfte von Ihnen auf mich übergangen sind, als Sie meine Erinnerungen nahmen, so wie Okklumentik…"

„Sie können davon ausgehen, dass alles, was nicht Ihrer eigenen Persönlichkeit entspringt, mit diesem Gegenmittel entkräftet wurde."

„Und wie ist das damals passiert?"

„Ich war bereits immun gegen Naginis Gift, als ich den Schutzzauber sprach. Das Gift in Ihrem Körper reagierte offensichtlich darauf und versuchte, eine Verbindung herzustellen. Es ist bisher kaum erforschte Magie. Solche Schlangen sind selten."

„Doch nun ist alles in Ordnung?", vergewisserte sich Hermione noch einmal.

Professor Snape nickte.

„Dann kann ich also beginnen, ernsthaft über meine Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt nachzudenken. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar." Hermione lächelte erleichtert.

* * *

Seine Augen blitzten kurz auf, dann deutete er auf das Sofa. „Ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie. Es sei denn, Mr. Weasley kann innerhalb der nächsten Stunde nicht auf Ihre Anwesenheit verzichten."

„Er zieht sich zurück, seit er bei Ihnen war", entgegnete Hermione und setzte sich. „Es geht ihm nicht gut."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass seine Sprachfreudigkeit umgehend wiederkehrt, sobald er die ihm fehlenden Erinnerungsfragmente miteinander zu verknüpfen vermag."

„Was schätzen Sie, wie lange das dauert?"

Professor Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ein paar Tage. Er braucht lediglich nach der ersten Legilimentikanwendung eine Ruhephase."

Hermione war erleichtert, das zu hören. Ihre Blick fiel erneut auf die Tasse und ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Harry. Da er viel mehr Gift als sie abbekommen hatte, würde es für ihn sicherlich sehr unangenehm werden, das Gegenmittel zu schlucken. Hoffentlich verkraftete er das alles gut.

„Ist Harrys Dosierung stärker?", fragte sie besorgt.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Er muss eine größere Menge zu sich nehmen."

„Das wird schlimm für ihn werden, oder?"

Professor Snape antwortete nicht, aber sie sah ihm an, dass sie mit ihrer Befürchtung richtig lag. Außerdem wurde ihr klar, dass ihn der Gedanke an die baldige Rückkehr von Harrys Erinnerungen plagte.

Er faltete die Hände, sodass sich die Fingerspitzen berührten und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab. Diese Geste war ihr aus dem Unterricht vertraut. Dann durchbohrte sie sein Blick.

„Was hatten Sie damals in der Heulenden Hütte zu suchen, Hermione?"


	20. Eine verwirrende Beobachtung

**Kapitel 20 – Eine verwirrende Beobachtung**

„Wir suchten Nagini, weil sie ein Horcrux war."

Hermione sah, wie sich Ungläubigkeit auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Sie dachten, Sie folgen Voldemort einfach und vernichten Nagini? Reichte Godric's Hollow nicht, um Ihnen zu zeigen, wie gefährlich er in Kombination mit der Schlange sein konnte?"

Sein zweifelnder Tonfall provozierte sie. „Wir wollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Und im Nachhinein müssen Sie doch zugeben, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, denn sonst hätten wir Sie nicht … gefunden. So konnten Sie Harry noch mit Hilfe Ihrer Erinnerungen vorwarnen und instruieren."

Seine Hand fuhr zu den Narben an seinem Hals und in Hermiones Erinnerung erschien sofort wieder das grauenvolle Szenario, wie er sterbend in seinem eigenen Blut lag.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie überlebt haben", flüsterte sie.

Er sah sie nicht an, sondern wischte mit der Hand ein paar Tropfen von der Tischplatte, die beim Einfüllen des Gegengifts von der Schöpfkelle abgeperlt waren. „Ich traf Vorkehrungen, damit Potter die Informationen in jedem Fall erhält."

Hermione sah ihn fragend an.

„Lupin war eingeweiht. Und Fawkes erhielt die Aufgabe, Potter einen versiegelten Brief zu bringen, für den Fall, dass uns beiden etwas zustößt."

„Eine gute Idee", meinte sie zustimmend und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, dass Snape Remus Lupin involviert hatte.

„Es ist nicht möglich, die Gedanken eines Werwolfs mit Legilimentik zu lesen", ergänzte er.

„Und Sie hatten keine Bedenken, dass man die Informationen anderweitig aus ihm herausholen könnte", stellte Hermione fest.

„Nein."

Hermione dachte an den Unterricht von Remus Lupin zurück und Snapes fortwährende Attacken gegen Remus. Andererseits war Professor Snape damals davon ausgegangen, dass Sirius Black die Potters verraten und Remus ihm Zugang zur Schule verschafft hatte. Seither hatte sich im Umgang der Männer miteinander einiges verändert.

* * *

„Ihnen ist inzwischen der Hintergrund meiner Lehrtätigkeit bekannt", fuhr er fort. „Die Rolle als Hauslehrer, die mir Dumbledore zudachte, erforderte eine kontinuierliche Orientierung auf die Wertmaßstäbe des Slytherin-Hauses, um das Vertrauen der Schüler – und damit ihrer Eltern – zu erwerben."

„Und die Benachteiligung anderer Häuser half, diesen Prozess zu beschleunigen…", überlegte Hermione laut.

Er ging nicht darauf ein. „In dem Moment, wo Voldemort zu neuer Kraft gelangte, hatte ich durch jahrelange Vorarbeit genau das erreicht, was Dumbledore anstrebte: Ich fand Zugang zu seinem engsten Zirkel."

„Soweit ist das für mich nachvollziehbar. Aber warum mussten Sie ausgerechnet Harry und Neville das Leben so schwer machen, die beide schon ihre Eltern verloren hatten und für die Hogwarts das einzige richtige Zuhause war?"

„Ich unternahm bereits neulich den Versuch, es Ihnen zu erklären. Beide kamen für die Prophezeiung in Frage und wurden von potentiellen Todessern argwöhnisch beobachtet. Was glauben Sie, wie viele Eltern ihre Kinder in Hogwarts als Spitzel einsetzten?"

Hermione schwieg und dachte wieder an all die Demütigungen, die Harry schlucken musste, an die Angst, die Neville jahrelang vor Snape hatte.

„Mr. Potter und Mr. Longbottom erhielten von anderen Seiten Unterstützung und Förderung."

Hermione ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen. „Was ich nicht verstehe: Die Prophezeiung bezog sich auf Harry. Neville hätte man damit doch gar nicht weiter behelligen müssen."

„Sie irren sich. Nicht wenige Zauberer waren der Überzeugung, dass die Prophezeiung Mr. Longbottom galt, der einige Tage früher zur Welt kam. Ob diese Voraussage überhaupt einen Wahrheitsgehalt besaß, sei dahingestellt. Ich selbst vertrete seit jeher die Überzeugung, dass sich Voldemort in dem Moment seine eigene selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung schuf, in dem er Harry angriff."

Professor Snapes Überlegungen ergaben durchaus Sinn, denn Voldemort selbst hatte die Ereigniskette durch den Mordversuch an Harry ausgelöst. Doch tief im Inneren wusste Hermione auch, dass Professor Snapes einschüchterndes Verhalten nicht nur Tarnung gewesen war. In seiner damaligen Bitterkeit hatte eine gewisse Machtdemonstration wahrscheinlich den Ausgleich dafür gebildet, dass sein sonstiges Leben komplett fremdbestimmt verlaufen war.

* * *

Er bedachte sie mit einem weiteren grübelnden Blick. „Professor McGonagall teilte mir mit, dass sie mit Ihnen über mein Abbild gesprochen hat."

„Sie macht sich große Sorgen", erwiderte Hermione überrascht.

„Es ist allein meine Entscheidung", sagte er bestimmt.

„Selbstverständlich", lenkte sie ein und entschied, diese unerwartete Wendung des Gesprächs zu nutzen, um ihre Bedenken zu äußern. „Aber was passiert, wenn sich Mr. Malfoy an Ihnen rächen will?"

„Das wird er nicht."

„Wie können Sie da so sicher sein?"

„Ich bin es und das reicht."

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Mr. Malfoy ist…"

„Ist was?", forderte er.

„Er jubelte Ginny Weasley Tom Riddles Tagebuch unter und hätte ohne Skrupel ihren Tod in Kauf genommen. Er beteiligte sich an Professor Dumbledores vorübergehender Suspendierung. Er sah Voldemorts Auferstehung mit an und hätte Harrys Tod begrüßt. Wir kämpften auf Leben und Tod im Ministerium gegen ihn! Oder war das alles nur ein Albtraum, den ich mir einbilde?"

„Nein." Professor Snape sah plötzlich müde aus. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Mr. Malfoy seinem Sohn zuliebe die dunkle Seite schon vor langer Zeit verlassen hat."

„Jemand, der Folterungen in seinem Haus seelenruhig zusieht, ändert seinen Charakter wohl nicht wirklich", entgegnete Hermione aufgebracht, bevor er weitersprechen konnte.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" Sein scharfer Ton peitschte durch den Raum. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihr gegenüber die Stimme derart erhob.

Sie sah ihn unbehaglich an. „Weil ich es erlebt habe."

„Das sollten Sie mir genauer erklären, Ms. Granger", forderte er energisch.

„Nicht jetzt. Bitte." Das leichte, wunderbare Gefühl, das Hermione die ganze Zeit begleitet hatte, verschwand nun gänzlich. Stattdessen erklang Bellatrix Lestranges höhnisches Lachen in ihrem Kopf und sie spürte wieder die Hilflosigkeit angesichts der Schmerzen, die man ihr damals aus Sadismus und Machtgier zufügte.

* * *

In den dunklen Augen stand Zorn. Wollte er tatsächlich leugnen, dass Malfoy zu so etwas fähig war? Professor McGonagalls Worte, dass sich Professor Snape in diesem Punkt starrsinnig und kompromisslos verhielt, waren Vorwarnung genug gewesen. Hätte sie doch bloß nicht eine Diskussion zu diesem Thema begonnen!

„Geben Sie mir bitte noch ein bisschen Zeit, dann zeige ich Ihnen die Erinnerung."

Dies schien ihn zu überraschen und ihren Worten mehr Glaubwürdigkeit zu verleihen.

„Worte werden ohnehin nicht reichen, um Sie zu überzeugen", ergänzte sie.

„Das ist eine Unterstellung, Hermione!"

„Ich kann und will jetzt nicht weiter über diese Ereignisse reden", sagte sie energisch, doch das Zittern in ihrer Stimme ließ sich trotzdem nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Das brauchen Sie auch nicht", erwiderte er unerwartet sanft. In seinem Tonfall schwang etwas mit, das sie nicht einordnen konnte. Doch Sekunden später fuhr er mit sachlicher Kühle fort: „Mir ist jedoch unklar, warum Sie sich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen und mir Lucius Malfoys Unterstützung auszureden versuchen."

„Weil Sie Ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen."

* * *

Er starrte sie an. „Sie haben keine Vorstellung, was es bedeutet, sich mehr als zwölf Jahre in einem äußerst eingeschränkten Kreis bewegen zu müssen und für den Rest der Welt nicht mehr zu existieren."

„Das stimmt. Andererseits musste ich genauso lange auf einen großen Teil meiner Vergangenheit verzichten. Und ich wusste nicht einmal, warum es mir all die Jahre schlecht ging!"

„Touché. Aber Sie haben Ihre Vergangenheit nun zurück und bald Ihr komplettes Leben mit allen Möglichkeiten, sofern Sie es wünschen. Ist es so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich das gleiche Ansinnen verfolge? Lucius Malfoy ist die letzte Hoffnung, den Fluch zu brechen."

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie Ihr Leben wieder komplett leben möchten", sagte sie leise.

„Dann betrachten Sie diese Thematik als abgeschlossen. Es spielt für Sie keine Rolle, ob, wann und wie ich meine Sichtbarkeit in der Muggelwelt zurückerlange und ob dies mit einem Risiko verbunden ist oder nicht."

„Wie Sie meinen. Sie haben Recht, es ist allein Ihre Angelegenheit." Hermione hörte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme, doch sie konnte daran nichts mehr ändern. Sie schloss aus seinen Worten, dass es keine Berührungspunkte mehr zwischen ihnen geben würde, sobald sie das Haus des Ordens verließ. Aber wenigstens hatte sie alles versucht, um ihren Standpunkt über Malfoy zu verdeutlichen.

Professor Snape scannte jedes Detail ihres Gesichts. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, als sich langsam eine Erkenntnis in seinen Augen abzeichnete.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen? Um mich?"

„Ja."

„Obwohl Sie mein früheres Wirken verurteilen?" In seiner Frage schwang so viel Beunruhigung mit, dass Hermione verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es verurteile. Ich verstehe nur manches nicht", stellte sie richtig. „Und ich mag Sie und möchte nicht, dass Ihnen etwas Schlimmes geschieht." Schon während sich die Worte in Hermiones Mund bildeten, wurde ihr klar, dass sie untertrieben waren.

Sie wusste nicht, mit welcher Reaktion sie auf diese unverblümte kleine Ansprache gerechnet hatte - jedenfalls nicht mit dem Schmerz, der plötzlich sein Gesicht verzog. Er schien tief einzuatmen, dann entfernte er sich mit schnellen Schritten, ergriff eine kleine Flasche und seinen Umhang. Seine Bewegungen wirkten ungewohnt fahrig.

Hermione blieb wie angegossen stehen und überlegte, ob sie abwarten oder sich lieber verabschieden sollte. Doch in dem Moment trat er wieder neben sie, seine ganze Haltung angespannt und steif.

„Ich werde jetzt Mr. Potter aufsuchen."

* * *

Nachdem er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, verließen sie schweigend das Souterrain. Hermione stieg langsam die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer empor. Doch auf dem Treppenabsatz drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

Professor Snape war in der Eingangshalle stehengeblieben und sah in ihre Richtung.

Sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und ihre rechte Hand umklammerte vor Überraschung das Geländer. Es war nicht nur die unverkennbare Zuneigung, die er in diesem Moment preisgab, sie schaute für einen Augenblick in die Seele eines Menschen, der schon lange so empfand und einen beständigen Kampf dagegen führte.

Als er bemerkte, dass sie seinen Blick aufgefangen hatte, sah sie Bestürzung auf seinem Gesicht. Sie wollte ihn aufhalten, mit ihm sprechen – und war wie gelähmt. Kurz darauf fiel die Eingangstür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Hermione eilte zur Tür, aber die Dunkelheit, die sie umfing, zeigte keine Spur mehr von ihm. Wahrscheinlich war er appariert. Sie lief zu ihrem Zimmer, ergriff einen warmen Pullover und betrat die nächtlichen Straßen. Ihre Wahrnehmung hatte sie nicht betrogen, dessen war sie sich ganz sicher. Es war nicht der Blick eines Menschen gewesen, der seine Gefühle gerade erst entdeckte - doch sie fand keinerlei Anhaltspunkt in ihrer Vergangenheit dafür.

* * *

Die Schulzeit in Hogwarts konnte sie ausschließen. Er hatte sie nicht gemocht und das Andenken an Harrys Mutter war in all diesen Jahren der Dreh- und Angelpunkt seines Lebens gewesen. Genauso wenig kam die Zeit unmittelbar nach der Schlacht in Frage. Bei ihrem Besuch im Krankenhaus war er bei Harrys Anblick so außer sich geraten, dass sie bezweifelte, dass er ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Auch das war eine Sackgasse.

Als nächstes wanderten ihre Überlegungen zum 10. Juli 1998 zurück, dem Tag, an dem sie Severus Snape zum letzten Mal begegnet war. In einer gigantischen Ansammlung von Zauberinnen und Zauberern hatte man in Windeseile Schutzmaßnahmen und Alternativen diskutiert und Entscheidungen getroffen. Sie war mit einigen anderen Muggelgeborenen und Waisen ins damalige Haus des Ordens am Grimmauldplatz beordert worden. Dort hatte ihr Professor Snape mit wenigen Worten erklärt, dass sie nicht in den Orden eintreten könne, da der Unsichtbarkeitszauber, der die Ordensmitglieder schützte, erst nach Vollendung des 21. Lebensjahrs Wirksamkeit besaß. Damit war ihr nur die Wahl zwischen dem Schutzprogramm oder dem nahezu sicheren Tod geblieben. Nein, auch dieser Tag schied aus. In den darauffolgenden Jahren hatte sie ihn definitiv nicht mehr gesehen, erst wieder bei ihrer Ankunft im Haus des Ordens.

Hermione setzte sich auf eine Bank und schloss die Augen, um sich jedes Detail ihrer Begegnungen in den letzten Tagen in Erinnerung zu rufen. Hatten die anderen nicht von Anfang an behauptet, dass er sich ihr gegenüber anders verhielt? Immer mehr Situationen und Momente fielen ihr ein, die diese Beobachtungen unterstrichen. Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Ihre Gedanken an ihn schwankten zwischen Euphorie und Magenschmerzen.

Jede einzelne Überlegung führte zum gleichen Ergebnis: Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn.


	21. Überraschende Auskünfte

**Kapitel 21 – Überraschende Auskünfte**

Hermione lief noch einen Bogen durch die angrenzenden Wege, bevor sie ins Haus des Ordens zurückging. Die kühle Nachtluft half, etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Ihr blieb jetzt ohnehin nichts weiter übrig, als Severus Snapes Rückkehr abzuwarten. Allerdings musste sie nun damit rechnen, dass er ihr aus dem Weg gehen würde, um seine Souveränität zu wahren.

Da trotz der späten Stunde bei Angelina noch Licht brannte, klopfte Hermione leise. Sie brauchte dringend Ablenkung. Ihre ehemalige Schulkameradin saß auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

Angelina stand auf und holte eine Flasche Wein, zog den Korken mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen heraus, schenkte zwei Gläser ein und reichte eins Hermione.

„Auf unser neues altes Leben!"

Hermione fügte hinzu: „Auf ungeahnte Möglichkeiten."

„Genau!" Angelina kippte die Hälfte des Glases in einem Zug hinunter und stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Weißt du was? In den letzten Tagen kam ich mir noch wie in einem schlechten Film vor, doch seit heute fühle ich mich großartig. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, meinen Zauberstab in den Händen zu halten!"

„Das geht mir ähnlich", bestätigte Hermione. „Wobei ich denke, dass das Gegenmittel wesentlich dazu beitrug."

„Der blanke Horror, dass Harry und du jahrelang dieses Gift in euch hattet. Kein Wunder, dass es Harry immer mieser ging."

* * *

„Hast du George jemals so schweigsam erlebt?", fragte Angelina besorgt.

„Nein. Aber Professor Snape meinte, dass es nach der ersten Legilimentikanwendung normal wäre, wenn er sich zurückzieht. Er glaubt, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis George wieder ganz der Alte ist."

„So, sagt er das? Du magst Snape inzwischen, stimmt's? Ich höre es an deinem Ton."

Hermione zuckte die Schultern, während ihr Magen Purzelbäume schlug.

„Und dabei hattest du anfangs so große Bedenken. Doch so übel ist Snape gar nicht", sinnierte Angelina. „Früher hatte ich viel zu viel Schiss vor ihm, um ihn richtig wahrzunehmen."

Hermione sah ihre ehemalige Schulkameradin perplex an.

„Seine Augen sind faszinierend", fuhr Angelina fort. „Findest du nicht? Wobei ich mir Legilimentik ziemlich gruselig vorstelle. George tut mir leid."

„Es ist nicht sonderlich angenehm", bestätigte Hermione. „Aber man merkt, dass er geübt ist. Er spricht danach Heilzauber, ich fand das sehr beruhigend."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, bei dieser Stimme", fuhr Angelina fort. „Er hätte früher im Unterricht bestimmt mehr erreicht, wenn er nicht gesprochen hätte, als hätte er vorher Eiswasser geschluckt. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie besonders samtig klingt, wenn er mit dir redet." Angelina duckte sich.

Hermione hatte das Kopfkissen ergriffen und zielte nach ihr. Nach dem kurzen Geplänkel ging es ihr etwas besser.

* * *

Professor Snape kehrte am nächsten Tag nicht ins Haus des Ordens zurück und auch am übernächsten Morgen blieb sein Platz leer. Hermione sehnte sich danach, ihn wiederzusehen.

Nach dem Mittagessen erkundigte sie sich bei Professor McGonagall, ob es schon Neuigkeiten von Harry gab, doch die alte Lehrerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es länger dauert als bei Ihnen. Da Professor Lupin und Professor Snape damals gemeinsam den Schutzzauber bei Mr. Potter ausführten, wäre es außerdem möglich, dass sie sich noch über das weitere Vorgehen abstimmen."

„Warum mussten bei Harry zwei Leute den Zauber anwenden?"

„Mr. Potter sprach nicht auf die Magie von Professor Snape an."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Hermione verblüfft.

„Wir konnten es uns nicht erklären. Da keine Zeit blieb, griff Remus Lupin ein."

„Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Professor Snape Harry Ablehnung entgegenbrachte?", mutmaßte Hermione. „Vielleicht hätte es gleich jemand anders machen sollen?"

Professor McGonagall betrachtete Hermione über den Rand ihrer Brille. „Severus bestand darauf, dass er Harry übernimmt."

* * *

Hermione runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. „Und was ist Ihre Theorie, dass der Schutzzauber nicht funktionierte?"

„Als wir von den Weasleys erfuhren, dass es Harry im Laufe der Jahre zunehmend schlechter ging, vermutete Severus, dass er noch immer unter dem Einfluss einer schädlichen Magie stand. Er konnte bei Mr. Potters Zustand jedoch keine Legilimentik anwenden. Die Sache blieb mysteriös."

„Und wie ging es weiter?"

„Sie waren schließlich der Schlüssel, Hermione. Erst an dem Nachmittag, als es Severus endlich gelang, einen kurzen Blick in Ihre Erinnerungen zu werfen, wurde ihm klar, dass Sie beide von Naginis Gift infiziert sein könnten. Er wusste zwar, dass sich Harry damals in der Heulenden Hütte befand, als er angegriffen wurde, schloss aber aus, dass es zu dem Zeitpunkt geschehen sein konnte, weil Harry kurz danach unversehrt in Hogwarts auftauchte."

„Das sagte mir Professor Snape auch. Deshalb wollte er meine Erinnerungen schnell zurückholen."

„Ihr Erlebnis in Godric's Hollow war uns allen unbekannt und Severus wurde klar, dass die Menge des Gifts, die Mr. Potter abbekommen hatte, seine Magie abprallen ließ."

„Also gab es bei Harry und mir ähnliche Probleme, bedingt durch das Gift und Professor Snapes Immunität", schlussfolgerte Hermione.

Professor McGonagall schenkte Tee ein. „Ja. Wir hatten von Anfang an den Verdacht, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen Ihren Schwierigkeiten und denen von Mr. Potter gab. Denn auch Ihr Leben lief überhaupt nicht so, wie es zu vermuten gewesen wäre. Aber Severus fand während der vergangenen Jahre nie Zugang zu Ihnen."

* * *

„Während der vergangenen Jahre?" Hermione hörte, wie belegt ihre Stimme plötzlich klang.

„Er versuchte mehrfach, Ihre Erinnerungen zu lesen."

„Ich habe ihn nie gesehen!"

„Er trat in Verkleidung oder in anderer Gestalt auf. Aber Sie blockten ihn immer unbewusst ab. Das ließ ihm keine Ruhe."

Hermione saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da, aber das einzige, was ihr einfiel, war: „Wieso in Verkleidung? Ich hätte ihn während des Schutzzaubers doch sowieso nicht wiedererkannt."

„Er wollte es so." Minerva McGonagall lächelte sie an. „Severus verfolgte Ihren Lebensweg in all den Jahren."

Hermiones Kopf war mit einem Mal wie leergefegt.

„Nachdem Sie eine Absage erhielten, setzte er sich mit Oliver Wood als Verbindungsmann dafür ein, dass Sie an der Universität aufgenommen werden. Er wusste, dass Sie über die Fähigkeit dazu verfügen, auch wenn Ihre schulischen Ergebnisse in der Muggelwelt in krassem Gegensatz zu Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts standen. Das gab uns ohnehin Rätsel auf. Er instruierte Mr. Wood, ein Auge auf Sie zu haben und Sie zu unterstützen. Aber das war gar nicht nötig, weil Sie in dieser Umgebung sofort aufblühten, als hätten Sie Ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan, als Chemie zu studieren und in einem Labor zu arbeiten."

„Warum hat Professor Snape das getan?"

„Wir befanden uns in der Fürsorgepflicht für all jene, bei denen wir gezwungen waren, so stark in ihr Leben einzugreifen. Da Ihre Familie nichtmagisch ist und Ihr Kontakt zu den Weasleys ruhte, wollten wir in Ihrem Fall zumindest dafür sorgen, dass Sie eine gute Basis für Ihr neues Leben bekommen und gegebenenfalls schnell wieder in unsere Welt wechseln können."

„Das gibt's doch alles gar nicht", murmelte sie.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sah sie grübelnd an: „Ich würde gern über eine Sache mit Ihnen sprechen, Hermione, bitte Sie allerdings, diese als ein Unter-vier-Augen-Gespräch zu betrachten."

„Worüber?", fragte sie gespannt.

„Ich habe beobachtet, dass Sie sich zu Severus hingezogen fühlen."

Als Hermione den Mund öffnete, wurde sie mit einer Handbewegung gebeten, die alte Dame erst weitersprechen zu lassen. „Ich will Ihnen mit meinen Worten auf keinen Fall zu nahe treten und bitte Sie, es nicht als Verletzung Ihrer Privatsphäre zu werten."

Sie schaute Hermione abwartend an und diese nickte, bevor Professor McGonagall fortfuhr: „Als Sie hier ankamen, äußerten Sie Bedenken, bevor Sie überhaupt wussten, wer Professor Snape ist. Ich vermutete, dass Severus dies durch seine abweisende und unnahbare Haltung forcierte und Sie ihn nicht generell als Person ablehnten."

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Hermione und dachte an die geradezu greifbare Distanz, die er zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, an ihr Unbehagen am Anfang, überhaupt ein Gespräch mit ihm zustande zu kriegen.

Professor McGonagall runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Natürlich konnte ich nie mit ihm darüber sprechen. Aber ich gewann im Laufe der letzten Jahre den Eindruck, dass Severus Zuneigung zu Ihnen fasste und diese seither beständig zunahm. Ich merkte ihm an, wie sehr er den Moment fürchtete, in dem Sie Ihre Erinnerungen zurückerlangen würden."

Minerva McGonagall betrachtete sie besorgt. „Sie sind ganz bleich. Trinken Sie noch eine Tasse Tee."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Ein unbeschreiblicher Aufruhr tobte in ihr. Sie holte tief Luft und berichtete ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin von ihrem gestrigen Eindruck. Es tat gut, sich alles von der Seele zu reden.

Minerva McGonagall hörte aufmerksam zu und stand dann auf. „Kommen Sie, Hermione, lassen Sie uns einen Spaziergang machen."

* * *

Die umliegenden kleinen Straßen waren mittlerweile fast komplett von Laub bedeckt. Hermione versuchte, das eben Gehörte zu verdauen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, Professor Snape in den letzten Jahren einmal gesehen zu haben und fragte sich, in welchen Verkleidungen er ihr wohl begegnet war.

„Vielen Dank für Ihr Vertrauen, Hermione", begann Professor McGonagall. „Es muss für Sie schwierig sein, diese Flut an Ereignissen und Emotionen zu verarbeiten. Sie wissen, dass meine Tür jederzeit für Sie offen ist."

Sie nickte.

„Ich halte mich normalerweise aus den Angelegenheiten meiner Mitbewohner heraus", setzte Professor McGonagall fort. „In diesem Fall fand ich es jedoch wichtig, Ihnen die wahren Hintergründe mitzuteilen."

„Weil Sie denken, dass es aussichtslos ist", sagte Hermione und ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Die alte Lehrerin blieb stehen. „Nein. Aber ich teile Ihre Vermutung, dass er sich zurückziehen könnte, nachdem er Ihnen unbeabsichtigt Empfindungen preisgab." Sie hob ein buntes Ahornblatt auf und betrachtete es, bevor sie weitersprach. „Severus ist kein Mensch, der anderen erlaubt, ihm näher zu kommen."

Hermione starrte auf das Kopfsteinpflaster. „Ich weiß."

Professor McGonagall legte ihr plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie haben vor längerer Zeit etwas in ihm ausgelöst, mit dem er nicht rechnete und das er nur schwer kontrollieren kann. Außerdem ging er davon aus, dass Sie ihm nach der Rückerlangung Ihrer Erinnerungen ablehnend gegenüberstehen werden."

„Was eine Fehleinschätzung war", murmelte Hermione.

Minerva McGonagall betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Entscheidend ist auch, was Sie wollen, Hermione. Sie befinden sich momentan in einer sehr unruhigen Phase, Ihr ganzes Leben ist im Umbruch begriffen…"

„Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr so … für einen anderen Menschen empfunden habe", entgegnete Hermione und Wärme durchflutete sie, als sie sich selbst zum ersten Mal ihre Gefühle so deutlich eingestand.

Ein herzliches Lächeln verjüngte das Gesicht der Älteren. „Ja, das war auch mein Eindruck in den vergangenen Tagen. Deshalb habe ich das Thema angeschnitten. Ich glaube nämlich, dass Sie über die Beharrlichkeit und das Fingerspitzengefühl verfügen, um Severus aus seiner mittlerweile selbstgewählten Dunkelheit herauszuführen."

Professor McGonagalls ermutigende Worte beflügelten Hermione so, dass ihr der Herbsttag plötzlich nicht mehr grau erschien.

* * *

Als sie an Professor Trelawneys Häuschen vorbeikamen, war ihre ehemalige Lehrerin gerade damit beschäftigt, ihre Riesenblumen hochzubinden und dabei leise vor sich hinzuschimpfen. Ihre Haare standen noch mehr zu Berge als beim letzten Mal und die unzähligen Armbänder an ihren Gelenken klimperten bei jeder Bewegung.

„Guten Tag, Sybil", grüßte Professor McGonagall. „Ms. Granger kennst du noch von früher."

„Schlechte Energie, schlechte Energie", murmelte diese vor sich hin, ohne aufzublicken. „Könnten Sie so freundlich sein und weitergehen, Ms. Granger? Die Aura der Seelenblume ist in dieser Phase des Mondes sehr empfänglich für negative Schwingungen. Sie sehen ja selbst, dass ich sie nicht mehr gebändigt bekomme."

Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht solltest du deinen Zauberstab nehmen statt des Astes?", schlug sie trocken vor.

Professor Trelawney starrte auf das Stück Holz in ihrer Hand. „Kommt übermorgen wieder, dann sind die Langellenblätter reif für den Tee", sagte sie mit träumerischer Stimme.

Die beiden Frauen wechselten einen raschen Blick und setzten ihren Weg fort.

„Kann es sein, dass sie nun völlig übergeschnappt ist?", fragte Hermione.

„Die Zurückgezogenheit der letzten Jahre war ihrer zwischenmenschlichen Kompetenz auf jeden Fall abträglich", entgegnete Professor McGonagall.

Als sie das Haus des Ordens erreichten, glaubte Hermione, hinter den Scheiben im Souterrain eine Bewegung zu erkennen.

* * *

Je näher die Zeit zum Abendessen rückte, desto mehr Unruhe ergriff sie und sie saß schon zehn Minuten zu früh am Tisch im Esszimmer. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später hörte sie ein leises „Guten Abend", der Stuhl gegenüber wurde zurückgezogen und als sie aufsah, waren die vertrauten dunklen Augen auf sie gerichtet.


	22. Unwetter

**Kapitel 22 - Unwetter**

„Guten Abend", erwiderte sie. Ihre Stimme hörte sich belegt an. Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen und sie ahnte, dass sie in diesem Moment sämtliche Emotionen, die sie gerade bewegten, offenbarte.

Sein Gesicht war wie aus Stein gemeißelt, doch Hermione verfolgte, wie sich seine Pupillen plötzlich weiteten. Sie las Betroffenheit darin, sah, wie kurz ein Feuer aufloderte, das sofort wieder erlosch.

Von draußen näherten sich Schritte.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen. Nach dem Essen, in meinem Arbeitsraum." Er klang heiser.

Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie die nächste Stunde am Tisch überstehen sollte.

* * *

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte George.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete Professor Snape.

„Hat er den Trank eingenommen?", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall.

„Ja." Professor Snape begann, seinen Teller aufzufüllen.

„Und? Nun lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!", bat die alte Lehrerin und musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Professor Snape legte die Gabel hin und fixierte seine Mitbewohnerin. „Du willst sämtliche Details hören, Minerva? Sicher?"

Angelina sah alarmiert auf.

„So schlimm?", äußerte Professor McGonagall ruhig.

„Er hat es überstanden. Lupin rechnet damit, dass er schon morgen seine Erinnerungen zurückgewinnt und ist auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet."

„Gut. Am besten, sie kommen dann gleich wieder hierher."

Auf Professor Snapes Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Falte. Sicher war er alles andere als erpicht auf eine Konfrontation mit Harry und seinen Erinnerungen, dachte sie und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. In dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, lag erneut eine eigenartige Mischung aus Zorn, Verbundenheit und Bestürzung.

Hermione schob ihr Essen beiseite. Sie bekam jetzt keinen Bissen mehr hinunter.

George schaute mit geöffnetem Mund von einem zum anderen, bevor er sich eine Kartoffel hineinschob.

Hermione zwang sich, Severus Snape anzusehen und sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. „Wie wird Harry Ihrer Meinung nach auf alles reagieren?", fragte sie.

„Es ist nicht vorhersehbar", entgegnete er, während er konzentriert sein Geschirr aufeinander stapelte.

„Armer Harry", ließ sich Angelina vernehmen. „Das wird erst einmal ein ganz schöner Schock für ihn."

„Er ist nicht allein. Wir sind da und seine Frau kommt in den nächsten Tagen hier an", sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Ginny hat sich bei den Kindern angesteckt", warf George ein. „Meine Mutter schickte mir gerade eine Eule. Es kann eine Weile dauern, bis sie wieder reisefähig ist."

„Wir warten ab, in welcher Verfassung sich Mr. Potter befindet und dann sehen wir weiter", ergänzte Minerva McGonagall. „Sie benötigen ohnehin noch ein paar Tage, bevor wir Ihnen Ihre Magie zurückgeben können."

Fast alle standen zeitgleich vom Tisch auf. Professor Snape verließ den Raum mit schnellen Schritten. Angelina und George verabredeten sich zum Schachspielen, aber Hermione entschuldigte sich damit, dass sie lesen wollte. Unruhig und voller Befürchtungen stieg sie die Treppen ins Souterrain hinab.

* * *

Er öffnete sofort, ließ sie eintreten und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Fensterbank. „Was Sie vorgestern zu sehen glaubten…" Er zögerte und fixierte einen Punkt am gegenüberliegenden Bücherregal.

„Glaubten?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Warum wollen Sie die Tatsache, dass Sie Gefühle haben, verbergen?" Hermione wusste instinktiv, dass sie auf keinen Fall klein beigeben durfte. Vielleicht war dieses Gespräch ihre einzige Chance überhaupt.

Er sah einen Moment so aus, als wolle er sie gleich wieder aus dem Zimmer befördern, am liebsten mit Gewalt, doch dann strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie verstehen das nicht."

„Dann erklären Sie es mir bitte."

„Sie wurden in den letzten Tagen einem fordernden Prozess ausgesetzt."

Hermione schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Nach dem Auflösen des Schutzzaubers sind vorübergehende Verwirrung und Orientierungslosigkeit nicht ungewöhnlich. In dieser Phase nehmen viele ihr Umfeld verzerrt wahr und es besteht eine verstärkte Tendenz, Emotionen anderer zu spiegeln."

„Mit anderen Worten: Sie halten mich derzeit nicht für zurechnungsfähig genug, um einschätzen zu können, was ich sehe und empfinde?", begehrte Hermione fassungslos zu wissen.

Er verbannte die widerspenstige Strähne, die sich schon wieder gelöst hatte, energisch hinter das Ohr. „Exakt."

„Das ist beleidigend."

„Ihre Sicht wird sich in ein paar Tagen verändern."

Hermione glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie einer Sinnestäuschung unterlag. „Wie lange dauert es denn Ihrer Meinung nach, bis meinen Einschätzungen und Empfindungen wieder zu trauen ist?", fragte sie provokativ.

Professor Snape sah sie nicht an. „Es ist individuell verschieden. Nach 9 Tagen kann man davon ausgehen, dass die Stabilität wiederhergestellt ist. Dann erhalten Sie auch Ihre Magie zurück."

Hermione rechnete in Gedanken schnell nach. „Wann ziehen Sie Mr. Malfoy hinzu?", wechselte sie das Thema.

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Lucius Malfoy trifft in drei Tagen in der Galerie ein und ich habe Ihnen meine Ansicht dazu bereits mitgeteilt."

In drei Tagen schon. „Sie scheinen felsenfest überzeugt davon zu sein, dass meine Wahrnehmung verwirrt ist. Würde es denn gar nichts für Sie verändern, falls Sie ... sich irren?"

Sein Blick flackerte. „Das ist eine rein rhetorische Frage, Hermione."

„Dann sehe ich keinen Sinn mehr darin, dieses Gespräch fortzuführen", sagte sie leise und öffnete die Tür. „Gute Nacht."

* * *

An den nächsten beiden Tagen goss es draußen in Strömen. Hermione ließ sich von Professor McGonagall den Schlüssel zur Bibliothek geben und verbrachte einen Großteil der Tage zwischen den Regalen auf der erfolglosen Suche nach Literatur, die seine Theorie untermauerte. Stattdessen fand sie ein Buch über Kräuterkunde, das sie sofort in ihren Bann zog.

Erwartungsgemäß wich er ihr aus und bei Tisch demonstrierte er seine Fähigkeit zur Selbstbeherrschung so formvollendet, dass sie fast schon selbst daran zweifelte, was sie an dem besagten Abend gesehen hatte.

Ihr gelang es nicht so gut, nach außen eine unbeteiligte Fassade zu zeigen, aber sie machte passable Fortschritte, damit zumindest George und Angelina nichts von ihrem Aufruhr mitbekamen. Professor McGonagall konnte sie jedoch nicht täuschen. Sie hatte beim Essen bereits einige abwägende Blicke von ihr aufgefangen.

Am Nachmittag tobte ein schwerer Sturm. Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang zog sie sich wieder in die Bibliothek zurück. Der Wind heulte durchs Gebälk, das alte Haus knarrte an allen Ecken und es war bereits um 15 Uhr so dunkel, dass sie die schweren Kerzenleuchter anzündete, die an den Wänden hingen. Anfangs hatte sie Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich an einen stromlosen Haushalt zu gewöhnen. Mittlerweile störte es sie nicht mehr. Mit dem Zauberstab wäre es natürlich einfacher gewesen.

Sie nahm das Kräuterbuch und setzte sich in den bequemen Lehnstuhl. Das Geräusch von berstendem Glas ließ sie wenige Minuten später zusammenzucken. Hermione lief zur Tür und schaute hinaus. Von fern vernahm sie Stimmen und Fußgetrappel auf der Treppe.

„Reparo!" hörte sie Professor McGonagalls rufen.

„Jetzt habe ich endgültig genug von diesem Fenster!" Der wütende Klang seiner Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. „Dieses Mal wird es fixiert!"

„Nun reg dich nicht so auf, Severus. Ein Zauberspruch und es ist wieder repariert."

„Bis zum nächsten Sturm!"

„Die Mimolia braucht viel Sauerstoff zum Wachsen. Du kannst es nicht dauerhaft dichtmachen."

„Wenn deine kostbare Mimolia zertrümmert in der Eingangshalle liegt, hat sie auch nichts davon!"

„Das wird sie nicht."

„Wie du meinst. Aber eins garantiere ich dir, Minerva: Ich werde beim nächsten Klirren keinen Finger mehr rühren - und wenn die ganze Halle bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verwüstet wird!"

„Deine Launen in den letzten Tagen sind nicht mehr akzeptabel. Ich lege keinen Wert auf deine Gesellschaft, wenn du in dieser Stimmung bist."

„Meine Stimmung ist meine Angelegenheit!"

„Dann mute sie auch keinem anderen zu."

* * *

Hermione hörte einen weiteren Knall, dieses Mal eindeutig das Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Tür. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich wieder in die Bibliothek zurück. Sie hatte sich kaum in den Lehnstuhl in der Ecke gesetzt, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und er zornfunkelnd hereinstürmte.

„Hallo", sagte sie ruhig.

Sein Kopf fuhr mit einem Ruck in ihre Richtung. „Herm... Ms. Granger."

Sie maßen sich einen Moment stumm, dann drehte er sich wieder zum Ausgang um.

„Ich gehe, wenn Sie nicht mit mir in einem Raum sein wollen", sagte sie knapp und klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm.

„Bleiben Sie."

„Nur wenn Sie auch bleiben."

„Machen Sie es nicht noch komplizierter, als es ohnehin schon ist."

„Das Einzige, was kompliziert ist, sind Ihre Überzeugungen", sagte sie und der ganze Frust der letzten Tage kam hoch. Draußen peitschte der Regen mit Wucht gegen die Scheiben. Das Wetter passte hervorragend zu ihrer Verfassung und zu seiner anscheinend auch, denn in seinen Augen vermischten sich Zorn und Verzweiflung in einer Intensität, dass es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Wie oft soll ich es Ihnen erklären: Sie befinden sich unter den Nachwirkungen des Schutzzaubers. In ein paar Tagen wird Ihre Welt wieder eine andere sein. Nehmen Sie Vernunft an, Hermione! Es ist zu Ihrem eigenen Besten!"

Seine Weigerung, auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, dass ihre Zuneigung zu ihm echt sein könnte, brachte bei Hermione das Fass zum Überlaufen. „Wissen Sie was? Mittlerweile wünschte ich mir, dass Sie Recht haben und ich das Haus in ein paar Tagen verlassen kann, ohne auch jemals noch einen weiteren Gedanken an Sie verschwenden zu müssen! Sie haben kein Recht, mich so zu behandeln! Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau von 31 Jahren und nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin!"

„Zwei Lebensjahrzehnte Altersunterschied und drei Jahrzehnte mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit Magie geben mir durchaus einen umfassenderen Überblick über Ursache und Wirkung bestimmter Situationen und der daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen!" Er hatte seine Stimme erhoben und sie hörte, wie sehr er um Beherrschung rang.

Sie fühlte, wie ihr Widerstand brach und sie resignierte. Es war sinnlos.

* * *

Hermione ergriff das Buch und verließ mit erhobenem Kopf die Bibliothek. Sie musste sehen, dass sie möglichst oft aus dem Haus heraus kam, sie wurde hier langsam verrückt. In ihrem Zimmer ließ sie sich entmutigt aufs Bett fallen und schaute aus dem Fenster, wo sich die Bäume noch immer unter der Wucht des Sturmes bogen. Schließlich fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Das Geräusch mehrerer Stimmen riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Als sie lauter wurden, ging sie die Treppen hinunter, zur Quelle ihres Ursprungs.

Die Tür zum Esszimmer stand offen. Alle waren dort versammelt. Hermione lief auf den jungen Mann zu, der sich an einer Stuhllehne abstützte. „Harry!"


	23. Hermiones Plan

**Kapitel 23 – Hermiones Plan**

Harry Potter drehte sich um und eine Sekunde später lagen sie sich in den Armen. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen, Hermione!"

Als er sie losließ, erschrak sie. Sein Gesicht wirkte hager und eingefallen, er hatte dunkle Augenringe und die Kleidung schlotterte an ihm herab. „Harry", murmelte sie entsetzt.

„Ich weiß, ich sehe wie ein Gespenst aus", sagte er und das vertraute Lachen erklang. „Mir geht es aber ganz gut. Wirklich."

„Professor Snape und ich würden gern ein paar Worte mit Ihnen wechseln, Mr. Potter", meinte Minerva McGonagall. „Es dauert nicht lange."

Harrys Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen und blieb an Professor Snape hängen. Hermione ahnte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer starrte mit unbeweglicher Miene zurück.

* * *

Nachdem Harry den beiden Professoren gefolgt war, begrüßte sie Remus Lupin, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Alles gut überstanden, Hermione?", fragte er.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich so viele Jahre lang wirklich alles und jeden vergessen habe."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir eine kleine Runde laufen? Ich könnte bisschen Bewegung vertragen."

„Gern."

Es regnete nicht mehr, aber Dunkelheit und Sturm waren nicht sonderlich einladend. Hermione schlug den Kragen ihrer Jacke hoch.

„Tagelanges Eingesperrtsein in geschlossenen Räumen entspricht einfach nicht meiner Natur", lächelte er entschuldigend. „Wie waren deine ersten Momente mit deinen Erinnerungen?"

„Orientierungslos. Ich dachte, dass ich mich am Grimmauldplatz befinde. Die Vergangenheit erschien mir eine Weile realer als die Gegenwart, bis mir Professor Snape einen Spiegel vor die Nase hielt und sagte, dass wir im Jahr 2010 sind." Hermiones Gedanken schweiften zu dem denkwürdigen Vormittag. „Aber es dauerte mindestens zwei Tage, bis ich meine Erinnerungen mit den Jahren danach in Einklang bekam."

„In diesem Stadium befindet sich Harry gerade." Remus überlegte einen Augenblick. „Du hast seinen Zustand bemerkt."

„Ja", erwiderte sie nachdenklich. „Es muss schlimm für ihn gewesen sein. Ist er frei von dem Gift?"

Der Wind heulte immer lauter durch die schmalen Straßen und riss die letzten Blätter von den Bäumen. Remus räusperte sich. „Inzwischen ja. Minerva besuchte uns gestern und hielt es für ratsam, ihn umgehend hierher zurückzuholen, damit er viele vertraute Gesichter um sich hat. Ich möchte euch darum bitten, dass ihr ihm oft Gesellschaft leistet, doch möglichst wenig aus seiner Vergangenheit ansprecht. Wenn er von sich aus damit beginnt, versucht, vorsichtig darauf einzugehen."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er blockiert gegenwärtig etliche Erinnerungen. Diese sollten nicht mit Gewalt hervorgezerrt werden, denn das würde ihm schaden. Severus will vorerst keine Legilimentik anwenden."

„Welche Erinnerungen sind das deiner Meinung nach?"

„Alles, was direkt Voldemort betrifft. Über Sirius und Professor Dumbledores Tod hat er hingegen schon mit mir gesprochen. Severus vermutet, dass Harry nicht nur wegen des Gifts, sondern auch durch Voldemorts Tod Kräfte verlor."

Hermione erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das sie einmal im Garten belauscht hatte. Dafür, dass Fähigkeiten von Voldemort auf Harry übergegangen waren, war Parsel das beste Beispiel. „Wir sollten Angelina und George über all das informieren, bevor sie sich mit Harry unterhalten", meinte sie besorgt.

„Sie wissen Bescheid, ich sprach vorhin mit ihnen", sagte Remus Lupin. „George wird leider nicht ganz so viel Zeit für Harry haben, weil er ab morgen in der Galerie aushilft."

„Er darf schon arbeiten?", fragte Hermione erstaunt.

„Nur für ein paar Stunden, um ein bisschen Ablenkung zu haben. Sie machen gerade Inventur."

* * *

Die Professoren hatten die Jüngeren unter sich gelassen. Harry strahlte, als sie wieder ins Esszimmer kam. „Es ist wunderbar, dass ihr alle hier seid."

„Finde ich auch, altes Haus", antwortete George und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sieh bloß zu, dass du paar Pfunde zunimmst, ich glaub, dein Knochen hat gerade meine Hand durchspießt."

Harry lachte, aber Hermione schnitt sein Anblick erneut ins Herz. Es würde schwierig sein, das Thema Voldemort zu umgehen, da es so eng mit Harrys Vergangenheit verknüpft war. Doch sie hatte Georges Talent unterschätzt, andere zu unterhalten. Er lenkte das Gespräch geschickt auf unverfängliche Anekdoten aus der Schulzeit und berichtete ausführlich von seinen späteren Reisen, bis sich Harry nach einer knappen Stunde entschuldigte und zurückzog. Sie saßen noch eine Weile zusammen, aber nachdem sich auch George verabschiedete, weil er früh aufstehen musste, löste sich die Runde auf.

Obwohl es ihr durch Harrys Ankunft gelungen war, ihre Sorgen für eine Weile beiseite zu schieben, kehrten die Grübeleien in der Nacht umso stärker zurück. Jeder Gedanke an Severus Snape quälte sie und belebte erneut ihre Angst vor seinem morgigen Treffen mit Malfoy. Hermione wälzte sich unruhig hin und her und stand schließlich auf. Eine Idee nahm immer mehr Gestalt an.

* * *

Sobald sie hörte, dass sich die Nachbartür öffnete, schlüpfte sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen, George."

„Morgen, Hermione. So früh auf den Beinen?" Er gähnte.

„Ich komme mit frühstücken. Ich möchte dich was fragen."

Grazilli brachte ihnen Kaffee und als Hermione mehrere Schlucke getrunken hatte, schaute sie George verschwörerisch an. „Versprich mir, dass du niemandem davon erzählst."

„Ein Komplott?" Er beugte sich interessiert vor. „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Remus erzählte gestern, dass du ein paar Stunden in der Galerie arbeitest, um bei der Inventur zu helfen. Bist du heute dort?"

„Ja. Wir haben um 9 Uhr eine Einweisung. Richtig los geht es erst heute Nachmittag, weil am Vormittag noch eine Reisegruppe erwartet wird."

„Wann genau wird die Galerie für die Öffentlichkeit geschlossen?"

„Ab 14 Uhr. Ich darf Nummern auf die Rückwand der Gemälde kleben, spannend, oder?"

„Kannst du Überwachungskameras außer Kraft setzen?"

„Ts, ts, ts, Kunstdiebstahl, Hermione?" Er wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger, wurde jedoch schlagartig ernst, als er ihre Anspannung registrierte.

* * *

„Du hast ja inzwischen mitbekommen, dass Professor Snapes Abbild verflucht ist. Er zieht heute Lucius Malfoy zur Klärung hinzu."

„Malfoy? Beim Barte des alten Gryffindor", rief er erschrocken. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Jetzt weißt du es. Professor Snape befindet sich in großer Gefahr. Ich will hören, was er mit ihm bespricht."

George runzelte die Stirn. „Das gefällt mir nicht, Hermione. Was, wenn sie dich entdecken?"

„Ich bin vorsichtig. Wenn ich mich im Durchgang zum Nachbarraum verstecke, müsste ich alles mithören und mich auch schnell zurückziehen können. Außerdem ist eure Inventur praktisch. Sie werden garantiert diese Zeit nutzen und nicht den Vormittag, wenn die Besucher durchlaufen. Schaffst du es, die Kameras in den Bereichen auszuschalten?"

„Theoretisch ja." Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Wäre es mit Harrys Tarnumhang nicht einfacher und sicherer?"

„Woher soll ich denn Harrys Tarnumhang nehmen?"

„Er ist hier", grinste er.

„Hier?", erkundigte sich Hermione verständnislos.

„In deinem Nachbarzimmer. Meine Eltern bewahrten ihn für Harry auf. Als die Erinnerungen wiederkamen und ich nach Edinburgh flüchtete, nahm ich den Umhang mit. Ich wollte ihn heute Harry geben. Wenn ich ihn noch einen Tag länger behalte…"

„Clever, George, wirklich clever", sagte sie anerkennend. Mit dem Tarnumhang konnte sie sich einfach in der letzten Fensternische niederlassen und jederzeit verschwinden.

„Die Einweisung dauert nicht lange. Ich bin bald zurück. Wir könnten nach dem Mittagessen gemeinsam zur Galerie aufbrechen", bot er an.

* * *

Hermione hatte gehofft, Harry vor ihrer geplanten Aktion noch mal zu sehen, aber Remus teilte ihr mit, dass er schlief. Der bevorstehende Nachmittag erfüllte sie mit so viel Unruhe, dass es ihr auch nicht gelang, sich in der Bibliothek abzulenken. Doch gerade als sie gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Ich vermutete, Sie hier zu treffen." Professor McGonagall betrachtete sie ernst über den Rand ihrer Brille. „Die Anspannung zwischen Severus und Ihnen macht mir mittlerweile Sorgen, Hermione. Er ist seit drei Tagen ungenießbar und Sie essen kaum noch."

Hermione hatte insgeheim gehofft, mit ihrer alten Lehrerin sprechen zu können, um eine Bestätigung dafür zu erhalten, dass Severus Snapes Theorie absurd war. „Er vertritt die Überzeugung, dass ich unter den Nachwirkungen der letzten Tage stehe und sich meine Sicht der Dinge in Kürze wieder verändern wird."

„Etwas in der Art hatte ich fast befürchtet." Minerva McGonagall seufzte. „Sie müssen wissen, dass sein Einwand nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen ist."

Hermione sah sie erschrocken an.

„Ich erkenne auf Anhieb, dass dies bei Ihnen nicht der Fall ist, Hermione", versicherte die ältere Dame. „Wir hatten jedoch schon mehrfach die Situation, dass eine solche Sinnesverwirrung bei unseren Schützlingen auftrat und sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit eine starke Bindung zu ihrer Bezugsperson entwickelten, während diese den Schutzzauber deaktivierte. In der Regel normalisiert sich das innerhalb weniger Tage wieder."

„Er sucht also nach rationellen Gründen, um sich eine weitere Enttäuschung zu ersparen und glaubt nicht, dass sich jemand von ihm angezogen fühlen könnte", murmelte Hermione. „Das ist bitter."

Professor McGonagall rieb sich die Schläfen und betrachtete Hermione eindringlich. „Severus wurde in seinem Leben oft enttäuscht. Er kämpfte gegen seine Empfindungen an, weil er davon ausging, dass Sie ihm nach Rückkehr Ihrer Erinnerungen negativ gegenüberstehen. Zu bemerken, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist..."

„Nach seiner eigenen Aussage dauert es lediglich ein paar Tage, um darüber Gewissheit zu haben", unterbrach Hermione leise.

„So ist es. In Kürze wird er sich den Tatsachen stellen müssen", lächelte Minerva McGonagall plötzlich.

Hermione nickte. „Aber nur, wenn er das heutige Treffen mit Malfoy unbeschadet übersteht."

„Heute?", rief Professor McGonagall erschrocken. „Er hat mir nichts davon erzählt."

„Ja", meinte Hermione resigniert. „Das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe. Hätte er nicht die paar Tage abgewartet, um Gewissheit zu erlangen, wenn ihm wirklich etwas … daran liegen würde?"

Die alte Lehrerin sah traurig und aufgebracht zugleich aus. „Dann ist ihm wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen."

* * *

Obwohl George und sie sehr früh Mittag aßen, saß ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer überraschend mit am Tisch. War dies ein Anzeichen, dass er auch gleich in die Galerie aufbrechen würde? Seine Anwesenheit sorgte für eine schweigende Mahlzeit. Das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf und wie so oft in seiner Gegenwart bekam sie kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Hermione bemerkte, dass er sie mehrfach argwöhnisch betrachtete und ungute Vorahnungen erfüllten sie.

Diese verstärkten sich noch, je mehr sie sich der Galerie näherten. Im Park legte sie hinter einem Baum den Tarnumhang um, in der Hoffnung, dass keiner der morgendlichen Spaziergänger und Läufer ihr blitzartiges Verschwinden bemerkt hatte.

„Cool. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, wie seltsam es ist, neben jemand Unsichtbarem herzulaufen", flüsterte George und schaute besorgt in ihre Richtung, als sie die Galerie betraten. „Du bist sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst? Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall in der Nähe."

* * *

In der Porträtsammlung verharrte sie einen Moment vor Severus Snapes Abbild und studierte die herben Züge. Die Sorge um ihn schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Dann suchte sie sich die am weitesten entfernte Fensternische aus und prüfte, ob sie der Umhang komplett bedeckte. Mit angezogenen Knien war es gar nicht so unbequem wie befürchtet. Sie hatte ein Buch mitgenommen, um sich während des Wartens abzulenken, aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde näherten sich Schritte und Professor Snape betrat den Raum. Er lief ruhig an den Gemälden vorbei, ohne sein Abbild anzuschauen. Sie liebte die Art, wie er sich bewegte, die für einen Mann seiner Größe und Statur beinahe elegant erschien. Am Ende des Raumes blieb er stehen, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Überwachungskameras und murmelte ein paar Worte.

Wenige Sekunden später verschlossen sich sämtliche Ausgänge mit einem leisen Klacken. Ohne den Tarnumhang hätte sie also keine Chance gehabt, etwas von dem Gespräch mitzubekommen. Wollte Malfoy direkt in den Raum apparieren? Ihr wurde klar, welche Angst sie vor dem Moment hatte, in dem sie Malfoy wiedersehen würde. Sein eiskaltes Lächeln, als man sie quälte, konnte sie nicht vergessen.

Professor Snape kam auf die Fensterfront zu. Sie hielt den Atem an.

„Zeigen Sie sich, Ms. Granger", verlangte er.

Hermione fiel vor Schreck fast vom Fenstersims.

Er trat ohne zu zögern auf sie zu und seine Hand streifte sie leicht, als er ihr den Umhang vom Gesicht zog. Die schwarzen Augen starrten sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an.

„Woher wussten Sie…", begann sie.

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

* * *

Sie war wie gelähmt. „Ich gehe, bevor Mr. Malfoy eintrifft", sagte sie schwach.

„Mr. Malfoy wird nicht kommen." Er betrachtete sie ruhig. „Ist Ihnen klar, in welche Gefahr Sie sich begeben hätten? Solche Untersuchungen werden nur unter einem Schutzzauber durchgeführt. Sie hingegen wären ohne entsprechende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen all der freigesetzten negativen Energie im Raum hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen."

Hermione schwieg schockiert.

„Sie handelten unüberlegt und leichtsinnig."

„Warum hielten Sie mich nicht im Haus des Ordens auf, wenn Sie wussten, dass ich hier sein werde? Haben Sie Mr. Malfoy deshalb kurzfristig abgesagt?", murmelte sie verwirrt.

„Ich wollte sehen, ob Sie wirklich so weit gehen, sich hier zu verstecken. Und was Lucius Malfoy betrifft, so sagte ich ihm bereits gestern ab."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Ich habe unsere Unterhaltungen nicht so leichtfertig abgetan, wie Sie geneigt sind zu glauben", fuhr er fort, während er sie unverwandt anschaute.

Das jähe Glücksgefühl ließ sie für einen Moment vergessen, warum sie sich hier befand. Doch der Gedanke an das verfluchte Gemälde drängte sich mit Macht wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. „Was ist mit Mr. Malfoy? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Ihnen nur ein Leben in beiden Welten einen Anreiz bietet, dass Sie jedes Risiko eingehen, um den Fluch zu brechen?"

„Das Bild befindet sich vermutlich seit Jahren in diesem Zustand. Auf ein paar Tage mehr kommt es nicht an."

Er wollte noch abwarten, bevor er Malfoy hinzuzog? Hieß das etwa… Hermione gestattete sich nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, aber als sie ihn anschaute, entdeckte sie ein Leuchten in seinen Augen, das vorher noch nicht dagewesen war.

* * *

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein lauter Schlag gegen die Tür ertönte. „Hermione! Bist du da drin? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Gehen Sie jetzt, bevor Mr. Weasley die gesamte Polizei von Edinburgh zusammenruft", meinte Severus Snape gelassen, lief zum Eingang und richtete den Zauberstab auf das alte Türschloss.

„Kommen Sie mit?"

„Ich werde disapparieren."

„Sie sind nicht sauer, weil ich Sie beschatten wollte?", fragte sie, während sie die riesige, verschnörkelte Klinke ergriff.

Statt einer Antwort spürte sie die Wärme seiner Hand, die sich über ihre legte.


	24. Aufschlussreiche Unterhaltungen

**Kapitel 24 – Aufschlussreiche Unterhaltungen**

Severus Snape murmelte ein paar Worte und sobald der Zauberspruch verklungen war, gab die Klinke in ihrer Hand nach. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und verschwand in dem Moment, in welchem sich die Tür langsam öffnete.

Sie sah sich einem kreidebleichen George gegenüber. „Meine Güte, Hermione, du hast mir vielleicht einen Schreck eingejagt! Ich dachte schon, Malfoy hat dich in lauter Einzelteile zerlegt. Was ist hier drinnen passiert? Die Alarmanlage ging plötzlich aus und die Türen schlossen sich."

Sie fühlte noch immer die Wärme von Severus Snapes Hand auf ihrer Haut und brauchte eine Weile, um umzuschalten.

„Irgendwann kam Professor Snape, deaktivierte den Alarm, schloss die Türen und legte vermutlich diverse Zauber über den Raum, damit die Galerieangehörigen nichts mitbekommen. Nachdem Malfoy nicht auftauchte, disapparierte er." Mit dieser Erklärung hatte sie George nicht mal angelogen, sondern lediglich einige Details weggelassen, dachte Hermione zufrieden.

George betrachtete er sie skeptisch. „Hauptsache, dir ist nichts passiert. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Das war eine wirklich blöde Idee. Bitte versprich mir, dass du sowas nicht wiederholst."

„Ich verspreche es", sagte sie feierlich. „Aber musst du nicht Nummern auf die Gemälde kleben?"

„Kaffeepause. Die anderen sitzen in der Teeküche."

„Ich gehe lieber", meinte Hermione und legte den Tarnumhang um. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, George."

„Schon gut", murmelte er. „Gib mir bei Gelegenheit ein Bier aus. Oder am besten zwei."

* * *

Hermione schlenderte langsam zurück, um den Besuch in der Galerie zu verarbeiten. Sein überraschendes Zugeständnis, noch ein paar Tage abzuwarten, bevor er Malfoy hinzuzog, ließ sie den Regen nicht wahrnehmen. Erst, als der Himmel sämtliche Schleusen öffnete, beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Völlig durchnässt kam sie im Haus des Ordens an.

Severus Snape stand in der Eingangshalle und ein eigenartiger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sie und die Pfützen, die ihren Weg auf dem Boden markierten, betrachtete.

„Das nächste Mal möchte ich ebenfalls disapparieren", sagte sie, während sich ihr Puls bei seinem Anblick beschleunigte. „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich in der Galerie sein werde?"

„Wenn Sie das nächste Mal geheime Pläne schmieden, sollten Sie das Fenster schließen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und Wärme durchströmte sie mit einem Mal, was nicht nur auf die getrocknete Kleidung zurückzuführen war, sondern auch auf den aufleuchtenden Blick, der sie flüchtig streifte, bevor er wortlos die Treppen zum Souterrain hinabstieg.

Hermione streckte sich auf ihrem Bett aus, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und beobachtete die Tropfen, die an der Scheibe hinunterrannen. Als es klopfte, erwog sie einen Moment, vorzutäuschen, dass sie nicht im Zimmer war, um weiter ihren Gedanken nachhängen zu können. Doch dann siegte die Neugier und sie öffnete.

* * *

Harry lächelte sie an. „Nachdem ich fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen habe, würde ich gern bisschen mit dir schwatzen."

„Komm rein, Harry." Er setzte sich in den Stuhl am Fenster und schaute sich um, während Hermione fieberhaft nach einem unverfänglichen Thema suchte. „George erwähnte neulich, dass du jahrelang Kurse gegeben hast?", fiel ihr ein.

„Ja. Sobald ich nicht mehr wusste, wer ich war, das heißt, als man mir eine andere Vergangenheit weismachte, fing ich an, mich für englische Geschichte zu interessieren."

„Geschichte?", rief sie verblüfft aus. „Bist du bei Binns nicht regelmäßig eingeschlafen?"

Er grinste. „Keine Ahnung, woher dieses plötzliche Interesse kam. Jedenfalls las ich alles, was ich in die Finger kriegen konnte, spezialisierte mich in der Schule auf dieses Fach, besuchte nach dem Abschluss Lehrveranstaltungen, legte Prüfungen ab... Da ich zwischenzeitlich häufig schlechte Phasen hatte, wäre ich allerdings bei jedem Arbeitgeber früher oder später geflogen. So gab ich privat Kurse und Nachhilfeunterricht. Arthur und Molly unterstützten uns. Peinlich, oder?"

„Ach Harry!"

„Das wird sich in Kürze radikal ändern. Ich bin fest entschlossen, mich so intensiv in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weiterzubilden, dass ich irgendwann im Ministerium anfangen kann. Ich hörte, dass nach der Rückerlangung der Magie jeder nach seinen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt und entsprechend gefördert werden soll."

„Das klingt einleuchtend."

* * *

„Aber nun bist du dran, Hermione! Ich weiß so wenig über deine vergangenen Jahre, nur, dass du mit Oliver, Michael und Seamus zusammenarbeitest und auch in London wohnst."

„Viel mehr gibt's auch nicht zu berichten. Mir ging es in den letzten Jahren nicht besonders gut. Die Arbeit im Labor und in der Bibliothek lenkten mich ab, ich galt als Workaholic", meinte sie mit einem bedauernden Lächeln.

„Zum Glück hattest du Kontakt zu Leuten aus unserer Welt."

„Manchmal treffe ich mich mit Oliver und seiner Frau und mit Luna."

„Ich würde sie gern wiederzusehen."

„Ich freue mich auch darauf, endlich mit ihnen über früher sprechen zu können", entgegnete Hermione. „Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob Luna ihre Erinnerungen schon zurück hat. Sie war jetzt lange mit ihrem Freund auf einer Expedition unterwegs."

Harry musterte sie neugierig. „Bist du mit jemandem zusammen?"

„Nein. Mehrere gescheiterte Versuche."

„Dass man uns nicht alle in eine Schule steckte, finde ich im Nachhinein komisch", bemerkte Harry.

„Das sagte ich neulich auch zu Professor McGonagall", antwortete Hermione.

„Was meint sie dazu?"

„Eine Schule von der Größe Hogwarts, die alle aufnahm, Übernachtung und Beköstigung bot, war unter den damaligen Umständen nicht umsetzbar. Außerdem wollten die meisten Eltern ihre Kinder in der Nähe behalten. So entschied man sich, zwei kleinere Lehrgebäude in unterschiedlichen Stadtteilen Londons zu errichten und als ganz normale Schulen zu tarnen. Der Premierminister war darüber informiert und unterstützte Shacklebolt."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Das heißt, diejenigen, die nicht in meine Schule gingen, waren in deiner?"

„Vermutlich. Ich halte sonst aber nur noch zu Katie Bell Kontakt. Sie lebt mittlerweile mit ihrer Familie in Amerika."

„Ginny hätte sie sicher gern getroffen."

* * *

„Schade, dass Ginny krank geworden ist und nicht hier sein kann", sagte Hermione bedauernd.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie mich nicht so sieht. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren genug Ärger mit mir. Sie schrieb mir heute, dass sie kommt, sobald sie gesund ist. Molly freut sich, wenn sie James und Albus Severus mal für sich hat."

Hermione fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Albus Severus?"

„Mein jüngster Sohn."

Sie war einen Moment lang völlig entgeistert.

„Ich wollte die Vornamen meiner Eltern und von Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape an meine Kinder weitergeben, je nachdem, wie viele Kinder es werden", lächelte er. „Molly und Arthur wussten das, weil wir uns nach der Schlacht über die Zukunft unterhielten. So beeinflussten sie die Namensgebungen irgendwie. Ich bin ihnen dankbar dafür."

„Es ist großartig, Harry", sagte sie schließlich anerkennend.

„Snape ist darüber nicht glücklich", erklärte er.

„Er wird es sicher nicht zugeben, wenn es ihm etwas bedeutet", äußerte sie nachdenklich.

„Als ich gestern Abend mit Professor McGonagall und ihm sprach, erkundigte sie sich zum Schluss nach meiner Familie. So kamen wir zwangsläufig auf die Namen. Da Professor Snape nicht froh darüber wirkte, wollte ich wissen, ob er ein Problem damit hat."

„Und?", erkundigte sich Hermione neugierig.

„Er fragte, wieso die Chance verschwendet wurde, einen Sohn Sirius Remus zu nennen, damit die wunderbaren Marauders unter Potter'schem Familiennamen wiedervereint seien." Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Typisch, oder?"

Hermione lachte und er sah auf die Uhr. „Oh, es ist schon nach 17 Uhr. Remus wollte vor dem Abendessen mit mir sprechen."

* * *

Sie verspürte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis nach Bewegung und schnappte ihren Schirm.

„Ihr Hang zu vertikal fallendem Wasser scheint ausgeprägt zu sein", bemerkte Severus Snape, als er drei Straßen weiter neben sie trat. Kein Regentropfen hatte sich auf seine Kleidung oder in sein Haar verirrt.

Hermione hielt ihren Schirm schräg gegen die Richtung, in die der Wind die Tropfen peitschte. „Wohl eher diagonal fallend", antwortete sie, während ihr Herz einen Sprung machte. Im nächsten Moment verstummte das Geprassel und sie beobachtete fasziniert, wie um sie herum eine regenfreie Zone entstand.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Magie schon zurück", seufzte sie.

„Sie sind all die Jahre hervorragend ohne Magie ausgekommen."

„Wie wollen Sie das beurteilen?"

Er sah sie prüfend von der Seite an. „Wir verfolgten Ihren Lebensweg genau, um herauszufinden, warum es bei Potter und Ihnen derartige Komplikationen gab."

„Trotzdem können Sie nicht einschätzen, ob ich mit Magie nicht viel besser klargekommen wäre."

„Magie ist nützlich, aber sie verleitet dazu, viele Bequemlichkeiten als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen."

„Haben Sie deshalb im Tränkeunterricht immer wieder betont, dass der Zauberstab zweitrangig ist, dass Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration entscheidend sind?"

„Exakt. Wenn alles mühelos mit ein paar Bewegungen des Zauberstabs gelänge, würden diese Eigenschaften verkümmern, ebenso die Zufriedenheit über erzielte Ergebnisse."

* * *

Im nächsten Moment rutschte ihr rechter Fuß auf den glitschigen Blättern aus. Doch bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Kopfsteinpflaster machte, packte er sie am Arm.

„Danke", sagte sie erschrocken und entfernte die Blätter, die an ihrem Schuh klebten. Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Sobald sie sich von dem kurzen Schreck erholt hatte, griff Hermione das Thema wieder auf: „Ohne Magie wäre aber eine Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kaum möglich."

„Auch dafür sind das Beherrschen der Zaubersprüche und ein Zauberstab nicht alles. Konzentration und Willensstärke, Schnelligkeit im Denken und Handeln wehren Gegner manchmal effektiver ab als ein achtlos hingeschleuderter Abwehrzauber."

„Es fällt mir schwer, mir ein weiteres Leben ohne Magie vorzustellen."

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Haben Sie bereits eine Vorstellung, wo Ihr Weg in der Zaubererwelt liegen soll?"

„Da ich über keinerlei magische Ausbildung verfüge, werde ich wohl erst einmal allerhand nachholen müssen, wie die meisten von uns."

„Eine Neuorganisation unserer Welt kann nicht darauf warten, bis der komplette Nachwuchs von 12 Jahren eine magische Ausbildung abgeschlossen hat."

„Aber wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach denn machen?"

Das flüchtige Lächeln, das er ihr zuwarf, ließ ihre Knie weich werden. „Das Projekt, in dem Ihre Arbeitsgruppe tätig ist, läuft in vier Monaten aus."

„Das stimmt. Oliver bereitet gerade den Antrag auf Verlängerung vor."

„Es wird keine Verlängerung geben. Mr. Wood, Mr. Finnigan und Mr. Corner verlagern ihre Tätigkeit ab März an die Zaubereruniversität."

„Oh." Hermione war erstaunt. „Wir alle haben neben dem Schulwissen über Zaubertränke lediglich Erfahrungen mit nichtmagischen Zusammensetzungen und Medikamenten…"

„Wir sprachen gerade davon, dass die Anwendung von Zauberstab und Magie bei der Tränkekunst zweitrangig ist. Sie besteht – wie Ihre bisherige Arbeit - überwiegend in einem Gespür für die Dosierung der Zutaten und in der Bereitschaft, ungewohnte Kombinationen zu testen."

Hermione nickte zustimmend.

„Kenntnisse über Tränke und Zusammensetzungen, die Magie erfordern, lassen sich aneignen und parallel dazu gleich testen", fuhr er fort. „Es wäre ebenfalls eine Option für Sie, in einem Zaubertranklabor Fuß zu fassen."

„Dafür müsste ich mich trotzdem weiterbilden. Ich verfüge nur über mein Hogwartswissen", wandte sie ein.

„Ihre Bildung geht weit über den Schulstoff hinaus. Außerdem hatte ich mehrfach die Gelegenheit, Ihnen bei der Arbeit zuzusehen."

„Sie beobachteten mich bei der Arbeit? Ich kann mich nicht an Sie erinnern."

„Ich sorgte dafür, dass ich für niemanden aus unserer Welt erkennbar bin."

* * *

Professor McGonagalls Informationen, dass Severus Snape jahrelang ihr Leben begleitet hatte, warfen eine Menge Fragen auf, die ihr in den vergangenen Tagen immer wieder durch den Kopf gegangen waren. „Sie mochten mich nie und werteten meine Leistungen ab. Und plötzlich überzeugt Sie meine Arbeitsweise in einem nichtmagischen Labor, dass ich problemlos in die Zaubertränkekunst einsteigen könnte?"

Die dunklen Augen ruhten auf ihr. „Bereits Ihr Mut während der Horcruxsuche zeigte, dass mehr in Ihnen steckt als das Streben nach guten Noten und nach einer Präsentation Ihrer Bildung."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Sie glauben, dass ich nur der Benotung wegen lernte und um mit meinem Wissen anzugeben?"

„Heute weiß ich, dass es nicht so war."

„Und was denken Sie heute?", erkundigte sie sich leise.

„Sie wollten beweisen, dass Sie trotz Ihrer nichtmagischen Herkunft den anderen ebenbürtig sind." Er zögerte. „Ihre Motive ähnelten denen, die ich als Schüler verfolgte.

„Aber Ihre Mutter war eine Zauberin und der Hut sortierte Sie sogar in Slytherin ein", erwiderte Hermione, verblüfft von seiner Offenheit.

„Es war in meinem Haus nicht von Vorteil, nur zur Hälfte magischer Abstammung zu sein."

Je mehr Hermione über seine Worte nachdachte, desto mehr Parallelen erkannte sie. Er hatte Recht. Ihre Anstrengungen in Hogwarts waren zum Teil davon motiviert gewesen, es den anderen zu beweisen, besonders denjenigen, die sich aufgrund ihrer „reinblütigen" magischen Abstammung über andere gestellt hatten.

* * *

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her gelaufen waren, ergriff er erneut das Wort. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie wieder problemlos in der Zaubererwelt Fuß fassen."

„Ich hoffe es."

„Die Willensstärke und Entschlossenheit, die Sie in den vergangenen Jahren zeigten, deuten darauf hin."

„Ich habe mich in den letzten Jahren aber nie sonderlich willensstark gefühlt, sondern eher deprimiert", entgegnete sie, überrascht über seine Worte und die Achtung, die darin mitschwang.

„Dennoch meisterten Sie Ihr Leben mit bemerkenswerter Beharrlichkeit. Ohne Magie. Sie traten für Ihre Überzeugungen ein und stellten sich gegen die Meinung der Menge."

Severus Snape blieb stehen. „Ich bin selten jemandem wie Ihnen begegnet, Hermione."


	25. Malfoy

**Kapitel 25 – Malfoy**

Wärme durchdrang jede Zelle ihres Körpers. Seine Überzeugung, dass sie lediglich unter den Nachwirkungen des Schutzzaubers stand und ihn als Bezugsperson idealisierte, schien ins Schwanken geraten zu sein. Aber bevor sie reagieren konnte, sah er sie ernst an. „Übermorgen sind die neun Tage abgelaufen, die wir bei jedem nach Rückkehr der Erinnerungen abwarten."

Hermione nickte. Sie hatte fast jede Stunde bis zu diesem Tag gezählt.

Ein leises Lächeln spielte um seine Augenwinkel. „Das heißt, Sie werden Ihre Magie und Ihren Zauberstab zurückbekommen."

„Und Sie werden den Beweis erhalten, dass Ihre Theorie falsch ist", ergänzte sie leise.

Severus Snape hielt ihrem Blick schweigend stand. Sie wusste in dem Moment, dass er ihr keinen Schritt weiter entgegenkommen würde, so lange für ihn auch noch der letzte Rest eines Zweifels bestand.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Vormittag das Haus verließ, lehnte er an der Eingangstür. „Gehen Sie in die Stadt?"

„Ja."

„Dann haben wir den gleichen Weg."

„Ich möchte das Buch von Woodstale kaufen. Die Menge an Kräuterbüchern der nichtmagischen Presse ist wirklich überwältigend", sagte sie und genoss nach den Unwettern der vergangenen Tage die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Doch Severus Snape wirkte in sich gekehrt. Bereute er seine Offenheit des gestrigen Abends? Das laute Geschnatter der Zugvögel, die sich für ihre lange Reise in den Süden sammelten, übertönte das unangenehme Schweigen.

Sie waren schon fast im Zentrum angelangt, als er abrupt stehenblieb. „Verbergen Sie sich. Schnell!"

Hermione bog erstaunt in die schmale Nebengasse ein und stellte sich in einen Hauseingang. Als sie vorsichtig um die Ecke schaute, sah sie auch den Grund für ihr Versteck. Den hochgewachsenen weißblonden Zauberer würde sie immer und überall wiedererkennen. Sie war vor Angst wie gelähmt.

Eine ältere Frau rempelte sie an, als sie ins Haus gehen wollte. „Sie stehen im Weg!"

* * *

Was hätte sie jetzt für Harrys Tarnumhang gegeben! Als Hermione sicher war, dass die beiden Zauberer nicht in ihre Richtung schauten, suchte sie hinter dem Sonnenschirm eines Restaurants Deckung. Ihr neuer Standort hatte den Vorteil, dass sie mithören konnte.

„…völlig ausgeschlossen", sagte Professor Snape.

„Wie du meinst." Beim Klang von Malfoys Stimme lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Weißt du, wer in Frage käme?"

Der ehemalige Todesser warf seine Haarmähne zurück. „Keine Ahnung. Ich lebte damals schon seit Wochen isoliert, Besucher drangen nicht bis zu uns durch und die Post wurde kontrolliert. Ich erfuhr von der ganzen Aktion erst, als alles abgeschlossen war und man uns zwang, binnen einer Stunde zu entscheiden, ob wir Draco ins Schutzprogramm geben und als Muggel leben wollen."

„Ich begreife die ganze Sache nicht. Fakt ist, dass damals jemand die Bilder im allgemeinen Chaos stahl, gleich nachdem sie erstellt wurden. Wir konnten sie zwar orten, hatten aber keinen Zugang. Dann tauchten sie plötzlich in der Galerie auf, nur wenige Wochen vor dem Abschluss der Restauration unserer Welt. Das heißt, jemand will, dass wir die Bilder auch benutzen."

„Sieht ganz danach aus", warf Malfoy ein. „Und du bist dadurch misstrauisch geworden und hast sie dir genauer angesehen und den Fluch entdeckt."

„Bei Camillanus und Malius ergibt es keinen Sinn, dass ihre Abbilder überhaupt verflucht wurden. Darüber hinaus sind weder Ollivander noch ich in der Lage, den Fluch zu erkennen, geschweige denn, zu brechen!"

„Und das gab es noch nie, dass Severus Snape einen Fluch weder erkennt noch lösen kann", ließ sich Malfoy mit süffisantem Unterton vernehmen. „Nicht nur, dass dein Leben bedroht ist, dein Ehrgeiz ist geweckt, richtig, Severus?"

Hermione stand leider zu weit weg, um die Reaktion von Severus Snapes Gesicht genau ablesen zu können. Doch Malfoy sprach bereits weiter: „Hast du deshalb unser Treffen kurzfristig abgesagt?"

Hermione spitzte die Ohren. Das Geschrei von zwei vorbeilaufenden Kindern verhinderte, dass sie Severus Snapes Antwort hörte.

* * *

„Hängt das Gemälde noch in der Galerie aus?", fuhr Malfoy fort.

„Ja. Seit Wochen keine Reaktion, keine auffälligen Besucher."

„Möglicherweise ist der Täter bereits tot. Hast du das schon mal in Erwägung gezogen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Das könnte auch der Grund sein, warum die Bilder plötzlich in der Galerie auftauchten, wobei mir der Zeitpunkt zu perfekt erscheint."

„Wohl wahr. Aber ausschließen kannst du auch Zufälle nicht."

„Ich möchte noch ein paar Tage abwarten, bevor wir es genauer untersuchen."

Malfoy strich über eine Falte in seinem Umhang. „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich kann dir ohnehin nicht versprechen, dass ich den Fluch identifizieren kann oder erkenne, wer dahintersteckt. Aber da wir uns hier treffen: Das wollte ich dir schon neulich geben."

Er nahm einen Umschlag aus seinem Umhang.

„Was ist das?", hörte sie Professor Snape fragen.

„Ein Schreiben von Draco."

Professor Snape steckte den Brief wortlos weg.

„Willst du ihn nicht lesen?"

„Später."

Die beiden Männer maßen sich einen Moment schweigend mit Blicken.

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest." Lucius Malfoy nickte ihm knapp zu und eilte mit schnellen Schritten weiter.

* * *

Als er außer Sichtweite war, zog Professor Snape das Schriftstück aus der Tasche. Er wirkte beim Lesen zufrieden, ja richtiggehend glücklich. Nachdem er es wieder zusammengefaltet und weggesteckt hatte, lief er zu der Gasse, in der sie sich vorhin verborgen hatte.

Dieser kurze Zwischenfall und seine sichtbare Freude über einen Brief von Draco hatten Hermione so durcheinander gebracht, dass sie sich erst einmal sammeln musste. Erst, als er wieder suchend auf die Straße trat, ging sie ihm entgegen.

„Wo waren Sie?", begehrte er misstrauisch zu wissen.

„Hier." Sie machte eine vage Handbewegung, die einen Umkreis von etwa 100 m andeutete. „Warum wollten Sie nicht, dass Mr. Malfoy mich sieht, wenn Sie ihn für harmlos halten?"

Seine Augenbrauen trafen in der Mitte zusammen. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ihn als harmlos erachte", stellte er nachdrücklich richtig. „Aber ich schätze es nicht, wenn meine Entscheidungen von Menschen in Frage gestellt werden, die sich kein umfassendes Urteil darüber erlauben können."

„Ich kann meine Beweggründe erklären."

Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Das sagten Sie neulich schon, Hermione. Sie verweigerten allerdings, dies genauer auszuführen."

* * *

Hermione steuerte den Park an und blieb schließlich bei einer Bank stehen, die abseits des Weges von einer dichten Buchsbaumhecke umringt war und somit Sichtschutz und Privatsphäre bot. „Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt eine Erinnerung. Aber ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

Die Falten auf seiner Stirn vertieften sich noch mehr, dann nickte er, zog den Zauberstab und setzte sich neben sie.

Hermione holte tief Luft und sammelte ihren ganzen Mut, bevor sie sich auf den Tag in Malfoy Manor konzentrierte.

Er brach die Verbindung schon kurz darauf ab. Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die die schrecklichen Erinnerungen unweigerlich hervorzwangen, aber das Zittern bekam sie nicht in den Griff. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern, unbeholfen und steif, aber die Wärme seiner Berührung war so wohltuend und angenehm, dass sie am liebsten für immer so sitzengeblieben wäre. Verwirrung und Wut beherrschten seine Züge und für einen Moment gesellte sich solcher Hass hinzu, dass sie ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Bellatrix kann froh sein, dass sie nicht mehr lebt", sagte er und rückte zu Hermiones Bedauern ein Stück von ihr weg.

„Sie war geisteskrank. Ich habe Ihnen die Erinnerung in erster Linie wegen Malfoy gezeigt", erwiderte sie leise. „Mir ging es darum, Ihnen zu beweisen, was für ein Mensch er ist, da er Ihnen gegenüber vielleicht anders auftritt."

„Ich kenne ihn besser, als Sie glauben. Neu hingegen war mir, dass Sie in seinem Haus gefangen gehalten wurden."

„Warum vertrauen Sie ihm, wenn Sie wissen, wozu er fähig ist?"

„Ich vertraue ihm nicht. Es ist hingegen unbestreitbar, dass er sich mir gegenüber bisher loyal verhielt."

„Und deshalb setzten Sie sich nach dem Krieg für ihn ein?"

* * *

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ihnen ist vermutlich bekannt, dass ich Lucius Malfoys Frau einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leistete, der ihren Sohn betraf?"

„Ja. Ich sehe jedoch keinen Zusammenhang zwischen einem Schwur, der mit Voldemorts Tod irrelevant wurde und Ihrer Fürsprache für Lucius Malfoy", entgegnete sie verständnislos.

„Der Schwur lautete, dass ich Draco bei allen Aufgaben unterstütze, die Voldemort von ihm verlangt", antwortete er gelassen. „Die Feinheiten der Formulierung sind entscheidend."

Hermione erstarrte. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Voldemort Draco mit Aufgaben betraute, die über seinen Tod hinausgehen?"

„Der junge Malfoy ließ damals keinen Zweifel daran, dass er meine Fürsprache für seinen Vater als gegeben voraussetzt, damit er nicht in anderen Dingen aktiv wird. Ich hatte angesichts der Umstände keine Zeit herauszufinden, ob er bluffte."

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht", rief sie entsetzt. „Das heißt, erst, wenn Draco kein Interesse mehr daran hat, Voldemorts Befehle auszuführen, ist der Schwur erfüllt?"

„Ja. Einen solchen Schwur kann man nicht auflösen. Da Draco erst vor kurzem seine Erinnerungen zurückerhielt, galt es abzuwarten, wie er mit diesem Detail umgeht."

Sein leises Lachen war angesichts dieser Umstände fast noch verstörender als die Informationen selbst. Sie starrte ihn an.

Er zog den Brief aus der Tasche.

„Was steht da?", flüsterte sie, nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

„Draco schreibt, dass er seinerseits seiner Mutter einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leistete, der dunklen Seite zu entsagen und damit keinerlei Aktion mehr durchzuführen, die in Voldemorts Interesse gewesen wäre."

Hermione merkte, wie die Last, die sich während der letzten Minuten tonnenschwer auf ihr Gemüt gelegt hatte, mit einem Schlag verschwand. „Dann kann er Ihnen also nichts mehr anhaben, ohne sich selbst zu gefährden", strahlte sie und ihr Lächeln verschmolz mit seinem.

„So ist es." Er beobachtete einen Schwarm Krähen. „Wenn mein Tod im Interesse der Familie Malfoy liegen würde, hätte man diesen mit Hilfe des Eids schon damals nach der Schlacht herbeiführen können. Das Risiko, erst mehrere Bilder zu stehlen und dann zu verfluchen, ergibt keinen Sinn. Abgesehen davon hatte niemand von ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu. Sie standen unter Arrest."

* * *

„Ich sehe ein, dass meine Einmischung voreilig und unangemessen war", gab sie zu. „Ich habe mir nur … solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Das weiß ich." Seine Stimme klang heiser. „Ich möchte nachdrücklich betonen, dass ich das Verhalten von Lucius Malfoy nicht gutheiße. Ich bedaure sehr, was Ihnen als Schülerin in seinem Haus widerfahren ist."

Hermione sah, wie sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen in den dunklen Augen abwechselten und wie von selbst legte sich ihre Hand vorsichtig über seine.

Sie bemerkte, wie ein Schauer durch ihn hindurchging. Dann löste er seine Finger aus ihren. „Nicht." Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, doch Hermione hatte das Verlangen registriert, das kurz in seinen Augen aufgeflammt war.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus und stand auf.


	26. Gefühlschaos

**Kapitel 26 – Gefühlschaos**

An der nächsten Kreuzung verabschiedete er sich knapp und bog links ab. Hermione ging wie in Trance in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und kaufte das Kräuterbuch. Als sie wieder im Haus des Ordens eintraf, erwog sie kurz, das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen. Andererseits würde Professor McGonagall vielleicht über die Rückerlangung ihrer Magie sprechen und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall verpassen.

Am Tisch registrierte sie, dass für Harry nicht mit eingedeckt war und dass Severus Snape ihren Blick zu suchen schien. Doch als sie ihn erwiderte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Remus Lupin zu. Hermione zählte innerlich bis Zehn und wieder zurück, doch allein seine Anwesenheit reichte schon, um all ihre gerade gefassten Vorsätze, ihm kühl und gelassen zu begegnen, wieder ins Wanken zu bringen. Sie empfand so viel Zärtlichkeit für ihn. Wenn sie doch nur sein ambivalentes Verhalten verstehen könnte!

* * *

Ein Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du warst plötzlich ganz weit weg", lächelte Remus Lupin über den Tisch. „Professor McGonagall möchte euch etwas mitteilen."

Georges und Angelinas Blicke waren erwartungsvoll auf die alte Lehrerin gerichtet. Diese schmunzelte. „Sicherlich begrüßen Sie unsere Entscheidung, dass wir Ihnen morgen Ihre Zauberstäbe zurückgeben werden."

„Endlich!", rief George erfreut und hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Angelina und Remus zuckten zusammen und die Suppenschüssel schwappte über.

„Das ist klasse. Aber wie wird das funktionieren?", fragte Angelina. „Wir haben doch sicher vieles verlernt?"

„Magie verlernt man nicht, Ms. Johnson. Allerdings wird einige Übung vonnöten sein, damit Sie diese wieder optimal einsetzen können", erklärte Professor McGonagall.

„Wir stehen als Übungspartner zur Verfügung, bis ihr sicher im Umgang mit den Zauberstäben seid", sagte Remus.

„Und was ist mit Harry?", erkundigte sich Hermione. „Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Bei Professor Flitwick. Wir erwarten ihn in einer halben Stunde zurück, da er mit Professor Snape zu einem Ausflug verabredet ist. Erst, wenn er seine Vergangenheit annimmt und akzeptiert und entsprechend stabilisiert ist, wird auch er seinen Zauberstab zurückerhalten", erklärte Professor McGonagall. „Severus begibt sich heute mit ihm nach Godric's Hollow."

Bei der Erinnerung an Bathilda Bagshots Haus lief Hermione ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Ich hätte begrüßt, wenn Sie Professor Snape begleiten, um ihn gezielt zu den Orten zu führen, an denen Sie mit Harry waren. Aber Severus lehnt dies ab", ergänzte die alte Lehrerin und warf ihrem Mitbewohner einen finsteren Blick zu.

Hermione forschte in seinem Gesicht. Was genau war sein Motiv dafür?

„Ich möchte Harry helfen", erklärte sie schließlich nachdrücklich.

„Ich muss Minerva Recht geben. Hermione sollte auf jeden Fall dabei sein, Severus", ließ sich nun auch Remus vernehmen. „Wenn ihr genau den gleichen Weg geht wie damals…"

„Genug jetzt! Kommen Sie in Merlins Namen mit, Ms. Granger. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde im Garten", unterbrach Professor Snape.

* * *

„Godric's Hollow?", fragte Harry ungläubig. "Was versprechen Sie sich davon? Ich war ein Baby, als ich von dort weg musste! Dorthin brauchen wir außerdem Stunden!"

„Abwarten, Mr. Potter", entgegnete Professor Snape. „Und um die Reisezeit brauchen Sie sich nicht zu sorgen, denn wir werden apparieren."

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihre rechte Hand von seiner umschlossen und alles um sie herum begann zu wirbeln.

Die Geräusche, die kurze Zeit später neben ihr erklangen, waren eindeutig. Harry lehnte vornüber gebeugt an einem Baumstamm, grün im Gesicht. Auch Hermione hoffte inständig, dass das Drehen in ihrem Kopf bald aufhörte. Sie ließ sich auf dem weichen Boden nieder und stützte sich mit den Händen im feuchten Gras ab.

„Sie sind nicht mehr ans Apparieren gewöhnt." Der Klang von Severus Snapes Stimme drang zu ihr durch und sie schaffte es, die Augen zu öffnen. Er stand zwischen Harry und ihr und betrachtete sie abwechselnd.

„Wo sind wir?"

Er deutete stumm in eine Richtung und sie sah Giebel an Giebel in der Ferne. Godric's Hollow. Ihre Übelkeit verstärkte sich. Harry ließ sich neben ihr auf die Wiese fallen und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen.

Professor Snape zog eine Phiole aus dem Umhang hervor und zwei fingerhutgroße Gefäße, die er mit einer dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit füllte und ihnen schweigend reichte.

Hermione hinterfragte den Inhalt nicht, sondern kippte ihn hinunter, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihr gleich besser gehen würde. Harry reagierte genauso.

Ein paar Minuten später stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht und er stand auf. „Auf dem Rückweg möchte ich direkt in mein Bett apparieren und diesen Trank auf meinem Nachttisch vorfinden."

Um Professor Snapes Augenwinkel zeigten sich kleine Fältchen. „Gehen wir."

* * *

Je näher sie dem Ort kamen, desto beklommener wurde Hermione zumute. Sie erkannte alles: Gleich würde links der Friedhof auftauchen, dann das Denkmal, dann das Haus der Potters, Mrs. Bagshots Haus...

Harry schritt wie ein Schüler auf dem Schulausflug neben ihr her, neugierig und unbekümmert. Gelegentlich hob er einen verschrumpelten Apfel vom Wegrand auf und begutachtete seine Essbarkeit. Doch als die ersten Kreuze sichtbar wurden, blieb er plötzlich stehen und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Professor Snape beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Als Harry losrannte, beschleunigte auch er sein Tempo und Hermione hielt mit ihm Schritt.

Harrys erstickter Aufschrei ging ihr durch und durch. Offensichtlich war er zielgerichtet auf das Grab seiner Eltern zugelaufen. Als sie es erreichten, schlug er gerade mit den Fäusten auf die Erde ein.

Hermione kniete neben ihm nieder, legte den Arm um ihn und wiegte ihn hin und her wie ein kleines Kind. Sie sah zu Severus Snape, der am Zaun stehengeblieben war. Doch dessen Blick hing an Lily Potters Namenszug fest.

Schließlich wurde Harry ruhiger. „Lass mich allein."

Sie erhob sich und ging auf den Tränkemeister zu, der noch immer wie angewurzelt stand und Lily Potters Grab betrachtete. Hermione traute sich nicht, das Schweigen zu brechen. Sie entfernte sich ein Stück, lehnte sich an den Zaun, schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit an, die sie an diesem Ort zu überwältigen drohten.

* * *

„Hermione." Als sie die Augen aufschlug, stand er vor ihr und betrachtete sie ruhig.

„Bei unserem letzten Besuch auf diesem Friedhof war Harry gefasst", sagte sie leise. „Ist ihm etwa erst jetzt wieder aufgegangen, dass seine Eltern tot sind?"

„Nein. Aber er ist momentan nicht in der Lage, alle Zusammenhänge herzustellen", entgegnete Professor Snape.

„Remus sagte, dass er alles, was direkt mit Voldemort zu tun hat, abwehrt."

Severus Snape schwieg und durch die schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die ihm der Wind ins Gesicht wehte, konnte sie nicht in seinen Zügen lesen. Der Zaun knarrte, als er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen lehnte und zu Harry hinüberschaute, der noch immer am Grab seiner Eltern kniete.

„Die Frage ist, inwieweit Mr. Potter als Horcrux durch Voldemorts Tod Schaden davontrug. Das gilt es vorrangig herauszufinden."

„Aber Sie haben Hoffnung, dass Harry nach und nach durch die entsprechenden Orte aus seiner Vergangenheit die Erinnerungen zulässt?"

„Ja."

„Und wenn es nichts bringt?"

„Als Option bleibt Legilimentik."

Hermione hörte deutlich heraus, dass er Legilimentik momentan nicht in Betracht zog, sondern vorher alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen würde. Sie folgte seinem Blick, der erneut zum Grab von Harrys Eltern wanderte und auf Lilys Namen verweilte. Sein Gesicht verschloss sich. Vermutlich hatte er auch wegen des Friedhofs nicht gewollt, dass sie mitkam, denn Lily Potter war sicherlich das letzte Thema, über das er mit ihr sprechen würde.

„Ich warte auf der Wiese", murmelte sie. Hermione verließ den Friedhof mit schnellen Schritten und suchte sich einen Platz, wo das Gras von der Sonne getrocknet war und ihr der Stamm eines kleines Apfelbäumchens als Lehne diente.

* * *

Sie hob ein Blatt auf und seufzte. Während sie die filigrane Struktur mit dem Finger nachzeichnete, hing sie einmal mehr ihren Grübeleien nach. Das stetige Auf und Ab seiner Stimmungsumschwünge zermürbte sie zunehmend.

Das Rascheln des Laubs kündigte an, dass sich jemand näherte. Severus Snapes Haltung wirkte angespannt. „Ich war seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr an diesem Ort."

Hermione suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch als sie sie nicht fand, nickte sie nur schweigend und stand auf.

„Es lag mir fern, Sie heute Vormittag zu brüskieren", sagte er unvermittelt.

Sie war zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, doch er sprach bereits weiter: „Ihre Erinnerungen an Malfoy Manor jedoch..." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Mr. Ollivander erwähnte zu keinem Zeitpunkt, dass man Potter und Sie dort ebenfalls gefangen gehalten hatte."

„Und Ron Weasley und Luna Lovegood…", ergänzte Hermione.

Severus Snape schien mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein und seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum, als er weitersprach. „Es war mir schon die ganze Zeit über unbegreiflich, wieso Ollivander nicht vermochte, anhand der Flüche auf den Gemälden Rückschlüsse auf den verwendeten Zauberstab zu ziehen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass er…"

„Ich werde Nachforschungen anstellen und bitte Sie, Stillschweigen über die Angelegenheit zu bewahren."

„Selbstverständlich." Severus Snape war zwar niemand, der Anschuldigungen aus der Luft greifen würde, aber dennoch konnte sich Hermione nicht vorstellen, dass Mr. Ollivander etwas mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun hatte. Sie sah den alten freundlichen Mann plötzlich wieder vor sich auf dem Boden liegen, geschwächt von den Strapazen und erinnerte sich, wie langsam er sich bei Bill und Fleur davon erholt hatte.

* * *

Ein befangenes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihn aus.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass meine Theorie in Bezug auf Sie … in Bezug auf eventuelle Nachwirkungen des Schutzzaubers einem Irrtum unterlag."

Trotz dieses überraschenden Geständnisses ließ der Anblick seiner verschränkten Arme und seines verschlossenen Gesichts vermuten, dass er vorhatte, ihr jegliche Hoffnung in dieser Richtung zu nehmen. Hermione kam nicht gegen die Resignation an, die über sie hereinbrach. „Ist in den vergangenen Jahren irgendetwas zwischen Ihnen und mir vorgefallen, da Sie so sorgsam auf Abstand bedacht sind?"

„Nein", unterbrach er sie sofort und seine Augenbrauen bildeten einen dicken schwarzen Strich. „Wofür halten Sie mich? Glauben Sie etwa, dass ich Ihnen in anderer Gestalt … Avancen gemacht habe?"

Seine verärgerte Entgegnung bewirkte, dass ihr Blutdruck stieg und die Niedergeschlagenheit verdrängte. „Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig, als zu spekulieren und alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen, um eine Erklärung für Ihr … launisches Verhalten zu finden?"

„Wir haben in den vergangenen Jahren nie ein Wort miteinander gewechselt", erklärte er ruhig. „Meine Aufgabe war, Sie im Blick zu behalten und herauszufinden, warum Sie solche Schwierigkeiten in der Muggelwelt hatten. Aus gebührender Entfernung", setzte er nachdrücklich hinzu.

Hermione starrte ihn an. „Wir haben nie miteinander gesprochen? Aber wo sind Sie mir begegnet?"

„Überwiegend in Ihrem Studien- und Arbeitsumfeld. Ich setzte mich gelegentlich in Vorlesungen, an denen Sie teilnahmen und die Sie später selbst hielten, um Zugang zu Ihren Erinnerungen zu finden. Bisweilen begleitete ich Sie auf Ihrem Arbeitsweg. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ich Ihnen jemals inmitten der vielen Menschen aufgefallen bin."

„Vermutlich nicht. Immerhin waren Sie Spion und geschult in diesen Dingen", sagte Hermione und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Natürlich war es möglich, auch aus der Entfernung Zuneigung für jemanden zu entwickeln. Ebenso konnte sie nachvollziehen, dass er angesichts seiner und ihrer Vergangenheit in Hogwarts mit aller Macht dagegen angekämpft hatte, weil er diese Gefühle als unerfüllbar ansah. Aber die Situation hatte sich seither gründlich geändert. Plötzliche Entschlossenheit erfüllte sie mit Ruhe und Stärke. „Ich möchte verstehen, warum Sie Distanz suchen. Bitte lassen Sie mich nicht ohne dieses Wissen gehen."

* * *

Sein Schweigen schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Endlich sah er sie an und es war, als ob er ihr für einen Moment Einblick in seine Seele gewährte. Hermione erkannte das Ausmaß seiner Zerrissenheit. Sein Lebensweg voller Verlust, Gefahr, Bitterkeit und Verzicht hatte ihn zu einem Einzelgänger geformt, dessen Schutz vor der Welt darin bestand, sie auf Abstand zu halten. Er sehnte sich nach zwischenmenschlicher Nähe und gleichzeitig wehrte er sie als seine größte Bedrohung ab.

Sie verstand in diesem Augenblick, warum er die Anziehung zwischen ihnen immer wieder zu neutralisieren und zu versachlichen versuchte. Wie anmaßend und naiv hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie jahrelang aufgebaute Schutzbarrieren einfach niederreißen könnte! Wieso war ihr nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass er solche Gefühle nach all seinen Lebenserfahrungen nicht freudig begrüßte und als Neuanfang ansah, sondern als Qual, die alte Wunden wieder aufriss? Sie dachte an seine Reaktion, als sie ihn auf Professor Dumbledores Tod angesprochen hatte und ihr war klar, dass er auch damit noch längst nicht im Reinen war.

Die schwarzen Augen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit noch mehr verdunkelt und Traurigkeit schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. „Es fällt mir sehr schwer zu akzeptieren."

„Was zu akzeptieren, Hermione?"

„Dass sich unsere Wege trennen sollten. Ich werde das Haus des Ordens verlassen, sobald ich meine Magie zurückhabe."

„Halten Sie das für ratsam? Ihr Zauberstab und Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten müssen erprobt werden."

Hermione atmete ein paar Male die reine Herbstluft tief ein und aus, um die lähmende Verzweiflung, die ihre vertrauten Klauen nach ihr ausstreckte, zu bekämpfen. „Nein. Natürlich nicht! Aber wie soll ich weiterhin dort leben, immer in dem Wissen, dass Sie in der Nähe sind, aber Distanz suchen…"

„Seit Sie bei uns wohnen, ist es mir kaum möglich, mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, geschweige denn, mein Leben so weiterzuleben wie bisher." Das unerwartete Leuchten in seinen Pupillen ließ Hermione überrascht blinzeln. „Doch abgesehen davon befinden Sie sich im Irrtum."

Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm. Hermione nahm nur noch den großen, hageren Mann wahr, der sie nachdenklich ansah.

„Alles, worum ich Sie bitten möchte, ist Geduld."


	27. Godric's Hollow

_Angesichts einiger Personal Messages, die ich in den vergangenen Wochen erhielt, möchte ich heute noch mal meine Empfehlung wiederholen, "Die Gemälde" nur zu lesen, wenn ihr mit Band 7 vertraut seid. Viele Handlungsstränge bauen auf diesem auf und sind sonst nur schwer oder kaum nachvollziehbar..._

_Herzliche Grüße und viel Freude beim Weiterlesen!_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 27 – Godric's Hollow**

Hermione forschte in seinem Gesicht. Er wich nicht aus, sondern erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig. Seine Haltung war noch immer angespannt, aber als sie die Wärme in seinen Augen registrierte, durchflutete sie neue Hoffnung.

In der Ferne ertönte das Quietschen des schmiedeeisernen Tores. Sie drehten sich gleichzeitig um und verfolgten, wie Harry den Friedhof verließ und langsam in ihre Richtung kam.

„Sie gaben mir mit Ihrer Erinnerung einen neuen Anhaltspunkt. Möglicherweise steht Ollivander unter dem Imperius-Fluch", sagte Severus Snape unvermittelt.

„Ich könnte Sie bei den Nachforschungen unterstützen, sobald ich meine Magie…"

„Nein!" Das Wort zerriss die Luft wie ein Peitschenschlag. „So lange ich nicht weiß, wer mir nach dem Leben trachtet und welche Motivation dahintersteht, will ich nicht, dass Sie damit in Verbindung gebracht werden."

Hermione begriff, dass Severus Snape sie auch auf Abstand hielt, weil er in der Vergangenheit alle verloren hatte, die ihm nahestanden. Eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit überwältigte sie. „Ich verstehe."

Er runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Tatsächlich? Versprechen Sie, dass Sie sich nicht in diese Angelegenheit einmischen werden! Keine Verfolgung mehr, kein Tarnumhang!"

Hermione zögerte kurz, doch dann nickte sie. „Ich verspreche es."

„Gut. Sie sollten sich ab morgen vorrangig darauf konzentrieren, wieder mit Ihrem Zauberstab vertraut zu werden."

„Wie lange dauert es Ihrer Erfahrung nach, bis man wieder sicher damit ist?"

„Ein paar Tage müssen Sie einkalkulieren. Beste Ergebnisse werden anfangs mit einem festen Übungspartner erzielt, später können Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten untereinander testen."

Hermione nickte.

„Sofern Ihre Bedenken, weiter mit mir unter einem Dach zu wohnen, nicht überwiegen, stehe ich Ihnen dafür zur Verfügung", ergänzte er mit kaum sichtbarem Lächeln. „Anderenfalls empfehle ich Ihnen, sich in London an Mr. Wood zu wenden. Ich hörte, dass Ihre Arbeitsgruppe momentan vorrangig damit beschäftigt ist, die zurückerlangte Magie auszutesten."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, was dabei herauskam, wenn Seamus und Michael gemeinschaftlich ihre Zauberstäbe neu erprobten. Oliver würde gut daran tun, das Labor zu sichern, dachte sie.

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich möchte meine wiedererlangte Magie gern mit Ihnen trainieren."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja. Immerhin bin ich mit Ihren Lehrmethoden vertraut, Professor Snape", setzte sie hinzu, um die Atmosphäre, die erneut vor Unausgesprochenem zu vibrieren schien, etwas zu entspannen.

„Severus", entgegnete er zu ihrem Erstaunen und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das offener war als das vorige. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu, der wenige Meter entfernt hinter einer Baumgruppe auftauchte.

* * *

Harry sah schrecklich aus, die Augen blutunterlaufen, das Gesicht fleckig. „Wir waren schon einmal zusammen hier, stimmt's, Hermione?" Seine Stimme klang heiser.

„Ja." Hermione zwang sich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry umzulenken. Hatte ihr Severus Snape tatsächlich gerade angeboten, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen?

„Was ist damals noch passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Voldemort griff uns mit seiner Schlange an", erklärte sie zögernd. Er zuckte bei Voldemorts Namen zusammen.

„Lassen Sie uns weitergehen", verlangte ihr früherer Lehrer. „Hermione, bitte schlagen Sie exakt den Weg ein, den Sie damals mit Harry zurückgelegt haben."

Harrys Kopf fuhr herum, als er seinen Namen aus dem Mund des Mannes hörte, der ihm während seiner ganzen Schulzeit Ablehnung entgegengebracht hatte.

* * *

Sie passierten die alten Häuser und den Marktplatz, der wie ausgestorben schien. Über dem ganzen Ort lag eine gespenstige Stille.

„Das Dorf ist derzeit unbewohnt", erklärte Severus Snape. „Aber einige der ehemaligen Bewohner werden in Kürze zurückkehren."

Am Denkmal blieben sie stehen. Harry betrachtete die Statuen seiner Eltern liebevoll. „Ich erinnere mich daran."

Dann folgte er dem Blick von Severus Snape, der auf die gegenüberliegende Häuserzeile gerichtet war, wo das Haus der Potters stand und nickte. „Wir waren damals hier."

„Ja", bestätigte Hermione.

Er sah traurig aus, als er die Ruine anschaute. „Und jetzt?"

Hermione deutete auf Bathilda Bagshots Haus. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sagt mir nichts."

Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr vermeinte sie, den bestialischen Gestank wieder zu riechen, so sehr sie sich auch zuredete, dass sie es sich nur einbildete. Der damalige Schrecken tauchte in jedem Detail vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

„Ich gehe jetzt mit Mr. Potter hinein. Sie bleiben bis auf Weiteres hier, Hermione", bestimmte Severus Snape.

Ihr war fast schwindelig vor Erleichterung, das Haus nicht betreten zu müssen. „Der Angriff erfolgte in der 2. Etage".

„Ich weiß. Ich sah es in Ihren Erinnerungen", antwortete er und seine Züge wurden für einen Moment weicher. Dann folgte er Harry, der schon vor dem alten Gemäuer wartete.

Hermione lief durch die kleinen Straßen. Der dichte Laubteppich auf dem Boden war durchweicht vom Regen der vergangenen Woche und als einziges Geräusch ertönte das Krächzen von ein paar Krähen, die sich auf den kahlen Bäumen niedergelassen hatten. Je weiter sie sich vom Dorfplatz entfernte, desto unheimlicher wurde die Atmosphäre, sodass sie bald zurückkehrte, sich auf eine Bank setzte und über ihr Gespräch mit Severus Snape nachdachte.

Ein Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es hatte wie ein Schrei gelungen. Hermione stand auf und lauschte. Da ertönte es wieder und nun erkannte sie eindeutig Harrys Stimme. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Geister der Vergangenheit zu verschwenden, die mit diesem Ort verbunden waren, rannte sie los.

* * *

Die Tür knarrte leise, als sie eintrat. Die Luft war von einem würzigen Kräutergeruch durchsetzt, der durch ein angekipptes kleines Fenster in der Küche drang. Zu ihrer Überraschung schien das Erdgeschoss komplett leer zu sein. Die Wände waren in einem kanariengelben Farbton gestrichen und die Treppenstufen, die sie morsch in Erinnerung hatte, aus frisch gedrechseltem Buchenholz. Befand sie sich überhaupt im richtigen Haus? Es gab auch kein Lebenszeichen von Severus Snape und Harry. Gerade, als sie wieder nach draußen gehen wollte, um sich zu vergewissern, hörte sie ein Geräusch aus der zweiten Etage.

Hermione stieg ohne zu zögern die Treppe hinauf. In dem Moment, als sie einen Blick in den Raum warf, schien eine Hand ihre Kehle zu umschlingen. Sie klammerte sich am Türpfosten fest und rang nach Luft. Erinnerungsfetzen stürzten auf sie ein und drohten sie zu überwältigen, bis sie Harry unter dem Fenster auf der Erde sitzen sah. Im nächsten Moment war ihr Kopf wieder klar und sie eilte zu ihm. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Atem kam stoßweise.

Was war hier passiert und wo war Severus Snape? Sie sah sich besorgt um. Es handelte sich ohne jeden Zweifel um den Raum, an den sie sich erinnerte. Sie erkannte die Fenster und den alten Kamin, auch wenn er sonst leergeräumt war.

Irgendwo aus der unteren Etage erklangen Schritte und ohne nachzudenken lief sie die Treppen hinunter. Severus Snape tauchte am Fußende der Treppe auf und starrte sie an. „Hermione? Sollten Sie nicht draußen bleiben?"

„Geht es Ihnen gut? Und was ist mit Harry?", fragte sie atemlos. Er wirkte erschöpft.

„Er fing an zu toben, als er in die obere Etage kam. Ich musste einen Beruhigungszauber anwenden."

„Ich habe Sie unten nicht gesehen. Wo waren Sie?"

„Im Garten. Es gibt eine Hintertür. Ich bringe Mr. Potter auf eine Bank."

„Also hat sich Harry erinnert?"

„Offensichtlich. In diesem Zustand kann er nicht disapparieren. Sobald er im Garten ist, verständige ich Remus und Minerva und hole einen Trank für ihn."

Sie nickte, obwohl ihr bei der Vorstellung grauste, an diesem Ort alleingelassen zu werden.

* * *

Nach einer Weile hörte Hermione ein lautes Getöse aus dem Garten und eilte zur Hintertür. Harry lag auf einer Bank. Severus Snape stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab in einer Ecke und stapelte ein Sammelsurium an Gegenständen.

„Bitte fassen Sie nichts davon an. Einiges ist mit Magie belegt."

„Werden Sie lange weg sein?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn ein paar seltsame Gebilde aus Metall.

„Professor Snape?" Sie bemerkte, wie furchtsam sie sich anhörte. Es lag an diesem grässlichen Haus.

„Es war mir vorhin ernst. Bitte nennen Sie mich Severus", sagte er, vermied es jedoch, dem freudigen Aufblitzen ihrer Augen zu begegnen und schaute stattdessen auf die Uhr. „Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde."

Hermiones Angst ließ nach. Eine halbe Stunde war absehbar. „Harry wird nicht vorher aufwachen und wieder ... durchdrehen?"

„Nein. Seien Sie unbesorgt", fuhr er sanft fort. „Ich werde außerdem einen Schutzzauber um das Haus sprechen."

Minute um Minute dehnte sich endlos. Hermione betrachtete Harry, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Bank lag. Nur hin und wieder zuckte ein Nerv in seinem Gesicht.

„Ach Harry", sagte sie leise. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, das inzwischen mehr als eine halbe Stunde vergangen war. Hermione zwang sich, nicht in Panik zu verfallen und keine dunklen Horrorszenarien heraufzubeschwören. Severus Snape hatte vermutlich noch keinen der anderen beiden erreicht. Doch je mehr sich der Zeiger auf der Uhr vorwärts bewegte, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Sie stand auf und ging ins Haus, um aus dem Küchenfenster auf die Straße zu schauen. Diese lag völlig verlassen da. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte sie damit, zwischen dem Garten und der Küche hin und her zu laufen.

* * *

Als ein Rumpeln aus dem Obergeschoss ertönte, erstarrte sie. Remus stieg die Treppe hinab und klopfte sich Asche von seinem Umhang.

„Der Kamin könnte mal wieder gereinigt werden", meinte er zur Begrüßung. „Alles in Ordnung, Hermione?"

„Ja. Harry schläft im Garten. Ein Glück, dass du da bist. Aber wo ist Professor Snape?"

„Ich dachte, er wäre hier?" Remus sah sie verblüfft an. „Severus informierte mich, dass ihr in diesem Haus seid. Er wollte nur noch einen Trank für Harry aus seinem Labor holen und dann zurückapparieren. Er bat mich, herzukommen, sobald ich kann. Ich war gerade bei meinem Sohn, der noch nichts von der Zaubererwelt weiß, deshalb musste ich erst gewisse Vorkehrungen treffen, bevor ich apparieren konnte."

Hermione schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. „Er ist nicht hier."

„Es gibt sicher eine harmlose Erklärung, warum er sich verspätet. Severus bewegt sich zwischen zwei Zonen, die von Schutzzaubern umgeben sind."

Seine Bemühung um Sachlichkeit bewirkte, dass sie noch mehr gegen den Kloß in ihrer Kehle ankämpfte.

„Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermione." Remus sah sie aufmerksam an. „Ich beobachte schon eine Weile, wie befangen ihr miteinander umgeht."

Hermione starrte ihn überrascht an.

Er lachte leise. „Du hast sein kontrolliertes Leben gehörig durcheinandergewirbelt. Severus vermag sich zwar gut zu verstellen, aber ich glaube, du hast etwas in ihm angerührt, das er nicht einfach ignorieren kann."

„Du scheinst ihn gut zu kennen", murmelte sie.

„Wer kennt schon Severus", sagte er nachdenklich. „Aber Minerva und ich sind sicherlich diejenigen, deren Sinne am meisten für Abweichungen seines üblichen Verhaltens geschärft sind."

„Du hast ihm also verziehen, dass du deine Stelle in Hogwarts wegen ihm aufgegeben hast?"

„Er musste damals eine Menge hinnehmen. Professor Dumbledores bedingungsloses Vertrauen zu mir war für ihn unter den Umständen nicht nachvollziehbar. So lange er Sirius für den Verräter der Potters hielt, war ich in seinen Augen mitschuldig. Hinzu kam unsere Schulzeit, in der wir uns feindselig gegenüberstanden."

„Harry erzählte davon", bemerkte sie nachdenklich.

„Wir waren nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass sich Severus irgendwann in die dunkle Richtung entwickelte." Remus schien eine Weile in Gedanken versunken zu sein, bevor er weitersprach. „Er hat bitter dafür bezahlt."

* * *

Inzwischen waren nur noch Remus und Severus übrig, dachte Hermione. James und Lily Potter ermordet, Sirius ermordet, nachdem er viele Jahre zu Unrecht in Azkaban eingesperrt worden war…

„Als es darauf ankam, standen Severus und ich auf der gleichen Seite", fuhr Remus fort. „Im Laufe der Jahre haben wir manches neu bewertet und Achtung füreinander entwickelt."

„Das ist mir aufgefallen", sagte Hermione und ihre Gedanken schweiften nach Hogwarts zurück. „Früher hatte ich einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm. Ich fand ihn einschüchternd und unfair."

„Ich weiß. Es ging den meisten so. Severus verabscheute den Lehrerberuf. Aber Professor Dumbledore ließ ihm keine Wahl. Er brauchte ihn in Hogwarts."

„Was für ein Leben", sagte sie leise. „Hoffentlich gelingt es ihm irgendwann, sich von all dem zu befreien und neu anzufangen."

Remus lächelte und sein Ton war überzeugt, als er weitersprach: „Er ist auf dem besten Weg dazu. Meines Erachtens führt er gerade den sprichwörtlichen Kampf gegen Windmühlenflügel. Er versucht mühsam, an seinem gewohnten Lebensablauf festzuhalten. Aber gegen den Sturm, den du in seinem Leben ausgelöst hast, hat er langfristig keine Chance."


	28. Der nächste Schritt

_Da ihr letztes Mal länger warten musstest und ich euch nicht unnötig auf die Folter spannen will, was denn nun mit Severus Snape ist, geht es in rasantem Tempo weiter :-)_

_Ganz besonderen Dank an SoyTryphena, lufa, goldentree, muesliforbreakfast und KathiIII für das Feedback zum letzten Kapitel, über das ich mich sehr gefreut habe!_

_Es sind insgesamt 32 Kapitel, also ein baldiges Ende in Sicht... Sofern Zeit, Technik und Motivation mitspielen, folgen die letzten Kapitel in kürzeren Abständen._

_Allen Leser(innen) ein schönes Wochenende!_

* * *

**Kapitel 28 – Der nächste Schritt **

Sie warf Remus einen dankbaren Blick zu. Seine Worte waren so ermutigend, dass sie ihre Sorge wegen Severus Snapes Abwesenheit für einen Moment vergessen hatte.

Er betrachtete Harry, der sich zu bewegen begann. „Er wird bald aufwachen. Wir sollten ihn aus dieser Umgebung bringen. Sie tut ihm nicht gut und dir auch nicht, wenn ich das richtig sehe."

„Auf dem Dorfplatz stehen ein paar Bänke", sagte Hermione.

„Dann ist das unser Ort." Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab und hob Harry einen halben Meter in die Luft. „Gehst du bitte voran, Hermione?"

Sie öffnete alle Türen und kurze Zeit später setzten sie Harry vorsichtig auf einer Bank unter den Bäumen ab. Remus sprach gerade einen weiteren Schutzzauber, als sich die Tür von Bathilda Bagshots Haus öffnete und Minerva McGonagall mit einer Phiole in der Hand herauskam.

„Ah, ihr seid umgezogen", sagte sie zur Begrüßung. „Hier ist der Trank."

„Wo ist Severus?", fragte Remus.

„Mr. Ollivander war gerade auf der Suche nach ihm, als er eintraf. Severus ist mit ihm weggegangen. Es scheint wichtig zu sein."

„Hat er etwas über die Gemälde herausgefunden?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll. Hermione zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Aber immerhin wusste sie jetzt, wo er war.

„Wir werden es sicher in Kürze erfahren. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal Mr. Potter stabilisieren.

* * *

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und Harry blinzelte. Er sah abwechselnd zwischen Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin hin und her.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Noch immer in Godric's Hollow." Hermione setzte ihn über die letzte Stunde ins Bild.

Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, dann stöhnte er auf und umfasste ihn mit beiden Händen.

„Harry?"

„Als ich in das Haus kam, wusste ich sofort, dass dort etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste. In der oberen Etage erinnerte ich mich an … Du-weißt-schon-wen."

Die Vermeidung von Voldemorts Namen war so ungewöhnlich für Harry, dass ihn nicht nur Hermione verblüfft ansah.

„Sie sollten sich jetzt etwas ausruhen, Mr. Potter", forderte Professor McGonagall. „Remus wird mit Ihnen disapparieren. Es ist Zeit, dass wir diesen Ort verlassen. „Ms. Granger, bitte geben Sie mir Ihre Hand."

* * *

Zurück im Haus des Ordens zog sich Hermione sofort in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie legte sich aufs Bett und verfolgte, wie sich die Zweige des Baumes vor ihrem Fenster im Wind bewegten. Was für ein nervenaufreibender Tag! Schließlich nahm sie „Geschichte Hogwarts" zur Hand, schlug die Seite mit Severus Snapes Porträt auf und studierte jedes Detail seines Gesichts. Woher nahm er die Kraft, sich der Außenwelt trotz der Düsternis, die in ihm herrschte, so beherrscht und professionell zu zeigen? Wie schaffte er es, seine Gefühle zu verschließen, sich ihre Erfüllung zu versagen, obwohl diese zum Greifen nahe war?

Sie dachte an die Achtung, mit der er ihre Beharrlichkeit und ihr Durchhaltevermögen in den letzten Jahren hervorgehoben hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie ein emotionaler Mensch. So sehr sie sich auf ihre Magie und die Zeit freute, die sie ab morgen mit ihm verbringen würde, um zu üben, so fragte sie sich, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Zum Glück klopfte es in diesem Moment, sodass sie die ungebetenen Zweifel erst einmal verscheuchen konnte.

Harry erschien im Türrahmen, noch immer kreidebleich. „Hi. Hast du kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Natürlich. Komm rein!"

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ganz schön heftig, was wir damals erlebt haben. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Hermione." Er fuhr sich durch die pechschwarzen Haare, die danach in alle Richtungen abstanden. „Ich wollte ihm das alles nicht glauben."

„Wem?"

„Remus. Als er meine Erinnerungen zurückholte, habe ich viel Schreckliches geträumt. Ich dachte, es wären Nebenwirkungen der Zauber und Tränke, die er mir verabreichte. Als er mir sagte, dass es meine frühere Realität sei, bin ich ausgeflippt."

„Was ist vorhin in dem Haus mit dir passiert?"

Harry rieb sich die Schläfen. „Totales Blackout, als ich in die zweite Etage kam. Ich glaub, ich habe Snape angegriffen."

„Was?"

„Wie soll ich ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen?"

Hermione musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Er weiß ja, dass du es nicht absichtlich getan hast, dass es auf deine momentane … Situation zurückzuführen ist."

Harry deutete auf „Geschichte Hogwarts" und seufzte. „Bei einigen Parts kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ein Doppelgänger mit meinem Namen all das erlebt. Ich habe Erinnerungslücken, Hermione. Mir graut davor, was noch alles kommt."

Vor der Tür erklangen Georges und Angelinas Stimmen. Kurz darauf klopfte es.

„Kommt ihr mit in den Pub? Ihr seht beide so aus, als könntet ihr etwas Stärkeres als Tee vertragen."

* * *

George hatte eine Nische in der hintersten Ecke des Pubs ergattert. Harrys Gesicht verlor nach und nach die ungesunde Färbung und mit jedem weiteren Glas wirkte er lebhafter.

„Was genau haben deine älteren Brüder eigentlich in den letzten Jahren gemacht, George?", fragte er. „Es kann ja nicht ganz stimmen, was sie uns erzählten."

„Bill ist bei Gringotts unter anderem der Hüter der Zauberstäbe. Charlie arbeitet ja nach eigenen Angaben im Londoner Zoo, in Wahrheit verbirgt er jedoch gemeinsam mit Hagrid diverse magische Geschöpfe vor der Muggelwelt. Ich nehme nicht an, dass es sich dabei um Flubberwürmer handelt", grinste George.

„Und Percys Job im Ministerium? Wahrscheinlich Shacklebolts rechte Hand, oder?"

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas Wichtiges wird er schon machen. Wir werden sie bei nächster Gelegenheit ausquetschen. Was mich vorrangig interessiert, ist aber etwas anderes."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Angelina und warf ihm einen liebevollen Blick zu. Hermione hatte schon mehrfach beobachtet, dass sich die beiden immer mehr annäherten und verbarg ein Lächeln.

„Wie Ron mit der Tatsache umgeht, dass er mit einer Slytherin liiert ist."

„Stimmt", lachte Harry. „Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht."

„Mit wem ist er denn jetzt zusammen?", erkundigte sich Hermione neugierig.

„Du wirst sie nicht kennen. Sie heißt Kamilla und ist ziemlich durchgeknallt. In dem Jahr, als sie nach Hogwarts kam, seid ihr auf Horcrux-Suche gewesen. Ron traf sie vor drei Jahren."

„Auf jeden Fall passt sie hervorragend zu Ron", ergänzte George. „Du würdest ihn wahrscheinlich kaum wiedererkennen, Hermione."

„Wieso nicht?"

George zog ein paar Bilder aus der Tasche und hielt ihr eins davon unter die Nase. „Meine Mutter schickte mir heute paar Aufnahmen, damit ich sie euch zeigen kann. Ich soll euch übrigens herzlich grüßen."

Hermione betrachtete die Aufnahme. Sie sah jemanden, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem früheren Freund hatte, aber dessen Haare mindestens einen Meter lang waren und die Hälfte des Gesichts verdeckten. Er trug ein mit Perlen besticktes Stirnband.

„Er ist ein Hippie geworden?"

George grinste. „Je mehr Percy anfing, meine Mutter in ihren endlosen Vorträgen über gepflegtes Äußeres zu bestärken, desto mehr rebellierte Ron. In Bill und mir fand er natürlich Unterstützung. Mittlerweile lebt er zum Missfallen unserer Mutter in einer ziemlich schrägen Wohngemeinschaft. Dort traf er auch Kamilla."

„Ich würde ihn gern wiedersehen", rief Hermione und griff zum nächsten Bild. Abgesehen davon, dass mittlerweile eine Dekade vergangen war, sah Ginny noch genauso aus wie früher. Percy wirkte bieder und erfolgreich, auch kein Wunder, dachte sie bei sich. Bill ähnelte auf dem Foto dem Abbild, das in der Galerie des Ordens hing. Die Narben gaben ihm etwas Abenteuerliches. Fleur erschien ihr fast noch schöner als früher. Ein attraktives Paar. Von Charlie gab es keine Aufnahme, aber von Molly und Arthur. Dieses Bild behielt sie lange in der Hand und dachte an die schönen Zeiten im Fuchsbau zurück. Beide wirkten beträchtlich gealtert und melancholisch. Sie verspürte plötzlich Sehnsucht nach ihnen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr eure Magie zurückerhaltet", wechselte Harry das Thema. „Dann werde ich ab morgen in eurer Gesellschaft ja ganz schön im Nachteil sein."

„Mach dir nichts draus, alter Junge. Allzu lange wird es bei dir ja auch nicht mehr dauern. Und bis dahin werden wir dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen und herbeizaubern", grinste George. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle ausnutzen." Harry lachte und alle stimmten ein.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Vormittag das Arbeitszimmer von Professor McGonagall betrat, stutzte Hermione: Der sonst so nüchterne Raum war in sanftes Kerzenlicht getaucht. Ein langer schmaler Tisch stand in der Mitte, auf dem ein grünes Samttuch ausgebreitet lag.

Professor McGonagall deutete auf den einzigen freien Stuhl neben George. Hermione hielt den Atem an, als ihr Gegenüber grüßend nickte. Severus Snape hatte die Haare wieder zusammengebunden und seine Augen wirkten unter den dichten Augenbrauen wie Kohlenstücke. Das Kerzenlicht warf flackernde Schatten auf die hageren Züge. Sie zwang sich, den Blick abzuwenden, um ihn nicht anzustarren. Vielleicht ergab sich bald eine Möglichkeit, sein Treffen mit Mr. Ollivander anzusprechen, ohne dass er es gleich wieder als Einmischung betrachtete.

Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte sie den rothaarigen Zauberer neben ihm, der sie verhalten anlächelte. „Hallo Hermione!"

„Mr. Weasley!" Georges Foto hatte sie zwar darauf vorbereitet, aber Hermione erschrak dennoch, wie sehr er gealtert war.

„Das muss alles ganz schön verwirrend für euch sein", meinte er.

„Ja", bestätigte sie. „Ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen!"

„George wollte eine Weile hier bei euch bleiben, deshalb bin ich gekommen."

* * *

Professor McGonagall stand auf. „Lassen Sie mich noch einmal betonen, wie froh ich darüber bin, dass Sie sich alle dafür entschieden haben, in unsere Welt zurückzukehren." Hermione vermeinte, Rührung in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Wir werden Ihnen jetzt Ihre Magie und Ihre Zauberstäbe zurückgeben, da wir uns sicher sind, dass Sie diese in Zukunft achtsam einsetzen."

Die alte Lehrerin ließ ihre Blicke über die Anwesenden schweifen. „Bei Ihnen sind wir in der glücklichen Lage, dass jeweils derjenige, der Ihre Magie damals deaktiviert hat, diese wieder zurückgeben kann. Somit schließt sich der Kreis und es sollte alles problemlos funktionieren. Professor Lupin wird als Beobachter fungieren und gegebenenfalls unterstützend eingreifen."

Remus schmunzelte vom Kopfende des Tisches in die Runde.

Severus Snapes Blick war ausschließlich auf sie gerichtet und vermittelte ihr die Illusion, dass sie sich allein in diesem Raum befanden.

„Schließen Sie bitte Ihre Augen", sagte er. Hermione fühlte kurz darauf seine warmen Fingerkuppen an ihren Schläfen. Als nächstes vernahm sie leise Zaubersprüche, die von drei Stimmen zugleich langsam vorgetragen wurden, bis sie zu einer Stimme zu verschmelzen schienen. Ruhe und Frieden durchströmten sie.

„Und nun öffnen Sie die Augen, Hermione." Die Stimme ihres Gegenübers war wie eine Umarmung.

„Ich merke keine Veränderung", ließ sich George vernehmen. Hermione hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass die zurückgewonnene Magie wie ein Paukenschlag in ihr Leben käme, aber dass auch sie keinerlei Unterschied zu vorher feststellen konnte, irritierte sie ebenfalls.

Professor McGonagall entnahm dem alten Bücherschrank eine längliche Kiste, die sie vorsichtig auf dem Samttuch abstellte. Bei dem erwartungsvollen Schweigen, als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und sie öffnete, hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen gehört. Sie nahm die Zauberstäbe heraus und reichte sie mit einem Lächeln an Hermione, Angelina und George.

„Wow!", rief George andächtig, als seiner zu vibrieren begann, während er ihn ergriff.

Hermione ließ die vertraute und so lange entbehrte Struktur des Holzes in ihrer Hand auf sich wirken. Es war, als würde es mit ihrer Haut verschmelzen.

„_Incendio, Incendio! Incendio!_ – es klappt nicht", rief George ungeduldig und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum.

„Sie müssen erst wieder ein Gefühl für Ihre Magie entwickeln, es funktioniert am besten, wenn Sie nichts zu erzwingen versuchen", riet Professor McGonagall.

Auch Hermione flüsterte den Zauberspruch und hob den Zauberstab mit einer fließenden Bewegung, doch keine der Kerzen zeigte eine Reaktion.

„Es ist reine Übungssache", sagte Remus. „Je häufiger ihr eure Kräfte erprobt, desto schneller werdet ihr Ergebnisse erzielen."

„Können wir gleich anfangen?", forderte George ungeduldig. „Hättest du Zeit, mein Übungspartner zu sein, Remus? Mein Vater muss zurück nach London."

„Aber sicher", sagte Remus Lupin erheitert.

Severus Snapes Augenbraue hob sich, als er fragend von Hermione zu ihrem Zauberstab schaute. Sie nickte und folgte ihm ins Souterrain.

* * *

„Es sieht nach viel Arbeit aus, wenn ich nicht einmal den einfachsten Zauberspruch ausführen kann", sagte sie resigniert.

„Bewegen Sie Ihren Arm beim nächsten Versuch in die andere Richtung." Er lehnte sich abwartend ans Bücherregal und deutete auf einen Kerzenständer.

„_Incendio_." Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie hatte sich an seinen Rat gehalten und die Bewegung verändert, aber nichts passierte. Nachdem sie den Versuch dreimal wiederholte, ließ sie entmutigt den Zauberstab sinken.

„Sie wollen schon aufgeben?"

Bei seinem amüsierten Unterton begann sie, sich noch unzulänglicher zu fühlen. Ihr war zwar bewusst gewesen, dass sie nicht übergangslos dort würde ansetzen können, wo sie vor mehr als 10 Jahren aufgehört hatte. Aber so erfolglos hatte sie sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt.

Es musste daran liegen, dass sie seine Präsenz ablenkte, dass es ihr schwerfiel, ihre Gefühle für ihn auszublenden und sich zu konzentrieren, vor allem, wenn er sie so ansah wie in diesem Moment.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie den Zauber beherrschen, Hermione. Es erfordert lediglich etwas Übung, bis Zauberspruch und Bewegung im Einklang zueinander stehen."

Vielleicht sollte sie etwas anderes ausprobieren. Hermione spürte, wie ihr Ehrgeiz erwachte und überlegte kurz, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. „_Impedimenta_".

Ein paar Sekunden später sah sie lächelnd auf ihre Hand, die soeben Magie ausgeführt hatte und hob triumphierend den Zauberstab. Severus Snape stand reglos im Raum, mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein überraschter Ausdruck.


	29. Magie

_Ein weiteres schnelles Update, verbunden mit einem ganz herzlichen Dankeschön für die netten Reviews zu Kapitel 28 und vielen Grüßen an SoyTryphena, Poetica Licentia, lufa, goldentree, lena5972, one77, muesliforbreakfast, kostuemfreak und NickTessFan! Ich freue mich, dass das Interesse an der Geschichte noch so wach ist und hoffe sehr, dass ihr auch an den verbleibenden paar Kapiteln eure Freude habt!_

* * *

**Kapitel 29 – Magie**

Hermione verspürte enorme Erleichterung, dass ihre Magie noch funktionierte und gleichzeitig Stolz, dass ihre Hand und ihr Zauberstab es geschafft hatten, einen der stärksten Zauberer der Gegenwart mitten in der Bewegung erstarren zu lassen. Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um ihren Impuls zu bekämpfen, der ihr einflüsterte, dass sie nur die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken brauchte... Doch wenn sie jetzt ihren Emotionen nachgab, würde sie die vorsichtigen Annäherungen und Entwicklungen der letzten Tage mit einem Schlag zerstören. Er hatte sie um Geduld gebeten und seither bereits mit mehr Vertrautheit agiert als je zuvor. Sie studierte die unnahbaren Züge, die ihr so vertraut geworden waren und wieder war sie von der Intensität der Gefühle überrascht, die sie für ihren ehemaligen Lehrer entwickelt hatte.

Einen Augenblick später wandelte sich das Erstaunen in seinem Gesicht in Anerkennung. Severus Snape trat auf sie zu. Sein leises Lächeln ließ sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhoffen, dass er das gleiche Bedürfnis verspürte, mehr Nähe zwischen ihnen herzustellen. Doch im nächsten Moment verfiel er wie auf Knopfdruck wieder in den Lehrermodus.

„Das war ausgezeichnet. Ich schlage jedoch eine systematische Vorgehensweise vor: Versuchen Sie ab sofort, vorrangig Alltagszauber zu verwenden, wo es möglich ist, bis sie Ihnen wieder in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen sind. Üben Sie, die Kerzen mit Magie anzuzünden, öffnen Sie die Türen mit Magie…"

„Und wenn ein Zauber nicht funktioniert?"

„Jeder Zauber wird Ihnen in Kürze wieder geläufig sein. Das ist der Sinn unserer Übungsstunden. Den Schwerpunkt möchte ich dabei auf Verteidigungszauber legen, da sich diese nicht allein erproben lassen."

Während er den Raum durchschritt, gewann Hermione den Eindruck, dass er sich auf diese Aufgabe freute. Dann legte seinen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich zu ihrer Verblüffung hin.

„Ich werde vorerst die Rolle des Beobachters einnehmen. Beginnen Sie mit einigen Zaubersprüchen, die Ihnen einfallen."

Hermione nahm ein Buch auf Severus Snapes Schreibtisch ins Visier. „_Wingardium Leviosa_".

Es klappte auf Anhieb. Das Buch schwebte. Nachdem sie es wieder abgelegt hatte und auch der zweite Versuch mühelos funktionierte, drehte sie zum Kerzenständer auf dem Tisch um und hob mit neu gewonnenem Selbstvertrauen ihren Zauberstab. „_Incendio._"

Nichts passierte. „_Incendio!_" Als sich nicht einmal das kleinste Flackern zeigte, brach sie frustriert ab und ging zur Zwischentür. „_Alohomora._" Die Klinke vibrierte. „_Alohomora"_, rief sie lauter, doch mehr als ein Vibrieren schaffte sie auch bei diesem Zauberspruch nicht.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte sie ungeduldig.

Auf der Suche nach weiteren Testmöglichkeiten blieb ihr Blick an einer Reihe verschiedenfarbiger leerer Glasbehälter hängen. Sie hörte ein Räuspern neben sich. „Bitte nehmen Sie keinen der grünen und roten."

Hermione ergriff eine blaue Phiole und warf sie auf den Boden. „_Reparo!_" Ein paar Scherben bewegten sich auf ihren Zauberstab zu und fügten sich zusammen. Der Rest blieb auf dem Boden verteilt. „_Reparo!_" Ein zweites Glasfragment entstand vor ihren Augen, dann ein drittes und ein viertes, bis die Phiole bis auf ein paar winzige Risse wieder komplett zusammengesetzt war. „Immerhin", murmelte sie.

Ein leises, dunkles Lachen erklang. Severus Snape hatte sich zurückgelehnt und auf seinem Gesicht lag eine Mischung aus Amüsement und Zuneigung.

Hermione probierte bis zum Mittag alle möglichen Zaubersprüche aus und versuchte dabei, sich nicht von seiner Anwesenheit ablenken zu lassen. Ihre Befürchtungen, dass er bei zunehmenden Misserfolgen ungeduldig werden könnte, stellten sich als unbegründet heraus. Je mehr das Gespür für ihren Zauberstab zurückkehrte, desto fließender gelangen ihr auch die entsprechenden Bewegungen. Mit einigen einfachen Alltagszaubern haperte es jedoch noch gewaltig.

* * *

Beim Essen tauschte sie sich mit George und Angelina über Erfolge und Misserfolge aus. Beide hatten ähnliche Probleme mit gängigen Alltagszaubern, während sie manch komplizierten Zauber auf Anhieb beherrschten.

„Dafür gibt es eine einfache Erklärung", ließ sich Minerva McGonagall vernehmen. „In den vergangenen Jahren ersetzten Sie zahlreiche Alltagszauber durch manuelle Handgriffe und Ihr Unterbewusstsein ist entsprechend programmiert. Sie blockieren sich sozusagen selbst."

„Mir gelingt es nicht, Kerzen anzuzünden und beim Türenöffnen habe ich auch Probleme", sagte Angelina.

„Das sind typische Beispiele. Erst, wenn Sie wieder verinnerlichen, dass Sie bei solchen Zaubern immer die Wahl zwischen manueller und magischer Ausführung haben, schaltet es entsprechend um und die Zauber gelingen."

„_Wingardium Leviosa_ klappte sofort", überlegte Hermione skeptisch. „Ich hätte mir die Sachen doch auch manuell nehmen können."

„Ja. Aber bei diesem Zauber geht es in erster Linie um das Schweben von Dingen, nicht um das Heranholen. Schweben war sicherlich nicht Bestandteil Ihres nichtmagischen Alltags." Auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht lag ein so ungewohnt verschmitztes Lächeln, dass Hermione lachen musste.

„Vielleicht bekomme ich _„Alohomora"_ heute noch hin", spekulierte George. „Remus ist jetzt erst mal mit Harry unterwegs, da habe ich genug Zeit, um durchs Haus zu gehen und sämtliche Türen zu öffnen."

„Ich bezweifle, dass Ihnen das gelingt", meinte Severus Snape lakonisch.

„Da könnt ihr mal sehen, wie viel mir mein ehemaliger Tränkelehrer zutraut", entgegnete George und schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf.

„Es sei denn, Sie sind auf unerklärliche Weise in den Besitz unserer Passwörter gekommen", setzte Severus Snape ungerührt hinzu.

Die Gabel, die George gerade zum Mund führen wollte, blieb auf halber Strecke in der Luft. „Passwörter?"

„Das Haus ist sowohl durch einen äußeren Schutzring als auch innen mehrfach gesichert, Mr. Weasley", erklärte Professor McGonagall. „Auch wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass unsere Welt keiner unmittelbaren Bedrohung mehr durch Todesser ausgesetzt ist, so zeigen verschiedene Ereignisse, dass zumindest Einzelpersonen noch immer aktiv sind und durchaus Schaden anrichten könnten."

* * *

„Wo sind Remus und Harry überhaupt?", fragte Angelina.

„Auf dem Hogwartsgelände."

„Sie hoffen, dass sich Harry an die Schlacht erinnert?"

„Er weiß von der Schlacht", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Doch er hat seine Konfrontationen mit Voldemort von diesen Erinnerungen abgespaltet, als würden sie nicht zu ihm gehören. Es ist vorrangig, dass er diese Verbindung erkennt und akzeptiert, um in der Zukunft zurechtzukommen."

„Mir wird erst jetzt so richtig klar, was es für Harry bedeutet haben muss, einziger Überlebender des Todesfluchs gewesen zu sein", sagte Angelina nachdenklich. „Und dann noch bei Muggeln untergebracht, die ihn schlecht behandelten…"

Ein kratzendes Geräusch am Fenster bewirkte, dass alle Blicke dorthin wanderten. Eine Eule saß auf dem Fensterbrett.

„Es ist Kokka", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Severus Snape war mit wenigen Schritten am Fenster und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Er entrollte die Nachricht und runzelte die Stirn. Dann sah er Hermione an.

„Ich sehe mich gezwungen, unsere weiteren Übungen um ein paar Stunden zu verschieben. Bitte trainieren Sie mittlerweile die Alltagszauber und kommen Sie um 16 Uhr in mein Büro."

Im nächsten Moment hatte er den Raum bereits verlassen.

„Er scheint es aber plötzlich eilig zu haben", bemerkte George überflüssigerweise.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es keine negativen Neuigkeiten sind", ließ sich ihre frühere Lehrerin vernehmen. Hermione dachte das Gleiche und konnte sich in den nächsten drei Stunden kaum auf ihre Übungen konzentrieren.

* * *

16 Uhr rannte sie fast die Treppen ins Souterrain und atmete erleichtert aus, als er ihr öffnete.

„Später", griff er jeglicher Frage von ihr vor und trat in den Flur hinaus. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Er hob den Zauberstab. „Entwaffnen Sie mich."

„Hier draußen?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. „Haben Sie Bedenken, dass ich noch mehr Ihrer Glasbehälter zerbreche?"

„Entwaffnen Sie mich", wiederholte er.

„_Expelliarmus_". Es funktionierte problemlos. Sein Zauberstab flog zur Seite.

Er nickte zustimmend. „Noch einmal. Dieses Mal werde ich mich verteidigen."

„_Expelliarmus!"_

Sein Schildzauber war stärker. Hermione probierte es wieder und wieder, aber erst nach einer Weile gelang es ihr, vor ihm zu agieren.

„Jetzt verteidigen Sie sich." Sie hatte kaum Zeit, sich darauf einzustellen, als ihr Zauberstab auch schon aus der Hand flog.

Die nächsten beiden Male parierte sie besser. Beim dritten Mal glitt der Zauberstab erneut aus der Hand und beim Versuch, ihn noch abzufangen, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und verfluchte ihre Tollpatschigkeit.

Severus Snape war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr. „Zeigen Sie Ihre rechte Hand", verlangte er.

Im nächsten Moment führte er einen Zauber aus. Doch bevor sie auf den jähen Schmerz reagieren konnte, war er schon abgeklungen und sie konnte die Hand wieder mühelos bewegen.

„Danke."

Er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich habe einen Termin im Ministerium und muss in einer halben Stunde das Haus verlassen."

„Konnten Sie etwas herausfinden?", erkundigte sich Hermione gespannt.

Er musterte sie eine Weile nachdenklich, dann nickte er. „Folgen Sie mir."

* * *

Im Arbeitszimmer stand Tee und er bot ihr eine Tasse an. Sie probierte und hätte ihn fast wieder ausgespuckt, so bitter und ungenießbar erschien er ihr.

Er hielt seine Tasse mit beiden Händen umschlossen und betrachtete die dunkle Flüssigkeit geistesabwesend. „Mr. Ollivander steht unter dem Imperius-Fluch."

„Wirklich?" Obwohl sie schon genug Zeit gehabt hatte, sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, war Hermione schockiert. „Konnten Sie herausfinden, wer dahintersteckt und warum?

„Ich ließ Mr. Ollivander beobachten. Der Brief, den ich vorhin erhielt, teilte mir mit, dass er sich mit einem Mann getroffen hat, den wir schon längst tot glaubten."

„Wen?"

„Mr. Crabbe."

Crabbe? Hermione dachte an das verheerende Feuer im Raum der Wünsche, das Crabbe ausgelöst hatte und in dem er ums Leben gekommen war. „Das ist unmöglich. Er ist verbrannt."

„Crabbe senior", stellte Severus Snape richtig. „Offenbar ist er seit Jahren von dem Wunsch beseelt, mich zu töten."

„Um sich an Ihnen zu rächen, weil Sie ein Doppelspion waren und er Sie damit auch für den Tod seines Sohnes verantwortlich macht?", murmelte Hermione. „Aber wieso nahm er das Risiko auf sich, die Gemälde zu stehlen und zu verfluchen, wenn er Sie in all den Jahren hätte töten können?"

„Ich nehme an, dass er sich mit dem Abbild eine Art Rückversicherung holte, um mich in der Hand zu haben." Severus Snape räusperte sich. „Das Haus des Ordens ist nicht auffindbar und mir auf gut Glück irgendwo zu begegnen, war ihm anscheinend nicht vergönnt."

„Und seine Kumpane sitzen fast alle in Azkaban oder sind tot", dachte Hermione laut. „Er hatte also wenig Rückendeckung."

„Ja. Außerdem ist er ein Feigling, der direkte Konfrontationen schon immer scheute."

„Er hat die drei Gemälde also damals gestohlen, bevor sie vom Orden in Sicherheit gebracht wurden und in einem Keller eingelagert, den Sie zwar orten, aber wegen des Schutzbanns nicht betreten konnten? Doch was hat er gegen die anderen beiden Zauberer?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht nutzte er nur die Gelegenheit, noch mehr Leute des Ordens in der Hand zu haben."

„Was ich nicht verstehe: Wieso hat er die Bilder nicht einfach in dem Keller gelassen, sondern sie zehn Jahre später in eine öffentliche Galerie gebracht?"

Severus Snape stand auf und begann, im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. „Der entsprechende Zauber, mit dem er den Keller belegt hatte, wird nach zehn Jahren die Höchstdauer erreicht haben. Außerdem war es ein günstiger Zeitpunkt, denn das Ende des Schutzprogramms näherte sich und damit der Tag, an dem ich das Abbild brauchen würde, um meine Sichtbarkeit in der Muggelwelt zurückzuerlangen."

„Er wollte also, dass Sie das Bild wiederbekommen und belegte es vorher mit einem Fluch."

„Das nehme ich an."

„Er ließ die Gemälde dann bei einer Haushaltsauflösung „finden" und in die Galerie bringen, damit sie dort von Ihnen ortbar sind und geholt werden."

„Exakt."

„Doch Sie wurden misstrauisch und erkannten, dass die Gemälde manipuliert wurden. Damit machten Sie ihm erst einmal einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Als Sie Mr. Ollivander hinzuzogen, damit er Rückschlüsse auf den verwendeten Zauberstab zieht und der Fluch gebrochen werden kann…"

„…gelang es ihm, Mr. Ollivander mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen", ergänzte Severus Snape. „Ollivander hätte mich die ganze Zeit töten können."

„Vielleicht kämpfte er mehr gegen den Imperius an, als Crabbe erwartet hatte", überlegte Hermione. „Doch wieso dachten Sie, dass Crabbe tot ist?"

„Sein Zauberstab wurde in der Hand eines Toten gefunden und vermutlich zu vorschnell geschlussfolgert, dass er es war. Das Ministerium nimmt nun Ermittlungen auf."

* * *

„Haben Sie inzwischen eine Vorstellung, um was für einen Fluch es sich auf dem Gemälde handelt?"

„Obwohl ich mich mehr als drei Jahrzehnte mit den dunklen Künsten und schwarzer Magie beschäftigte, ist mir ein solcher Fluch bisher nicht geläufig. Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass es Crabbe war, gehe ich davon aus, dass es sich um südosteuropäische Magie handelt", entgegnete er grimmig.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Voldemort hatte einen Unterschlupf in Albanien. Er unterrichtete seine Anhänger in diverser Magie, wobei er sorgsam darauf bedacht war, dieses Wissen auf verschiedene Personen zu verteilen und niemals auf Einzelne zu konzentrieren."

„Weil er befürchtete, dass sie sonst zu einer Konkurrenz für ihn werden würden?", schlussfolgerte Hermione.

Severus Snape nickte. „Ich erwarte, heute im Ministerium mehr zu erfahren. Vielleicht lässt sich der Zauberstab orten, den Crabbe für den Imperius-Fluch benutzt hat. Danach werde ich die schwarzmagische Abteilung aufsuchen."

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie das Gesuchte dort finden", sagte Hermione grübelnd.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch. Mr. Malfoys Bibliothek wurde nach seiner Verurteilung beschlagnahmt und dort eingelagert. Lucius wird der Zugang verwehrt, aber er gab mir bereits einen Hinweis auf entsprechende Literatur. Er hat sich das Gemälde gestern bei einem privaten Besuch in der Galerie angesehen und teilt meine Vermutung. Definitiv lässt es sich jedoch erst sagen, wenn wir entsprechende Tests durchführen." Severus Snape nahm seinen Umhang.

Hermione begleitete ihn noch bis zum Eingangstor, um ihm viel Erfolg für seine Mission in London zu wünschen. Sie versuchte, die Angst zu verbergen, die Malfoys Beteiligung erneut in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

„Es gibt keinen Anlass zu Befürchtungen. Ich weiß, was ich tue." Er blieb stehen. „Abgesehen davon habe ich einen Grund, kein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen."

Die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, erstarb schon im Ansatz, als sie für einen Moment in den hypnotischen Sog der schwarzen Augen hineingezogen wurde und darin las, dass sie dieser Grund war. Dann schloss sich das schmiedeeiserne Tor mit einem Quietschen hinter ihm.


	30. Severus Snapes Abbild

_Lieben Dank an muesliforbreakfast, lufa, Boomshaker41, KathiIII, NickTessFan und Lepitera – eure Reviews waren sehr willkommen und aufmunternd - und auch ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Favoriteneinträge der letzten Zeit, ich freue mich sehr darüber!  
_

_Drei Kapitel warten noch auf euch und ich bin natürlich gespannt, wie ihr sie aufnehmen werdet - besonders dieses..._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 30 – Severus Snapes Abbild**

Minerva McGonagall und Remus trainierten in den kommenden Tagen abwechselnd mit Hermione. Die Anfangsschwierigkeiten lagen schon bald hinter ihr und sie fühlte sich von Stunde zu Stunde vertrauter mit ihrem Zauberstab und ihren Fähigkeiten. Mit Angelina und George testete sie regelmäßig etwa hundert Meter vom Haus des Ordens entfernt auf einer Wiese Apparieren und Disapparieren.

Harry ging es von Tag zu Tag besser. Als Remus und er aus Hogwarts zurückkehrten, hatte sie erst Schlimmes befürchtet, doch zu ihrer Überraschung kam Harry umgehend auf sie zu und sprach sie auf die gemeinsame Horcruxsuche an. Auch wenn er noch immer Voldemorts Namen vermied, schien er nun dessen damalige Existenz und die Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu akzeptieren. Er war mittlerweile in der Lage, immer mehr Ereignisse der Vergangenheit zusammenzufügen und Widersprüche und mögliche Lücken zu erkennen. Professor McGonagall war so angetan von seinen Fortschritten, dass sie prognostizierte, dass er seine Magie früher zurückerlangen könnte als bisher angenommen.

Nachdem Severus Snape den fünften Tag in Folge abwesend war, konnte sich Hermione vor Sehnsucht und Sorge kaum noch auf ihre Übungen konzentrieren. Sie lag gerade auf dem Bett und versuchte „_Geschichte Hogwarts"_ länger als eine Minute in der Luft zu halten, ohne dass es mit lauten Krach abstürzte, als Harry an ihre Tür klopfte. „Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Worum geht es denn?"

„Professor Snape hat seine Zustimmung gegeben, dass ich den Raum betreten darf, in dem Professor Dumbledores Porträt hängt."

„Ist Professor Snape wieder da?", fragte Hermione aufgewühlt.

„Nein. Aber er instruierte anscheinend die anderen beiden Professoren, mir bei Nachfrage Zugang zu dem Gemälde zu geben. Die Sache ist die: Ich habe damals ja mit angesehen, wie Professor Dumbledore vom Turm…, wie Professor Snape ihn…"

„Natürlich komme ich mit", sagte Hermione. Sie wusste, wie sehr es Harry mitgenommen hatte, Zeuge davon gewesen zu sein.

* * *

„Harry! Und Ms. Granger!", rief Dumbledoresas Porträt erfreut aus, sobald sie den Raum betraten.

Harry stand versunken davor. „Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen", sagte er schließlich. „Unsere letzte Begegnung…"

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry! Ich rechnete nicht damit, dass der Moment meines Todes an jenem Abend bevorstand."

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen oft daran gedacht, wie grausam es für Professor Snape gewesen sein muss, dass er Sie töten sollte", bemerkte Harry nachdenklich.

„Severus wusste, was auf ihn zukommt. Er hat mir damit den größten Dienst erwiesen, den ein Freund einem anderen erweisen kann." Dumbledore sah traurig aus. „Vor mir lag ein langsames Sterben und seine Tarnung war gefährdet…"

„Aber es belastet ihn immer noch", wandte Hermione leise ein.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Gleichzeitig hätte er sich den Verlust vieler Menschenleben und den Untergang von Hogwarts und seiner Schützlinge noch schwerer verzeihen können als meiner Bitte zu folgen. Severus traf bereits Jahre vorher gewichtige Entscheidungen und er ist ein Mensch, der zu seinem Wort steht."

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass er diese Entscheidungen nicht immer wieder bereute oder sich sein Leben vielleicht anders vorgestellt hätte", beharrte Hermione.

„Wenn ich früher gewusst hätte, warum er sich mir gegenüber so verhält, wäre meine Einstellung zu ihm eine andere gewesen", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Genau das wollte Severus nicht und ich habe seinem Wunsch entsprochen."

„Wofür ich Ihnen dankbar bin", erklang die vertraute Stimme von Severus Snape hinter ihnen. Hermiones Gesicht schien zu glühen, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Nur Harrys Anwesenheit und Professor Dumbledores Porträt hielten sie von ihrem ersten Impuls ab, einfach auf ihn zuzustürmen und ihn zu umarmen.

Seine Augen leuchteten auf und um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein feines Lächeln, als er ihr grüßend zunickte und sich dann wieder zurückzog.

* * *

Als Harry sein Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore beendet hatte und nach oben gegangen war, klopfte sie an Severus Snapes Arbeitszimmer. Er schien ihren Anblick einen Moment lang in sich aufzusaugen. Hermione registrierte die blauschwarzen Augenringe, welche vermuten ließen, dass er tagelang kaum geschlafen hatte. „Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder da sind", sagte sie.

Severus Snape signalisierte ihr mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten. „Ich war gezwungen, auf eine Genehmigung zu warten, um die verschlossene Abteilung des Ministeriums besuchen zu können."

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden?"

„Ja. Lucius erinnerte sich an ein schwarzmagisches Buch aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, das Crabbe früher besonders aufmerksam absicherte. Ich suchte gezielt danach. Sie besitzen tatsächlich eine Kopie davon. In der Regel existieren nur Abschriften solcher Werke, wenn sie von den Magiern an ihre Schüler weitergegeben wurden."

Er räusperte sich. „Der Zauber besteht aus drei Teilen, zwei davon konnten wir lösen, den dritten hoffen wir, in Kürze zu erfahren."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten." Hermione merkte, wie ihr ein großer Stein von der Seele fiel. „Wie wollen Sie das noch fehlende Puzzleteil finden?"

„Nach aktuellem Stand plant Mr. Crabbe heute Abend einen Einbruch in der Galerie. Ich werde ihn dort gebührend in Empfang nehmen."

Hermione spürte, wie sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht entwich.

„Er hat keine Chance. Wir sind mehrere und Crabbe kommt allein. Er rechnet nicht mit uns."

Sie atmete tief durch. Diese ständige Anspannung und Ungewissheit war mittlerweile kaum noch auszuhalten. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Ihnen etwas passiert", sagte sie leise.

Über sein Gesicht flog ein eigenartiger Ausdruck, dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Fenster. Seine ganze Haltung wirkte angespannt und gequält, seine Hände krallten sich regelrecht um das Fensterbrett, als er hinaussah.

Sie starrte ihn an, verunsichert über den rapiden Stimmungswechsel. Es war unheimlich, wie festgefroren er dastand. „Severus?"

„Ich habe es versucht. Bei Merlin, ich habe es versucht." Seine Stimme klang heiser.

„Was haben Sie versucht?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Abstand zu halten, so lange meine Situation prekär ist." Er fuhr sich mit einer schnellen Geste über die Stirn und strich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber in den vergangenen Tagen…"

Das Verlangen in seinen Augen, als er sich umdrehte, warf sie fast um.

Im ersten Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er ihr ausweichen, als sie langsam auf ihn zuging. Doch Sekunden später fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren, hungrig und begierig. Sie schloss die Augen. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, als er sie dichter heranzog. Als sich ihre Hand einen Weg unter den schweren Umhang bahnte und über die nackte Haut seines Rückens glitt, reagierte sein Körper heftig, als hätte er lange keine Berührungen mehr erfahren.

Nach der tagelangen Distanz erschien es ihr geradezu unreal, ihm plötzlich so nahe zu sein. Doch die Welt um sie herum reduzierte sich von Augenblick zu Augenblick mehr auf den hageren, sehnigen Körper, der mit ihrem verschmolz, auf die Arme, die sie festhielten, als wolle er sie nie mehr loslassen.

* * *

Hermione war so aufgewühlt, dass sie ihn in dem Moment, als er aufstand und sich ankleidete, am liebsten angefleht hätte, nicht in die Galerie zu gehen, nicht auf Crabbe zu warten, sondern ihnen noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit zu geben...

Sie las auch in seinem Blick Bedauern, als er sie lange ansah und schließlich den Umhang nahm.

* * *

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte sie benommen vor Glück und Sorge in ihrem Zimmer. Wenn doch nur der heutige Abend schon vorbei wäre, Crabbe in sicherem Gewahrsam und Severus wieder unversehrt zurück! Seine Berührungen brannten noch auf ihrer Haut, sie vermeinte, noch immer den Wellen nachzuspüren, die nach wenigen Bewegungen durch seinen Körper gegangen waren, die Hände, die sie elektrisiert hatten...

Eine düstere Vorahnung lag in der Luft. Vielleicht war sie nur auf den Dauerregen zurückzuführen oder auf das Gezeter der Krähen, die in großen Scharen die umliegenden Bäume bevölkert hatten. Fest stand, dass sie es keine Minute länger in ihrem Zimmer aushielt. Sie ging nach unten ins Esszimmer, in der Hoffnung auf Gesellschaft.

Harry war in einen riesigen Wälzer versunken und bemerkte ihr Eintreten erst, als sie direkt neben ihm stand. „Oh hi, Hermione. Die anderen beiden sind ausgeflogen, ich glaub, da bahnt sich was an."

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen weißen Lichtschein im Garten gelenkt, der blitzschnell durch die Luft schoss. „Sieht aus wie ein Patronus", rief Harry erstaunt.

Sie sprangen auf und hörten im gleichen Moment Remus und Minerva McGonagall die Treppen hinunterlaufen.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Hermione hörte, wie schrill ihre Stimme klang.

„Nein. Severus schickt uns das vereinbarte Signal, in die Galerie zu kommen. Er hat einen Plan, an dem wir beteiligt sind", erklärte die alte Lehrerin.

„DAS war der Patronus von Professor Snape?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ja." Remus nickte. „Er nahm vor ein paar Jahren die Form eines Adlers an."

„Wir sollten aufbrechen, Remus", mahnte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich komme mit." Hermione war sich noch nie in ihrem Leben einer Sache so sicher gewesen.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, Hermione. Severus hat etwas geplant, was ziemlich verwirrend werden könnte. Außerdem ist deine Magie noch nicht erprobt genug für eventuelle Notfälle", sagte Remus nachdenklich. „Aber ich verstehe natürlich, warum du nicht hierbleiben willst."

Hermione wusste, dass sie es nicht ertragen würde, im Haus zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass alle wohlbehalten wieder eintrafen. In diesem Moment warf ihr Harry etwas zu.

Als Professor McGonagall erkannte, was es war, verengten sich ihre Augen. „Nun gut. Wir werden Severus befragen, ob er Sie unter dem Tarnumhang für sicher hält, wenn Sie im Hintergrund verborgen bleiben. Wir wissen nicht, wie aggressiv Mr. Crabbe auf die Falle reagiert, die er ihm stellen will. Falls Severus Ihrer Anwesenheit nicht zustimmt, kehren Sie umgehend zurück."

* * *

In der Galerie war es still. Nur ein schwacher Lichtschein, der unter einer der Türen hervordrang, verriet die Anwesenheit anderer.

„Das ist der Raum, der zur Untersuchung der Gemälde vorbereitet wurde", erklärte Minerva McGonagall.

Sie liefen weiter Richtung Porträtgalerie. Als Severus Snape sie sah, starrte er sie perplex an. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick. „Warum habt ihr Hermione mitgebracht?"

„Es ist verständlich, dass sie nicht wartend zu Hause sitzen wollte", ergriff Remus für Hermione Partei. „Sie kann sich unter dem Tarnumhang im Nebenraum verbergen."

Severus Snapes Augen loderten. Schließlich deutete er auf die Tür zum Nachbarraum. Sie folgte ihm. Er packte sie an der Schulter. „Warum musstest du herkommen, Hermione? Ich bedaure, dass ich dir von diesem Plan erzählt habe."

„Remus und Professor McGonagall sind auch hier. Bitte schließ mich nicht aus. "

„Mir bleibt keine Zeit mehr, dir alles zu erklären." Er deutete auf eine Stelle an der Wand, die zwei kleine Löcher aufwies. „Von dort hast du einen guten Überblick über die Porträtsammlung. Ich werde einen Schutzzauber um dich sprechen, der eine halbe Stunde hält. Er bewirkt darüber hinaus, dass du den Raum in dieser Zeit nicht verlassen kannst. Nur unter dieser Bedingung akzeptiere ich, dass du hierbleibst. Ich will keinerlei Einmischung deinerseits riskieren."

„Gut." Sie war so erleichtert, dass er sie nicht wegschickte, dass sie in diesem Moment fast alles versprochen hätte.

„Zu den Fakten: Lucius Malfoy hat mir vor eurem Eintreffen das Signal gegeben, dass Crabbe in weniger als zehn Minuten hier ist."

„Malfoy?" Sie spürte, wie die bösen Vorahnungen zurückkamen.

„Mr. Malfoy hat Crabbe aufgespürt und in den vergangenen Tagen beobachtet. Er ist auf unserer Seite. Das musst du unbedingt wissen und berücksichtigen. Wenn du in dieser Hinsicht Bedenken hast, kehre bitte sofort zurück!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Malfoy in all das involviert war, hätte sie erst recht keine ruhige Minute im Haus des Ordens.

Severus Snape musterte sie eindringlich. „Ich kann nicht genau vorhersagen, wie alles ablaufen wird, das hängt von Crabbe ab. Aber egal was passiert: Du darfst dich auf keinen Fall von den kommenden Ereignissen beeindrucken lassen - weder von Kämpfen noch von einer scheinbaren Niederlage unsererseits."

Hermione nickte und folgte ihm zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Man hatte tatsächlich einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf die Porträtsammlung, vor allem auf das Porträt von Severus. Vermutlich hatte der Orden diesen Winkel gewählt, um die Aktivitäten nebenan im Blick zu behalten.

Severus Snape stand plötzlich dicht neben ihr und in seinem Blick lag Sehnsucht und ein Hauch von Zärtlichkeit. Sie bewegte ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann trat er zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab. Ein leuchtendblauer Kreis bildete sich um sie herum.

„Bewahre in jedem Fall die Ruhe, Hermione", wiederholte er nachdrücklich. „Alles, was geschieht, ist Teil meines Plans."

Sie lächelte ihm bestätigend zu und zog dann den Tarnumhang über.

Im nächsten Moment löschte er das Licht in beiden Räumen.

* * *

Nach ein paar Minuten erklang ein knarrendes Geräusch. Kurz darauf zerrissen grelle Blitze die Dunkelheit. Ein dumpfer Aufprall und ein lautes Fluchen ertönten. „Was zum…"

Im nächsten Augenblick ging das Licht an. Ein riesiger Mann lag auf dem Boden, seine Arme und Beine waren von dünnen Stricken umschlungen und sein Gesicht wutverzerrt. Hermione erkannte ihn auf Anhieb. Es war der Mann, der Neville im Ministerium festgehalten hatte, als dieser von Bellatrix gefoltert wurde.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", sagte Severus Snape und seine Stimme klang wie ein Eishauch, der von den hohen Wänden wiederhallte. „Wiederauferstanden?"

„Snape! Verfluchter Verräter", brüllte Crabbe, bäumte sich auf und spuckte vor Severus Snape auf den Boden.

„Na, na, ein bisschen gepflegtere Manieren erwarte ich schon von einem, der jemandem diente, der sich Lord nannte."

Hermione wusste sofort wieder, warum sie Severus Snape in ihrer Schulzeit gefürchtet hatte. Diese Haltung und dieser Tonfall besaßen kaum Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Mann, den sie inzwischen von einer ganz anderen Seite kennengelernt hatte. Wenn man ihn so erlebte, fiel es schwer zu glauben, dass er zu tiefen positiven Gefühlen fähig war.

Crabbe begann, wilde Flüche auszustoßen.

„Silencio!" Severus Snape steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Jetzt spreche ich. Du hattest also einen qualvollen Tod für mich geplant, Crabbe, ja? Dachtest du, wir untersuchen die Gemälde nicht, bevor wir sie einsetzen? Aber große Denkkraft und Geistesstärke gehörten noch nie zu deinen vorrangigen Qualitäten."

Crabbe zerrte an seinen Fesseln und schlug mit den Füßen auf den Boden.

„Es ist ein sehr wirkungsvoller Fesselungszauber. Du hast keine Chance. Und jetzt ist dein Moment gekommen, uns über die angewandte Magie aufzuklären, was dir ein gewisses Erleichterung des Strafmaßes in Azkaban bringen könnte."

Er löste den Schweigezauber und sofort ertönte ein höhnisches Lachen. „Träum weiter, Snape."

„Dann sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, den Dementoren eine kleine Freude zu bereiten. Minerva, Remus, lasst uns gehen. Wir bringen ihn ins Ministerium."

* * *

Im nächsten Moment erklangen Schritte, der Raum versank erneut in Dunkelheit und die Hölle brach los. Hermione stand vor Entsetzen wie gelähmt. Schreie, Blitze, Zaubersprüche - und über allen Lärm hinweg ertönte Malfoys ekelerregende Stimme. „Das Spiel ist vorbei, Severus."

Eine Lampe leuchtete auf. Die Szene hatte sich komplett verändert. Malfoy stand in der Mitte des Raumes und lachte, während er Crabbes Fesseln löste.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie", sagte er und deutete auf Severus, Minerva McGonagall und Remus, die bewegungslos auf dem Boden saßen. „Sorge du dafür, dass das Bild zum Einsatz kommt."

„Mit Vergnügen." Crabbe näherte sich dem Bild, richtete den Zauberstab darauf und brüllte „_Annienta Severus Snape! Attiva ira nera!_"

Im nächsten Augenblick loderte eine Flamme auf und von Severus Snapes Abbild blieb nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig. Auf Crabbes Gesicht erschien ein überraschter Ausdruck und er betrachtete verblüfft seinen Zauberstab.

„Neeein!", schrie Hermione verzweifelt. Das Bild war zerstört! Zerstört! Nie wieder würde Severus seine Sichtbarkeit in der Muggelwelt wiedererlangen können. Stattdessen befand er sich in den Händen dieses widerlichen Verräters, dem sie die ganze Zeit misstraut hatte. Und Remus und Professor McGonagall auch. Sie schluchzte. Was würde er jetzt mit ihnen machen? Und sie konnte nicht einmal eingreifen, da sie innerhalb eines Schutzzaubers gebunden war.

Wie hatte Severus davon ausgehen können, dass alles in Ordnung war und nicht die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass Malfoy ihm nicht so wohlgesonnen sein könnte, wie er glaubte? Und wie war es ihm gelungen, Professor McGonagall und Remus umzustimmen, die immer Vorbehalte gegen Malfoy äußerten? Das war das Ende. Malfoy hatte ihn verraten. Und sie hatte es die ganze Zeit geahnt.


	31. Die Täuschung

**Kapitel 31 – Die Täuschung**

Der Moment, als das Bild in Flammen aufging, war einer der schrecklichsten in Hermiones Leben. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie versucht, Ruhe zu bewahren und sich Severus Worte wie ein Mantra vorgesagt, dass alles Teil seines Plans war. Doch dass er freiwillig sein Abbild opferte und damit seine Sichtbarkeit in der Muggelwelt aufgab, für die er die ganze Zeit kämpfte, war so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie keine Sekunde länger glauben konnte, einem inszenierten Drama zuzusehen.

Hatte man ihren Schrei gehört? Würden Malfoy oder Crabbe entdecken, dass sie unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen war? Aber vielleicht brachte man sie nach nebenan, wo sie wenigstens in Severus Nähe war… Ein weiterer Blitz durchfuhr den Nebenraum und erneut breitete sich Dunkelheit aus. Schreie erklangen. Sekunden später erschien ein Schatten im Türrahmen. Sie hielt den Atem an und vergrub den Kopf in den Armen, als könnte sie sich so noch unsichtbarer machen.

Kurz danach fühlte sie Arme um sich und atmete den vertrauten Geruch. Als er ihr den Tarnumhang vom Gesicht zog, wischte sie schnell die Tränen weg, die ihr über die Wangen rannen.

Severus Snape betrachtete sie und seine Augen strahlten vor Entschlossenheit und Wärme. „Es ist vorbei."

„Aber das Gemälde… dein Abbild…" Die immense Erleichterung, ihn wohlbehalten zu sehen, mischte sich mit dem Schock. Ihre Stimme versagte.

„Das Gemälde ist in Sicherheit, Ms. Granger." Der weißblonde Zauberer, bei dessen bloßem Anblick sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut bildete, trat durch die Tür und nickte ihr zu. „Wir hatten eine Kopie aufgehängt, um Crabbe den Aktivierungszauber zu entlocken."

* * *

Sie folgte den beiden Männern mit zittrigen Knien nach nebenan, wo Remus und Minerva McGonagall über den riesigen Körper gebeugt standen.

„Aber wieso wollte ... wollte Crabbe das Bild plötzlich vernichten, wenn er so viele Jahre darauf gewartet hat, dass es eingesetzt wird?"

„Wir gehen nicht davon aus, dass es zerstört werden sollte, sondern aktiviert. Beim Original, auf dem der entsprechende Fluch liegt, hätte der angewandte Zauber ganz anders gewirkt", erklärte Remus.

„Dieser Aktivierungszauber war das fehlende Puzzleteil, das wir zum Auflösen des Fluches benötigen." Severus Snape klang zufrieden. „Freiwillig hätte er ihn nie preisgegeben."

Hermione warf erneut einen Blick auf den reglosen Koloss. „Und jetzt sind alle Informationen komplett?"

„Wir hoffen es. Severus und Mr. Malfoy gelang es anhand eines alten Buches, den Rest zu entschlüsseln", erklärte Professor McGonagall.

„Wir bringen ihn besser weg, Minerva", sagte Remus und deutete auf Crabbe. Dann wandte er sich an Severus. „Wollt ihr euch heute noch mit dem Gemälde beschäftigen?"

„Nein. Das Bild ist nun in Sicherheit. Wir untersuchen es morgen in Ruhe."

„Ich darf mich empfehlen", verkündete Malfoy. Sekunden später war er verschwunden.

Remus und Minerva McGonagall hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, kurz darauf bewegte sich Crabbes Körper in die Luft und sie verließen mit ihm die Porträtgalerie.

Hermione sah Severus an, der völlig ungerührt das Häufchen Asche betrachtete, das einmal eine Kopie seines Abbilds gewesen war. Dann drehte er sich um und sie hörte ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme. „Ich schlage ein Glas Elfenwein vor."

* * *

Er ergriff ihre Hand und wenige Sekunden später standen sie in den Cherry Gardens. Das Haus ragte dunkel und still vor ihnen auf. Als Hermione beim Gehen vorsichtig ihren Arm um ihn legte, zog er sie schweigend an sich.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer nahm er eine Flasche aus dem Regal und schenkte zwei Gläser ein. Sie stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Severus Snape hob eine Augenbraue und goss nach.

„Warum konntest du nicht hierbleiben und warten, bis wir zurück sind, Hermione?" Nichts in seiner Stimme erinnerte mehr an den eiskalten Ton, mit dem er noch vor kurzem Crabbe begegnet war. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, trat er auf sie zu und küsste sie. Seine Hände sendeten einen Schauer nach dem anderen über ihren Körper, bis jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut nach der Verschmelzung mit ihm schrie. Als sie ihn endlich in sich spürte, waren seine Bewegungen langsamer und kontrollierter als bei ihrer kurzen stürmischen Begegnung am Nachmittag. Nur sein hastiger Atem verriet, wie viel Beherrschung ihn das kostete. Doch als sie glaubte, es keinen Moment länger auszuhalten, verlor er die Kontrolle über sein Tempo und sein Körper bäumte sich in dem Moment auf, in dem auch sie Erlösung fand.

* * *

Am Morgen erwachte Hermione von einem Klirren. Sie setzte sich auf und brauchte eine Weile, um zu erkennen, dass sie sich auf dem Sofa in seinem Arbeitszimmer befand. Severus Snape war damit beschäftigt, Phiolen und Gläser in einen Karton zu packen. Als er bemerkte, dass sie wach war, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte sie und bei der Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht durchfluteten sie Wärme und Zärtlichkeit. „Du packst für die Galerie?"

Er nickte und suchte weitere Phiolen zusammen. Hin und wieder warf er ihr einen Blick zu, als könne er nicht glauben, dass sie da war. Er wirkte mit sich und der Welt im Einklang und seine Bewegungen hatten die Angespanntheit verloren, die ihm bisher in ihrer Gegenwart zur zweiten Natur geworden waren.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass ich dich begleiten darf?", fragte sie.

„Nein, Hermione." Er hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete sie wachsam. „Und ich bitte dich erneut, keine Tricks und keinen Tarnumhang zu bemühen."

Aber da er nichts dagegen hatte, dass sie ihn noch ein Stück auf dem Weg zur Galerie begleitete, trat sie erst den Rückweg an, als sie Malfoys Gestalt in der Ferne erblickte. Die Nebelschwaden zwischen den Bäumen und das laute Krächzen der Krähen gaben dem morgendlichen Park eine gespenstische Atmosphäre. Nur ein paar Jogger in bunter Kleidung durchbrachen diesen unheimlichen Eindruck. Hermione lenkte ihre Schritte zur großen Lichtung, atmete die eisige Luft ein und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

* * *

Als sie ins Haus des Ordens zurückkehrte, berichteten Professor McGonagall und Remus den anderen gerade vom gestrigen Abend und dass Crabbe jetzt im Gewahrsam des Ministeriums war.

„Ziemlich clever von Snape – ich meine von Professor Snape - wie er ihn in die Falle lockte", sagte George anerkennend. „Hatte er eigentlich schon immer eine Kopie des Gemäldes dort hängen?"

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er tauschte die Bilder erst aus, als er wusste, dass Mr. Crabbe dafür verantwortlich war. Das Original diente einige Wochen als Lockmittel, weil Professor Snape davon ausgehen musste, dass eine Manipulation dem Täter sofort aufgefallen wäre und damit unsere Chancen verkleinert hätte, ihn zu schnappen."

„Was ist aus Mr. Ollivander geworden?", fragte Harry.

„Er erlitt einen Schock, als er erfuhr, was geschehen ist. Wir brachten ihn ins St. Mungos Hospital", bemerkte Professor McGonagall ernst. „Es war ein großes Glück, dass er dem Imperius zumindest soweit widerstehen konnte und Severus nichts antat."

„Komisch, dass keiner gemerkt hat, dass Mr. Ollivander nicht mehr er selbst ist", meinte Angelina.

„In gewisser Weise war er immer er selbst und verhielt sich nicht anders als sonst", sagte die alte Lehrerin. „Das Perfide an diesem Fluch ist es ja, dass quasi jeder unter ihm stehen könnte, ohne dass es jemandem auffällt, solange er nicht in irgendeiner Weise außergewöhnlich agiert."

„Deshalb wurden damals so viele ehemalige Todesser nach Voldemorts vermeintlichem Tod freigesprochen, weil sie sich darauf beriefen, unter dem Imperius gestanden zu haben", bemerkte Remus.

„Und wann ließen Sie Ihre Vorbehalte gegen Malfoy fallen?", fragte Hermione ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass dieser tatsächlich für Severus gearbeitet hatte und nicht gegen ihn.

„Wir vertrauten letztendlich Severus Urteil", sagte sie. „Er war sich seiner Sache sicher und außerdem war es die Chance herauszufinden, wo Mr. Malfoys Loyalitäten tatsächlich liegen. Andererseits hat Mr. Malfoy allerlei Grund, Severus dankbar zu sein und sich anscheinend darauf besonnen."

„Hätte er jedoch einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung getan, wären wir darauf vorbereitet gewesen", sagte Remus trocken.

„Hoffentlich können sie den Fluch nun ohne weitere Komplikationen auflösen", murmelte Hermione nachdenklich.

* * *

Am Nachmittag hatte sich ihre Unruhe wieder so verstärkt, dass Harry alle Überredungskünste aufwenden musste, um sie zu einer Runde Schach zu bewegen. Das Spiel lenkte sie für eine Weile etwas ab. Normales Schach war eine angenehme Abwechslung nach all dem Gemetzel auf dem Schachbrett, das George und sie normalerweise beim Zaubererschach anrichteten.

Harry wirkte fröhlich und schien in den vergangenen Tagen viel von seiner früheren Stärke zurückgewonnen zu haben. „Langsam ergibt alles ein Bild", sagte er, als sie ihn darauf ansprach. „Es war ziemlich beängstigend, nur Bruchteile seines eigenen Lebens zu kennen und nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes zurückkommt."

Er bewegte den Turm ein Stück und stützte dann den Kopf auf beide Hände. „Remus ist mit mir in die Große Halle gegangen und dann in den Verbotenen Wald. Ich glaub, das war der ausschlaggebende Moment. Als wir uns der Stelle näherten, wo Du-wei… - wo Vol- Voldemort auf mich wartete, klickte es in meinem Gedächtnis."

„Wie sieht Hogwarts heute aus?", fragte sie erleichtert, dass er endlich Voldemorts Namen aussprach.

„Sie sind dabei, es zu restaurieren. Ein Teil ist noch Ruine, ziemlich beklemmend, wie die ausgebrannten Türme in die Luft ragen. Es scheint aber schnell voranzugehen. Die Schule soll bereits in ein paar Monaten wieder eröffnen. Man will sie erweitern und noch einige Gebäude auf dem Gelände errichten."

„Warum denn das?", erkundigte sie sich verblüfft.

„Zum einen soll der Nachwuchs regulär unterrichtet werden, zum anderen sind Kurse für alle geplant, die ihre Schulzeit oder einen Teil ihrer Schulzeit verpasst haben. Magische Erwachsenenbildung, sozusagen", grinste er. „Remus meinte, es wird bald Einführungstests geben, um jeden nach Neigung und Fähigkeiten zu fördern."

„Das ist ja schön und gut, aber woher wollen sie all das Lehrpersonal dafür nehmen?", überlegte Hermione erstaunt.

„Die meisten Lehrer gehen zurück. Sie suchen darüber hinaus nach Freiwilligen, die als Aushilfslehrer arbeiten, bis eine weitere Lehrergeneration ausgebildet ist. Die Finanzierung erfolgt über das Ministerium, welches sich verkleinern will und einen Teil seiner bisherigen Mitarbeiter zur Verfügung stellt. Arthur hat sich bereiterklärt, Muggelkunde zu unterrichten. Du weißt ja, wie besessen er davon ist."

„Echt?" Hermiones Verwunderung stieg. „So weit weg von der Familie?"

„Molly zieht mit. Sie ist als Unterstützung von Poppy vorgesehen. Bei der steigenden Schülerzahl muss die Krankenstation erweitert werden. Sie sind schon vor Ort und überwachen den Ausbau", erklärte Harry. „Charlie übernimmt stundenweise „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" und Bill als gelegentlicher Gastlehrer Arithmantik."

„Die halbe Familie Weasley in Hogwarts", lachte Hermione. Das waren wirklich überraschende Neuigkeiten. „Weißt du eventuell, welche Lehrer wieder zurückkehren?"

„Laut Remus fast alle, bis auf Professor Snape. Professor Binns ist wohl schon ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass wieder Leben ins Schloss kommt und er nicht mehr nur unter Geistern weilen muss. Professor McGonagall hofft, dass sich aus unserer Generation einige dafür entscheiden, als Aushilfslehrer für die jüngeren Klassen mitzuwirken, während nebenbei ihre magischen Fähigkeiten weiter ausgebaut werden. So schlagen sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe."

„Stimmt", sagte Hermione anerkennend. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass viele Interesse daran haben, für eine Weile nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

„Wäre es nicht auch eine Option für dich, Hermione?" Severus Snape lehnte am Türrahmen und die schwarzen Augen schienen sie zu versengen.

Harry holte scharf Luft und blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen von einem zum anderen.

„Zum Beispiel für das Fach „Zaubertränke?", fuhr Severus gelassen fort. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu, der ihn noch immer mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. „Wir unterhalten uns in den nächsten Tagen, Mr. Potter."

Harry nickte, anscheinend zu verdutzt, um zu sprechen. Severus Snape sah wieder Hermione an. „Also, was meinst du?"

Hermione, die allein bei seinem Anblick von Wärme und Glück überflutet wurde, strahlte ihn liebevoll an. „Ja, es wäre eine Option. Allerdings nur, wenn ich dort einen Lehrer hätte, dem ich vertraue und der mich entsprechend unterrichtet und mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen kann, bis ich mich dem Fach gewachsen fühle."

* * *

Das Ticken der Uhr klang unverhältnismäßig laut, während Hermione in seinem Gesicht forschte. Sie wusste, dass die Schule ohne ihn leer wäre und sie sich nur unter der Bedingung für Hogwarts entscheiden würde, wenn auch er dorthin zurückkehrte.

„Es ist noch ausreichend Zeit für Entscheidungen", meinte er schließlich unverbindlich.

„Haben die Experimente Ergebnisse gebracht?", stellte sie die Frage, deren Antwort sie herbeisehnte und gleichzeitig fürchtete.

Sein Lächeln ließ sie sofort aufatmen. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass wir den Fluch gelöst haben. Wir können es allerdings erst in ein paar Tagen abschließend sagen. Danach müssen wir prüfen, ob weitere Magie verborgen ist."

„Sie glauben, dass er weitere Flüche verwendet hat?", fragte Harry.

„Es gibt Zauber, die in mehreren Schichten angelegt sind und bei denen erst das Auflösen des einen den nächsten Zauber aktiviert."

Doch als er Hermiones erschrockenen Blick registrierte, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich rechne nicht damit. Crabbe war so von seiner eigenen Brillanz überzeugt, dass er diesen Fluch vermutlich für mehr als ausreichend hielt. Er dachte ja nicht einmal, dass wir diesen überhaupt entdecken."

Severus Snape betrachtete das Schachbrett. „In drei Zügen schachmatt, Mr. Potter." Dann warf er Hermione einen Blick zu, bei dem ihr wieder die Knie weich wurden und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

* * *

„Unglaublich!" war Harrys erstes Wort. „Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Was meinst du, Harry?", versuchte sie Zeit zu gewinnen, obwohl sie genau wusste, worauf er anspielte.

„Es überstieg bisher immer meine Vorstellungskraft, ihn mir mit solchen … Gefühlen vorzustellen", sagte er verwirrt. „Ich meine, als ich über ihn und meine Mutter nachgedacht habe."

„Das ging mir ähnlich", sagte sie leise. „Und ich kann dir überhaupt nicht erklären, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist. Als ich hier ankam, verhielt er dermaßen zugeknöpft und abweisend, dass ich nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, welche Emotionen er verbirgt."

„Seine ganze Art früher – und ihn jetzt plötzlich so zu erleben…"

„Man kann sich schnell daran gewöhnen", lächelte sie.

„Du wirkst jedenfalls glücklich", sagte er und grinste plötzlich.

Nachdem die Schachpartie zu Ende war – in drei Zügen hatte sie Harry schachmatt gesetzt – eilte sie ins Souterrain.

* * *

_Das Abschlusskapitel ist so gut wie fertig, es fehlt nur noch der letzte Schliff. Wenn ihr wollt, würde ich alles andere erst mal beiseite lassen und mich damit beeilen, um die Geschichte in den nächsten 2- 3 Tagen abzuschließen. Ich will niemanden unnötig warten lassen, aber da ich weiß, dass es auch einige Leser gibt, die einen langsameren Rhythmus bevorzugen, um länger an einer Geschichte zu lesen, überlasse ich die Entscheidung euch.  
_

_Euch allen einen schönen Wochenbeginn und herzliche Grüße, Tiziana  
_


	32. 10 November 2010

**Kapitel 32 - 10. November 2010**

„Du hast an Sicherheit gewonnen", meinte Severus Snape, als sie am nächsten Morgen mühelos seine Angriffe parierte. „Welchem Trainingspartner ist das zu verdanken?"

„Remus übte mit mir Verteidigungszauber. Er ist extrem reaktionsschnell und hat es mir ziemlich schwer gemacht."

„Er sollte reaktionsschnell sein, sonst würde er nicht mehr leben", war die lakonische Antwort.

Hermione stellte erheitert fest, dass ihn ihr Lob für Remus störte.

„Als ich meine Erinnerungen zurückhatte, war ich überrascht, wie einträchtig ihr in diesem Haus zusammenlebt", sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Erwartest du darauf eine Antwort?"

„Remus nahm dich schon früher immer in Schutz. Er ist deswegen mehrmals mit Harry aneinandergeraten. Aber wie kommt es, dass du deine Meinung über ihn geändert hast?"

Severus Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Falls du vorhast, einen Rechenschaftsbericht von mir über meine Vergangenheit zu erhalten, muss ich dich enttäuschen, Hermione."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vor", stellte sie richtig, überrascht von der Heftigkeit seines Tons. „Es interessiert mich lediglich, welche Umstände dazu führen, dass sich die Meinung über einen Menschen so grundlegend ändert."

„Meine Meinung hat sich nicht grundlegend geändert", entgegnete er.

„Und warum wohnst du dann trotzdem mit ihm unter einem Dach?", fragte Hermione erstaunt.

„Genau aus diesem Grund: weil sich meine Ansicht nicht veränderte." In seinen Augen tanzten spöttische Funken und Hermione wurde wieder einmal klar, wie wenig sie über Severus Snape wusste. Ihr Bild von ihm setzte sich aus lauter kleinen Puzzleteilen ihrer Vergangenheit zusammen, wurde später mehrfach revidiert und war nun seit den letzten Wochen noch einmal einer grundlegenden Veränderung unterworfen worden.

„Minerva und Remus lassen mich in Ruhe." Ein ironisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Es ist eine selten anzutreffende Eigenschaft und war schon immer ein Vorzug von Lupin, sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

* * *

„Nachdem Mr. Potter längere Gespräche mit jedem von uns führte, haben wir entschieden, ihm in zwei Tagen seine Magie zurückzugeben", verkündete Professor McGonagall beim Essen.

Harry wirkte begeistert und nichts deutete in dem Moment darauf hin, mit welchen Problemen er sich während der vergangenen Jahre herumgeschlagen hatte. „Ich fahre unmittelbar danach nach Hause, sonst wissen Ginny und die Kinder gar nicht mehr, wie ich aussehe", grinste er. „Übungspartner gibt es dort ja in Hülle und Fülle. Ich hoffe, ihr kommt uns bald besuchen."

„Auf jeden Fall", versprach Hermione. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, alle wiederzusehen und deine Kinder kennenzulernen. Ich fahre demnächst für zwei Tage zurück nach London, um mit Oliver abzusprechen, wie es weitergeht, bis das Projekt ausläuft. Die anderen bereiten sich schon auf ihre Arbeit an der Zaubereruniversität vor."

„Und wie sehen deine Pläne aus?", fragte George.

„Ich werde erst mal meinen restlichen Urlaub in Edinburgh verbringen und in Ruhe überlegen."

„Willst du nicht nach Hogwarts gehen?", hakte er nach.

Hermiones Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu Severus, der mit unbeweglichem Gesicht am Tisch saß.

George grinste plötzlich. „Ich verstehe. Hab ich's doch geahnt..."

Severus Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und du, George? Ich nehme an, du lässt den Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse wieder aufleben?", wechselte Hermione rasch das Thema.

„Wie durchschaubar ich doch bin", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich kann dir sogar schon meine neue Assistentin vorstellen: Ms. Angelina Johnson."

Harry und Hermione lachten. „Wann eröffnet ihr?"

„Sobald Hogwarts den Schulbetrieb aufnimmt. Dieses Datum gilt den meisten als Signal, dass das normale Leben in der Zaubererwelt wiederhergestellt ist."

„Und Harry, was planst du?", fragte Angelina.

„Wenn meine magischen Fähigkeiten so funktionieren, wie ich mir das wünsche, lasse ich mich zum Auror ausbilden. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr der Allerjüngste dafür bin, war es schon immer mein Traum, die dunkle Seite zu bekämpfen. Ich habe sogar den Eindruck, dass dieser Wunsch jetzt stärker ist als früher. Schon merkwürdig, oder?"

„Keinesfalls. Sie sind nun völlig frei von Voldemorts Einfluss", bemerkte Severus Snape. „Es bleibt nur noch abzuwarten, über welche seiner Fähigkeiten Sie nach Rückerlangung der Magie nicht mehr verfügen."

Harry sah plötzlich resigniert aus.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass es sich dabei um Eigenschaften handelt, auf die Sie in Zukunft gut verzichten können", ergänzte Severus Snape und die Andeutung eines Lächelns umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Danke, Professor", murmelte Harry.

* * *

Zwei Wochen später begann ein reges Kommen und Gehen im Haus des Ordens und der Raum mit den Abbildern leerte sich mehr und mehr. Immer mehr Ordensmitglieder gewannen ihre Sichtbarkeit in der Muggelwelt zurück und Hermione traf viele Zauberinnen und Zauberer wieder, die sie im vergangenen Jahrzehnt nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Seit Harry seine neu zurückerworbene Magie erprobte, amüsierte er sie regelmäßig per Eulenpost über seine Erfolge und Misserfolge. Angelina und George befanden sich auch schon in London, um den Laden in der Winkelgasse in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Ihre Zeit mit Severus war bisher jedoch knapper bemessen gewesen, als sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Malfoy in der Galerie, um die Gemälde zu testen und erst vor zwei Tagen waren sie zu dem Ergebnis gelangt, dass nun keine Gefahr mehr bestand.

An manchen Tagen trainierte sie Verteidigungszauber mit Severus. Einige Übungsstunden endeten damit, dass sie früher oder später die Nähe des anderen suchten und ihr Verlangen die Welt um sie herum verblassen ließ. Andere Tage beschlossen sie mit Fachsimpeleien bei einem Glas Elfenwein oder einer Tasse Tee. Hogwarts war bisher nicht wieder Thema gewesen und Hermione konnte trotz ihrer zärtlichen Annäherungen noch nicht sicher einschätzen, ob und wie Severus eine gemeinsame Zukunft sah.

Ihr Resturlaub würde bald aufgebraucht sein und der Tag ihres Abschieds aus dem Haus des Ordens rückte unvermeidlich näher. Doch sie wollte auf jeden Fall bleiben, bis Remus, Professor McGonagall und Severus ihre Abbilder einsetzen würden. Das Schutzprogramm galt nun offiziell als abgeschlossen, ein paar Wochen früher als erwartet.

* * *

Am Mittwoch betrachtete sie in Gedanken versunken die drei Gemälde, die im Esszimmer an die Wand gelehnt standen. Noch immer war ein Fünkchen Furcht zurückgeblieben, ob das Gemälde von Severus wirklich gänzlich frei von dem Fluch war.

Die drei Professoren betraten gemeinsam den Raum.

„Lasst uns beginnen", sagte Professor McGonagall feierlich. „Remus?"

Remus Lupin hob sein Gemälde mit einer fließenden Bewegung des Zauberstabs in die Luft. Dann ergriff er ein altes Buch, bei dem sich die richtige Seite durch den häufigen Gebrauch schon von selbst aufschlug und begann leise, den Zauber zu rezitieren. Nachdem er ungefähr fünf Minuten gelesen hatte, stieg grüner Nebel aus seinem Abbild empor. Dieser bewegte sich auf ihn zu, hüllte ihn ein und als er mit dem Lesen verstummte, verflog er wieder und hinterließ eine leere Leinwand. Remus sah zufrieden aus.

Hermione hatte den Prozess mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgt.

„Severus als nächster." Als Severus Snape sein Gemälde in die Luft hob, spürte Hermione solche Angst, dass ihr übel wurde. Professor McGonagall trat neben sie und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Seine Stimme klang ruhig und gelassen, als er den Zauberspruch las. Während der grüne Nebel aufzusteigen begann, löste sich der Knoten in ihrem Magen langsam auf. Severus stand mit unbeweglichem Gesicht, doch sie konnte an einem winzigen Zucken der Augenlider erkennen, wie angespannt er in Richtung der Leinwand blickte. Als er sah, dass sie leer war, hoben sich seine Mundwinkel.

Dann trat er neben sie und sie verfolgten, wie Professor McGonagall die Prozedur mit ihrem Abbild wiederholte. Auch sie machte einen erleichterten Eindruck, als nur ein leerer Rahmen zurückblieb.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, pathetisch zu klingen, möchte ich anmerken, dass nun eine neue Epoche in unser aller Leben beginnt", sagte Remus und Hermione hatte den Eindruck, dass das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht nur auf die Aufregung zurückzuführen war. „Das letzte Jahrzehnt stellt ein außergewöhnliches in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt dar und ich bin froh, dass wir nun die Chance haben, an der Neuentwicklung unserer Welt mitzuwirken."

„Gut gesprochen, Remus", sagte Professor McGonagall und holte vier Gläser. „Lasst uns darauf anstoßen. Und wir sollten auf das „Sie" verzichten, Hermione."

* * *

„Mein Urlaub endet diese Woche. Ich muss zurück nach London", sagte Hermione bedauernd, als sie beim Abendessen saßen.

Severus Snapes Blick flackerte für einen Moment.

„Können wir in Hogwarts mit dir rechnen, Hermione?", fragte Remus und auch Minerva McGonagall sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie seufzte. „Es fällt mir nicht leicht, abzusagen, doch es gibt einen Grund…"

„…der Severus heißt, richtig?", meinte Remus trocken.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Meine Güte, glaubt ihr denn, dass wir blind sind?", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Aber eins kann ich dir versichern, Severus: dass ich das noch erleben darf, macht mich wirklich glücklich!"

Severus Snape wirkte für einen Augenblick so erstarrt wie das Gemälde, das nun nicht mehr existierte. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue. „Wie erbaulich, dass meine Angelegenheiten es vermögen, eine solche Begeisterung in deine Stimme zu zaubern, Minerva."

Von Remus erklang ein glucksendes Lachen. „Wann wolltest du es Hermione denn sagen, Severus? In dem Moment, in welchem sie die Türklinke schon in der Hand hält?"

Was sagen, dachte Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn und fixierte den Tränkemeister fragend.

„Ich habe entschieden, für ein Jahr nach Hogwarts zu gehen, für den Fall, dass du diese Option wählst."

Als Hermione den Inhalt des Gesagten erfasste, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Wirklich?"

Severus Snape erwiderte es. „Um dir schon vorher die entsprechenden Vorbereitungen zu geben, nach denen es dich zweifellos verlangt, biete ich mein Wissen an."

„Du willst mir Nachhilfeunterricht geben? Hier?"

Er nickte. „Sobald du entscheidest, dich magisch weiterzubilden, um Aushilfslehrerin zu werden, gehst du einen Vertrag mit Hogwarts ein."

„Das heißt, ich könnte einfach so meinen Job auflösen und meinen Wohnsitz nach Edinburgh verlegen?"

„Angesichts des akuten Lehrermangels verläuft alles erfreulich unbürokratisch", bestätigte Professor McGonagall. „Und du kannst selbstverständlich hier wohnen. Wir haben genug Platz in der ersten Etage, um noch ein Zimmer zu deinem jetzigen hinzuzufügen …"

„…und ein freies Zimmer im Souterrain", ergänzte Severus Snape.

„Du brauchst dich nicht gleich zu entscheiden, aber ab sofort hättest du diese Möglichkeiten. Ich würde mich natürlich freuen, wenn wir dich für Hogwarts gewinnen", sagte die alte Lehrerin mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Ich muss nicht überlegen. Wenn Severus nach Hogwarts geht, gehe ich auch" entgegnete Hermione überwältigt.

„Dann ist das abgemacht. Mir wäre natürlich lieb, wenn ihr eure Verträge bald unterzeichnet."

* * *

„Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt?", fragte sie und ließ eine lange schwarze Haarsträhne durch ihre Finger gleiten.

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich Hogwarts jemals wieder betrete." Die Kerze, die auf dem Tisch in seinem Arbeitsraum flackerte, warf dunkle Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Sie sah in dem Moment wieder in die verschlossenen, abweisenden Züge ihres früheren Lehrers, der Meister darin war, zwischen sich und der Welt unsichtbare Wände zu errichten.

Hermione ahnte, dass viel Zeit vergehen würde, bevor sie ihn besser einschätzen und mit seinen Stimmungswechseln umzugehen lernte. Doch die erste Stufe, diese nicht persönlich zu nehmen, hatte sie bereits erklommen. Die Vergangenheit stellte ein Tabuthema dar, das nur er brechen konnte, wenn er dafür bereit war. Gerade Hogwarts war ein wesentlicher Teil dieser Vergangenheit, aber gleichzeitig die Chance, Frieden damit zu schließen.

„Aber jetzt bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie leise.

Er betrachtete sie unverwandt und ein warmes Licht vertrieb die Düsterkeit in den dunklen Augen. „Ja." Dann stand er auf und nahm das Pergament, das ihn für ein Jahr in Hogwarts verpflichten würde.

Hermione schlang ihre Arme um ihn, als er sich an den Schreibtisch setzte. Sie liebte Severus und sie brauchte keine Bestätigung von ihm, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Sie wusste es.

Er tauchte die Feder ins Tintenfass und unterzeichnete den Vertrag mit schwungvollen Handbewegungen:

_Severus Snape - 10. November 2010_

_

* * *

_ENDE

* * *

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle, die mir in den vergangenen Monaten ihre Eindrücke mitteilten! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und hoffe, ihr hattet ein paar schöne Lesestunden! Auch nach Abschluss der Geschichte sind eure Meinungen und Reviews sehr willkommen!_

_Ganz besonders bedanken möchte ich mich bei den Leserinnen, welche diese langsame Annäherung an den Tränkemeister in all seiner Widersprüchlichkeit bis zum Schluss so regelmäßig mit Feedback begleiteten und damit zur Verbesserung und Vollendung beitrugen: __**SoyTryphena * NickTessFan * Kathi * Lepitera * muesliforbreakfast * Poetica Licentia ***** lufa. **__Ich widme „Die Gemälde" euch. _

_Liebe Grüße und vielleicht liest man sich mal wieder!_

_ Tiziana - 10. November 2010  
_


End file.
